The Betrothed
by Z0E
Summary: Its about a girl who turns 17 and is in for a shocker! Excerpt: I screamed. He silenced me with a feverish kiss. This couldn’t be happening to me! After what seemed like forever he let go of me and I smiled saying “he will find you. And he will kill you”
1. Chapter 1 Life, as i knew it

**Hey everyone! this is my first story and i hope you all like it. please do review =D **

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN THIS STORYS PLOT AND CHARACTERS. **

**Life, as I knew it**

11:30 p.m. - I wish time could just fly by…

Sitting alone in the darkness, I watched the clock as it ticked each second away. Why was it that when u you wanted time to move quickly it just wouldn't. Oh right! Einstein's theory of relativity. Like, if you put your hand on a hot pan, a second can seem like an hour but if you put your hand on a hot guy, an hour can seem like a second. Trying to pass my time I let my thoughts wander.

On my 13th birthday, I found out that my parents passed away in a car crash. What a way to celebrate the beginning of my teens. I was very much attached to them.

From then onwards I never really made any new friends. My group was of Jake, Daniel, Tracy and Silver. I always had a very jolly personality around my group. You could say that my group revolved around me. I was the life of every party. But, everyone has there moments of grief and mine was right now. Even though it had been almost 4 years, I never really could get over my parent death. Life gets complicated and people my age do need guidance. Especially with all the boy dramas I have to face! I giggled at that thought.

Well, you couldn't really do anything if everyone envied you! I always get what I want. I'm stubborn, possessive, short tempered! Funny, cute, hot and well, just to full of herself! Well, let's not go overboard now shall we!

11:55 p.m. - Come on! Just 5 more minutes to go. How long can that take?

I couldn't wait! It was about to be 12! And I was gonna turn 17! Yay me!

Well its not that I'm excited about it or anything but I can't wait to get the letter my maid would give. Every birthday I receive one from my parents. Apparently they had written it when I was very young.. How strange. Did they know they were gonna die? Confused, I unconsciously made my way to the living room.

The next thing I know Sara; my maid, jumps up n down while hugging me and screaming on the top of her lungs "HAPPY SEVENTEENTH BIRTHDAY ELIZABETH". Surprised, shocked, half screaming and blinded by the light of my living room I squinted to see that all my friends were here.

One by one each of them hugged me and wished happy birthday to me. I screamed all the time thanking them.

Time could sometimes surely fly by.

"so where r u gonna treat us today?" asked Jake

"Well I better be invited!" screamed an angry Tracy.

"Me too" added silver

"Shut it you all! You know there's no party without me" Daniel added with a grin.

And there you go! The fighting started! As usual on such a stupid thing. Ofcourse they all would go!

I had to intervene "well obviously you all will be coming so stop fighting! So… Where do you guys wanna go tomorrow?"

"Ooo defiantly the most posh restaurant around" squealed Tracy.

"Fine Fine! Whatever!" I replied rolling my eyes.

I really wasn't in the mood for a chit chat. I wanted to read my letter! Was it so hard to give me what I wanted the most especially on my birthday? But then again, my friends were everything I had now. The only ones who got me through my rough patch.

"Hey! You okay?"

I hadn't realized Daniel sitting next to me, while the rest of them fought like old ladies rattling on and on about a very stupid issue.

"Me? Umm I'm fine! Why?"

"Cuz your spacing out a lot lately.."

"hehe.. Just tired"

Accepting my lame excuse Daniel hushed them all and said that it was time for them to leave.

Somehow Daniel always knows what to say and when to say it. He understands me like no one else. Sometimes I think he see's right through me, beyond the jolly me and more to the sad me. He was very cute, brown hair n blue eyes and dressed well. He had a good sense of humor n I liked him.

Jake on the other hand was a blond guy with dark brown eyes. When it came to fashion, I had to step up and be his stylist. Oh boy! his fashion sense was zero! He was totally crushing on Tracy; with black hair and eyes. He wanted to ask her out but thought he was gonna lose his friendship with her if she rejects him. Boy was he so wrong! I knew that both of them admired each other and were too scared to take the first step. Hell! They admitted to it on my face. There were no secrets from me when it came to our group.

Last but not the least, Silver; was very pretty. She was very docile, shy and balanced our group well.

When all three of us walked together, we looked like models. Skinny yet curvy and smart.

Departing with goodbye kisses they all left me.

I rushed towards Sara and snatched the letter out of her hand. Reading it. Super hyper.

I was surprised to see the message it contained this time..


	2. Chapter 2 The Message

**Oh my God! I'm soooo happy! My first reviewer! This chapter is dedicated to you Eliza. I hope you and the others like it. macer0307 and Emii Confuzzles, thank you for adding my story in your favorite. Please read and review! =D**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN THIS STORYS PLOT AND CHARACTERS. **

**The message**

It said;

"_**Dear Lizzy!**_

_**Happy Seventeenth Birthday! We both are pretty sure you are now all grown up. We want you to know how proud we are. We hope your studies and all went well. This is the last letter we write to you. Don't be sad, I also have some good news. My friend has arranged a party for you at 55 main. I'm sure you've never heard of it before but Sara will take you there. You MUST not tell anyone about this. There's a gift awaiting you. You have to go there in the morning and I'm sure casual clothing will be suited.**_

_**Love you always, **_

_**Mom and Dad."**_

Tear stricken I put it down. It was so short compared to the rest of them. I couldn't wait for morning. Why couldn't it just come right away! Knowing me I'd wake up at the crack of dawn.

"Goodnight Sara! Be ready by 7" and with that I rushed to my bedroom.

More tired than I realized I was asleep in less than 5 minutes. I had a dreamless night but I tossed around a lot.

NEXT DAY

I woke up at 6. When yesterdays memories evaded my thoughts I got up in a rush.

I wore my tight fitted black jeans and a long white shirt which hugged my curves perfectly. I didn't really put any make up except a lip gloss n blush on, without which I would definitely look extremely pale. I put up my brown long hair that go along my waist into a pony. Putting on my favorite floral perfume splendid I squealed in the mirror. "There! All neat and presentable! Ooh I look so cute! I'm so self-obsessed! Alright! Stop wasting time."

Wait a minute! Was I just talking to myself? God what's wrong with me?

Rushing down the stairs I hear Sara greet me n say

"breakfasts ready!"

Happily and hungrily I gulp everything down on my plate.

"shall we go now?"

"Yes!"

We made our way to my Car. A red Ferrari. I loved speed.

So, I drove for an hour. I was so tired but I couldn't let Sara or anyone else drive MY car!

Finally, very far away from the city, in some rocky area I had no idea about came in view a huge palace type house. Was this mum and dads friends place? Well, it was _HUGE!_ Behind it, seemed like a totally different city.

After what was another half an hour we finally made it to the gate.

It surly was heavily guarded!

We went through the driveway and stopped at the main entrance.

"Sara where should I park? I'm not letting anyone else drive my car!"

Sara whispered, "Alright! Let me ask him if he would be kind enough to direct us to an empty parking space."

Why was she being so formal?

Wait a minute! Was that guy telepathic? Cause I can swear Sara only whispered to me and the guard standing nearby pointed to an empty space.

Weird.

At the door, we both were greeted by another servant. Just how many did they have?

Bowing he said "Bonjour Madame Sara, Senorita Elizabeth."

French and Spanish, interesting.

Woh hold on! Did he just address me by my name?

Frozen in spot I looked over to Sara, maybe he knew we were coming and probably knew Sara.

Life couldn't get any more confusing.

I had to deal with stupid boy drama,

The fact that I got letters on every birthday from my parents , who apparently knew they were gonna die?

Well boy how wrong was I. Cause the min my eyes left Sara's, they looked straight onto the two people standing in front of me.

My parents.


	3. Chapter 3 Explanations

**Yay!! My 2****nd**** and 3****rd ****reviewer!! *squeals* don'twannabetorn9 thank you so much for giving me a chance and reviewing. vampfan3oh3 thank you so much for your review and adding my story to your favorites. When I look in your eyes thank you for adding my story to your story alert subscription. **

**This chapter is dedicated to my 2****nd**** and 3****rd**** reviewer, don'twannabetorn9 and vampfan3oh3. I hope you all like it. Please read and review. **

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN THIS STORYS PLOT AND CHARACTERS. **

**Explanations.**

Shocked, I chocked out "Mom..? Dad...??"

I could feel my throat thickening. "Is it… really… you guys..???"

"Yes honey it is" softly spoke my mother, noting in the back of my head that her voice sounded so.. Sweet and surreal.

I ran and hugged them both. I became hysterical. Blabbering on and on.

Coming back to my senses after half an hour I asked;

"Where were u both? Are you alright? I missed you..! Why didn't you come back home?"

"sweetheart hold your horses." Chuckled my father.

That was the first time he spoke to me.

I was still in my moms embrace and my father had one hand on my back and the other one on my mom. He was so handsome and my mother was so beautiful. I looked at them in awe. What a cute couple.

Snapping out of it; "Well??? Tell me!! Everything! How could u guys leave me alone like that! For Gods sake! I was only thirteen!" now the anger was ticking in.

"Will u calm down? We will tell you everything. That's why your here" Said my dad.

My mum added "well, we better start from the beginning, but before that lets go inside this beautiful house, or would you rather be told the whole explanation while you stand near the door? We also want to give you a tour of this palace. It's amazing, you will love it. I just know it."

I laughed at her excitement.

"Mom! That's beside the point. I already live in a fancy place and I'm not a kid. I don't get fascinated by such places"

Despite what I said I couldn't help but be fascinated and enchanted by the different types of arts displayed throughout the corridor that lead somewhere. I wasn't quite paying attention. All I could see was the intricate and delicate designs on the ceiling above me, which were arched.

"..its beautiful.." was all I could mumble. I was awestruck. I had never seen anything like this.

Soon we passed a huge window door that lead to the gardens. There was greenery exhibited as far as I could see. All the different types of plants, flowers and trees were present.

"I'd like to go there sometime.." I whispered.

Surprisingly I got a reply, mom said, "sure! Now you have all the time in the world"

How did she hear me? Maybe I was just loud enough.

"wait a minute! What do you mean? All the time in the world? I'm very confused! Am I staying here?"

My mom laughed and said "Why yes you are! We wouldn't let go of you twice now would we? That wouldn't make us good parents now."

I was getting confused by the minute.

Walking up a series of huge staircase we went to the second last floor. We entered a huge room after a long time, this place was huge. I better start learning the routes if I was staying, but that's not what got my attention. I never was patient.

"Well?" I started.

"Can I get u something to eat?"

"Mom! Stop evading the question! I _want_ to know! Just tell me!"

Sighing she replied "Okay! Now listen to me and listen well. I hope you take it well. Let's start with the facts…. Your father and I are… Vampires"

Dazed I said "Hahahaha.. What? Im sorry, did u say vampires?"

"Lizz be serious" it was my dad this time. He said it in such a low serious voice that it almost sounded threatening.

"What are you guys saying? How can you both be vampire?" I said, rolling my eyes.

"Honey, that's a stupid question, even for you."

"How come you're a vampire and I'm a human? Are you not my parents?"

"Well we are! One vampire family can keep one child which later undergoes a transformation. Preferably at a specific age."

"okaaay. Why did u leave me? You could have told me this earlier!"

I was surprised to see that I was taking this in rather nicely. What am i? Insane?

"Here's where it gets complicated! Listen close." Exclaimed mother.

"When we were young, we never wanted to have kids. My friend, who owns this palace, is the king of our kind. We go way back in the 16th century. We always joked about how his son was so arrogant and he needed to get married soon if he wanted to take his fathers place. The young prince never liked any girl as far as we knew. He left this decision on his father. The prince had to take over soon and thus the king wanted a good family who wouldn't threaten the kingdom in any way. So.."

"Dad, I don't like where this is going!"

He carried on like I hadn't said anything "So, after centuries of hunting for a suitable family, he came across a lot of deceptive people. He asked us to raise a girl so that.."

"Oh my God! What the hell are you talking about?"

With that I got up frantically.

Silence.

"Are you saying_ I'm_ suppose to get married to a vampire? If something like that even exists. Are you crazy?" I turned around to leave but my mum's cold hard hands held my upper arm restraining.

"Look! We never left you! We always kept a watch on you, we were always near!"

"No you never cared!!" I screamed back!

"Yes we do! That's why were telling you all this."

"You left me!"

"We had no choice! If we didn't leave you, you would have ended up dead like all the other girls chosen for this task!" screamed my mom rather loud.

Silence.

"I.. don't… understand."

"Its not only that I'm King Edwards best buddy that he chose our family, its also because your mother and I are smart and strong. He knew we could protect you well and we have!"

Silence.

"We still don't know who's after you but we know that it has nothing to do with you and also that the reason that someone has been killing innocent girls is because s/he doesn't want Prince David on the thrown. We also know that it's someone from the family who's leading a rather huge conspiracy."

I watched my father in horror! I couldn't believe what was happening!

"You all are crazy!" with that I turned on my heal as fast as I could but apparently not fast enough.

My dad, who was standing a few good feet away, was now suddenly holding me down, anger prominent in his features. No wonder where I got my impatience from but that didn't keep my attention for long, what did, were his fangs.

I screamed and he suddenly let go and I ran as fast as my two feet allowed me too with tears in the brim of my eye, threatening to spill over.

I barely noticed Sara's presence through out the conversations. Was she one of them?

My mind was full of so many thought that I needed to sort out but before any of that could happen I bumped into something rock solid.

**Well, yah. It didn't quite come out the way I wanted it to but anyways, I've tried to increase my length. If there's any confusion feel free to ask me. I hope you like it R&R =D**


	4. Chapter 4 Bumped

**Thank you guys for such amazing reviews. This chapter is dedicated to you when I look in ur eyes =D**

**Vampire3oh3- hahaha eye candy is Someone or something that is visually attractive or pleasing to look at, example a hot guy or a cute vampire, in other words is eye candy ;D**

**Lovelesshope- thank you for adding my story to your favorite, do review =p**

**Don'twannabetorn9- hehe thanks for your review. And you see since its someone in the family who wants to kill Lizz, s/he probably would know where to look for her. Cause s/he would know where her parents are. So they simply left thus whoever s/he is wouldn't know where to start looking from. Umm I hope that helps, do ask me again if I need to explain it in a little more detailed way. =D **

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN THIS STORYS PLOT AND CHARACTERS. **

**Bumped.**

Embracing myself for the fall I closed my eyes exasperated. My brain couldn't take any more.

After a few seconds, when my supposed fall didn't come, I opened my eyes, only to come in contact with a topaz ones.

They were mesmerizing.

I was in the arms of a man even more breathtaking.

He had bronze hair and sharp, angular features. From what I could tell he seemed like a muscular guy. He seemed perfect in every way possible. He was pale and had a bit of darkness of a bad boy in his eyes. He was so hot, no word could describe him. I would have loved to stay and chit chat if I'd be in another situation but what I just found out about my family a few minutes ago had given me a brain freeze.

I knew it was my fault but surprising myself as well I suddenly snapped. "What the hell! Get your hand off me! Are you blind? Can't you see! I'm sure I'm huge enough that even a bull would be able to see m-"

Suddenly I was up hard against the wall with his hand on my neck and his face only inches from mine.

"Who the hell do you think you are human? Watch your mouth!" he said, slowly, seductively, stoically and deadly.

That's when I realized that he was a vampire as well. I didn't know what to say.

My life had turned upside down in a matter of 3 hours. I was in a house full of vampires alone, my parents weren't dead, I'm suppose to marry a vampire and to top it off, right now I'm probably just gonna die on my birthday.

"I hate waiting for humans to reply. Do you have a death wish? Answer me! Who are you? How dare you speak in my presence? "

Who the hell did he think he was?

For the first time in my life I was scared of someone. He held authority and command in his voice. He had a dark aura around him.

His grip tightened and I came out of my revive.

"I.. I'm..-"

"Nevermind! As much as I'd love to hang around and play I have other important issues to attend to."

He suddenly let go n I fell down with a thud n heard;

"hmph, does that feel better?" with that he left.

What the..?? Who the hell did he think he was? First scarring the hell out of me, demanding an answer n then when I'm about to give one he cuts me off and leaves? How infuriating.

Well who ever he was, scared the hell out of me but I had other matters to think about as well.

I ran and left. I needed fresh air.

After several minutes I seemed lost. I didn't know my way back. So I just slumped against one of the walls. It was like a maze and I'd taken so many turns that I completely lost track.

I didn't realize when my tears started flowing down my cheek.

I thought that I didn't really have a choice but to believe my parents, they wouldn't lie to me and I couldn't bear to live without them again or could I? Could I hate them enough to leave them? No, Never! But I'd defiantly blame them.

Did I have no say in my marriage matters? Everything in life had a purpose, maybe mine was to marry a bloodsucker.

I'm so confused.

Why didn't they just tell me all this earlier, I would have understood better. I would have stayed quite, friendless and most of all prepared to give my freedom away. How much time did I have? Will I be able to go back to my old life? My friends? That thought made me cry even harder. My friends. They surely would miss me. I would have given them a treat today if I was home. I looked at my watch. 11:00 a.m. time was surely not with me.

I guess I just had to accept my fate and embrace my future but that was not like me. I would try, try to get out of this mess!

"Oh yes! I could talk my way out of this! Yes! I'm good at convincing people right? That's how I always get my way. I'll get myself out of this mess! I can do it!" I mumbled to myself.

I got up, determined and pumped up. Wiped my tears and headed in the direction I came from.

After what seemed like a lot of time I couldn't find my way back.

"Great! I'm lost.." I muttered.

"May I be of any assistance to help escort a beautiful lady like you?"

Astonished I turned around to come face to face with a very good looking guy. He had black eyes and was yet another vampire.

A shiver ran down my spine.

"Umm.. Hi, could u take me to-"

"I'll take her from here Vince." interrupted a beautiful young girl in a low deadly voice. She had golden-ish brown hair and brown eyes, reminded me a lot of Tracy, stinging my eyes.

Grabbing my hand she led me far away from him. I heard a "see you later"

We slowed our pace, it seemed a little awkward and as if reading my thought she said;

"Hello, my name is Lindsay. You're Elizabeth right?"

"Yes, how did u know?"

"Well u see, I'm David's almost sister-in-law" she giggled

Stunned I stumbled unlike me, I never staggered, "Umm.. Oh.. Ni..Nice to me-meet you."

If I was tripping over my words like that just in front of his sister-in-law what would I do when I met him?

"I can tell we'll be great friends!" she exclaimed.

I just remained silent not wanting to lie. Me and befriend a vampire? Let alone marry one? I don't think so.

Lindsay broke the silence "I've really been looking forward to meeting you. Now finally I have. I'm so happy for you both. "

Silence.

She sighed.

"A word of advice; stay away from Vince."

On that I looked up to her, well who was she to tell me who to stay away from? Was I now suppose to be controlled by _these_ vampires as well? Well, why don't they just lock me away in a cage!

"I don't need your advice and thanks for your concern but I think I can be a better judge of who to stay with and without."

It came out harsher than I intended to.

"I was.. I was just.. concerned."

She sounded like my words really hurt her.

I instantly felt guilty.

"I'm sorry." I whispered. "I'm just.. So confused, it's like everything I believe in has been changed, altered. I don't know what to believe in anymore. I'm scared, I don't know what to feel, happy or sad? It's a lot to take in. I'm not easily submissive, I'm short tempered, arrogant, out going, self centered, stubborn.. I just don't know if ill be able to survive here. I'm just human." It was barely a whisper.

Wow, I couldn't believe how honest I was to a complete stranger. I guess I just needed someone to talk to.

I looked up to see Lindsay's expression. It was so sweet and made me smile. "I understand and apology accepted. I'm always there for you if you ever feel like talking to someone. Oh and ill help you survive here, don't you worry little princess. I'll take you to this awesome mall for vampires and their pets" she winked at me and continued "since you've got to select a whole new wardrobe and all. You will love it, by the way I like what you're wearing."

"Thanks" I smiled at that. Maybe we could be good friends. I already liked her.

"You're welcome. Now, going back to Vince, I really do think you should keep your distance from him." My smile faded "Not only him but any other member of the Salvatore extended family. I'm sure you've heard that someone in the family is after you?" she whispered.

I really had to concentrate to make out what she was saying.

I nodded and she carried on "so you see this year is very crucial for you as I wouldn't want to loose a nice girl like you."

I nodded and stayed quite.

"Not that we would let it happen but we can't do it without you playing some part in it as well" she smiled.

We reached my parents room. I opened it and walked in.

"Hey mom, dad"

They nodded.

"I'll leave you now." With that Lindsay left the room.

"Goodbye."

"Bye sweetie." Said my mum.

The door closed.

"Mom?"

She looked like she was going to cry.

"I'm.. im so sorry.. my darling.. I-I.. we love you.. so much.. we didn't kn-know.. im s-so.. s-s-sorry.. if you wa-want.. we can..- " she sobbed.

Another fact noted; vampires couldn't cry.

The sight was devastating. I rushed to her and hugged her as tight as possible. I hushed her by saying the complete opposite of what I wanted to.

"shhh.. Hush.. it's okay mother. Ill marry him."

**So, what do you guys think? ;D please review and thank you all for doing so, it really helps my motivation! ive incresed the length of this chapter aswell. i hope you all like it. =D**

**R&R**


	5. Chapter 5 My Party

**Firstly I would like to apologize for updating after such a long time! I'm having my final O'level exams and so far there not going so good. Please pray for me, I really want to score well. Since I don't have a paper tomorrow I'm writing this chapter and I've tried making it as long as I can. I hope u all like it and review. =D**

**I also wanna complain about the fact that I have 214 visitors and 455 hits yet I have only 3 to 4 loyal reviewers! Please review!**

**Secondly;**

**I would like to thank xxscoobyxx for adding my story in her story alert subscription. **

**When I look in ur eyes thanks for reviewing.**

**vampfan3oh3- am I that predictable? Or are you just good with guessing? Haha you make me laugh cuz your always right about most of the stuff. And I'd go with the second one; anger issues, LOL! =D**

**don'twannab torn9- you'll soon find out ;)**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN THIS STORYS PLOT AND CHARACTERS. **

**My party.**

The minute I uttered the words "ill marry him" my parents couldn't have been happier.

That's when I saw Sara again.

"You! You you you you! Did you know all this?" I said while pointing a finger at her.

"Guilty as charged" she giggled

"Gosh I can't believe it! I'm the last one to find out that I'm getting married. By the way, when exactly?"

Everyone laughed. I'd do anything to keep watching my parents laugh. Even if it meant giving away my freedom. Even if it meant marrying a complete stranger. Even if it meant killing myself. Who wouldn't do it for someone they loved dearly?

"There's still a lot of time in that don't worry, another six months or so."

"That's it?"

I turned even paler than my usually pale skin, which I would've thought was impossible. I was stunned once again.

"Well enough of the talking, we have all week. Now, let's get you ready for your party."

"What party?"

"You're surprise birthday party." Added mom.

"Which ofcourse now isn't" said dad.

They were so cute together, I could sit there in awe all day long. How did I survive 4 years without them?

Sighing I said "let start!"

My mum led me to another room as large than theirs and farther away on the top most floor.

We entered and I found out that it was mine.

She took me to the closet and took out a very pretty, yet plain red dress. It was silk and beautiful. It had two very thin noodle straps holding it up and the neck was a little too deep for my liking but overall it was an amazing. It was a long dress which hugged my waist perfectly and then fell to the ground in flares. Just before trying it on my stomach growled.

"HAHAHA.. Forgive me darling, what would you like to have, it's your lunch time right?"

"How did you..?"

"Don't forget what we are, our kind can hear everything in a 100 mile radius, we can run as fast as lightning and we are extremely strong." She giggled

"Must be fun being a vampire." I said rolling my eyes.

"Lizzy, you know, our kind doesn't take well if you insult it and its not that fun, you eat food to keep you're body functional we need to feed on blood."

"I.. I a-am s-s-sorry?"

Silence.

It slowly sank in but what can I do about it? Nothing. No use wasting my time thinking about it.

My food arrived in 5 minutes and I gulped it down.

"God I was starved. Will I always get food in my room?"

"ofcourse not! You will join everyone at the table for every meal but since today is your day I'm letting you."

I smiled.

"Time to get ready! Baby why don't you go check on the preparations? I want everything to be perfect."

"Okay." With a bored expression my dad left.

I got in the dress. It seemed like it was made just for me. It complemented my skin tone.

"Perfect!" squealed my mother.

"I should go take a shower and start getting ready then?"

"Yes its already 5, be ready by 6:30. Do you want me to come get you?"

"Oh yes! Or else I'm defiantly gonna get lost again." We both laughed at that.

She left while saying "King Edward couldn't wait to meet you, we literally had to hold him down saying you needed a little time alone. Well, see you later!"

I then took a shower, dried my hair and got into my dress. I put a small puff on my head and put half my brown hair forward equally on both sides. I applied mascara, blush on and a really nice shaded lip gloss. I couldn't get over the fact how well equipped my room was. It had every kid of shampoo, conditioner, brush, make up etc.

Looking in the mirror I sighed. If it would have been a normal situation I would have been going gaga over myself but right now all I could think about was that I hope my friends forgive me for ditching hem today.

With that thought I took out my iPhone; which now had gazillion texts n missed calls. I knew I could never talk to them or otherwise I'd have a complete break down. I felt horrible, they had always been there for me and didn't deserve this! Hell I didn't deserve them!

Thus I texted Daniel,

'**Hey! What's up? I'm sorry for ditching you all today. Please know that I'm fine and I haven't forgotten you all hahaha how can I? Well, I'm texting to let you know that I had to go out of station to my grandmother's place, she isn't well and I had to go. I'm sorry, ill make it up to all of u later. '**

Instantly I got a reply

'**Hey! Nothing much. Grandmother? U never mentioned her before. Oh well, how is she now? I hope everything turns out for the better. Hahaha yes, we're not letting you of the hook that easily without our treat. Ill let the others know. Take care of yourself.' **

I replied

'**Oh I didn't mention her? I guess my bad. Her conditions bad. It might take a while. And I will defiantly take care of myself '**

'**I'm glad to hear from u'**

'**Hehehe..'**

'**Are you alright?'**

That did it. I knew that he knew I was lying but still he was going along with it. Who was I kidding? Daniel knew me in and out.

'**Hahaha yes I'm perfectly fine'**

'**Fines not a feeling.'**

'**Yes it is!'**

'**No its not!'**

'**Yes! It is!'**

'**I miss you.'**

A tear rolled of my cheek. I had cried more than I ever had in my entire life and that too on my birthday.

'**Me too.'**

'**Hurry back to me'**

'**I will'**

'**promise?'**

What was I suppose to say to that? I couldn't promise him anything. I didn't know if I'd ever see him again. My heart ached and I couldn't bring myself to reply anymore.

I sat there waiting for my mother as my heart ached. I could hear it breaking to a million pieces.

I composed myself when I heard a knock on the door.

"Come in!"

I saw my mother wearing an elegant sapphire dress. She looked stunning.

"Mom! You look beautiful!"

"So do you sweetheart"

I blushed and we started walking down the massive staircase.

When I got out of the room, I looked around to remember my surroundings so that I could find my way around next time.

This floor had four identical doors. One was mine, one was opposite mine and two were in front of the staircase. So the overall shape of the area outside was a square. We started descending. Finally reaching another floor we got off the stairs and walked into what I liked to call 'the mazed corridors'. They were exactly like a maze. Each one lead to an entire different part of this house. One wrong turn could get you lost.

"Mom, how come you know the way around?"

She smiled "Because being a vampire also gives you a good memory."

"Well, it sure has a lot of advantages."

With that we both burst into laughter. I couldn't believe I was joking about this and being so calm about it. Probably seeing you're parents alive like that after 4 years did this to you.

As we approached the entrance, I saw a black haired lady standing behind a table, greeting everyone.

We halted in front of the huge wooden doors.

"Welcome!"She greeted us with a very sugar coated tone.

We nodded. While my mother greeted someone she knew and was very deep into the conversation I noticed the table. It consisted of a lot of rings with different names engraved on it,

Noting my gaze the black haired lady asked me rather harshly "well? I haven't got all day! Who's human are you?"

Cringing back due to her vehement tone and not knowing what to say I turned back to my mother who wasn't where she was a minute ago. Where did she go?

Panic-stricken, I looked back at the black haired girl.

"I'm.. new here, I don't know what your talking about"

She sighed clearly irritated "Tell me the name of your master."

"I don't have a master!" I said clearly offended.

"…"

I sighed "listen, I'm the birthday girl. Elizabeth Mason."

Understanding flooded her face.

She seemed shocked. "I'm.. umm.. I apologize f-fo-for my r-rude behavior, please forgive m-me"

"What are you talking about?" I asked clearly confused as she started rambling around looking for something.

"You're.. you're… Prince David's..?"

I nodded.

God was he that scary? The poor girl started shivering.

"he-he-here"

She handed me a spectacular 23.1-carat Burmese ruby, set in a platinum ring with diamonds surrounding its two sides. This extraordinary gemstone displays a richly saturated homogenous red color combined with an exceptional degree of transparency. In addition to the pleasant shape, the finely proportioned cut provides many vivid red color reflections. High quality Burmese rubies larger than 20 carats are exceedingly rare. The Carmen Lúcia Ruby looked a lot like it.

I was stunned! It was the most beautiful ring in the box, Hell! It was the most beautiful ring I had ever laid eyes on!

"Is.. that.. for… me?"

I turned it around and saw my name carved on it. Elizabeth Mason.

Gapping out, I slipped it down my finger. I had an obsession with rings and right now I was in love with this one.

"You may enter."

I smiled, still examining it I entered, it was drop dead gorgeous.

My first step inside and I was greeted by so many beautiful vampires and humans I had never seen before. They all wished me a very happy birthday. Only if they knew how I felt; which was nothing near happy. I sighed.

Another fact learned; vampires were exceptionally gorgeous.

Finally after I took a whole round of the room soon accompanied by my mother I noticed my surroundings once again. It was a huge room, beautifully decorated and smelled amazing, it had more of a disco type setting. If it would have been with my friends I would've loved it but the situation was completely different. Gosh, I cant help but keep on thinking about them!

"I can't believe how grown up you are, you look beautiful"

"Thanks mom"

"What are these rings for?" I showed her my ring.

"Wow! It's so pretty! I've been dying to see what he will get you, he has exceptional taste doesn't he?"

"He sure does!"

"Well, each ring signifies a specific person, in other words it portrays the persons personality. This one" she said tapping my hand "means you belong to Prince David, it keeps the others away."

I instantly knew what she meant. To them, I was food.

Completely ignoring the first part I carried on, I didn't want to be discussing my future husband.

"But how?"

"You see, before you present it to someone you wash it with your blood, so it contains your scent, its strong enough to keep them away."

"I don't smell anything" I said putting it near my nose.

She laughed "that's because you're a human"

"Does the scent stay there forever?"

"If you see closely, I'm not sure if you will be able to though but still, look right in the middle. You will see a very tiny hole. That's where the bloods stored, and you keep refilling it because it fades with time"

"Oh!"

I tried but failed to see it. Plus it was too dark anyways.

"Now since the rush has lessened around my darling lets take her to the king and introduce you to your future father-in-law"

I cringed to the word.

Making our way around the crowd we finally stopped.

"Hello my dear! Allow me to introduce myself I'm King Edward and this is my wife Queen Mia."

Both of them looked amazing and for someone who lived on since the 16th century they hadn't gained a single year. The looked so young that I was shocked.

Another fact learned; vampires don't age.

Wasn't I already used to getting shocked by now? Apparently not.

Another fact learned; vampires don't age.

"Hello! It's nice to meet you." I smiled and said confidently. No one, no matter how amazing they were, could make me fell inferior to them.

"You look stunning dear" said Mia

"You too!" I replied truthfully.

"I've been waiting all day to meet you!" Exclaimed Edward. "Have you met David yet?"

My heart sprinted.

"No, not yet." I whispered. Well, I surely wasn't looking forward to it.

"Where is he..? He should have met you, he's so manner less. Forgive him my child. Boys these days I tell you." He kept mumbling apologetically.

"I'm sure I can wait a little longer." I smiled, relived.

Soon we were interrupted by another group who wanted to talk to the king as well

"Will you excuse us? We will see you later then on then?"

"Yes and you sure will" replied my mother kindly.

Everyone was so formal to one another.

With that we left. My heals were killing me now. I found a nice spot to sit on.

After a while we had the cake cutting ceremony.

"May the dances begin!"

I missed my group, they would have loved this. It was a whole disco-type party. There was even a dance floor in the middle.

"Hello there!"

I turned around to see Vince standing behind me. I couldn't help but notice the difference in his eye color, it was brown now. could vampires eye color change?

"Hi" I replied politely not knowing what else to do. I didn't want to be rude and yet to maintain a safe distance.

"Would you join me for a dance?"

"Umm.. I don't know.."

"One dance won't hurt."

Well he was right so I just gave in rather than arguing.

"Alright but let me warn you, I'm a lot to handle" I smiled and took his hand as he leaded.

A song full of beats was being played.

I swayed with the music and before I knew it I was lost in it. I loved dancing and right now it made me forget about all my worries.

Before we knew it, we were swirling and twirling swiftly yet gracefully and elegantly. People threw envious glances at us. As the tempo increased so did our speed. Vince was a good dancer himself and when two amazing dancers combined together, well, then you know what happens.

The dance floor was slowly being cleared and a circle around us was being made.

I was having fun.

But it didn't last long.

Before the song ended, someone from behind me jerked my arm extremely hard and pulled me back.

**Well, I hope u liked it.**

**Please please please review!**

**And please please please please pray that I get a good score and my papers go great.**

**I'll update as soon as I can.**

**Love you loads =D**


	6. Chapter 6 Danceoff

**I just came back home from my exam. Well it went okay. Thanks to all those who prayed for me and reviewed =D**

**YAY! I HAVE MORE REVIEWERS! I'm gonna burst from happiness! =D**

**Well I better make this quick cuz if my mum see's me doing this she will kill me like literally :/**

**Vampire3oh3- Thank you for ur awesome review and wishing I get a good grade, though keep going. I hope you like this chapter as well. =D**

**When I look in your eyes- hehe sorry about that. I hope you like this chapter. =p**

**Randomness-Is-My-Middle-Name- Thank you so much for adding my story to your story alert subscription and for the review, keep reviewing. I hope you like this chapter and I will dedicate the next chapter to you =)**

**xoxoRaCHeL11xoxo- thanks for adding me in your favorite authors list. Trust me when I say that; this is a **_**huge **_**honor for me, I mean it. Thanks for adding my story to your story alert subscription as well and for reviewing. This chapter is dedicated to you. I hope you like it =D**

**c.r.e.a.t.i.v.e.s.u.b.j.e.c.t- Thanks for adding my story to your favorite list. Do review. I hope you like this =p**

**And I have to mention I'm missing someone's review (Don'twannabetorn9) I hope u read it soon. =D**

**I love you all very much!**

**Ok. Here it goes.**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN THIS STORYS PLOT AND CHARACTERS. **

**Dance-off**

I looked around while saying "Ouch! Watch it!"

I came face to face with a blond vampire, who seemed a bit tipsy.

"Hey! What the hell's your problem?" I repeated when she didn't let go.

"Who the fuck do you think you are bitch? Huh? You think you're a good dancer? Huh! Well let's see who's better"

"You're drunk!" I turned around walking back towards Vince.

"What? You scared little human? You know you can't beat me"

That was the limit! Someone had to teach her a lesson. Turning around yet again, I walked towards the blond.

"Oh yeah? Watch me! Come on, put on a good number. The audience is the judge then."

It was a sexy song.

With that I started. Where was family when you needed them?

Twisting and twirling again, I sparred a glace towards the blond. Well, she wasn't doing so great.

I smirked.

Who did she think she was? Vampire or not, I was still the best when it came to dancing.

As the music ended, I looked over at the blond. Who looked a little ticked off?

"What's the matter now huh?" smiling I turned towards the audience "whoever likes her dance raise your hand!"

There were a few. I counted

"1, 2, 3…7.. 13. Okay 13! the ones who liked my dance, raise your hands! "

"1,2…7…13..18. Well, let's just stop there. I win!"

With that I turned around, smiling, fully content but was soon wiped away when my eyes came in contact with hers.

"YOU SILLY HUMAN! HOW DARE YOU!" she launched herself towards me.

She was so fast I couldn't even see her. I knew I was going to die.

It all happened very fast.

She pushed me very hard and threw me in air; I was in mid-air and prepared myself for the hit I would take against the wall; most probably break a lot of bones due to the immense power used in the attack. That's when someone hard and cold grabbed my waist; in such a way and angle that the pressure would lessen and had a circular movement and embraced me.

I was so thankful to my savior at that moment that words couldn't describe it. Though I knew I might have a few bruises; it was better than broken bones.

I could hear a lot of gasps.

Slowly he got up with me. I couldn't look up cuz he held me tight against his chest and one hand in my hair holding my head down and one on my waist holding me up. Otherwise I'd fall and I tightly held onto him. The fact that my chest was pressed against him went unnoticed by me.

No matter how strong I thought I was, I definitely wasn't prepared for something like this.

I couldn't move, I couldn't feel, I couldn't see and I couldn't stop gasping for air.

Everything seemed blurry and my heart rate was the only thing I could hear. I tried to calm it down.

Over the beat I heard some footsteps leaving the hall.

I turned my face towards the right side as that's the only thing I could do.

Well it was a mistake.

The room was empty except for that blond. She was held down by a lot of guard and the way she looked at me scared the hell out of me. She had a crazed look in her eyes.

I gasped, tightened the grip on the guys shirt and pressed my face even harder in someone's chest; closing my eyes.

His grip tightened. I thought I heard him speak but it was too low to hear even with my close proximity.

"NO! DON'T! IM SO-SORRY! PLEASE FORGIVE ME, I HAD A FEW DRINKS TO MUCH! I WONT LET IT HAPPEN AGAIN! IM SO-"

"Take her away" I heard Edward. He sighed.

"Can you stand now?" my savior asked blankly while loosening his grip on me. His voice sounded so familiar.

Coming back to my senses I said, "I-I.. I think so."

I let go my fist full of his ruffled shirt and pulled away from him.

I started "thank-"

But I couldn't come to say it. The man standing in front of me was the man I bumped into. My watery eyes widened.

I took two steps back nearly tripping.

After a while I cleared my throat, straightened myself and continued "Thank you."

He just nodded.

"Well, David lets go to the chambers and apologize to the guests personally about tonight. You can accompany us Elizabeth if you're not tired. Now, shall we?"

Wait! He was David? The guy _I'm_ suppose to marry? I stood there shocked, staring at David.

"su-sure." I said after a few minutes.

I followed them. This could so not be happening. I sighed. I'm in deep hell. How could I agree to marry someone I didn't know? Oh yeah, my parents. I was so angry with them for ruining my life and making the biggest decision of my life without my consent.

We went to each and every room, stayed there for a few minutes, apologized and left for the other one. I hardly spoke and only answered when I was asked a question.

I was quietly observing David and making personality analysis but it was quite hard as he spoke once in a blue moon.

We walked out of yet another room. I sighed.

That turned David's attention to me "perhaps you should go rest now." he said not the least interested.

I wasn't sleepy but I was bored. "No, I'm fine. Plus we still have a few people left."

With that we silently carried on.

The last guest was very interesting.

Before walking in, David's posture went rigid.

We quietly went in and were greeted by a young looking guy with black hair and pale skin (which now I think has become the vampire signature look except some of David's family, they were the only ones with a different color of everything except skin.) he had brown eyes I think.

When he looked over at David he said "Well, well, well. Look who we have here. Prince David Stefan Salvatore himself, I was looking forward to meeting you today and the pleasures all mine."

"I'm sure it is Damien." Replied David coldly. He looked so serene.

"Well, we came here to apologize to you about what happened tonight. We didn't expect such a sudden ending to a beautiful night like this." Added Edward.

"You don't need to apologize, I completely understand." He replied courteously. Noting my presence he added "So, how are you feeling now? I'm sure you must be a bit moved, shocked or scared."

"I'm fi-" before I could completely answer, David cut me, grinding his teeth and nearly growled "She's great and she doesn't need to fear anything or _anyone_ while I'm with her. Thanks for your concern."

I was a little taken aback and for the rest of the time I stayed quiet. They sure do have a history. I wonder what it is. I would love to ask someone later.

Soon we departed and were done with a whole 180 guest's room.

"Well, I think you should go to your room now?" asked King Edward.

I was a bit sleepy, I nodded. Before going to bed I should go see my parents. They must be worried sick. See, I was still thinking about them. How could I not? I loved them.

"Need an escort? I'm sure you will get lost on your way, again." Edward laughed.

"How did you..? Oh right! You can hear me in a 100 mile radius and more" I smiled remembering.

"David? Will you be kind enough to..?"

He simply nodded running a hand through his hair, bored.

I started following him. He seemed around 19 to 20 years old. He was taller than me; 5'11 and I was 5'6. We did seem to have body chemistry at least but I would never be able to match his beauty and handsomeness.

We walked silently.

It was getting awkward.

As if reading my thought he broke the silence. "How are you now? Honestly? I'm sure it's been quite a day and you have a lot to take in."

I sighed "Yes, you have no idea but I'm fine."

"Fines not a feeling"

"Yes it is!"

"Don't argue with me." he said clearly irritated.

Silence.

This reminded me so much of Daniel.

Looking down at my hand he said "it fits?"

Coming back to reality I said confused, "what?" I followed his gaze "oh the ring?"

He nodded.

"Yes! It did! And it's so beautiful! Words can't describe it, thank you!"

I didn't recognize what he felt cuz he looked so relieved and glowed, with happiness perhaps?

"I'm glad." He mumbled.

I smiled a true smile. I was so calm about everything it nearly shocked me. I mean not 24 hours ago the same man was going to kill me and the same man had also saved me. It was like they were two different people.

"Why are the hallways so complicated?" I asked.

"So that humans don't run away even if they want to. They never make it to the entrance this way." He simply shrugged.

After a little while we were on the second last floor.

"I wanna go see my parents first."

He nodded and led the way to their room.

Standing in front of it he turned around to leave. I grabbed his upper arm and he halted, turning slowly toward me.

"Thank you"

"For what?" he asked wryly.

"Everything."

"It's my duty, you have nothing to thank me for." With that I let go of him and he walked away.

Sighing I entered my parents room.

They hugged me and asked "are you alright? We were so worried!"

"I'm fine. I just came to say goodnight."

I took my shoes off and held onto them. My feet hurt.

"Well you must be pretty exhausted after all that."

"Tell me about it"

"So.. Tell me, do you like Prince David?"

"I umm.."

"I want to know!" she seemed so excited and she kept going on and on..

I didn't know what to say. So I stayed quiet.

After a while she noticed. "What's wrong?"

"Wrong? Oh no, nothing. I'm just tired." I lied.

"Well you guys are going to be perfect together"

And well I doubt that. I was growing uncomfortable by the minute. I couldn't take it anymore. My brain was going to explode. So I just cut her in the middle

"Oh I can't wait for that day to com-"

"Mom! I want to sleep now, I'm tired. Goodnight." With that I ran outside the room as fast as possible and reached my floor.

I rushed inside. I closed the door and leaned against it closing my eyes. I slid down holding my shoes to my chest. I relaxed and sighed.

Opening my eyes, I saw David standing in front of me.

**Wow! Long chapter.**

**Well, I hope you all like it.**

**Im loving the reviews, keep on it.**

**Alright I also want to ask you what you think of Elizabeth's and David's character? I know it's a bit to early for that but I was thinking maybe I should put up a character sketch later on so that you guys know and understand them better?**

**Please do review and tell me what you all think. =D**


	7. Chapter 7 The breakfast

**YAY! I HAVE MORE REVIEWERS! THANK YOU SO MUCH! I'm gonna burst from happiness again! =D**

**Firstly I wanna apologize for updating after such a long time but I have my reasons; day before yesterday was my sisters birthday. She turned 20 on 20****th**** may! Hahaha. Anyways then I had my exam on the 21****st**** and today on the 22****nd**** was my sisters party. Hehe. So I've been so busy!**

**Fireflies-Flying and c.r.e.a.t.i.v.e.s.u.b.j.e.c.t- thank you so much for reviewing. =D **

**Opticon217- thank you for reviewing and adding my story in your favorite story list. =D**

**Vampire3oh3- Thank you so much! I'm so delighted that you like my story. =D**

**xoxoRaCHeL11xoxo- hehe your welcome! and well only the names are from vampire diaries but the personalities are totally different. Hehe you see I couldn't come up with a heavy name so thus I took theirs LOL! But if you know any do let me know. I have another nameless character who needs a heavy name =D**

**Randomness-Is-My-Middle-Name- this chap dedicated to u n I'm missing your review! =(**

**When I look in your eyes and Don'twannabetorn9- im missing ur review too! =(**

**I hope you three do it soon! =)**

**p.i.g.w.a- Thanks for adding my story to your favorite list. Do review. I hope you like this =p**

**I love you all very much!**

**Here goes nothing.**

**PS. Don't mind my errors or the way I'm gonna be writing right now cause I'm damn sleepy! =D**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN THIS STORYS PLOT AND CHARACTERS. **

**The breakfast**

My heart accelerated. What the..? why was he in my room?

"Umm.. what are doing in my room?"

"funny thing, I was gonna ask you the same question" he said dryly.

I looked around and realization hit me. Instead of going in the left room I'd entered the right one. I was in his room, it was very neat, organized and for lack of better words; pretty.

I got up blushing. I sighed "im sorry. I didn't mean to-" I whispered.

"its okay"

I opened the door and was about to leave when he said, "I don't think ive had a chance to say this to you and I'd like to say it now, though its probably too late; happy birthday."

"thank you" I smiled and left.

Going to MY room finally I changed and lay down on my bed. I thought about all that happened. How my life changed in a matter of hours and I couldn't do anything about it. I was helpless. Before I had time to resolve the unrest within me I cried myself to sleep. Little did I know that a bronze haired guy could hear every low sob I took and blamed himself for it.

NEXT DAY.

The only thought I woke up with was David Stefan Salvatore.

He was so mysterious, spoke seldom and from what I could guess from the time I bumped into him, he was short tempered. He seemed like a papered kid just like me, arrogant as well. But I guess pride has to be there cuz hes the prince. Everyone was scared of him and he defiantly could be scary. Remembering how he reacted to me when I bumped into him and the way he acted in the party, it was like they were two different people. I guess only time could reveal who he really was. Since I have to marry him, might as well start getting to know him.

I shrugged and got out of the bed.

It was 9 a.m. i couldn't believe I got up this early since I slept late at night but I guess it's a habit to get up early.

I felt tired. Probably a shower could make me feel better. My entire body hurt. My feet and leg were sore but my waist felt like it would break.

I stripped myself revealing a very nasty bruise on my waist and got in the shower.

I applied a shampoo and conditioner. As I slipped my hand through my hair I thought about what I was going to do now. About my life. About my parents. About David Stefan Salvatore. I liked his name, it was perfect for him, heavy. I wonder how my name would sound, Elizabeth Salvatore? Elizabeth Stefan Salvatore? well both sounded nice. I smiled to that. I should soon find out the history of my new family-to-be held. Even I'd heard about the Salvatore's. they were powerful people. They ruled our world. What I didn't know was that they were vampires. I wonder if I was the only one ignorant of this fact. Did everyone else know about them? I wonder how my friends would react.

There you go. Again their thought created a big lump in my throat. I wonder if I could tell them.

I should ask someone if I could.

Getting out of the shower I went to my closet. I growled loudly! I needed to go shop for my new wardrobe soon cuz I didnt like what I saw. Too many dresses. It hardly had any jeans.

I heard a knock. I rushed to it saying "coming"

I opened it and suddenly blushed.

It was David.

I was in a towel and my wet hair was dripping.

"Good morning. Umm.. are you okay?"

"Good morning, Yes, every things fine. Why?"

"I thought I heard something."

"oh that! I was just, well, looking in my closet." I grumbled again "it has no jeans I swear, I need to go shopping soon if im suppose to stay here any longer." apparently next time I should growl in my head rather than voicing it.

"well ill ask someone to look in that matter"

We stood there awkwardly.

He looked down at me and then broke the silence "well, get ready, father asked me to bring you downstairs for breakfast."

"ill be right out." I shut the door and rushed to my closet again.

I grabbed a long red T-shirt; with red gemstones on it, it landed on one shoulder and was off the other one, it was the only one towards casual. i wore it with black skinny jeans. Not wanting to make David wait any longer I just rushed out.

"okay im done.." I whispered.

He silently lead the way.

"so.." I started off "I realize I don't know anything about you and.." I trailed off.

After a minute or so he looked back at me "what do you want to know?"

"how old are you?"

Silence.

Wasn't I loud enough?

After a little while he answered;

"20"

"Oh"

"since June 25th 1628" he added.

I stopped.

"Wh-what?" he waited peacefully till I unscrambled my frozen brain. He was how old? 382 years?

"you-your 382 years old?"

He simply nodded running a hand through his hair saying "you make it seem like a bad thing, the older the vampire, the better"

I guess I just wasn't ready to know him yet.

I was getting married to a 382 years old vampire. Just great! I thought sarcastically.

we started walking again.

As we walked by humans and vampires, everyone bowed down to David. They seemed like they respected and feared him a lot.

We entered the dinning room. Everyone seated in their chairs got up one by one to greet me.

I saw two guys I didn't know, Lindsay, the king and Queen and my parents.

I guess this was my immediate future family who I could supposedly trust.

King Edward introduced those two guys to me.

He pointed to the first one sitting next to Lindsay, "Elizabeth, this is James Salvatore, Davids eldest brother." I blushed and mumbled a "nice to meet you" he smiled. He had brown hair and a very nice shade of emerald green eyes. "im sure you've met his wonderful fiancée Lindsay" I nodded and smiled.

He then pointed towards the other guy, "this is John Salvatore, Davids elder brother as well." I gasped when I saw Johns eyes; they were red. He had a scar on his right side of the face. He sent shivers down my spine. Amongst all three, he looked the scariest.

I suddenly looked away and mumbled "nice to meet you" again.

"take a seat"

I went towards a seat next to my parents while David went and sat next to his father.

"why don't you come take a seat with me today?" Edward asked.

I stopped mid way, "Alright" and now headed towards the empty seat next to David.

Sitting down I wondered; if David had two elder brothers why was he the one who was going to become the next king didn't the eldest one get the thrown. Since James already had a fiancée shouldn't he be the rightful heir?

Before I could stop myself I asked Edward "can I ask you something?"

"sure, what is it?"

"if Davids the youngest how come hes the one who will become the next king?"

From the corner of my eye I noted, john and david stiffened, while james remained oblivious and my parents exchanged worried glances.

He smiled "Well, that's simple, its because James pronounce his refusal to the thrown because David has all the traits a King should have."

Johns fists tightened.

The food had arrived and I was gonna say something but Edward said "now eat, you must be hungry."

There were so many dishes of different kinds, there was a good variety in every thing I saw. Jams, bread, egg, etc of all kinds were there. Were they all for me?

Confused I picked a toast near me and took a mayo chicken sauce and started spreading it over.

Since I was sitting opposeite Lindsay, when I looked up the first ting I saw was her eating food.

I dropped the toast in my plate and stared in horror.

"what?" she said.

I realized everyone was looking at me.

"i-I.. aren't you a-a vampire? "

Understanding what I meant everyone except john and david burst into laughter.

"hahahaha.. yes we eat human food. Though it does do much to us. Like alcohol. Its pleasurable, lessens our thirsts for the time being and makes us loose our senses for a while."

"Oh." That explains the drunk lady yesterday night.

After breakfast we all got up and left.

Lindsay left with me. She was going to show the gardens to me today.

"So David's asked me if I'm free so we all could go shop for your new wardrobe. We'll go after you have lunch. Okay?"

"Fine with me. by the way.. I'm just curious.. When did David tell you? I mean I was there, I didn't hear or see him talking to you."

She laughed and said "that's cuz he said it a little too low for a human to hear"

"Oh."

We entered the garden. It was beautiful. Like I said earlier it had every kind of every plant.

"It's beautiful"

"You seem to like gardens?"

"The well kept ones" I smiled. "They're peaceful"

After a few minutes of comfortable silence I said "I miss angel"

"Who's she?"

"My horse. My parents used to take me to place with a lot of animals, I've always been an animal lover. They bought me a horse which used to stay there but I never say her after their faked death" I whispered.

"Awe, you know what? We have a lot of animals around here. We also have a stable full of horses and you can choose whichever one you want."

"Oh my God! Really?" I jumped up and down excitedly, just like a five year old kid would.

She laughed, "yes! Lets take you there."

After a few minutes a well kept stable came into view.

"okay, that's the stable, go see which one you like and ill be back in a minute."

"okay!"

I rushed to the stable and saw more than 15 horses lined together but only one caught my attention. Far away from the other horses was a black horse with a white scare on his face. He was isolated from the others. He had a circular fence around it giving it a lot of space to run around if it wanted to. The horse was huge and beautiful.

I walked towards it.

"Hey horsie! How are you? Come here!" I waved to it.

I hoped up on the fence and sat down. Pushing my hand towards it I said "whats your name? has anyone ever told you how pretty you are?"

It slowly headed towards me.

I continued, "why are you all locked up here all alone? Did you do something? Huh?"

It came so close to me. I put my hand down on both sides of its head. It jumped a bit but relaxed after a little while

I carried on "you know, I know exactly how you feel. No-one to share anything with, standing all alone and having your world upside down in a matter of minutes. Don't you get sad here? I miss my friends so much! There the reason why ive been able to go on with my life. There the reason im alive. I cant believe this is my second day without them. I don't even think they'll forgive me for not replying to there dozen texts. how did I stay this long without my cell? I used to be glued to it, but I guess ive had a lot on my mind." I sighed "What should I do? I don't know what to do! but I know what you should do! Maybe you should make some friends too. Lifes a lot easier with them, at least mine was. Isn't it nice to talk to someone?" I rested my head on its head. Surprisingly it was very calm about it, don't horses usually not take well to strangers?

Closing my eyes I sighed and whispered "do you think ill be able to survive here?"

Little did I know that a pair of topaz eyes were watching me intently. I didn't realize I was in vampire territory watched over every minute otherwise I wouldn't have said much.

"I see you've made your choice?" Lindsay said from behind me.

Startled I fell off the fence and towards the horse.

The horse screeched, jumped and was about to land on me.

**Well, I hope you all like it.**

**Please do review and tell me what you all think. =D**


	8. Chapter 8 The Mall

**YAY! I HAVE MORE REVIEWERS! THANK YOU EVERYONE! =D**

**My stupid net wasn't working otherwise I had this chapter written and saved. =/**

**I have 2 exams on the 31****st**** of this month, please pray they go well.**

**I haven't been studying and my mums like I'm not gonna let you use the computer so if I don't update soon please try not to be mad at me hehe.**

**I'm writing another story as well. Please read that as well and tell me what you think about it. I'm trying to write it a bit different from this one.**

**I also have an idea for a third story and ill try to post it on fanfiction asap.**

**Rock250 and Dracanna-thank you for adding my story to your favorite story list, do review.**

**Vampire3oh3- Thank you so much! I'm so thrilled that you like it. =D**

**When I look in your eyes- YAY! Thank you so much! And finally I get your review! =D**

**Fireflies-Flying- its not her talent but you know I have horses of my own at my farmhouse-im an animal lover and I'm a feudal lord so hehe. And usually they do come near my friend out of curiosity even if they don't know them. Probably it's just their training or something. Weird thing is that surprisingly animals are very friendly around me, whether I own them or not. it's just about you having confidence around them. Do try it with some other horse. =D **

**Hazeleyes14 - thank you for reviewing! =D**

**SilverCharms13- thank you for reviewing, adding my story in your favorite story list and adding me in your favorite author list, it's a huge honor for me to be in that list =D**

**Kris Knight- OMG! Thank you sooooo much, also for adding my story in your story alert. Yay me! I'm extremely happy that you like it. So this chap dedicated to u! =D**

**Opticon217- thank you for reviewing and you will find out later on =D**

**Randomness-Is-My-Middle-Name- Awe! Your welcome! See I'm different and you all are very special to me. =D**

**Pheobep3- Thank you for your review, adding my story in your story alert and in your Authors alert. Hope you like this chapter. =D**

**c.r.e.a.t.i.v.e.s.u.b.j.e.c.t, xoxoRaCHeL11xoxo and Don'twannabetorn9- I'm missing your reviews! =(**

**I hope you three do it soon! =)**

**I love you all very much!**

**Alright, I hope you all like this as well, do REVIEW! =D**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN THIS STORYS PLOT AND CHARECTERS.**

**The mall.**

He came out of nowhere and became my shield.

I heard a cracking sound as the foot of the horse came in contact with David's back and he whimpered in pain.

He commanded "down boy!"

That's when I realized that this horse belonged to David, cuz the minute he said the command, the horse obeyed and went to the farthest corner.

After a few seconds of staying in that position, he got up and held out a hand for me.

I took it and said while getting up panic-stricken, "are you okay? Oh my God! I thought I heard a cracki-"

"Yes, we heal fast." I felt so bad. No matter if he healed fast, I was the reason that caused him pain even if it was only for a few seconds. Nowadays I seemed to be hurting everyone around me. I was about to cry.

I said "I'm so so-sorry!"

"What are you apologizing for? It's not your fault. Are you okay?"

"Ofcourse I am! Thank you so much."

He glared at Lindsay. I noticed his lips moving but no voice was coming out. I knew he was saying something but too low for me to hear.

While climbing over to the other side of the fence and helped by David I Interrupted saying "you know I'm still standing here and it's very frustrating when two people are talking and I can't hear them."

"I was just saying that it was careless of Lindsay to leave you here alone with sly, she knows how he is! I'm surprised he even let you touch him. He's never done that with anyone but me." he said in an amazed voice. He continued, "He's a good horse and I love him but that's not the point." His tone darkened. "There's no excuse for what he did. I must kill him."

"What are you saying?" I asked surprised. Why does he want to kill something which he loved just cuz of such a stupid thing! For God sake! He's just an animal! What do you expect? I voiced my thoughts "He's just an animal! For God sake! What do you expect? You're going to do nothing like that! You don't want him? Fine ill keep him! But your not gonna kill him! How can you just throw away something you love just like that! Are you that heartless?" I was shocked at my outburst and regretted it the moment it came out of my mouth. I was mad at him not because of him but because of what my parents did.

I put my hand on my mouth. "I didn't mean-"

He raised a hand to stop me "It's good to know what you _really _think about for a change." He seemed hurt and then before I could decipher exactly what he felt he disappeared.

"WOW" was what I heard Lindsay say.

I burst into tears.

Lindsay hugged me and I cried even harder,

"Lindsay, I'm such a horrible person! I didn't mean what I said, he didn't deserve this. I'm mad at someone else and I took it all out on him! I'm hopeless! I'm the worst human being ever!"

I cried and cried till Lindsay said, "no you aren't! You've taken everything in better than any of us expected you to, obviously everyone has a time when they break and it's always for the better. As far as David is concerned, I'm sure he understands and didn't mind anything you said."

"How do you know?" I whimpered.

"Cause I've spent a lot of time with him. Now, wipe those tears out and let's go get you lunch so that you can go shop with me. While were at it, we can discuss this matter deeply. Though I am sad to say that I heard you talking to sly and saying that you didn't have anyone to talk to, well, I have to say I'm a little offended.

"I'm sorry." I sighed whipping my tears. "It seems I keep hurting the people close to me."

"Awe! It's good to know that you care about me! But, I want you to know that you have me! I wouldn't go running off telling anything you tell me to the rest of the world and you have David, he's such a good listener and its probably better if you both try to understand each other before-"

"I don't wanna talk about it" I mumbled.

"Alright, now let's go"

We walked back, I grabbed lunch and we went towards the door.

"Come on guys." Whispered Lindsay.

She opened the door and revealed David and James talking intently about something I obviously couldn't hear.

I looked down the whole time.

"Which car are we taking? Can we take mine? I haven't driven it all day and-" I asked

"Fine, I'll drive." Replied David.

"No!" I said a little too quickly.

Everyone looked at me quizzically. "I don't let anyone drive my car" I mumbled.

Everyone laughed except ofcourse David.

"I'm pretty sure my brother can drive well and bring back the car in one piece. Plus he's got better reflexes"

"Hey! No mocking my human senses!" I replied smiling. James looked sweet and fun to be around.

We walked towards my car, I unlocked it and we all sat in. David opened my door for me like a perfect gentlemen but he had a cold mask on.

I started while reversing, "so where do we go?"

"To the vampire mall"

"Vampires have a mall all to themselves?" I asked surprised.

"Yup!"

"Why do I get the feeling I'm gonna be the only human there?"

"Cause probably you will be"

I gulped panicking.

"Don't worry! What are we here for?"

I smiled, that sure was reassuring.

"I hope it's a straight road, tell me the directions before hand" and with that I sped.

"Okay now we go straight for 15-20 minutes and take a sharp right, again go straight for 5 minutes and take a few turns and were there."

"Alright" I said thrilled.

As the road went straight, I increased my speed.

Lindsay said "I hope you have the break paddle under control cause if we crash you'll be the only one who'll actually get hurt and we don't want that now do we?"

She sounded just like my mother.

"Ha don't worry! I know my car well. Plus speed is something that thrills me, I hope you all have your seat belts on" I added over the roar of the engine.

"Ya right! Like we need one"

I smiled.

When the sharp turning came, I turned without losing my speed; which was 180km/hr and drifted.

It was so much fun. I smiled the whole time.

"You know," I started, looking towards Lindsay from the corner of my eyes, "I always wanted to participate in one of those illegal races when I turned 18" I smiled. "I guess that'll never happen" I added in a whisper.

Surprised to hear Lindsay speak as I thought I said it too low for anyone to hear. Oh wait. I forgot the vampire part. How could I? I thought sarcastically. "Maybe you can. When you're a little less breakable"

We both smiled.

After two hours we were there.

The vampire mall.

I always enjoyed driving but today I had enjoyed it the most.

I got off when David opened the door for me again and locked it when everyone was out.

Out of habit I put the key in my back pocket.

Lindsay led the way. I followed. I noticed that both the guys didn't accompany us.

We stopped in different stores. First I was a little uncomfortable cuz every time a vampire passed me, it looked at me and a shiver went down my spine.

"Relax! No one will dare say anything to you."

"Then why are they looking at me?" I asked annoyed. Normally I liked limelight, but not in a situation where I was the food.

"Cause their curious"

"Curious about what? I'm sure they've seen humans before" I said harshly as another passing by vampire stared at me.

"There curious as to who's their future Queen" she smiled

I groaned! Not again! Why does everything I talked about end up going in the same direction I tried to avoid?

"You know, I'm sure you wont believe me as this is your second day here but you have no idea how much change I've already noticed in David in this time period, probably because of you. Don't get me wrong, it's a good change."

"Change?"

"Yes! Change. I'm telling you as far as I know David, he's always been distant with everyone except James, he speaks seldomly but when he does people listen and obey. He's been through a lot in life. He hardly displays emotions. He has a huge temperamental problem, he can hardly control it and what I've noticed I'm surprised by his behavior."

"Lets start from the beginning shall we? When he saved you from Emily."

"Who?" I interrupted.

"Emily? The blond haired?"

"Oh! Her."

"Yeah. You know he asked those guard's to kill her without a minute of delay or second thought. He never does that without knowing the full consequences of such an act. He did it cuz if he hadn't stopped the attack u would've died."

"Oh"

"Then, don't think I was eavesdropping or anything but I can hear well. Like I said he hardly talks and well he talked to you the most yesterday night and in the morning today. He came to get you from your room rather than send a servant. He's really trying to put in an effort on his part."

"Let's come to Sly. You know Sly's been with David a long time now. Like you said that your friends get you through your day, Sly gets David through his. Firstly I'm surprised David was even there, watching you but other than that, him saying that he'd kill Sly even though it wasn't really his fault was a huge thing. He doesn't want anything to happen to you. He never speaks loud enough for humans to hear or repeat himself but he did it for you. That's all."

"You know that who ever was chosen for him ended up dying before he even got a chance to see them, except you? Do you know how hard it is for him? He thinks it's his entire fault. Trust me I know, he talks to James about it. He's so guilty you have no idea. Then _your_ outburst made him actually _show _that he felt something after a very long time. You mean a lot to him otherwise he wouldn't even have listened to a word you were saying. He doesn't take anyone's bull shit and he took your and left without a single harsh word."

"David always drives but today he let you. Don't you get it? You shouldn't be so harsh towards him. He had no say in this. If he did I don't think he would jeopardize anyone's life just to become a king."

"Did you know, he's known as the ice prince? Cuz he's always so cold to people. After all these years he's become harsh and cruel. He doesn't think twice before killing. That's why your rings like that. The diamond represents the ice part and the ruby represents the harshness, cruelty and bloodshed. Its like part of him died after.."

"After..?" I encouraged.

"Never mind, bottom line is that don't judge him till you know him well enough"

I stayed quiet and looked down while walking. What could I say? She's right, I started judging him before I even knew him. He's defiantly been through something huge in his life that's made him like this. And I believe her that he's defiantly changed considering the fact what happened when he first met me unofficially and after the time he met me officially.

"I don't know what to do.."

She smiled and said "don't worry everything will work out"

But how?

After a while we went crazy looking at everything. I loved all the outfits. I got Capri's, shorts, T-shirts, jeans and a lot of other stuff.

Lindsay was such a fun person to be with.

I was so tired, I could hardly stand.

"Can we please please please go home now? I'm very tired! My legs can't take it anymore!"

"Want me to carry you?"

"ofcourse not!" I said half screaming.

I exhaled loudly.

"I wanna go home!" I whined.

"Alright alright! Give me a minute."

After exactly a minute we left.

My legs were to worn out to drive another two hours so I offered the keys to David, surprising everyone including me.

"I trust you and only you with my car. Drive it carefully." He smiled and took it.

While he took it I came in contact with his hand and my heart sped.

"Are you okay? You seem extremely cold!"

"That's the normal body temperature of a vampire. Were the living dead, walking corpse thus the cold temperature." I flinched. "Though only the exposed parts are cold like hands." He took my hand and put it on his chest where his heart would have been, which was warm and cozy.

"Oh" was all I could say.

I looked in his eyes and the minute my chocolate brown came in contact with his honey brown ones I melted. I couldn't move. They were melting and glowing.

After a long time I heard Lindsay giggled.

I broke the gaze and blushed fifty shades of red. What was wrong with me?

I murmured "I'm sorry" and went to the front seat as Lindsay and James were already sitting in the back snuggling. David opened the door. He was there so fast that I suddenly froze and my heart sped. I wonder how many times my heart could take it?

"God! You scared me! You and Lindsay are seriously gonna give me a heart attack soon."

I was so exhausted and I just got in the car.

After a few minutes I didn't realize but I drifted asleep.

Unconsciously I dropped my head on David's shoulder.

After an hour and a half I got up. We were still in the car. I moved a little and realized that I had my head on David's shoulder, my arms were wrapped around his arm holding them between my stomach and legs and I was half in his lap, my knee crushing his ribs.

"I see you're finally up." Said David smiling a dazzling smile.

He should smile often, it suited him.

I suddenly moved back towards my seat mumbling "I'm sorry"

"I hope you enjoyed your nap" Lindsay giggled.

I simply glared at her.

I looked out the car window, it looked like a peaceful place. It was around 6 and the sun was settling.

We arrived home. I'd started calling David's house home as I knew I won't be going back to mine.

I got off the car lazily and went towards the door accompanied by the others.

I opened the main door and screamed at what I saw.

**Phew! Long chapter! =D**

**I hope you all like it.**

**DO REVIEW! =D**


	9. Chapter 9 What's Happening?

**Im so disappointed. I have so less reviews. They have dropped but my visitors keep increasing. So this is now just not working. =x**

**Last chapter I gave a little info on David's personality before and after. I hope you liked it. Thank you for reviewing.**

**I have 2 exams on the 31****st**** of this month, please keep praying that they go well.**

**I haven't been studying and I've been writing this chapter so yeah.**

**I'm writing other story as well. Please read them and tell me what you think about it as well. But review whether you like it or not. =) **

**Kris Knight- Thank you sooooo much for reviewing and praising my work. =D**

**Opticon217- thank you**

**luvs-reading- thanks for adding my story in your favorite stories. Please do review.**

**Pheobep3- Thank you for your review! =D**

**Hazeleyes14- I love horses too! I have them at my farmhouse. I'm a huge animal lover and THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH for saying that and adding me in your favorite author's list and favorite story list! I literally have no words *Squeals and goes in Awe* THUS ****this chapter is dedicated to you!**** =D**

**Vampire3oh3- Thank you so much and there is defiantly a lot more romance coming ahead. You might end up getting sick of it! =D**

**c.r.e.a.t.i.v.e.s.u.b.j.e.c.t- thanks for reviewing and adding me in your favorite author list. It's a huge honer for me to be in that list.. *Sob sob* **

**xoxoRaChAeL11xoxo- thank you**

**When I look in your eyes, Fireflies-Flying, SilverCharms13, Randomness-Is-My-Middle-Name, Don'twannabetorn9- I'm missing your reviews guys! =(**

**I hope you all do it soon! =/**

**I love you all very much!**

**Alright, I hope you all like this, do REVIEW! =D**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN THIS STORYS PLOT AND CHARECTERS.**

**What's happening?**

I couldn't believe my eyes.

All my friends were standing in front of me. They all screamed with me "surprise!"

I ran and jumped on Daniel who caught me in mid air and took a circle saying "that's my girl!"

I laughed and said, "Oh my God! I can't believe it! How did you guys get here? I've missed you all sooo much, you guys have no idea!"

I kept rumbling on and on. I was just so happy!

"Where's our treat? You ditched us you big liar! You could have just told us! We're so happy for you!" said Tracy.

"Wait a minute! What are you talking about?" I asked confusion clear in my voice.

"I could tell you were lying about your grandmother" explained Daniel.

"What? Umm no" I looked away as my lie was caught

"Come on! I know you well! Your pathetic at lying!" said Daniel.

We all laughed

"So we wanna know everything" said silver.

"Yeah" added Jake "and atleast you could pre-plan and tell me what I should wear in the days you'll be gone so I wouldn't go around looking like a joker."

Tracy laughed "I swear you should have seen him yesterday!"

"HEY!" objected Jake.

"He looked like a clown"

"HEY NO FAIR! IT'S NOT MY FAULT"

They kept arguing.

I sighed and said "I thought you'd learn one day if I helped you often, guess I was wrong"

With that he hit me hard on my shoulder.

"Oow" I said.

From the corner of my eye I say David twitch.

"You're treating us today!" said Jake.

"We've got our suitcases for around a week. Now, where are you taking us?" added Tracy

"Umm I don't know.." I said.

Seriously what the hell will I do now? Everything nearby was full of vampire stuff.

"But you are taking us out tonight, okay?" said Silver.

I looked over to David and he nodded.

I said "fine!"

"Yay!" they all screamed hugging me one by one.

I noticed that Daniel was extremely quiet. It held my attention for a few seconds but something got my undivided attention.

"So.. Is he..?" whispered Tracy.

"Is he what?" I asked confused.

"Your, you know, future fiancée?" added Silver.

"Umm yes, how did you know?" surprised by the fact that they knew.

"Well, he called us and said that he wanted to surprise you. We came as soon as we found out. He sent us a car."

"Oh." I added. That was so sweet of him.

"Gosh he's so hot and sexy!" squealed Tracy.

"He's so cute and handsome" added Silver.

"Introduce us!" they both begged. Literally.

I kept quiet and simply rolled my eyes. God this was so embarrassing so I put a hand on my face dropping it on it. I knew he could hear it all.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Everyone became quiet.

After a long time Daniel spoke.

Surprised by his choice of words I said while looking up and blinking a lot, "I didn't tell you _all_" I emphasized "cuz I didn't know how you guys will react to it"

"We would've been happy to hear that!" said Jake.

I smiled.

"Were so happy that you also found your parents, what a huge misunderstanding" exclaimed Silver.

I'm glad I didn't have to explain anything to them and was pre-done otherwise I was screwed big time. But ill have to get our story straight and ask them to tell me what they told my friends.

"We all are happy but are you happy?" why did Daniel have to make everything harder than it was? Why couldn't he be like everyone else? Accepting the lie. I couldn't lie no matter how much I wanted to when it came to Daniel but I had to. Before I could say anything, Tracy said;

"Cuz if you aren't we can totally get you out of this"

"Run away or something!" added Jake

"I mean we all know you hate emotional stuff and try to avoid it, I mean marriage was on the bottom of your list and your just seventeen" said Silver.

"Woh! Woh, hold your horses people! What are you talking about? If I didn't want to do it I wouldn't have. No one can force me and you all know that well. I wouldn't have agreed to it if I didn't want it and I'm so happy! You all have no idea! I'm madly in love with him, he's such a great guy!"

I couldn't believe it I said that all but I didn't have a choice. I had to, before anyone could do anything stupid.

When everyone seemed convinced I looked away and sighed. Lying to the people I love is so damn hard.

I sighed.

"Alright, now let's go introduce you all to _MY _Dave" I said in a playful way. I knew I had to convince them more cuz Daniel gave me the look which said 'I know what you're up to and I don't buy it.'

I walked towards him, wrapped an arm around his waist. He did the same and put his hand on my shoulder.

"Guys this is David" I said in a flirtatiously and continued, though I knew that he would've known. "Honey this is Tracy, Silver, Jake and Daniel"

They all exchanged greeting. I surely am gonna regret this because this was so not me and I didn't want him to get the wrong impression from me. From the corner of my eye I saw David hesitate a little but he went along with the game we both were playing.

When it came to Daniel he said, shocking me, "you better not do anything to harm her or else ill kill you!"

"_HEY!_" I protested.

He carried on more harshly while poking his finger in David's shoulder like I was invisible "got it?"

I pushed him hard and said "what's your problem? Be nice"

I don't know why I was acting the way I was.

"Hey! What did I do?" he protested.

"You know what!" I screamed "and incase you haven't noticed, I'm mad at you now!"

With that I was walking away when he grabbed me and pulled me "I'm sorry-"

I jerked away "get your hand off me!"

I was gonna walk off again when cool hand replaced the hot ones. I stopped.

"It's alright" he whispered. "Im sure he had the best of intentions."

"I'm sorry" added Daniel.

"Fine!" I exclaimed.

"So where are you taking us" asked Tracy.

Looking up to David and smiling I said "he'll tell you"

"Where do you want to go?" he said.

For the first time I heard Tracy stammer, "umm.. we-well, I-I do-don't know"

I guess David's voice was irresistible not only by me. Wait! What am I thinking?

"What are our options?" asked Jake.

"Well, we could grab dinner at a fancy place and you all can go to a disco-!"

"Oh man! Disco! Oh yes!" said Jake and Tracy interrupting, as expected.

"Let's ditch the fancy dinner and go to the disco!" said Silver.

"The palace foods just like a fancy restraunt" I added.

"I'm sure I can take you to both places" said David.

"No, I'm too tired for both" said Tracy.

"Well then the disco it is" said Silver.

I didn't realize that a pair of blue eyes was scrutinizing me carefully and noting how silent I was.

We had dinner after everyone freshened. They all were so fascinated by everything they saw, whether it was the intricate designs every where or whether it was the line of servants serving us.

Tracy, Silver, Jake and Daniel totally spaced out, screamed and were dazed when they saw my ring. I simply laughed at their reaction.

We went upstairs and got dressed; I wore a tight fitted black strapless dress that came till my thighs complementing my curves well. It was, in my opinion a little too exposing but Tracy forced me to wear it. We all wore black and looked stunning. I applied mascara, blush on and a lip gloss. I let my hair fall loose. All us girls wore dresses while guys wore a simple black shirt with jeans.

We joined David downstairs. He was all suited and booted. He wore a white shirt un-tucked underneath an unbuckled jet black coat. Black dress pants and black boats. He looked very attractive and elegant.

Unable to control myself I said "you know, I've always had a thing for a guy in a suit" I smiled and added "but don't you think it's a little too formal for a disco"

He laughed "Good, cause you will often see me in it, thank you and well I am the prince so I cant wear something casual in public" he smiled a dazzling smile. His eyes scanned my body lazily "aren't you going to be cold in that?"

"Umm.. I don't think so?" I said confused which came out more of a question.

"Well, you look amazing"

Tracy cleared her throat and we all started laughing.

Daniel extended his arm to me and I took it.

He led us to a hummer. It was amazing and we sat in comfortably.

David drove while I sat in the passenger seat, behind us were Silver and Daniel and behind them were Tracy and Jake.

I noticed that, we were being followed by around five cars.

Tracy said, "Oh my God! I can't believe were actually with a prince and going to a disco in a convoy."

I laughed at that and said "oh yes! A dream come true!"

I was so happy to see them like this.

I increased the volume of the song playing.

Then I leaned down and put a hand on my stiletto acting to be doing something and whispered. "Can you hear me?"

David nodded looking straight towards the road. He had an amused mask on.

"Are you sure its safe for them to go in a place full of vampires?" I continued.

He nodded.

I straightened my position.

We were there after a few minutes.

David got off and opened the door for me and helped me get off. I cursed Tracy for making me wear these stilettos. They were so hard to walk in.

We could hear the music where we parked and everyone was already hyper and pumped up.

"Let's go!" Tracy rushed.

I tried to catch up but I couldn't.

"Wait Trace!"

She stopped and we waited till all the 5 cars arrived and 20 guards got off.

I saw David's lips moving and I knew instantly that he was giving them instructions. Good thing he could speak this low, I didn't want my friends to know any vampire stuff.

They formed a huge circle around us.

"Alright!" David started "You all should stay inside this circle"

"Okay" everyone said in unison.

We all walked towards the disco.

**That's a long chapter! =D**

**I hope you all like it.**

**DO REVIEW otherwise I'm not updating! =/**

**I'm getting so many visitors in my story traffic yet I don't have a lot of reviews. And on the previous chapter my reviews have dropped my five. **

**So no update till I have ****at least; '34+10= 44'** **=D**


	10. Chapter 10 The Disco

**Thank you for reviewing.**

**My exams went, well.. okay. **

**Anyways I gotta tell you guys that this week is full of exams one after the other. So I'm warning you all that if I take a while before updating don't get mad at me. I have a paper in 5 hours and im writing this. God help me! =D**

**Please read my other stories and tell me what you think about it as well. But review whether you like it or not. =) **

**No.1- Did you all know Edward Maya- the singer- is a girl? =OI was shocked. I mean cuz of the name and all.**

**No.2- am I the only one who has noticed that all these vampires have names that once belonged to either a king or a duke or something? I mean Edward- kings of England. Henry Fitzroy- Duke. James- king. Etc? oh and Elizabeth- Queen of England.**

**Even my story has all names belonging to kings and Queens, I'm obsessed aren't I? ;D **

**Oh and let me warn you. My stories are exceptionally long and maybe some day ill tell you the reason behind it. =D**

**Oh and if any of you wanna ask me any personal questions then u will have to do it through PM (Private message) hehe yeah so here comes the list of people.**

**vampiregirl1821- Thanks for adding my story in your favorite story list.**

**HajiEqualsLove- Thanks for adding my story in your story alert.**

**Hazeleyes14- I have them at one of my farmhouse not my house hehe. My family backgrounds pretty strong. My dads a feudal lord and in active politics. So yeah. Anyways I used to hate reading. I mean seriously. Im shocked to see myself do this. Haha. THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH for saying that my ****story is really extraordinarily awesome!**** Oh and a ****a bearded dragon? That is awesome! Does it bite or something? I guess you're a lot like me cuz I have a lot of pets too and all the rare ones =D**

**Vampire3oh3- Thank you so much for reviewing and let me be honest with you I never was into reading and writing so I really don't know if I write humorous. It's hard for me to tell. So I just write what comes in my head. Sometimes it turns out to be funny. Hehe just my luck I guess. So I don't know. . =D**

**, ****Kris Knight,****Opticon217, ****xoxoRaChAeL11xoxo, mesmorized by golden eyes and ****c.r.e.a.t.i.v.e.s.u.b.j.e.c.t- thanks for reviewing****. I love to hear about your reactions =D**

**don'twannabetorn9- FINALLY I get your review *Evil grins* there a lot of villain's. A LOT! But there gonna take a long while to come. I don't wanna spoil your fun so my mouths sealed =D**

**Randomness-Is-My-Middle-Name- FINALLY, than you =D**

**Fireflies-Flying- OMG! REALLY? You work at a ridding center? That is so freaking AWESOME! I would seriously love to do something like that! Must be fun! How old are you?**

**Pheobep3, When I look in your eyes, , SilverCharms13, , I'm missing your reviews guys! =(**

**I hope you all do it soon! =/**

**I love you all very much!**

**Alright, I hope you all like this, do REVIEW! =D**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN THIS STORYS PLOT AND CHARECTERS.**

**The Disco.**

It looked amazing.

I looked up at David who was standing in front of us outside the circle "by the way we all are under aged. Is that gonna be a problem?"

"Are you kidding me? Were with a prince, no one can stop us" said Tracy.

"Aren't all these guards for David cuz he's the prince? Then why is he outside the circle?" asked Silver.

Shit what was I gonna say to that? My heart rushed.

Thank god David said something before I could say anything stupid,

"Your right Tracy and Silver, I can protect myself but she" he said pointing towards me "is more precious than anything."

I blushed when Jake let out a whistle.

What a night.

We entered, everyone turned around to see us and I noticed David saying something again which we couldn't hear. Probably telling them not to expose their secret of being vampires or something.

It was dim and light by a disco ball. It was way more sophisticated than any other disco. Neat and clean. It was luxurious. You could tell by just looking at the bar or the sitting area.

People swarmed around us trying to get a look at David, shaking his hand and trying to talk to him.

David looked back and nodded pointing towards the dance floor.

And the circle began to move.

We were on the dance floor in a few seconds and the song started without me realizing. I was just standing there staring in space until Daniel nudged me. "What's up? Spacing out again?"

I laughed and started dancing.

Since Tracy was dancing with Jake I danced with Daniel and Silver both.

We danced into the tempo and I was lost in the beat again before I knew it.

Without me realizing there was no space in between me and Daniel. I wouldn't have mind though, he was like family to me.

What bought me out of my oblivious state was David.

I caught his eye. He was sitting at the bar, finally alone.

He was looking at me intently with a glint of something in his perfect eyes. What was it..? anger..? Jealousy..? did his eye color just change? Weren't they topaz? They were dark and black now as far as I could tell in this dim light.

Well, anyways I stopped dancing and started walking towards him. Daniel grabbed my upper arm "where are you going"

"I'm coming. Why don't you dance with Silver."

I walked over to him.

"wanna dance?" I offered my hand smiling.

He kept on staring at it for a few minutes. I felt uncomfortable and dropped my hand down.

He looked at me moving his head from side to side.

"Come on! It's gonna be fun, trust me."

"I said _NO_!" for a few seconds I was dazed by the way he said it. it was so…. Cold and scary.

I noticed everyone paused for a while but then started dancing again. Probably hearing David speak was rarer than I assumed.

I guess I was right, he was still mad at me and just acting like this around my friends so that they wouldn't find out anything fishy.

I stumbled, turning around, walking away and almost tripping over my own foot. I had tears on the rim of my eye, threatening to spill over but I had to put them away as I got closer to my group.

I didn't feel like dancing anymore.

But I had to.

Can you believe how fast a thing you loved could be a thing you started hating. How a thing which gave you pleasure could turn in to a thing that tortured you.

Well right now, dancing, for me, had turned in to torture.

The music slowed down and the DJ announced that this ones for couples.

I sighed.

"I'm gonna go sit down for this one, I'm tired." I lied. I was no where near tired. I just couldn't dance anymore. Letting Silver and Daniel dance on this one I walked off the dance floor followed by 10 guards's and found a space to sit at a table far away as possible from the bar David was sitting on.

I stared in space and was biting my lower lip intensely out of habit. I wasn't thinking. I was blank. No thought vacated my mind as I simply stared in space.

Next thing I know David's standing next to me. I looked up while he bended down and pulled my lower lip out. He brushes his finger along my now swollen lower lip while looking at it saying seductively "Now, now, we don't want it to bleed here do we?"

I was shocked by his sudden mood swing and so are the others. And most of all, his eyes were the lightest shade of topaz I'd ever seen.

He held out his hand and said "come, let's dance"

My lips were trembling and I was gonna burst. I took his hand and he led the way. He twirled me around, pulled my hands around his neck, put his around my waist and we started dancing. I kept a distance between us but soon he pulled me towards him and there was no space in between. My heart rate accelerated.

"Calm down, I'm not going to eat you" I could hear the smile in his tone.

I smiled and tried to slow my heart rate but how could I? I was dancing with _him!_

He bent down and whispered "you're an amazing dancer."

I smiled at that and blushed. "Thanks and you aren't so bad either."

He smiled.

We both were glowing, shinning, dancing, twirling and making a lot of people jealous. David was an even better dancer than Vince. From the corner of my eye I saw Daniel looking at us but at that time I didn't care. All I knew was that I was dancing with David and enjoying every minute of it.

I sighed resting my head on his chest and he tightened his grip. We were just moving side to side but it was relaxing.

What's happening to me? I hated stuff like this but I was enjoying it.

He twirled me and ended up doing a sexy dip.

The song ended a little too soon for my liking.

But surprisingly he didn't let me go. The song changed to a higher tempo. Now we switched to doing a tango. God, we were so damn good.

We laughed all the time. We fit well together.

Little did I know a pair of blue eyes were glaring at David.

Exhausted everyone was just standing leaning against their partners. So was i.

"Tired already?" David asked in a mocking tone.

I smiled and dug deep into his chest and mumbled a "hmm.."

Soon my group came and said in harmony "let's go we're tired"

"About time" I replied.

We all walked back to the car. David was right, it was so damn cold outside. I wrapped my arms around myself as I shivered.

David being a perfect gentleman took his coat off and wrapped it as well as his arms around me.

Why was Daniel acting so weird every time David came closer to me? Why was I so observant?

I leaned in. I felt so safe and warm.

Soon we all were in the car and driving home.

"The only thing I regret about tonight" stated Tracy "Is not being able to watch you" she pointed at me and added "Doing dirty dancing with David."

I flushed and said "TRACY!"

"You do dirty dancing?" asked David.

Could this get any worse?

"No" I protested!"

"She's lying! She knows amazing dirty dancing. Who ever see's her do it defiantly gets turned o-" said Jake.

I cut him off knowing what he was gonna see "You perverted person!"

"It's the truth! You could show it to David and let him decide-" defended Tracy

Oh my gosh! Could things get any worse? "Why you.." I said narrowing my eyes at trace "you're gonna pay for this."

"What did I do?" she said faking wide eyes.

"Silver why don't you tell her, maybe that will be more believable cuz for Lizz we three are more perverted than you."

I laughed because it was very much true.

When I thought could things get any worse, well, things just got worse

"Well, you were pretty good with that dare we gave you!"

I glared at them "I hate you all!" obviously I didn't mean it.

"What dare?" asked David.

I spoke this not wanting the rest of them to say perverted stuff but I doubted they would hold back or not interfere "well, we all went to this disco with fake I.D cards. Tracy dared me to either drink a shot or dirty dance with some random guy. She didn't really give me a choice to get away without doing anything. I didn't wanna, you know, drink and all. So.. I dirty danced with-"

Tracy "Oh! Oh! Oh! and you should have seen the look on that guys face-"

"Pure bliss" added Jake.

I was about to speak but didn't get a chance.

"And man! That guy wasn't letting her go"

"Stop! You jerk" I said to Jake.

Daniel sat awfully quiet. So was David. His knuckles I could see had turned pure white. They should stop now before something happens. I could see his expression. Distressed.

"Well then Daniel had to punch him and that poor guy didn't know what hit him"

They all burst into laughter while I turned around in my seat. I covered my face with my hands totally ashamed and embarrassed

They kept babbling.

The rest of the journey was passed the same way. Letting everyone's secrets out. Thank God I was not their target. It was just Jake and Trace basically.

When we reached home, we got off.

"Umm can they stay in my room? It's pretty huge." I asked David.

He nodded. He looked angry? Soon his face took on a cold mask. He looked stoic, deadly and that face, was what scared the living hell out of me.

His mood swings. I sighed. "Alright lets go people"

With that I walked towards my room followed by my four bff's. He was still mad at me. I just knew it. I'm so mean, evil and cruel. I'm no more heartless than he is. I said all that without even thinking about it. I started becoming depressed.

We walked to my room. Two beds were neatly laid down. Everyone including me changed and got into their PJs. Mine was a white tank top and white shorts that barely covered my thighs. We were tucked in and ready to sleep. I'm pretty sure everyone fell asleep except me. I kept thinking about him.

Getting out of bed I decided that I won't be able to sleep no matter how exhausted I was until I apologized.

I headed towards the door. I creaked it open and made sure no one got up. But apparently Daniel looked up and I put a finger to my mouth signaling him to remain quiet. I mouthed 'I'm coming' and went out.

I walked towards his room depressed. Tears about to spill over.

You see I'm not a big cry baby but I guess everyone breaks once a while. This is why I hate emotional things.

My heart sped as I stopped in front of his door.

I knocked and after hardly a second David opened the door.

**I hope you all like it.**

**DO REVIEW otherwise I'm not updating! =/**

**Oh and check out my other stories too =D**

**This really worked, so no update till I have ****at least; '45+10= 55'** **=D**


	11. Chapter 11 Busted!

***Yawns* im so tired, my exams aren't over yet *Sigh***

**I'll cut the crap and start off. *Rubbing her eyes filled with sleep***

**Bushi- FINALLY MY BEST FRIEND REVIEWS! =D**

**vampiregirl1821- thanks for adding my story in your favorite story list and reviewing! By the way I absolutely adore you profile picture! I love horses! =D**

**lulu96- thanks for adding my story in your story alert do review! =D**

**BeachVampire17- thanks for adding my story in your favorite story list, story alert subscription, and adding me to your author alert. THANK U SO MUCH for admiring my work. I liked his name at first then after I posted the chapters I was like I should change it but it was too late. But now I'm fond of it! =D**

**Heather- haha yes! Thanks for reviewing =D**

**blooskullz101- thanks for reviewing**

**Fireflies-Flying- that's really awesome! Thanks for reviewing! By the way I absolutely love your profile picture! It looks a lot like the sketch and painting I made! =D**

**Rockergirl81- thanks for adding my story in your favorite story list! Do review! =D**

**c.r.e.a.t.i.v.e.s.u.b.j.e.c.t and pheobep3- haha thanks for reviewing! And yes the cupid story. *Sigh* well, it's extremely difficult to write it. Its chapter is so long it takes ages! Especially with my Arts exam coming up! But do review it! =D**

**wholegrainmustard- thanks for adding my story in your story alert and thanks for reviewing. Don't worry I get u! =D**

**Randomness-Is-My-Middle-Name, opticon217 and Kris Knight- thanks for reviewing! =D**

**vampfan3oh3- haha yeah she had too. After all it was a bet. She's a very fun loving person but she's changed a lot since she came here and found out her parents weren't dead. You see the mental pressure when you lose them once but find out they were alive and all. =D **

**when i look in ur eyes- haha here it is, thanks for reviewing =D**

**Hazeleyes14, SilverCharms13 and don'twannabetorn9- I don't have your reviews.. AGAIN! =/ **

**GOSH IM SO DAMN TIRED! **

**Please forgive me if I've left someone out and do review!**

**OH SHIT! I ALMOST FORGOT! **

**BEACHVAMPIRE17! ****This chapter is dedicated to you****! Thank u sooo much for reviewing and all! As well as checking out my other stories and reviewing them! You simply rock! I'm glad you like them. =D**

**Did you all know simply writing this entire list takes me at least half an hour? *sigh* I might just end up not writing it anymore. =(**

**Busted! **

I ran, hugged him and started crying hysterically.

He seemed bewildered. He shut the door instantly, tightened his grip on me and asked tension, concern and surprise thick in his voice.

"Wh-what's wrong? What happened?" he kept asking me. Did he just stammer?

When I didn't answer, he remained quiet, held onto me and let me cry as much as I wanted. For which I was very grateful.

By the time my crying lessened, we were sitting on his bed. I was on David's lap sitting like a 5 year old kid would; who sat cross legged and his arms were around me running soothingly in circles on my back.

"So" he started again "what's wrong?"

"I can't sleep" I managed in a strangled whisper while pressing my face harder in his warm chest.

I'm sure he probably thought I was crazy.

After a while he said "What's bugging you?"

Lindsay was right. He would understand me and is a good listener. I just worry a lot for no reason.

"I'm so.. Sorry"

Confused he asked "about what?"

"About everything!"

"I told you, you don't have to apologize to me for anything." he whispered

"Yes I do! I didn't mean a word I said, I'm so sorry! I'm such a-"

He put a finger on my lips while closing his eyes and whispered "stop."

When I tried to continue he tightened his grip on my jaw restraining me to speak.

I was clearly getting mad at him. Why didn't he let me speak and get it over with? I wasn't leaving until he let me talk to him.

Clearly frustrated, I let my breath out loudly and crossed my arms on my rib.

After what seemed like forever he let go of my jaw saying "Its late. I'm sure you're sleepy-"

I cut him off. I surprised myself by acting the way I did.

I grabbed his shirts collar and jerked it hard without realizing how close our faces were. "Listen to me! I'm not leaving till you hear me out!"

He had a surprised expression but I knew I had won and he wont stop me again.

"I'm sorry"

He was about to cut me off again but this time I put my finger on his lips, surprising him again.

I continued as he sighed and replaced my finger on his cheek rather than mouth.

"I'm sorry about the fact that I said so many cruel things to you. I didn't mean to. I was mad at my parents for doing something like this to me. I know. It's selfish but.. you see, I'm not.. very good with.. umm.. any kind of.. relationship. " I was struggling for words. "..or any.. Emotional stuff. I'm not very good with taking in painful things.. and love _is _painful. Trust me. I couldn't get over my parents death if it wasn't for my friends. I couldn't move on. I don't want to get hurt like that again. So you can't blame me if I'm keeping my guard on. But there's no excuse for what I said. I'm the heartless one here because I didn't even think before I said all that to you. You didn't deserve any of that. I'm a terrible person. Horrible! There no word to describe what a stupid person I am. You deserve so much better. I just want you to know how bad I feel about all this and how sorry I am. What I did wasn't right. I know you're angry at me. Please forgive me" tears tickled down my cheek.

Silence.

After a few minutes, I couldn't take the silence anymore and looked up.

His topaz eyes were melting as if holding tears of his own and soon I was lost in his eyes.

I don't know how long we sat there like that but then he put his hand on my cheek and wiped the tears and said so softly;

"I was never mad at you."

After such a long speech that's all he had to say? I can't believe this!

Anyways his 6 simple words confused me greatly.

"But.. When I was dancing and looked back at you, you looked so aggravated. And then why didn't you come dance with me when I asked you to? Even before we went to our rooms, you looked so angry with me" I whispered completely confused.

"I didn't dance with you because I was.. Thirsty" I immediately understood.

When vampires feed they change their eye color? Well I will have to make it a point to ask later.

He continued "and you know I wouldn't want to hurt you, especially by my inhuman side. So I fed before I came near you again. You see, I crave your blood. It has a very… different.. Nice.. alluring smell." He looked distracted for a minute but when he looked straight in my eyes, he cleared his throat and said "Anyways as far as the other thing is concerned, it has nothing to do with you"

"Then..?"

He starred at me and I raised my eyebrow demanding an answer.

"I don't like it when anyone, especially Daniel looks at you or touches you"

I was shocked.

"Your mine" he added

I was scared by the look on his face. It was so dangerous.

He was so straightforward, which was good but I didn't expect this.

"Why didn't you just tell me this before? I would have avoided anything that makes you uncomfortable"

"I didn't want to give you the feeling that you were being controlled or were caged. I want you to know that you have your free will"

I was so awestruck. He knew me so well yet he hadn't known me that long. That's probably exactly what I would've thought if he asked me to stay away from Daniel.

"I want you to know that I would never do anything intentionally to hurt you, ill stay away from him, okay?"

He nodded and whispered "I don't want you to do anything you don't want to"

I nodded and added "And I also want to tell you that you have nothing to fear because you already have me. I'm all yours"

I couldn't believe I was saying all this.

And what more I couldn't believe was that unconsciously I was leaning in and going to kiss him.

**Well? What do you all think? Do review! =D**

**No update till 65+15= 80 :D**


	12. Chapter 12 shunning you

**I'm tired. I'm sleepy. My head hurts. I have a lot of exams to practice for. I can't write anymore! I don't want you all to get mad at me for not updating soon. Please try to understand.**

**Thanks for reviewing, adding my story in your favorite list as well as alert and author alert subscription and author alert!**

**AND I WILL PM MY REVIEWERS INSTEAD CUZ ITS GONNA SAVE TIME!**

**I hope you like it! This is all I can do right now.**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN THIS STORYS PLOT AND CHARACTERS.**

**Shunning you. **

I froze as realization hit me.

Awkward.

David as if hearing my distress put his hand in my hair, pulled it to close the distance between us and his lips kissed my forehead. I blushed.

I was again awestruck. Maybe this whole thing could work out. He understood me so well.

Kissing his cheek I got off his laps and slumped onto his bed.

I yawned and lay down hugging his soft pillow.

"Finally sleepy?" David asked me smiling and playing with my hair. I looked at him and smiled. When did he change his position? He was now resting next to me. Leg's outstretched, overlapping each other and he was leaning against the headboard.

"I'm so tired. I can't even move" which was true. I would probably fall down if I stood, I was so exhausted with all that crying.

"My eyes hurt."

"Maybe you should close them."

And that's exactly what I did.

It had hardly been a minute but I fell asleep in his bed. I think I heard him say "sleep my Queen." But I don't know for sure.

I woke up by a knock on the door. I got up and looked at my watch. Oh crap! I overslept and my head hurt. It was 12 p.m.

I got up and made my way to the door. Opening it I came face to face with a smiling Lindsay.

I groaned and said "Don't smile."

She laughed and said "Look at you! What happened?"

I knew she knew it but I answered anyways "oh nothing much, I just came to dance, oh wait did I forget to invite you?" we both smiled.

She inspected my outfit and said devilishly "if I wouldn't know you well I'd say you were trying to seduce my poor brother-in-law"

Oh my God! I blushed fifty shades of red.

"Anyways I'm here to take you downstairs for breakfast and tell you that your friends are taking a tour of this place."

"Oh"

I walked lazily to my room, used the bathroom, took a shower and brushed my teeth.

I grabbed a black hoodie which I wore on my white tank top and blue jeans.

All ready, I walked out with my head still hurting and covered by the hood.

I dragged my feet downstairs.

I came in view with a table full of my old and new family.

Groggy, I took a seat next to David as usual and put my head down with an audible thud.

Next thing I know David is standing next to me, leaning and his hands on my shoulder "are you okay?"

Wasn't he listening with his super strong hearing? Was he distracted or something?

I groaned again "Urgh my head hurts!"

"Here" he offered something in his hand

I looked up to see his hand which held two pills

"I am so not having that"

He seemed confused. "There just medicine"

"I know!"

"There going to help your headache"

I groaned again "I know!"

"Then what's the problem?"

I could here Lindsay giggling. This was so not funny.

"I don't like taking medicines, I hate tablets"

I heard my mom say "stop acting like a kid Lizzy-"

David had put a finger up to stop her from talking and said "Alright, do you want me to get you syrup instead? Or mix these with your food?"

I just said "whatever, I don't mind until and unless it's not bitter."

"Okay."

After another second David was holding a plate full of pasta. He crushed the pill in his hand and put it in it saying "you better finish it all"

I was hungry and did as he said.

I couldn't even taste any bitterness.

"Thank you" I mumbled

"Don't mention it"

Why was everyone staring? I didn't want the limelight right now either.

Slowly everyone left, excusing themselves for some work.

David was the only one left. I put my head down and he was playing with my hair.

"I love your hair" he mumbled, it was hard to catch all of it. "I have to take care of some business. I don't know when ill be back. Probably a day or so."

I looked up. What was he saying?

"You're leaving?" I asked.

He nodded.

"Try to take care of yourself. It's hardly been 3 days since you've been here and you've gotten yourself almost killed more times."

I smiled and blushed at the same time. "I'll try."

Well I wouldn't miss him that much, would I?

He kissed my head and said "Goodbye"

I didn't understand the emotion behind his voice so I turned around but I was too late. He was no longer there.

So I whispered knowing that he would be able to hear it "bye"

Suddenly my heart sank and I felt.. empty?

I sat there till I was joined by my friends.

What was happening to me?

"I wish I had my camera!" whined Tracy.

"I know!" added Silver.

"Let me ask Lindsay! She might have it!" I added.

"This place is awesome!" said Jake.

"Wait here!" I said as I walked towards the huge door leading to the rooms. I wonder which room was Lindsay's.

By the time I got out she was standing near the staircase waiting for me with a camera in her hand.

"There you go"

"Thanks" I said sourly. "By the way, where's your room?"

She laughed "it's the room you're staying in. but right now it's the one near your parents."

"WHAT? I'm in your room?"

"Yeah! Royal rooms are upstairs. All three sons live there with the king. It's the safest. And that's why your there."

"Oh.."

I wonder if I was being a hindrance for them.

"Thanks again for the camera!" I added while walking back.

When I got there Daniel said "Wow that was quick."

I just grinned. My head hurt less now.

I handed the camera to Tracy and we all walked towards the garden which everyone admired deeply.

"That reminds me, where were you last night?" Daniel whispered to me.

"That's really non of your business." I said bitterly and walked faster to stay away from him.

He was going to say something but was interrupted by trace saying "Let's take a picture here!"

We all formed our usual group.

Daniel as always stood next to me.

But this time just before the picture was taken I swapped places with silver.

Daniel gave me weird looks but I ignored them. I tried to stay away from him as much as possible.

**I hope you all like it although its not as good as the usual.**

**DO REVIEW otherwise I'm not updating! =/**

**Do check out my other stories too =D**

**No update till I have ****at least; '81+20= 101?'** **=D**

**CAN THT REALLY HAPPEN? =O**

**Let's see! =D**


	13. Chapter 13 Why oh why?

**YAY MORE THAN A 100 REVIEWS! =D**

**Thanks for reviewing, adding my story in your favorite list as well as alert and author alert subscription and author alert!**

**I hope you like it! This is all I can do right now cuz im in a bit of a hurry. I will send u all thank you's later. =D**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN THIS STORYS PLOT AND CHARACTERS.**

**Why oh why?**

The day passed in a blur! Taking pictures and joking around about oh how much I'd be missing David.

Why did friends make things funnier than they were in reality? I mean seriously here I was missing Dvid and here they were making fun of that fact!

Good thing he wasn't here to hear all this. I rolled my eyes as I lay in bed.

Everyone was tired and asleep. So I decided to sleep as well.

Soon I slept.

When I woke up I still felt tired. My legs hurt from all the walking and running we all did yesterday.

I looked around.

Well well. How nice.

They all were gone.

I looked at the time. 10 am.

Oh well.

I got out of bed and went to the bathroom did the daily stuff and wore a baggy grey and white stripped off shoulder long shirt which came till my waste and tightened around my thighs. I wore it with dark blue shorts. I left my hair open and put on a little make up. Just the usual.

I made my way downstairs to the breakfast table.

I entered the room and my heart nearly skipped a beat when I saw the table.

David.

He was back.

"Hey! Your back!" I said a little too hyper.

I heard giggles in the background.

David simply nodded with a very stern look on his face. I wonder what was wrong as my smile wavered.

"good morning everyone" I mumbled as everyone said their greetings.

I took my normal seat next to David as Edward asked "So.. What's on the agenda today?"

"Nothing much" said Silver.

"Have you seen the mall yet?"

"The mall?" Tracy asked a little overexcited.

"Oh yes. David, James and Lindsay should take you there today."

I gulped. The vampire mall?

Shit!

"Umm.. I don't think that's a good idea" I asked suddenly anxious.

"Why not sweetie?" asked Mia this time

"Umm.. My legs hurt don't yours Trace?"

"yeah! But we're talking about shopping here Lizz! Why in the world would you say no to that?"

I rolled my eyes "Fine!"

I looked over at my mom who gave me a very reassuring smile.

I sighed.

After breakfast we all got up ready to go for shopping.

We took the hummer again and sat comfortably in it. Lindsay and James followed us in a black Mercedes Benz.

I remained silent for the rest of the ride as the rest of them chatted. I knew something was wrong. I could feel tension in the atmosphere around David.

"What's wrong?" I asked before I could stop myself.

"Nothing" he replied blankly.

And I dint push it any further.

When we got there David opened my door as always.

As everyone was busy marveling over the place David took out his credit card and gave it to me. It was gold, like his eyes. "Take this" he stated blankly.

His emotionless state scared me a bit. He was turning back to the old David.

"Are you sure bro? I mean she could finish all the money in it!" said James playfully.

David finally laughed leaning in towards me he said "I DARE her to max out the limit." tauntingly

"Don't say something you'll regret later David, I might just end up maxing it out. You never know!"

He smiled and added "Like I said! I dare you to even try to max it out. It just wont happen."

"We'll see" I said turning away from him.

He called out "Be back by 2"

"Okay!" I shouted back. Trying to catch up with the others.

Like the other time, both the guys stayed back.

I was a little on edge but they had Lindsay and I had the ring.

So no worries right?

We rushed through.

We shopped a lot!

One shop to another.

Over here I can say that the phase 'shop till you drop' applied.

We had the money and we had the outfits. All we needed to do was shop till we dropped.

It was 1:30.

I walked over to an electronic shop and got myself an ipod that I missed deeply. Music.

I got all the latest songs added in it.

I walked so engrossed with my thoughts that I lost track of our tiny group.

Shit!

I was lost.

I didn't know the way back and I didn't know where my group was.

My heart beat increased dramatically which was the last thing I wanted here.

Everyone looked at me, rather, stared at me.

I was scared out of my wits!

I started running and soon entered a deserted lane.

I walked further down and a shiver ran down my spine. This place gave me the creeps.

As I went further, I was feeling better, relieved from all the attention.

Suddenly I was pinned against the wall. A position which I was a bit too awfully used too. The only difference was that the person pinning me to the wall wasn't David.

Why oh why does it always happen to me?

**I hope you all like it.**

**DO REVIEW otherwise I'm not updating! =/**

**Do check out my other stories too =D**

**No update till I have ****at least; '102+20= 122?'** **=D**


	14. Chapter 14 Again?

**I'm back! *evil grins* =D**

**missed me?**

**And I didn't get as many reviews as I expected =(**

**Thanks for reviewing, adding my story in your favorite list as well as alert and author alert subscription and author alert!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN THIS STORYS PLOT AND CHARACTERS.**

**Again?**

My breath caught in my throat I looked up into a pale skinned person with brown eyes. He held my wrists and had my tiny, petite and defenseless body pinned hard against the wall.

"My. My. Wh't 'ave we got 'ere? A li'll snack"

Another man emerged from the shadows said "did you take a wrong turn sugar?"

"You seem a bit lost fo' our own benefit" added the one holding me in his iron grip. Damn. It hurt.

"Let go of me!" I said with as much confidence as I could.

Apparently not enough.

"Or wh't?" he said leaning in closer.

"She smells funny. Do you smell that?" the other man said.

He tightened his grip "she ain't marked. Now shut the fuck up!"

He leaned in closer and nuzzled my neck. "Hmmm.. Yummy.. Mouth watering!"

I was so freaking scared. I couldn't even fathom what was happening. Heck I couldn't even bring myself to scream.

I stood there. Frozen in place. Frozen in time. I couldn't believe this. It was like your nightmare coming true.

"Or wh't?" He started toughing me improperly and I struggled as much as I could to no avail. Tears escaped my eyes.

Suddenly he left my now hurting wrist and clutched my left hand instead.

The minute his hand came in contact with the ring it seemed like he had an electric current run through him.

He suddenly got off of me while frantically saying "Oh my God! You were right! She does smell funny. She smells like Prince David!"

"Shit! I told you! I told you! Why didn't you listen to me?"

"Because it smelled faint and I wasn't sure but the ring.."

He looked back at me. "We are deeply sorry princess!"

The other one added "why don't we forget this and go our own ways? Huh? Pretend like this never happened?"

Not trusting my voice I nodded and they disappeared from sight.

I retraced my footsteps on shaky legs and tried making my way back to the cars.

It was 2:10 now.

After stumbling around and going in circles I finally found my way back. I knew David would be angry or making him wait this long as now it was 2:40.

As guessed the minute he saw me he said "Have you seen the bloody time?"

"What took you so long?"

"I've been waiting for quite a while now!"

"Lindsay took your friend home with James and I decided to stay wait for you! I have a lot of unfinished business to attend to!" he kept shouting at me but I couldn't understand anything. I probably had a brain freeze.

With wobbly legs I made it to him but a foot away from him, I tripped over my own feet.

I fell but David caught me before I hit the ground.

How ironic.

"What's wrong?" he asked concern thick in his voice as he straightened and helped me regain poise.

He held me around the waist and leaned in. his nose trailed along my neck, shoulder blade, arm, wrist and every place that unknown man had touched improperly.

If anyone else would've been watching they'd say the way we stood was 'oh how romantic' little did they know.

David growled. A scary, deadly and low growl.

If David wasn't holding me I would never had known as his chest was vibrating violently.

He helped me and made me sit inside the Mercedes Benz. He locked it and went away saying "I'll be right back" with clenched teeth.

He came back after 10 minutes wearing a new shirt. I didn't even want to think about what David might have done to them.

He drove silently. His knuckles were white and he gripped the steering wheel so hard I thought it might just end up breaking.

I don't know why but I had the urge to ask. "Are you okay?"

He laughed a pained and humorless laughter "Why-why would you ask that?"

I don't know why I asked, maybe because he was so tensed and seemed angry.

"Cause you seem angry." I whispered.

"Ofcourse I'm angry! How dare he even touch, yet alone, touch you the way he did. How dare he even lay his filthy hands on you? I'm angry cause only I can touch you and today.. That bastard.." he left the sentence hanging in the air.

I knew how possessive he was about me. I wanted to make him feel better but how? So I did the only thing I always did.

"I'm sorry.." I whispered as a tear escaped my eye.

He looked at me, his anger wavering as a softer mask took its place. "Why are you apologizing?"

"Because this is entirely my fault!" I started crying hysterically.

"How is this your fault?" he asked whipping my tears away but soon new ones followed.

"If I'd- only if I'd paid more at-attention to our group I- I wouldn't have gotten l-lost in the f-first place and then that- that wouldn't have ha-happened a-and you- you wouldn't be m-mad a-at m-me"

He cupped my hand with one hand while the other rested on the wheel.

"I'm not mad at you. Do you understand me?"

When I dint respond and kept crying he sighed heavily. He pulled my chin up so I could see him. But I kept my eyes down. After what seemed forever I looked up in his melting bottomless topaz eyes and got lost in them as he said _"I'm not mad at you. Do you understand me?" _

I nodded.

"It's not your fault. Do you understand?"

I nodded.

"Good! Now whip those tears away."

I think he also said "I hate to see you cry" but I'm not sure.

We soon got home and I put on my normal mask as if nothing happened.

I walked in and trace and silver started blabbing about their shopping's and started showing them to me. I watched blankly. I kept thinking about what happened earlier and I kept feeling dirty.

"I'm gonna go take a shower" I stated as they finished showing their outfits.

I walked upstairs, actually I ran.

I closed my door and jumped in the shower.

Finally alone I wept at what had happened. I never could even imagine something like this could happen to me. I mean who would? This stuff is traumatizing. Finally I scrubbed myself as if it could make me feel clean once again.

I scrubbed harder and harder. I saw my wrists and they were swelled from the place where he had held them.

After an hour of repeated scrubbing I got out of the shower. I put on my night suit- white tank top and white shorts.

I was very sensitive but I didn't like showing it.

I went back downstairs.

Jake said to me in a playful tone "Hey look what I have here?"

"What?" I said blankly.

"I've got one of the poems you wrote when you were like 14 or something"

I instantly knew what he was talking about.

Shit!

Suddenly nervous I asked "How did you get it?"

"Daniel liked it so he took it!" added Tracy.

"Hey!" Daniel protested. "That's cause you all asked me too"

"Yeah cause you all liked it a lot" said Silver.

I rolled my eyes.

"I'm going to read it out loud" said Jake.

"Oh no you won't!" I said as I ran towards Jake who held the piece of paper that meant a lot to me.

I had poured my heart out in it. I didn't want everyone to read it cause EVERYONE was present here. Including my parents and I didn't want them to know all this! And David! And OH GOD!

This would be embarrassing! I ran after him but he ran and stood behind David saying "Don't let her get me!"

Since David was taller than me it was hard getting around him. I hopped and jumped but he wouldn't give it up. I can't believe he's taking their side!"I really want to know as well" said David.

Gosh! I blushed fifty shades of red.

"Why?" I whined.

"Please!" added Lindsay.

I put my hand on my face and mumbled "fine, go ahead. How embarrassing.."

"Okay here I start"

As he read it out I couldn't help but imagine all the pain I had been through. Lost my parents but never wanted to show my pain to anyone so I had let it all out on a piece of paper. I could feel an upset expression take its place as I heard him read it out but at that time I didn't care. I was consumed with pain. Little did I know a pair of topaz eyes was looking at me intently.

_You would not believe your eyes  
If ten million fireflies  
Lit up the world as I fell asleep_

Cause they fill the open air  
And leave teardrops everywhere  
You'd think me rude, but I  
Would just stand and stare.

I'd like to make myself believe  
That planet Earth turns slowly.  
It's hard to say that I'd  
Rather stay awake when I'm asleep,  
Cause everything is never as it seems.

Cause I'd get a thousand hugs  
From ten thousand lightening bugs  
As they tried to teach me how to dance.

A foxtrot above my head,  
A sock-hop beneath my bed,  
The disco ball is just hanging by a thread.

Leave my door open just a crack.  
Cause I feel like such an insomniac.  
Why do I tire of counting sheep?  
When I'm far too tired to fall asleep  
Please take me away from here.

_To ten million fireflies.  
I'm weird, cause I hate goodbyes  
I got misty eyes as they said farewell_

But I'll know where several are  
If my dreams get real bizarre  
Cause I saved a few,  
And I keep them in a jar.

I'd like to make myself believe  
That planet Earth turns slowly.  
It's hard to say that I'd  
Rather stay awake when I'm asleep  
Because my dreams are bursting at the seams

***i do not own this, there lyrics to owl city fireflies, i liked the song so i put it up here =D***

There was pin drop silence. I guess my parents finally knew how it felt like to me when they left me wounded, stranded and alone.

It felt as if I was alone, I couldn't sleep, I couldn't do cry, I couldn't dream and I couldn't do anything. I couldn't say goodbyes from then onwards either. That's the time I started dancing. Trying to get cured by music. Dancing my heart out.

"Honey..-" my mom started softly and I cut her off rudely

"Save it!" she looked hurt as I marched to Jake and snatched the paper out of his hand and stormed out of the room. I don't know why I did it but this poem, instead of bringing sadness as always with it, brought anger this time. I was angry at my parents once again for leaving me alone. All alone. Making me go through all that!

Lindsay picking up on this tense moment made everyone watch a movie.

David came to me and whispered "I have to go again to a business meeting. I don't know when I'll be back. This is my number" he handed me a white paper with a number elegantly written on it. "Call me if you need me or there's any problem and I'll be there."

I nodded and he kissed my forehead like last time and said "Take care of yourself."

"I will."

"Goodbye"

"Bye"

Another goodbye.

**Phew! Long chapter as promised! =D**

**DO REVIEW otherwise I'm not updating! =/**

**Do check out my other stories too =D**

**No update till I have ****at least; '114+20= 134?'** **=D**

**CAN THT REALLY HAPPEN? =O**

**Let's see! =D**


	15. Chapter 15 Camping

**Firstly I'm sorry for updating this after a very long time I've been extremely busy!**

**Secondly I know most of you said the previous chapter was depressing, I've tried not to make this one like that as well. I, for one, am truly depressed at the moment. My friend since like forever just asked me out and he knows I'm not the type of person who would go out with anyone. So I tried to give him a diplomatic answer and he just wouldn't give up. He made a whole scene and asked my parent to let him get married to me! Can u freaking believe this? When I tried talking some sense into him, next thing I know, his sisters calling me in the middle of the night saying that he fucking tried to kill himself! What the hell am I going to do now? Most of you know me, I'm just like an open book and frankly, I know I get over frank with people! =( From this experience, now I know, that no guy can befriend you and stay like that =( cuz no matter how many guys I know they always end up asking me out! Something's totally wrong with me I guess =(**

**So please bear with me =)**

**Anyways thanks for reviewing, adding my story in your favorite list as well as alert and author alert subscription and author alert!**

**dragonboy456- this chapter is dedicated to you as you're my first guy reviewer. =D**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN THIS STORYS PLOT AND CHARACTERS.**

**camping**

His head suddenly snapped to the left.

He frowned as Lindsay walked in.

"Heyyy" she elongated the word. "I guess you won't want Elizabeth going alone so I think you should postpone the meeting."

After a while she asked. "Listen, I know why your moods off today but-.."

She stopped as my four best friends walked up all hyper and excited for God knows what.

I really wanted to know what had him all impatient and stressed in the morning and evening..

I rolled my eyes at them as they jumping up and down and rushing to me. They all took me in a bear hug nearly crushing me and jumping up and down with me.

"Were going camping!" screamed Tracy.

"What really?" I asked excited.

We always loved camping we might not be able to do it anymore.

"Oh yes!" said Silver.

Daniel and Jake said in unison "this is gonna be fun! Oh yeah!"

This is going to be fun.

David's frown deepened.

What was wrong?

I noticed Daniel still hadn't let go of me.

Oh.

I shrugged his hand off and acted as if I was deep in conversation with Tracy.

"So have you decided where we're camping?"

"The forest near Hades" said Lindsay. David twitched.

"Hades? Where's that?" asked Jake.

"That's near the city of death, like 15 hours from here."

"That's gonna be so much fun!" squealed Silver.

I gulped.

"Let's pack up and leave in an hour if you want to be there in time before night falls again. We need to set up tents and all too."

"Alright disperse!" said Daniel and we all laughed.

After exactly an hour we all had packed our cloths. We didn't know how the weather would be but we packed anyways.

I wore black skinny jeans with a red skin tight plain top. It had a v neck and had very small sleeves.

I left my hair open and applied red lipstick that went with my red polished nails and top.

I wore accessories, matching them perfectly.

My last camping trip with them. I better dress up for it.

I smiled.

The camping stuff like tents and food etc had been packed by my super fast vampires.

Wait.

Did I just say _my_?

That thought as soon as it came disappeared as I walked out of my door with my bag and came in contact with David's brother John. Man did those red eyes scare me.

He stared intently at me and I thought I shrank under his stare.

"Hello" I mumbled.

He simply stared at me.

I hadn't seen him around much except the dining table.

I cleared my throat. The silence was unbearable and I was so damn scared.

I started walking but my way was blocked by John. I tried stepping around him but he was really fast and blocked my way again.

He smiled a very evil smile. A sadistic smile. I shivered.

His eyes scared me a lot. "Hi" he said in a very hypnotizing voice. "Where are you going?"

"Umm.. I'm… " I was hyperventilating.

"Leave. Her. Alone." I heard a very familiar voice say.

John turned and said "I was simply asking her were she was going. I don't want such a doll face try to run away"

He looked at my body lazily as I shivered.

David glared at him.

John sighed and walked away in his room across from mine and David's.

David stepped forward slowly and reached towards my bag.

When his hand came in contact with mine I realized that I had frozen yet I was shaking uncontrollably with fear. But the minute his hand came in contact with mine I felt a fire rising in me and I suddenly recoiled from the cold touch.

David grabbed my bag and led the way downstairs.

Breaking the silence I said "Doesn't Hades- in Greek mean the god of the underworld?"

David nodded and said "Impressive."

Oh. How weird.

"Why is it called that?"

"Because it's a place for the supernatural" he said as if it was the most obvious thing.

I froze "WHAT? Then why are we going there?"

I was panicking again.

"Cause it's the best place to camp" he said in the same tone.

"Are they're other supernatural things- I mean people- I mean vamps and werewolves and all?"

Man. Is this nightmare ever gonna stop? I doubt it.

He smiled a little and said in a very sexy and hoarse voice looking back at me "Uhh Yeah! Like fairy's, Werewolves and all"

I could feel my jaws drop down.

I closed it immediately and said "We'll talk about this later! But-But how can we go camping where so many supernatural things are?"

I frowned.

"Don't worry. It's going to be very safe for you and your friends"

I sighed.

"You" he cleared his throat "look nice"

I smiled. "Thanks"

Soon we were downstairs joined by others.

They all complemented me and whistled making me blush a deep red.

We all got in the same cars as before; hummer and Mercedes Benz.

Since it was already past midnight we all were tired thus nothing eventful happened and we slept the first 12 hours of the journey.

Once again I woke up in the same position as before; that I had my head on David's shoulder, my arms were wrapped around his arm holding them between my stomach and legs and I was half in his lap, my knee crushing his ribs.

I always had a habit to grab my favorite stuff toy and sleep so that I wouldn't feel all alone.

Figures.

"I'm sorry." I mumbled sleepily while I yawned.

David simply smiled his dazzling smile.

For the rest of the five hours I remained quiet and depressed.

I kept thinking about everything.

My life and what happened to it in a matter of few days.

I've had so many near death experiences since I found out the truth.

The incident at the mall.

The forced marriage- even though David's great- I doubt we're ever gonna not feel forced in a way. It's never going to work!

My family- all the anger I had for them! How could they do such a thing?

All my emotions and issues were boiling up and falling apart!

I was depressed.

I stayed quiet the rest of the drive while everyone around me were blabbing.

I silently asked David "What was Lindsay talking about earlier?"

"Nothing"

"It didn't seem like nothing" I mumbled wanting to know why his mood was off. "You seemed annoyed"

"Cause I was"

"But why?"

"I.. it was related to the meeting I had.. it wasn't like father expected it so everything's a bit tensed.. The meeting that was supposed to take place tomorrow- which I have postponed now- is very important and urgent. There might be a war our way if it's not resolved quickly."

"Oh" I said. Totally trying understanding the whole situation.

A war. That's very serious.

"You don't have to worry though, they stand no chance against us. But its better in these circumstances with you here that we avoid bloodshed as much as possible." He said.

He seemed a bit upset about it.

"Well you don't want a war do you?"

He didn't say anything so that meant he wanted one?

"Why do you want one? What's it about?"

His voice hardened and he said "That's none of your business"

And I didn't push it.

I sighed.

See. This isn't going to work one bit.

More depressed than before I looked out of the window.

We were surrounded by green tall trees.

We were almost there.

Out of habit David opened my door.

It was around 6pm.

We went inside the forest.

They're no words to describe its beauty.

We went here and there finding the perfect spot for our tents.

It looked totally abandoned but I knew better.

We put up our tents in a perfect spot.

It was under the canopy of trees and in a circler form.

Enough space for our tents and a place for a fire place.

I didn't realize how cold it was.

I wrapped a hand around me while all the men set up the tents.

Lindsay helped James. They seemed so in love that I felt the need to look away.

Those moments they had seemed so private. So careless.

I sighed.

With my hands wrapped around me I walked into the forest lost in its beauty.

As if reading my mind, Tracy said "This place is beautiful!"

"And cold" Silver added.

I smiled "I agree with both of you"

"W-O-W" I said as I stopped dead in my track.

It was a beautiful- words can't describe- Lake.

It was surrounded by trees and right in the middle, it had a bridge.

It was stunning.

"What's so wow about it?"

"It's plain beauty Trace"

She laughed "I think- Silver- the thing is that this beauty seeking has something to do with that oh-so-handsome David"

I hit her lightly on the arm "Shut up"

With that we walked back as Trace hugged me.

I hugged back.

Three tents had been set and a fire was in place.

One was longer than the others, probably for the four of us.

We all sat around the fire and as customary told old embarrassing stories.

Unfortunately it always started with me.

Being the heart of the group isn't exactly easy.

I sighed trying to concentrate.

Tracy said "Remember the time when the schools most popular guy asked Lizz out? I mean we all thought it would be the perfect both the popular people together"

God! There's a thing called no-talking- about- other-boys-in front- of-future-fiancée! Hello!

"So he like came to her and said 'Lizz I'm totally in love with you, will you go out with me?' and just when we thought she'd say yes, she instead said 'honey it's never about love when it comes to me' and we're all looking at her like what the hell just happened? Guess we all were wrong" she eyed David.

They all laughed and I put my hand on my face embarrassed. "That's expected from you Tracy. Always talking about guys." Jake twitched.

Silver said "Moving on and breaking the ice, one of the most embarrassing things ever would be when.. Lizz got drunk" they all squealed delighted.

"What?" this time it was David. He looked… shocked. How embarrassing.

"Umm it was nothing" I said avoiding eye contact and playing with the can of sprite in my hand.

"Nothing? Are you kidding me? If it wasn't for Daniel you would've been in someone's bed-"

"I said shut it!" I got up angry memories of my past haunting me.

I rushed into the forest.

It was dark.

Unconsciously I ended up at the pond, which I don't know why, looked extremely familiar. A little too familiar for my liking…

**Phew! Long chapter! =D**

**DO REVIEW otherwise I'm not updating! =/**

**Do check out my other stories too =D**

**No update till I have ****at least; '131+20= 151?'** **=D**

**How does that sound?**

**Just click the little green button =D**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**v**


	16. Chapter 16 Premonition!

**Hello, my amazingly awesome reviewers.. I have some good news.**

**My laptop is fixed and I got this chapter restored.**

**I hope it was worth the wait cuz I tried to make it as long as possible!**

**My A'level's have started! I'm so confused about my subjects but oh well! =) **

**Thank you all who reviewed, added my story to ur favorite story and story alert, me to your favorite author and author alert.**

**Okay now see the war isn't something big, its just princely business.. And David isn't really happy with the outcome and as always he keeps everything to himself! =)**

**VampFangs1001****- Loved ur review! But so much is going on with liz but it'll happen soon enough. **

**I just want u guys to slowly see the changes in David. This is his u know, normal, cold, stoic self! Not sharing or caring! =) **

**And don't worry jjh123- there's a lot of it left! This story wont be ending any time soon! =)**

**Alybethed- Thanks for reviewing! I haven't read the books but I sure have seen The Vampire Diaries! I'm a huge fan! And im totally obsessed with the Salvatore brothers, especially Damon! Can't wait for season 2 which is releasing on the 9****th**** I think! =) **

**Whatever- they will have a make out scene once the trouble's stop cause you can't just make out with someone you think doesn't care for you or share anything with you! He'll change soon! Both of them seem pretty conservative! Hehe.. =)**

**This chapter is dedicated to AMZIEXX****- One of my new reviewers! =) Thanks for reviewing! Im glad u liked it. One of the bests ever? **_**WOW!**_** That's a huge compliment! Thanks!**

**I'm happy that I have a lot of new reviewers! =D**

**Oh and guys, I had to write this two times.. u better like it! =)**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN THIS STORYS PLOT AND CHARACTERS.**

**Premonitions?**

I walked towards the bridge.

I looked down.

It reminded me of a song and unconsciously I did something I hadn't done ever since my parents supposedly died.

I sang.

Probably cause I was sad. Probably cause I was alone with no one to hear. I don't know why.. but i.. sang.

_Tripping out_

_Spinning around_

_I'm underground_

_I fell down_

_Yeah I fell down_

_I'm freaking out, where am I now?_

_Upside down and I can't stop it now._

_Cant stop me now, oh oh_

_I, ill get by_

_I, ill survive_

_When the world crashing down_

_When I fall and hit the ground _

_I will turn myself around _

_Don't you try and stop me_

_I, I wont cry_

_I found myself in wonderland_

_Got back on my feet, again_

_Is this real?_

_Is this pretend?_

_Ill take a stand until the end._

A tear rolled down my face as I realized that I was standing on the edge of the bridge.

I always had an excellent balance.

One wrong move and I'd be in the pond.

Oh. That's why it seemed so familiar.

I was around 9 when I visited this place with my parent.

I don't remember who all were there but I do remember I fell in the lake.

Ever since then I was scared of deep water.

Everyone knew as I never swam or anything.

So I had visited this place in the vampire world.

Only if I knew..

I sighed.

Just as I was about to get off _I entered the Salvatore mansion._

_I opened the door and screamed at what I saw._

_My mother, on the floor, writhing in pain._

_Blood was smeared all over._

_I couldn't believe it!_

_She was a vampire right? She would heal, wouldn't she? They were supposed to live forever, weren't they?_

_I rushed to her._

_She was bleeding heavily from her lower abdominal._

_I was there but I wasn't. it was like I was watching as a third person._

I could feel my lips repeatedly saying stop, but no voice came out. I could feel my tears rolling down my cheek as I stood there paralyzed.

_Just as I reached her, I was surrounded by a brilliant white ray._

_The mansion disappeared and all I could see was whiteness._

_There was no one their but I heard a voice._

_I didn't recognize it at all.._

"_This is the future… you can stop it.. Do you want to stop it?" the voice said slowly. Seeming to enjoy whatever they were doing._

_I nodded automatically._

_Anything to stop my mother from dying._

"_In order to save ones life, one must sacrifice a life."_

"_I don't understand" although I knew what he was saying but I couldn't bring myself to believe it._

"_To give a life, you must take a life" she/he repeated in simpler words._

"_What do I have to do?"_

"_It simple you have to kill"_

"_WHAT?"_

_The voice let me think._

_What if it asked me to kill David? Cause, well, there are people who don't want him on the throne._

_What if it asked me to- but before I could think any further, the voice said "Kill yourself and save everyone the trouble that follows"_

_Well._

_That was simple._

_Thank god I didn't have to kill anyone._

_Well except me._

_Oh well, figures._

_I don't mind cause it seems where ever I go, trouble follows me._

_Life already sucks, so it couldn't really hurt. Right?_

Just as I was about to jump off the bridge and end my life someone pushed me in.

I smiled as I heard my four best friends in fits of laughter.

I fell in the water with a huge splash.

The water sure was ice cold.

I didn't struggle.

I didn't resist.

All I did was let myself sink deep down the lake.

Waiting for death to arrive.

I let go of all the breath I was holding.

Then a thought suddenly hit me like vertigo.

What if that vision was a lie?

What if it was merely so I die and David would never be king?

It would be like I'm handing the victory to who ever the killer was, who had killed so many innocent girls.

What would my parents do when they see my dead body?

What about my friends..?

What about.. David?

He would think he has another death to account for.. I don't want that..

It seemed like fate.. Where ever I went.. Trouble followed me.

I-I.. I shouldn't have done this.

With this thought I made my way to the surface.

What. The. Fuck?

One never uses abusive language until and unless their in deep shit.

Isn't it ironic that when I wanted to die I didn't and when I wanted to live I couldn't?

It wasn't the fact that I didn't know how to swim.

It was the fact that I had weed wrapped around my leg.

I struggled as much as I could but it seemed like it was getting more entangled.

Its grip was unbreakable and I could feel myself drifting away.

I soon gave up and closed my eyes as I heard two splashes one after the other.

Suddenly I felt something really cold against my lips and I had air back in me.

I scream, which once again deprived me of the air I had just got.

As I opened my eyes once more and my vision cleared I saw David.

I held onto him really hard as he once again put his mouth against mine and forced air to enter my lungs.

He would never know how grateful to him I was at the moment.

He let go of me and tried to rip the weed off my right legs gently.

It seemed that it was so entangled with my leg that even with his vampire strength he couldn't do it.

Soon it was done and he hugged me as he made it to the surface.

I gasped for air as if I had been deprived of it my whole life.

Which actually were a few minutes.

Soon I had a coughing fit.

I had never felt more fragile than I did right now.

I clung to David as he patted my back.

Which was easy as he had me in his arms, bridal style.

I thought about all the unknown fish and sharks that could've been in the lake.

I shivered.

The water was so cold.

But the weather was colder.

Especially since I was soaked.

As we made it to the shore I could hear everyone panicking at the same time.

Tracy was blabbering to me "I'm so sorry Liz, I know you were scared of the water but I didn't know it would be this deep! I'm so sorry! Are you alright?"

Silver was saying "Oh my God! Tracy what were you thinking! She could have died."

Jake stood their paralyzed.

Soon my eyes found Daniel.

He was soaked.

Was he the one with the second splash?

He walked towards Tracy and did something we never expected him to do.

He slapped her.

The sound of the slap echoed through out the forest and broke the silence.

That did it.

I struggled to get out of David's arms.

Sensing what I was doing David set me on the ground but kept a hand on my waist protectively.

If it wasn't for David's body behind me, I would've fallen down long time back.

Next thing I know Jakes fighting with Daniel.

And when I say fighting, I meant beating the crap out of each other.

I tried stopping them but they just wouldn't listen.

I then screamed with all my might breaking the silence once again.

"STOP!"

They both froze for a second and just as they were about to start fighting again I stood between them with my hand on both their chest.

It was awkward as David had his hand on my waist and mine were on Jake and Daniel.

"Daniel apologize to Tracy! It wasn't her fault! It was just for fun and as far as I remember you all laughed and enjoyed it! It's not like you all weren't a part of it!" they flinched

"And Jake apologize to Daniel! You shouldn't have gotten involved like that"

If I were in another situation I'd roll my eyes at this fight.

Jake was just being a bit overprotective of Tracy.

That's what happens when you're in love.

After a few minutes they all apologized to one another.

"That's better" I mumbled as I leaned back in David. Somehow my head seemed heavier. I closed my eyes.

"Are you alright?" Daniel asked.

I nodded "I'm fine."

I turned around standing face to face with David.

"Thanks"

He nodded.

It seemed he was angry with me again.

"I think I'm going to faint" I whispered.

With that my eyes fluttered closed and I fell.

A strong pair of arms grabbed me and picked me up.

Last thing I remembered was saying "I'm sorry"

He sighed.

**LONG CHAPTER!**

**REVIEW MY AWESOME REVIEWERS!**

**Do check out my other stories too =D**

**There's more but I can't find it in this laptop! I wrote it but I can find it. I will make sure next chapter is like really long! U guys deserve it! =)**

**Hurry review so I post the next chappy!**

**No update till I have ****at least; '157+20=187?'** **=D**

**Xoxo,**

**Zoe**


	17. Chapter 17 D & E 4EVER

**Hello my beautiful reviewers! I'm back from my cousins wedding which took place in another city (Same city my farmhouse is in. Multan). I hope I didn't make u all wait a lot. Who likes Vampire Diaries and Gossip Girl? It's my new craze! =)**

**Anyway, I had soo much fun at my farmhouse this time! I rode my horse for 5 hrs straight and even made her jump over a 5 ft water stream! All my servants thought I was going to fall and my dad would kill them LOL! Haha it was sooo amazing! =)**

**Anyway A'levels being a bitch and keeping me really busy! I don't know which class's u all r in but if anyone's in A'levels- Man I feel for u! Studies, extra co and socializing (I'm a BIG social bee. My friends would die if I told them that I write! They'd go crazy reading it and I don't want them to. I think its embarrassing , im never shy but with this I am! =/) is one heck of a.. Ahem anyway I hope u enjoy this =)**

**AND I NEVER FOUND THT PIECE! =/ I wrote this again.. and I think this is more of a nicer version.. the other one was a little.. you could say.. serious. **

**Who has heard "Love the way you lie?" I'm in love with that song! Esp when Eminem says "If she ever try's to fucking leave again, I'm gonna tie her to the bed and set this house on fire. Just gonna stand there and watch me burn.." Rihanna's part is amazing! =)**

**I should supply you guys songs every time I post a new chapter. Okay ? AND PLEASE GIVE ME SOME GOOD SONGS TOO! Im sick of listening to mine! =)**

**Thank u all who added my story in their favorite list or story alert and me in their favorite author or author alert. =D**

**AND ONE OF MY REVIEWERS JUST REMINDED ME! MY RESULT CAME! I GOT 5 A'S AND 3 B'S ON A 79. I GOT ONE OF THEM RECHECKED LETS HOPE IT CHANGES! Well, it isn't bad is it? For not studying and getting 2 A*'s 3 A's 3 B's as an o'level life making score? =/**

**BeachVampire17- Hey! Thanks! OMG! DID U SEE THE LATEST ONE? I HAVENT YET! But the one before that was AH-MAZING I loved when Damon said "U used me today, you and Katherine have a lot more common than looks." I LOVE DAMON! I felt so bad when in one of the previous episode's Elena and Katherine said the same thing "Its always been about Stephan! Always will be." Hehe. Im OBSESSED with Vampire Diaries!**

**Ummidia Q- I really like your reviews! You look into it really deeply and have an amazing perspective. I look forward to your review to this one. You get things that I try to convey. She doesn't leave room for weakness because she doesn't want to get hurt again like she was before when her parents died. That's why you might have noticed that her gaurds always up and she doesn't want to get involved in anything emotional which will break her once more. But I think you and I both know that's inevitable. *Grins* =)**

**IZZI GIRL- Thank you for reviewing! If you get confused you can always ask me I can give you a little more insight on it. Actually right now I wanna show you a slowly changing David. One who doesn't share anything and who has these weird sudden mood swings. So that when he does you all will suddenly see the difference. AND it's suppose to confuse the readers because the reasons behind them slowly reveal! =)**

**DreamWings-Kitty Kon- WOW! I never thought I would be an inspiration to someone! Hehe thanks. I'm honored. And trust me when I say my stories are LONG! Like gonna be really LONG! Top ten? WOW! I've never gotten as many praises. Well thanks a ton! I really like your reviews! They made me smile a BIG smile! I enjoyed reading them! You sure get into it! And Oh yes! Vampire Diaries rock! I was just quoting my fav. lines to BeachVampire17 you should see them! I absolutely loved it! I love your reviews and I'm looking forward to it. I hope u like this chapter too and its dedicated to you! =) **

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN THIS STORYS PLOT AND CHARACTERS.**

**D & E 4EVER?**

I couldn't breathe when I got up!

Something heavy was crushing me.

I opened my heavy eyelids.

I was a sandwich between Jake and Daniel who was half way on top of me.

Out of breath I lightly pushed him off of me making sure I didn't wake him up.

Next to Jake lay Tracy and next to her lay Silver.

I got up and lightly slipped out of the tent.

My leg hurt a lot!

I looked to my right to James and Lindsay's tent and then I looked to my left to David's tent.

I didn't know whether I should wake David up or something.

I didn't even know if vampires slept.

So I decided not to go to his tent and I sat around the now dying fire.

I was feeling a bit cold.. I just hope I don't catch a cold or a fever.

My immune system wasn't that good.

I felt wind blow.

Well from where I sat the tree was 2 inches away from me so I wanted my back to have a support.

I leaned back.

The tree was so cold and hard. Of course what else did I expect? It'll get warm in a bit.

I closed my eyes and wrapped my arms around me.

This seemed a little too comfortable.

Suddenly the tree shook and I turned.

I gasped and out of breath said "David! You scared me! When did you come? And stop laughing!" I frowned scolding him.

"But it's so funny" he whined unlike himself.

I rolled my eyes.

I leaned again against him, tired, as he wrapped his arms around me protectively and sighed.

I thought this was the best time to apologize.

I faced him, still leaning against him and said "Are you mad at me?"

He stroked my cheek "Do I look mad?"

I searched his face, he looked totally at ease without a single trace of anger.

I huffed "fine but I know your mad at me!" I lay on his chest and he started playing with my tangled hair.

"I'm not mad at you.. I'm just.. curious to know something.."

"And what might that be?" I said turning my head to look at him again.

He remained silent and looked down.

Then suddenly he looked up his features darkening drastically and to be honest I felt a little frightened.

"Why didn't you fight?"

Great. Time for me to be silent.

I knew exactly what he meant. He knew I hadn't even _tried_ to come to the surface. The silence was extremely awkward.

I couldn't tell him.. What will he think? I don't even know if it was really happening or just my mind playing tricks on me due to the stress of everything going on. Maybe I was going crazy. Or my minds messed up and I'm becoming a psychological case.

"I don't know.. I did.. But it was too late!"

"I just don't know how you could just give up your life so easily without putting up a fight. Didn't you think about anyone? How your parents would react? You've been through the pain of loss. Did you want to make them feel what you felt for eternity? And if you think they would get over it someday then your wrong! Didn't you think- didn't you think about me? How I would feel? How I would have another burden to bear on my hands? To lose you would be worse! I didn't know those girls and I feel so guilty. But you, I would die if any thing happened to you, I think I'm in lov-" **(She doesn't realize he was about to say I love you to her.)**

I cut him from his long but cute ramble. He really did care about me.

"Since we're being honest here, it was your thought that made me want to fight for my life." Oh my God! Please tell me I did not just say that.

He hugged me and said "you don't know how happy I am to hear that. I thought you've started hating your life so much that you wanted to commit suicide. By the way what were you doing at the edge anyways?"

"I don't know.. I just felt.. free"

He pulled back and said "You are free"

I remained quiet.

"How are you feeling now?"

"I'm fine, just a little tired."

I didn't tell him about my leg killing me.

I sighed and turned around letting my back rest with his warm chest.

Suddenly he picked me up bridal style.

And before I could react he said "Can I show you something?"

I looked in his eyes which were dancing with excitement.

Might as well see it.

I nodded trying to be as excited about it as he was. I've never seen him like this.

"Close your eyes!"

Before I did as he said I saw him smiling the widest smile I had ever seen!

I felt wind blow against me.

I felt him put me down on a hard thing.

"Ok now open your eyes!"

I opened them.

I screamed.

The first thing I noticed was the height! We were on the freaking tallest tree.

I lost balance and yelped as David caught me and I clung onto him for dear life.

"I have a phobia of heights!" I mumbled.

I gulped.

Holding onto his collar I looked around.

The height totally forgotten.

Second thing I noticed was that we could see everything bellow us.

From our height the canopy of leaves that was supposed to be above us was now below us forming a ground like grassy affect.

I looked up to see more than a million stars shinning brilliantly.

"It's beautiful" I mumbled.

"Isn't it?" replied David sighing hugging me tenderly and rested his chin on my shoulder.

"I've never seen a more beautiful place.. How did you find it?"

He laughed. "I've been around for a long time!"

"Yeah, how could I forget?" And added a show off in the end.

He laughed.

I yawned.

I was sleepy and tired.

Who knew drowning could be this tiring?

David sat against the bark and I lied down on my back on his chest.

It's a tree with not much space so, yeah.

I kept looking at the stars with the thought of contentment.

David wrapped his arms around me and I felt safe and warm.

I soon fell asleep on a mattress of leaves and under a comforter of stars.

Last thing I felt was David kiss my head and whisper "Sleep, my queen."

I woke up in David's arm.

We were still on the tree, David's legs formed a cage around me so that I wouldn't fall. His arms were around me. His eyes were closed. Was he asleep?

My left hand was lying on his chest while my right hand had a fist full of his shirt. I was once again crushing his ribs with my knees and my face- tilted towards the right- was resting in the space between his shoulder and neck.

The light was blinding.

I turned my head to the left and rubbed my nose on his neck sleepily. My eyes relaxed. Then I winded my arms around David's neck.

"Morning sunshine"

"Good morning" I mumbled back and turned my head to the right again.

I yawned but made no move to get up.

After what seemed like forever I got up and looked David in the eyes.

I had felt he was.. Disturbed. He was extremely stiff. Even for his stiff self. And now I saw he was.

It was written all over his face.

I don't know why but I ran a hand through his soft, amazing, silky hair. Then I brushed them back, as they usually fell into his eyes.

"What's wrong? You seem stressed..."

"It's.. Umm.. we only.. have one car, the smaller one" he added quickly.

I could tell this wasn't what he meant to tell me.

"Okay, that's not a problem, we could all fit in, don't worry" I said running a hand through his hair again.

He nodded looking away as he leaned against the bark.

"But that's not the issue, is it?"

He slowly moved his head from side to side.

"I don't know how to tell you.."

I smiled. "You can tell me"

"I- Umm- You look great"

I smiled wider. "Thanks"

He looked away.

"You- Umm- your leg? How's your leg?"

I frowned "its.. Fine."

It hurt like hell but I wasn't gonna tell him that!

"Show it to me" he said suddenly.

"What? No! You were telling me something"

"No show it to me!"

"Stop being a kid!" I said getting off of his lap while keeping my balance on the bark.

"Stop acting like it doesn't hurt!" he said while coming closer to me.

"Stop acting like- like you care"

He went silent and froze.

Okay. I admit, I ruined the moment.

"What makes you think I don't care?" he whispered.

"Umm…" I looked away.

"You should tell me.. So that I should avoid doing it"

"I- I didn't mean it.." I said looking away.

He grabbed my face roughly and said through clenched teeth- something he never did with me. "What makes you think I don't care? If you didn't mean it, you wouldn't have said it! What have I done to make you feel this way? Have I not always been there for you? Haven't I shared what I sometimes feel? Am I not trying? It wouldn't be this hard if you stopped pushing me away!" he shouted the last part at me as I flinched.

He let go as tears started forming in my eyes. That's sure going to bruise.

I cleared my throat and tried pulling my jeans up.

I tried to control my trembling voice while saying "their skinny jeans, they won't go up"

I was still wearing the same outfit from yesterday.

He looked at me sadly and said "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you" he held my chin gently and kissed it lightly. My heart, you can imagine, went on the sixth gear of a car. I internally rolled my eyes. How typical. Will I ever get used to him this close to me? Probably not.

He bent down and with his teeth, tore my jeans off till my knee.

We nearly gasped at what we saw.

It was swollen and seemed like the place the weed had hugged the skin was flared and off. The rest of the leg was blue.

"Oh my God.." we whispered together.

"This is bad"

"Really bad" added David.

He looked so.. Serious and pained.

"It's alright!" I patted his back. "It doesn't hurt much" I smiled a reassuring smile the earlier conversation forgotten.

He frowned "why do you do this?"

"Do what?" I asked confused.

"Not tell me what you really feel? I'm not Daniel! You should know that you shouldn't lie to me, because honestly, you're not very good at it. Plus I can see through all those fake smiles you put on.. I'm.. You're my fiancée! You should at least be honest with me. I'm not going to run away from you. I'm there for you, always going to be standing next to you! All I ask is for _you_ to be truthful with me so I can help you! Stop pushing me away like the others, I'm not just anyone else! I'm David! Your David! Always am, always will be-"

This topic.. Well let's say I'm not very comfortable with it.

So ignoring the second part I said smiling "Coming back to Daniel, I know you don't like him so why did you leave me there with him when I was unconscious?"

"He insisted" he shrugged not too pleased with the change of topic.

Unless we talk about stuff it's never going to get simple! And I just didn't want to talk about it yet. I'm not ready for things like love and marriage. For crying out loud! I'm just seventeen! And to top it of, this stuff has always been on the bottom of my to do list.

"And you just let him have me?" I said in mock horror.

He smiled.

He looked good when he smiled.

I automatically smiled.

What's wrong with me?

I cleared my throat "this place is really beautiful"

He smiled wider. "You're the first person to be brought here by me"

"Really?" I asked surprised.

He nodded.

"Wow."

Acting extremely childish I said or rather squealed feeling giddy "We should leave our mark here then!"

He laughed loudly "Sure! What do you want to do?"

"Oh we could.. No that's stupid, or we could.. Nah.." I rambled on finding something.

"Oh! Perfect! We should carve our names!" I smiled!

He carved a heart and inside wrote 'D&E 4EVER' on the tree truck where we slept.

I would've been in awe and cute and all that.

Only if it wasn't the fact that he carved that wood with his own bare hands.

My jaw hung open and when he turned around to look at me he laughed hard.

He stood and popped my jaw back in place.

Knowing exactly why my reaction was like this he said "Strong remember?"

I nodded freaking out but I did smile and melt when I saw his elegant writing on the trunk.

He suddenly grabbed my waist and hugged me.

"You don't know this.. But you mean a lot to me"

I wish I could say the same.. So I remained silent.

I patted his back and said "usually this is the time when someone says stuff like this while pushing them off a tree"

He laughed and pushed me off the tree.

I screamed.

**LONG CHAPTER as promised!**

**Do check out my other stories too =D**

**Hurry review so I post the next chappy!**

**No update till I have ****at least; '189+20=209?'** **=D**

**Xoxo,**

**Zoe.**


	18. Chapter 18 Oh my

**Okaaaay. Even though im having my monthly exams I'm updating because I got more than the number of reviews I wanted. But I don't know why I get the feeling there not authentic. I've never got this many nameless anonymous reviews but then again I might be wrong.**

**Thank u all who added my story in their favorite list or story alert and me in their favorite author or author alert. AND for praising my work soooo much! =D**

**Anyway! YAY I GOT 200! =)**

**I'm still looking forward to some reviews of some people on the last chapter. I hope u guys do it! I really wanna know what you think. And yes. Im talking about you. =D**

**BeachVampire17- Your right but he's got us! We probably love him more than anyone. He doesn't need anyone else if he has us! Loved the songs you suggested! Thanks! =)**

**IZZI GIRL- haha no! He's just like that. Has sudden mood swings… because he changes his mind a lot. You see he's a vampire and his brain works faster than humans thus when our mood changes after a while his changes fast. And he is a bipolar creature of the dark I guess! When I saw ur review I was in fits of laughter lol! How did u come up with it? =)**

**.love- It's okay, as long as you review! You could always tell me if you like it or not or if their was a certain part that you thought was better, worse, your favorite etc or simply say update soon! I would still love it. =D**

**Londa Gibbs- thanks for reviewing. OOoo Evil? I like evil people! I am one too! Im impatient too! I like you already! Nerd? Really? OH THIS IS PERFECT! Maybe you could help me when im stuck somewhere in my studies? Which grade are you in? THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO YOU! =)**

**There was a name less review and I gotta say I loved the song like a g6! It was in GG's new episode. Goodbye Columbia as well. =)**

**Anonymous- Yes your right. It was my inspiration so it's bound to be a little familiar but its ending is something I didn't like so you can count on my ending being better! I hope you keep reviewing and like the rest of it as well. =) **

**MY NEXT FAV- AYO TECHNOLOGY BY KATERINE. **

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN THIS STORYS PLOT AND CHARACTERS.**

**Oh my.**

After a second I could see the ground coming towards me in great speed.

I was going to die.

Before I hit the ground David caught me.

He saved me like the many other times he had. I wonder how much I owe him now.

Breathlessly I screamed "that was the meanest thing anyone could ever do!"

He laughed even harder "You think this is funny?"

He kept laughing "Laugh like this when you see my dead body!"

He stopped suddenly and had a really serious face on.

"I'm… Ahem.. Sorry"

He looked so funny saying sorry that this time it was my time for laughing.

He frowned "I say sorry to the first person ever and she ends up laughing"

I laughed harder "well you deserve it! I almost had a heart attack!"

He brushed my cheek with his hand and said "well.. I am.. Ahem.. Sorry"

"It's okay" I smiled.

He put me down on the ground and I winched in pain.

"Ow! My leg!"

"You should I think let me.. Ahem.. Bite It and eject venom into it"

"Eww no!"

"It'll heal faster!"

"Let me think about it- NO!"

He laughed "suit yourself!"

He picked me up bridal style while I protested. "Let me down!"

"Nope! Close your eyes."

I huffed and obeyed, crossing my arms across my chest.

It felt like I was flying.

After a minute we were at the camping area.

David still didn't let me go as my friends engulfed us.

"Where were you?" they all enquired.

"We were so worried!"

"David here- decided to throw me off a tree" I said venomously.

"What?" boomed Daniel.

"Hey! I was saying it sarcastically" I looked at David and said as a matter of fact "now you know why I don't say what I want to.. People just over react"

"I'm fine Daniel, put me down David!"

He didn't and everyone giggled.

"Will you put me down if I cry?"

"Maybe" he said childishly.

I suddenly grabbed my injured leg which hurt a lot! Thus bringing tears in my eyes.

Instead of what I expected- which was to get off- I grabbed his arm even harder.

"That hurt" I said in a suppressed groan.

A tear rolled down my cheek when I said. "See that tear. Now let me down"

He did as I said and added "you didn't need to do that!"

"Yes I did" I sighed.

Suddenly everyone's phone buzzed a SMS tone.

They all looked at each other and took them out.

They all read the text and their faces lit up.

"Uhh hello! People-standing-here-wanting-to-know-what-they-don't?"

"Lizz it's the annual party!" said Daniel.

"The one-" I started but was cut of by a squealing Tracy.

"We were all waiting for? Yes!"

"Who's-" this time silver cut me off.

"Kesha is!"

"Oh that-" Jake cut me off.

"Bitch? Yeah! Add slut too!"

"But-" Tracy cut me of again.

"I know! We were so suppose to do it! You were supposed to lead the committee!"

"Uh that-" Trace cut me off.

"Klutz"

"I-" Daniel cut me off.

"Hate her? Me too!"

"Me three!" added Tracy.

"Me four!" added Silver.

"Well, me five!" added Jake.

"Who's Kesha?" asked David.

I hadn't realized he was there too.

"She's-" I started only to be cut off again.

"She's a tramp!" said trace.

I rolled my eyes. They were interrupting me a lot!

"Trace, can't I even talk to my fiancée for even a second without getting interrupted?"

"Sorry" she said a bit embarrassed.

I smiled. This was the first time I actually called him my fiancé.

I guess David realized this as well because he smiled the sweetest smile as well.

"Kesha, well, is one of those girls whose always comparing herself to me, she's no good, trust me, I hate her." I turned to the others "I'm sure she's been having a blast with me out of the picture." I said venomously. "I can't believe she didn't even have the courteously of inviting me."

I took out my iphone from my pocket.

"Oh" understanding lit my face.

"It's.. Not working. Probably due to.." everyone nodded.

David took out his phone which was a blackberry "take this"

I took it and put my sim card in it. "Thanks"

"Don't mention it"

After it was switched on I received a new msg.

I read it out loud.

"Greetings fellow students, I kesha, yes kesha. Has organized the annual prom! You all are invited.. Hope to see you all there! Loads of love your future Prom Queen- there's no way you will be Queen, Elizabeth! Your reigns over!"

I scoffed. "Yeah right! In your dreams Kesha! I can't believe she's so free that she edited this text just for me!"

"Yup!" everyone else said in unison.

"We totally have to prove her wrong! I can imagine her face when she sees us all walking in" Tracy said.

"Yes totally!" I squealed "Oh I have the perfect dress and all! I've thought about it so much!" me, Tracy and Silver jumped up and down while Jake and Daniel sighed, rolled their eyes and shrugged saying "Girls!"

Suddenly remembering David's presence I stopped acting like a kid.

"Umm.." I looked up at David "I.." looked at Tracy and Silver. "Cant go."

"What?" asked Daniel.

"Why?" whined Tracy.

"No!" squealed Silver.

And Jake faked the crying.

"Cause.. I'm.. Umm.. Ahem.. Busy" I said looking away.

"Stop lying!" whined Jake. "You always look away when you lie" added Tracy.

I rolled my eyes.

I looked at David.

This time David spoke "Elizabeth you should go.."

I couldn't get any happier.

I ran and hugged him as hard as I could and whispered "thank you!" to low for anyone else to hear it.

He chuckled.

I pulled back and said "only if you go with me!"

"Really?" asked Daniel surprised.

"Aww! That's so sweet!" said Silver.

"Kesha will be so.. Jealous" added Tracy and Jake said together.

"uhh. Yup all the above! And I get to show him off!" I squealed, rolled my eyes and looked back at David.

"I'd love to accompany you" he said with a beautiful smile while stroking my cheek.

His eyes suddenly drifted to my neck and he let go of me immediately while moving a few steps back.

"Alright if we want to be there in time then we should be on the move because we will reach home tomorrow morning and then a four hour drive to your school and I'm sure you all want a good few hours to get all dressed up."

"Alright" we all said together.

"Lindsay's gone back with another vampire party that showed up in the hummer" whispered David in my ear. "Call her to give her an idea about what kind of outfits you all want and she can get it arranged for you all"

I nodded.

I took my cell out and called her.

"Hey Lindsay, how are you?"

"I'm good, David called me, describe your outfit" she sounded distracted.

When did he call?

"Um.. Okay, Lindsay is everything okay?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure?"

There was a pause and then she said "everything's fine!"

"Okay" I said. Something is defiantly wrong!

I walked towards the car.

"I want a red dress that flows till the floor and has a v neck with spaghetti strap, I don't want the neck to be a bit too revealing. It should be backless and hug my upper body perfectly. There should be silver sequence on my chest only. Then from the waist bellow it should flow brilliantly with a slit near my right leg that comes till my thigh. It should preferably be silk. If you could, please get me silver stilettos as well"

"Sure, it'll be perfect. What do the others want?"

"Umm.. I'll give them the phone"

By now we were all near the car and I had made it to it while limping with the help of David.

Everyone got in the Mercedes Benz.

James took the drivers seat and my friends got in the back.

I was gonna get it the back as well but David stopped me. "Sit with me.."

I nodded.

Since we were so many Tracy was sitting on top of Jake and Daniel and Silver were sitting next to each other.

If I got in the back I would be most probably sitting on top of Daniel or Silver.

But since silver wont be able to hold me Daniel would.

Makes sense doesn't it.

I smiled at the plain logic.

His brain really does work faster than ours.

He got in and I climbed in after him.

I was sitting on top of him and it was really embarrassing cause I could feel him behind me.

He lightly put his arms around my waist.

Everyone one by one explained Lindsay what they wanted.

When I got the cell back I had to grab David's shoulders and lift myself up and put it in the back pocket.

As Soon as I sat back down it vibrated.

What the hell!

This is super embarrassing!

I got up again and took my cell out.

It was one of my high school friend.

**Hey! Are you coming?**

**Yes, I am.**

**Where are you these days? We all miss you! **

**Out on vacation with family.**

**Family? **

**Umm yup!**

**I didn't know you had one.**

**That stung Betty! Of course I have family! **

**Sorry I didn't mean too**

**It's alright.**

**Hope to see you soon! Can't wait to see your outfit. Even though Kesha is planning something big against you I know you won't get trapped in it. I'll keep you updated as I'm keeping an eye on her. You. Will. Be. Our. Queen.**

I had to laugh at that. Even though I didn't want to be Queen everyone wanted me to.

**Yeah, you too! Can't wait to see your outfit either. LOL! I couldn't care less. It's probably going to be a lame attempt to make me look bad. There's nothing she can do to even try to ruin me. I don't want to be a Queen. I just want to have fun. See u soon!**

**WE WANT YOU TO RULE.**

**LOL! Thanks.**

This conversation really hurt me! God! I mean come on. I have a family. But oh well.

I didn't realize that David had read the whole chain of texts.

He rubbed my arm soothingly and kissed my neck while saying "you'll always have me and you will make a great Queen"

I smiled a little at that.

After an hour everyone fell asleep and I was a bit drowsy.

I yawned and turned my head to the left leaning against David.

David started nuzzling my neck.

Umm okay, that's a bit weird.

He started placing butterfly kisses along my neck.

Umm okay that's really weird.

Then suddenly he grabbed my waist.

Now that's extremely weird.

"David.." I mumbled.

"Hmm..?" he said seductively.

"Stop" I said breathlessly. Every touch sent shivers down my spine.

"hmm.." but he kept doing what he was.

Freaking out I said to James "James, David's not feeling well I think, what's wrong with him?"

It was like he was there but he wasn't. He seemed like he wasn't even listening to what I was saying.

James on the other hand was also spacing out.. "Hmm.. What?"

"I said what's wrong with David? He's acting really.. Strange"

As if on queue David grabbed my hair.

"He.. Umm" he mumbled something in another language and said "fine"

As soon as he mumbled those words David froze.

His eyes were wide.

He cleared his throat "I apologize for my misbehavior"

He shifted uncomfortably in his seat and glared at James.

"Am I missing something?"

James laughed and said "he's getting weaker and unless he feeds he'll remain vulnerable.."

"Vulnerable to what?"

"Magic."

"Oh, he was possessed?"

"Yup!" he said with a popping p.

"Who would do it?" asked David confused. "To posses me.. needs a lot.. of power.."

"Why?" I asked.

"I'm a pure blood, its no joke and the vampire prince. It technically makes me immune to magic unless its very.. powerful! Umm the weed around your leg was strong. Even for me. It was magic that's why your skin has gotten badly damaged."

What? Oh my god. This is bad..

I think I should tell him about the vision.

But it couldn't be possible.

Nothings going to happen.

Relax.

How could I? With David sitting so close to me I'd probably feel giddy the whole way home. Can you believe I'm not freaking out? Magic is real. How weird! Hats off to me! I really am taking this in calmly. Supernatural exists and not just vampires. Werewolves and witches and magic etc do too! WOW.

The long ride home was very long.

I rested for a while and I knew David was thirsty as his eyes often now and then drifted to my neck. Then he would suddenly clear his throat and look away.

Surely it made both of us uncomfortable.

As home was near I fidgeted with my swollen wrist.

It felt like it had been ages to the mall incident rather than a day.

Noting my stare David gently held it and kissed it but as soon as he did it he suddenly pulled back and placed his hand over his mouth.

I knew his fangs had probably elongated.

I looked at him and he smiled slightly with his hand still in front of his mouth. I smiled too.

David was strong. I think I like him. He has so much self control!

Mostly everyone was up.

Finally home came, we all got off.

Helped by David I walked to the door.

Everyone rushed in, excited to see their outfits while David whispered "Don't lose heart no matter what. Always know I will be with you till the end of time."

I looked at him confused.

I didn't understand what he was saying.

Neither did he look like he would explain any further.

My friends were no where in sight.

Probably rushed here and there.

"I should go see my parents."

I really should make sure she's okay.

David nodded as he reluctantly lead the way to their room.

He seemed as if something was bugging him as he was walking extremely arrogantly.

"Is everything alright?" I asked out of habit.

He didn't reply.

Now I was getting anxious and I picked up on the pace to my parent's room.

I thrust the door open.

I nearly chocked on what I saw.

My mother, lying on the bed.

Unconscious.

I froze.

It was a habit I had picked up from these vampires.

Whenever they were stressed out they always froze, especially David.

My father rushed to me "you must not tell your friends and don't worry she will heal fast"

"Someone stabbed her lower abdominal." I stated emotionlessly rather than asking.

My dad nodded.

They were true, it was true! And I hadn't done anything to stop it.

I couldn't breath.

Tears started rolling down my eyes.

"Oh my God! This is entirely my fault, I should have done something" I whispered. I should've killed myself..

"No sweetheart it isn't." Said father.

"Yes! It is." I walked toward my mom and gently grabbed her hand.

After lightly squeezing it I got up and whipped my tears away.

"I think you should let her rest.. I'll let you know when she gets up."

I nodded and left the room silently.

David followed me.

Soon the sadness was filled with anger as David asked "how did you know about the area of the wound?"

"Why didn't you tell me?" I whispered.

Before he could answer my question I went on "is this what you weren't telling me? How long did you think you could keep this from me? How long did you think that I wouldn't find out? How could you be so selfish! Out of the people I thought at least you were the one who understood me! Like really understand me! Not just what I want people to see. How could you do this to me?" by the end I was screaming at him, tears were overflowing.

He moved towards me and hugged me as I protested and hit him with all my might.

"I'm sorry" he whispered.

Soon I gave up and just stood there weeping.

Suddenly I heard a sarcastic voice behind me.

"Who died?"

I turned around.

John.

**Oooo what's going to happen now? =)**

**Btw if you guys haven't noticed the trouble is slowly starting to creep up.**

**First the vision then magic. What's next?**

**ANOTHER LONG CHAPTER!**

**Check out my other stories too guys! You want me to give you their summaries? =D**

**I hope I score well in my monthly exams!**

**No update till I have ****at least; '214+20=234!'**

**Till next time!**

**Zoe.**


	19. Chapter 19 Powerful? Oh yes

**Why does my head hurt? **

**Last chapter was exceptionally long so don't expect me to write SUCH long chapters but the next one will be a long one. I'll keep the prom in one LONG chapter! =)**

**I'm very happy with my reviewers, you're the best. I just have one less review but oh well. Its just that in two days I got sooo many reviews. So THANK YOU!**

**And I found out a few of my monthly test scores. I got the second highest in my thinking skills. And I failed in maths by 2 marks. That's all I know so far! LOL!**

**Clarrisse- Sure, you know what ill do? I'll add a bit of more about it in this chapter though I was going to reveal it later but ill do it now. Thus **_**this chapters dedicated to you! =D**_

**Lynzee44- yup, you're right! John that brother. =) **

**Cathy- John is David's Elder brother. Remember, he has two elder brothers, James then John and then David himself. John's the one who comes in seldom parts but is an important character. He seems to hate David for a reason yet unknown! He was introduced when Lizz has breakfast with her in-laws for the first time I think. I hope that helped. =)**

**Midnightsdream92- Yes there will definitely be a sequel and I already have it in my head and you will be shocked just by the first chapter! LOL! But that's a long way to go cuz a lot of "the betrothed" is left! =)**

**Londa27- LOL! 237 was the number of reviews I wanted! By the way, here we don't have the high school system but I am aware of stuff so basically freshmen would make you in the first year of high school right? Reese's are those chocolates right? I don't know why but I don't like them! Hehe! I don't have a writers block, I love writing, but it's just that I don't get time! =(**

**Thank u all who added my story in their favorite list or story alert and me in their favorite author or author alert. AND for praising my work soooo much! =D**

**MY NEXT FAV- A year without rain by Salena Gomez. **

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN THIS STORYS PLOT AND CHARACTERS.**

**Powerful? Oh yes.**

I didn't reply I just glared at him whipping my tears away.

"Brother" he stated in mock disappointment "Why did you tell her? I wouldn't have. I would've waited for her mother to heal and totally avoid useless drama."

Anger boiling up all fears forgotten. Before I could say anything David said "That's the difference between us brother-"

Before he could finish John interrupted him saying "That's what makes you weak and vulnerable."

As a comeback David said "No wonder why I'm going to rule and not you."

John flared visibly and eyed me 'the death glare' "Don't be so sure brother." He said sadistically.

"Touch her and you will die." David said in the most deadly way I had head anyone say.

John laughed out loud. "And who would do that? You?"

Suddenly time stopped.

John ran towards me.

David ran in front of me and pushed me back.

My back was now pressed hard against the wall.

John collided with David and there was a BANG!

David had stopped John mid way and was now laughing hysterically. Oh my God. David was so strong. It was like he was made of rock. As much pressure John applied he didn't even move David an inch away from his position. "That's all you got brother?" said David with a raised eyebrow in mock horror.

John groaned aloud and David carried on. "I'm faster. I'm stronger. I'm better. They don't call me 'the ruthless prince' for no reason. Don't try anything stupid ever again. Now get out of my sight." He said threateningly. I had never heard him use a deadly tone like he just did with anyone.

And John left without another word all the while glaring at me.

David looked back to my tear stricken face and asked "Are you okay?"

I was pretty scared. I just nodded and said "I'm fine, are you okay?"

He smiled and said "No one can hurt me"

I sighed. I didn't like it one bit. I could feel my anger wavering when I saw his smile. What's happening to me? I can't be falling for this words-cant-describe-drop-dead-gorgeous-man could I? I've hardly been here what? A week? Four to five days? But so much has happened in such a short time. Could it be….?

"I'm still mad at you" I said exasperated. I crossed my arms.

He slowly walked towards me and took my hand in his hand. He held my tiny hand in both of his sexy hands.

"I'm sorry, I should have told you, I just didn't know how you would react to it.. What can I do to make it up to you?"

He looked so apologetic and pained. I couldn't stay mad from a face like his.

I sighed.

I hugged him. He hugged me back. As my face lay on his chest I whispered with my throat dry and tears coming to my eyes again "I don't like secrets"

"Then there shall be none between us." He said sincerely.

As if on queue Lindsay walked in saying "Awwww"

I smiled at her as she said "You're not mad at me are you?"

"No I'm not. It was never your place to tell" I said simply.

She hugged me too and started talking about our dresses.

David ruffled my hair and said "Gotta go feed."

I was surprised by his bluntness but he has changed. I smiled at that rather than freaking out.

"How's your leg?" Lindsay asked leading me to my room.

I frowned "It hurt's"

"You should let any one of us bite and inject venom in it. It will heal in minutes. Plus there's a really cool thing that you can feel whatever the vampire who injected venom feels. Same goes when a vampire feeds on a human. It might be too hard for you to handle vampire emotions because they are way stronger than human emotions and it may weaken you but it's an amazing feeling. When James gives me his venom it's the best feeling I've ever had. To feel his love for me. truly amazing. It takes me in my own fantasy land." She looked at me and laughed "Pardon me. I'm just so in love."

I laughed and hugged her and said "Have I ever told you that you're the coolest to be sister-in-law ever and that I love you?"

I couldn't believe I said that but I meant every word of it. "Aww really?" she asked and hugged me back.

I nodded my head.

Laughing and joking around it was time to get ready.

I took a shower and wore my dress.

The dress was exactly like I wanted and described. Even prettier.

Lindsay did my make up and I kept my hair open and got a few curls in the ends.

I surly looked like a super model in red.

David walked in when Lindsay was done.

He came and kissed my forehead "you look gorgeous as always" as he eyed me down as I did him.

"Thank you" I blushed and said "You look nice too"

He wore a black spotless Armani suit with a perfectly pressed white shirt. The first few buttons were left open making him look really sexy. He wore black dress pants and his white shirt was tucked in. he wore custom made leather shoes and I could see his Rolex watch hanging around his wrist.

"Thank you"

"I better go check on your friends." Said Lindsay and she left us alone.

My heart rate increased dramatically.

David walked towards me and said "Thought about letting me bite you? That dress would look even more pretty draped over your scratch-less leg which doesn't hurt when you walk in those 6 inch silver stilettos" he pointed towards the corner they were lying in.

I smiled at his attempt. Then I frowned. "Is it going to hurt?"

I had thought about it. It would be cool if I would feel what he did. But emotions are a very private thing. I don't think I should.

"I'll make sure it doesn't." he smiled wider. "I control that remember"

I nodded.

"I'll also try to keep control of my emotions. You won't feel weak one bit like Lindsay said unless I let the barrier down."

I nodded. "Okay, let's do this."

He made me sit on the bed and he kneeled down next to it.

He gently put my leg in his lap and I winced at the pain.

It hurt so much.

He put his mouth on my leg and I squeezed my eyes shut.

I felt two sharp teeth pierce my skin.

After that I felt pure bliss.

I opened my eyes and looked down. I could see David bend down over my leg injecting his venom in me.

I don't know why I looked at him in awe.

In a few minutes it was over and he looked up.

Still in a daze I said "that was amazing! It felt sooo good!"

"Really?" his eyes glittered with happiness. "I'm glad I made you feel that way" he said honestly.

I smiled blushing a million shades of red.

I looked down at my leg as David got up and it was healed.

"It's healed?" I said shocked which came out more as a question.

David laughed softly "Of course it healed. My venoms as strong as me!"

"That reminds me, how come your stronger than others? And I didn't get what you said about you being impervious to magic.. I wanted to ask but.. I didn't want to ask it in front of James, I feel dumb not knowing anything.." and I left the question hanging.

He smiled again and said "You will, in time, know everything there is to know.As for the other thing, it's basically that I'm sort of immune to magic because of many reasons. One is that I'm a pureblood, who are more powerful than normal vampires. You see, fundamentally, who are pure bloods? The ones who are the direct line to the source, first, whatever you want to call the original vampire. I'm a direct descendant of the original. Christian de Thomas. My grandfather. Being his grandson I am more powerful than any other pureblood. To top it off, I'm the one in line for the thrown thus my powers are intensified. These are the few reasons from many why I am immune to magic, so that even if someone hates me and wants to get rid of me it will be impossible because magic wont work and neither will physical force. Only the exceptional very powerful witches can cast powerful enough magic to even influence me a little. Like the first witch. Claire De Loon. And she wouldn't, because she is Lindsay's mother. I wonder who cast it on us…"

"Oh" that's all I could say..

Her mother was the first witch! WOW! "That means she's a witch and not a vampire?" I voiced my thoughts.

"No, she is a vampire and a witch, she's a mix. Her father is a vampire."

"Oh…"

I wanted to ask him more, about why John and him always seemed to be at each others throats but my friends walked in and they all looked stunning.

Jake and Daniel wore suits and Tracy and Silver wore dresses. Tracy wore a black strapless dress which fell to the ground with a belt around the waist with a big golden buckle while Silver wore a white dress with a square neck and it went till her thighs. It was fitted and she also had a belt around her waist with a silver buckle.

Both perfectly fit them. We all looked thin, smart and beautiful.

All of them gapped at me and I was flushed with complements.

Daniel was totally speechless and stared at me like he was lusting for me? Weird.

Suddenly I held Lindsay's arm as I was filled with unimaginable rage.

Lindsay suddenly noticed.

We both turned to look at David.

He was glaring at Daniel.

I now actually know what they meant when they said vampire's emotions are way stronger than ours cause the anger I felt now was uncontrollable and I felt like I could rip someone's throat out! My friends were deep in conversation so they didn't notice. Ironic much?

Anyway Lindsay mumbled something super low and David's head jerked towards me.

The anger I felt earlier disappeared. He must have put the thing what he called 'barrier' on.

He walked to me and stood so close in front of me blocking Daniels view.

Lindsay took my friends down to the car. We were short of time. We could always talk there cause the way was so long!

He bent down to my ear and held my hair. He whispered "forgive me for I lost control for a minute back there." It seemed that he was talking to me in a very old fashioned way. "I do not like the way he looks at you."

I nodded. "I know but please bear with it."

"I am bearing with it my beautiful lady" with this he took my hand and kissed it lightly. "Call me old fashioned but may I escort a charming lady like yourself?" He asked nicely.

"My my am I flattered, yes you may"

I liked this side of him. I felt oddly happy. Maybe a bit of David's emotion were rubbing off on me.

He was happy. I was happy.

Hand in hand he took me downstairs and out the door.

The sight I saw next was words-cant-describe.

David whispered next to me. "Surprise!"

**This wasn't a short chapter but its more like a filler.**

**I hope you got it now Clarrisse, if you don't then ask me and I will explain it to you separately!**

**No update till I have ****at least; '233+20=253 reviews?'**

**XOXO,**

**Zoe.**


	20. Chapter 20 Revenge is sweet

**As promised another chapter. AND this ones LONG! So don't kill me if I say I want more than my usual 20 reviews per chapter. =)**

**Okay guys, I want you all to know that over here there is no such thing as prom. So I don't know anything about it. This is sort of like my own prom night that I could interpret with all the movies I saw with it plus making it a bit different. =)**

**YAY! My 20****th**** chapter! =D**

**BTW there a few words used in this chapter that's not for kids, that's why its rated T so.. ;)**

**dawnvamp- I want to be a lawyer I have a passion for law! Especially since my family background is mainly politics, doctor and lawyers! I will be the next president! LOL! **_**This chapters dedicated to you! =D**_

**Opticon217- LOL! Why do you hate him? And why is Lindsay one of your favorite? =)**

**Londa27 I miss you, where are you? =(**

**Thank u all who added my story in their favorite list or story alert and me in their favorite author or author alert. AND for praising my work soooo much! =D**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN THIS STORYS PLOT AND CHARACTERS.**

**Revenge is sweet.**

Before me were three limousines. We had our very own convoy! One for each couple.

I could see my friends happy, jumping up and down.

"David.." I looked up in his eyes. They were so beautiful. I got lost in them once again. They seemed like melted honey. We both didn't look away till Daniel interrupted us. Embarrassed I cleared my throat and said "thank you!"

He gently traced my cheek bone and said "Don't mention it"

His eyes drifted to my lips and I had a sudden urge to kiss him.

AND Daniel had to ruin the moment. "If you two love birds are done gapping out on each other lets go"

I rolled my eyes and took David's hand and pulled him with me.

He was being arrogant and first was just standing there glaring at Daniel and then reluctantly followed me.

We all sat together in one limo and the other guards sat in the other two.

We decided we will get in separate ones before schools and then the guards can be shifted in the hummers following us.

Four hours passed swiftly and we had decided that we would act like nothing happened yet give Kesha the cold shoulder and all. AND as far as we know her she will flip when she sees David with me. We all laughed at that fact.

Happily we reached near the school.

Only when everyone went to their own limo's I had the chance to fret.

I considered the situation. What was I going to tell everyone?

Who's David? They do know him as a prince but..

There sure will be a lot of talking and rumors.

I hated rumors but oh well.

I just want to get over this.

I want to go home to my mom.

Take care off. That's what daughters do. Take care of their parents. I take care of everyone. But who's supposed to take care of me?

I guess my increased heart rate tipped him off or my face expression I'm not sure but he tucked a hair, falling loosely around my face, behind my ear.

"What's wrong?"

"Hmm what?" I asked coming out of my frantic thoughts.

"Are you feeling okay?"

I could see the school coming closer and I started fixing my dress "I'm fine" I said breathlessly.

"What's bothering you?"

"Nothing" I replied automatically.

He sighed, grabbed my chin and pulled me face to face.

With his hypnotizing eyes and silky voice he said "Tell me."

"I just don't know what everyone's going to do. You do know there's going to be talk. About me disappearing and coming back with you and all. I'm just.. Not looking forward to it. I just want to get this over with." I whispered the last sentence.

Before he could say anything else the car stopped and I leaped out.

Everyone looked to see who came in three limos escorted by two hummers.

As we entered there was a photographer who was taking couple pictures at the entrance.

David already looked like a model and as for me, well, I wasn't far behind.

He put an arm around me as I stood sideways. I hitched my right leg up a bit showing off my long leg and I placed my right hand lightly on David's chest.

This would probably be the best picture ever which would make Kesha even more jealous than seeing David with me.

As if on queue everyone gathered around us.

They were dazed to see David and blasted me with questions.

They had to believe when I told them that I was out on a family vacation as my gang wasn't behind me.

They all told everyone the same thing.

The most shocking news to them was that I was engaged to the prince.

I told them that I met him at a family gathering and fell in love with him and thought it would be best to get engaged asap.

Of course I didn't want them to know this but David wanted them to be familiar with the fact that he was more than just my boyfriend.

I was blasted with complements as I hung on David's arm elegantly. We sure looked great together.

Soon I saw Kesha.

She walked towards us wearing a black dress which was held by a thin string that went behind her neck. The dress fell till her knees. It had silver sequence on her chest. She wasn't looking bad.

Her short black hair fell freely and she wore A LOT of makeup. That's what made her look cheap in yet a stunning dress.

"I see you finally made it! Hello, I'm Kesha" she exclaimed happily. Not to me but to David. As an after thought she added "You too Liz. We surly missed you."

"It's Elizabeth for you and I'm sure you did!" I said sweetly.

Who are we kidding? Everyone knows we hate each other. Then no need to be sweet right?

Ignoring me she said to David flirtatiously "Well, I have a surprise for you." And walked away.

Umm.. okay…

After a few minutes we all gathered together as my gang- Daniel & Silver, Jake & Tracy- and decided to have the punch as our throats were dry from all the talking.

Grabbing them we placed ourselves in a good spot.

We laughed at silly things till we were once again joined by Kesha.

"Well, Prince David, I hope you're having a wonderful time"

David turned to look at her and said "Oh yes, very much Miss..? What was your name again?"

Kesha blushed a fifty shade showing a bit of her anger that he didn't remember her name "K-Kesha"

"Well, Kesha, I am having a marvelous time thanks to my wonderful company" he picked my hand up and kissed it.

I blushed while Kesha was about to blow up from jealousy.

"Honey can you pass me your punch? My throats a bit dry" I knew he didn't want it but was doing it to just piss her off.

I happily handed it to him and after he took a sip or two he looked at her with a questioning look. "Anything else?"

Kesha looked so damn angry. It was just too funny!

"Well, as a matter of fact yes, may I have the honor of having one dance with you?" she asked, still hope in her to steal him from me even if it's for a few minutes.

"No, I don't feel like dancing."

Ooo that was like a slap on her face.

Taking the opportunity and also the fact that a really beaty song played I squealed "Oh my God! That's my favorite song! Let's go dance David!"

And he lightly said while laughing "I'd be honored!"

All six of us went to the dance floor and left a very embarrassed and angry Kesha but at the moment I couldn't care less. I was in the arms of a stunning man who was dancing beautifully with me.

I don't remember the last time I had such a huge smile on my face.

But we all know. Happiness doesn't remain forever.

Just as I took a twirl in David's arm the music stopped.

A very happy Kesha stood on the stage.

Weird, considering the fact that we just shunned her.

"A very warm welcome to Prince David who could take time out of his very busy schedule to make it to our prom." There was a huge applaud and she carried on "I just have a small surprise for you- to show you who you are really going to marry. I'm sure her charming looks trapped you but you should know something." She pointed towards the curtains which fell down revealing ten guys.

"These here are just a few guys I have collected to try to open your eyes."

I knew almost all of them. One of them was Silvers Ex-boyfriend who just dumped her for mysterious reasons.

I wonder what she was doing.

"They all claim one thing and it's your right to know." She handed the mic to the first guy in the row.

"Hello, my names Chad, most of you know me. Don't marry her man! You don't know what kinda slut she is. She broke my heart when she slept with me for fun and left me heart broken!"

Excuse me? I could feel David stiffen behind me but I was too baffled by this to think of anything else.

He passed the mic on "Hello, I'm Joe, she did the same with me. I couldn't believe it! she took all my money! She's a bitch!"

I stood there frozen as one by one they all claimed to have slept with me and what not! Hell! I was a virgin and I could swear on it! but all these guys claiming this will obviously convince everyone otherwise. Why would they lie? Kesha probably bought them. I couldn't believe this. I felt so numb. Coming here was a mistake.

The last one was Bill, Silvers Ex. "Hello, my names Bill and I broke up with my girlfriend Silver cuz I couldn't bear to think of the fact that I had cheated on my girlfriend with her best friend who abandoned me there after alluring me in her trap."

After he finished, there was pin drop silence till Kesha spoke again. "Consider yourself warned. She's a whore who slept with her best friend's boyfriend. How low can she get. Oh and did I forget to mention that rumor has it she's carrying Daniels kid?"

There were a lot of gasps and stares at my tummy but I refused to take my eyes off of her.

She smiled at me and I smiled back as if this didn't bother me one bit.

I displayed a calm attitude but inside I was in turmoil.

Looking at my smile she added "I'm sure your parents, where ever they are would be ashamed to be called your parents. To have given birth to a person like you. May they rest in peace!"

That was the last thread. I felt like tearing her to pieces!

The music turned back on and Silver grabbed my arm real hard. It's probably going to be bruised but that was the last of my concerns right now.

Tears overflowing her she said "Is this true?"

Before I could say something she pushed me back and said "How could you do this to me? No wonder why he never told me why he broke up with me! And to think I spent all this time with you!"

If anyone had any doubt on anything said on stage was now cleared.

They watched as the two best friends fought together. Any suspicions left were probably gone.

My life is ruined.

"Silver listen to m-"

Before I could say anything she slapped me hard and left.

"That was low, even for you" said Tracy as she followed Silver.

Reluctantly Jake also left behind them.

Realization just hit me of what just happened.

My best friends didn't even believe in me. What kind of friends are they? They believed others over me. They have been with me for years.. how could they just..?

David.

Oh God. What will he think?

He doesn't even know me! He will probably believe them as well. If my friends- who have known me for a long time- believe them then so will he.

Standing frozen in the middle of the dance floor I couldn't make myself even move an inch.

Everyone went back to normal.

Without another glance back I left the floor and silently, without anyone noticing, slipped into one of the deserted hallways.

Once alone I let myself fall to the floor and weep.

Not because my reputation had been ruined. That hurt yes. But I didn't care what people said. Well not that much anyways. I wept because my friends, who were my life, didn't believe me. I just lost them.

What the hell just happened?

This cant be happening.

Not to me!

I'm Elizabeth!

I was still in denial which is good, because I will fix this. But how?

About ten minutes later Daniel came beside me and fell to the floor.

He sighed "What the hell just happened? You didn't..?"

I tried to stop my tears from falling but they just wouldn't. Even he didn't trust me enough?

I got up and said "Leave me alone" and tried walking away.

I could see from the small window on the door connecting the hall where the prom was taking place to this hallway that David was standing there.

He opened the door and came in.

I whipped my tears away and said to Daniel "Leave us alone for a moment" I couldn't stop my voice from quivering.

I wouldn't blame him if he wanted to break the engagement.

Daniel nodded and slowly left.

Before David could say something I said "If you want to call off the engagement I have no problem with it. Instead I completely understand"

I leaned against one of the walls and slumped down to the floor again hiding my face in my hands.

He sat next to me and pulling my chin up he said "Now why would I do that? Based on false accusations? Well, I sure have developed a great fondness of you."

He smiled a sweet angelic smile.

Looking at that I broke down.

I grabbed his collar and sat in his lap.

I wept so hard. I had never cried this bad. He believed me when my own friends didn't.

That Kesha made everyone against me!

"I didn't. I didn't do anything… I promise."

"Shhhh.. I know! I believe you, you didn't even have to say it! I know an angel like you wouldn't do anything those horrid creatures said"

"Oh David!" I cried and ruined his cloths but he didn't seem to mind.

"Now if you stop crying lets go get your friends"

"There not my friends! My friends would never, never believe someone else's word against mine. They've known me all my life yet they don't know what I am and what I am not! I surly am not a whore!"

For a few seconds more he kept soothing me and I kept crying.

Five more minutes passed and the door opened again.

"Liz..?" Silver said.

And I looked up, my features flushed.

"Liz" she said again and hugged me while crying. "I'm so sorry! I over reacted! I know you could never have done something like that"

Tracy too fell to her knees "David was right! What kind of friends are we! We should have expected something like that from Kesha!"

David? So he..?

"It's alright. How can I stay mad at you for long? I love you all."

Helped by David I got up.

"Time for revenge" I whispered.

I walked in followed by all my friends back to the prom.

We slid in undetected.

Acting as if nothing had happened we marched on the dance floor and rocked it.

No one messes with me for a reason.

Because if they even put a splash of dirt on me I make them bathe in dirt.

Smiling I had my arrangements made with David's help.

One hour later I was sweaty and hyper with all that dancing.

Breathlessly I went on stage and this time its revenge for Kesha.

With the music stopped once more I said "Well, Kesha was pretty entertaining with her little fiasco based on false accusations even with all those so called witnesses. Now I hope something I prepared proves more entertaining."

I put a usb in the computer.

As the slideshow played everyone was shocked at they saw it.

It was proof of how Kesha had provided these witnesses.

AND she's the one who slept with most of them.

I had no problem revealing even the most vulgar pictures.

And as for Bill, he sure slept with her too.

Two of them traded their lies for drugs and money.

After my slideshow finished and content with the fact that my reputation had once again become unblemished I grinned at Kesha who looked utterly flabbergasted and astonished.

"How did you..?" she asked proving that they were correct.

"It's a wonder what a satellite can catch and getting it was no problem. After all, I am the fiancé of the future king." I walked off the stage as applaud engulfed me.

The DJ announced "Breaking the ice, I have a dedication from Prince David for his beautiful fiancé."

I looked back as the song 'all I ever wanted by bass hunter' played. **(Listen to it)**

Soon David came into view.

As he walked to me and the beat of the song increased, a circle began to form around us.

Suddenly picking up the beat he grabbed my hand and twirled me around.

We did a kind of salsa mixed with a bit of tango with a lot of twirls.

I was so happy.

Did David just indirectly say he loved me?

As the music slowed down we paused. Breathless.

His forehead resting against mine.

Both of us breathing hard.

I had the urge to kiss him again. He had been so sweet and supportive.

I didn't know what I would do without him.

So I smiled the most brilliant smile ever at him.

As the tempo suddenly picked up so did our dance.

As the song changed everyone came and started dancing.

Another hour passed and to no ones surprise I was Prom queen.

There was a tradition that every year the Prom Queen had to play a game to find her king.

This time with the crown on my head I was blindfolded and placed in the center of a circle.

No doubt I will find, without any difficulty. My king. My prince. My David.

Everyone's hands were the only thing I could touch. And I had David's touch memorized.

I smiled and started from someone's rough hand.

I felt a variety of skin textures; rough, smooth and bumpy.

But none were like the hands touch I liked.

Cold and hard, yet soft and smooth.

As soon as my hand touched David's I held onto it and took my blindfold off.

He looked like the most breath taking man I had ever seen.

Smiling at him I grabbed him and took him to the dance floor once again.

Oblivious to the fact that Daniel was glaring at us- upset or that Kesha had disappeared.

A slow song played 'You and I tonight by Faber drive' and we danced slowly lost in each others eyes. **(listen to it)**

The song fit perfectly.

I was sooo happy!

I nearly laughed at the part when the lyrics said "What if I stay forever? What if there's no goodbye? Frozen for a moment here in time."

I think I'm falling in love.

With prom night coming to an end we all headed back to, well, 'our' home. I guess.

Tired and worn out by all the drama and dancing almost everyone was asleep in there own limo's.

I sat alone with David.

Breaking the silence I said "Thank you for-" before I could finished David put a hand on my mouth and said "Don't even mention it" and smiled.

Eyeing the bottle of well stocked bar in the limo I said "Do you mind if I..?" I pointed at the bottles of different types of alcohol.

"No, but I don't think you should-" this time before he could finish his sentence I placed my finger on his lips.

Shocked, he lightly moved it away towards his check and smiled.

"This time let me" I said emotionally. "Tonight I need this."

Probably looking at the raw emotions in my eyes he nodded and I drank away till I could barely keep my eyes open.

Drunk, I asked David "Are my parents.. Ashamed of me?"

David sighed and said "Of course not. From the minute you entered the house I haven't seen them any happier, they are very very proud of you."

"You think so?" I asked leaning against one of his leg while sitting on the floor with my dress scattered around me sowing off my perfect long legs.

"I know so." He said while sitting down on the floor next to me and wrapping his arms around me as I sipped from yet another bottle. "I think you have had enough" he tried reaching towards the bottle and I childishly snatched it away from his grasp.

Bringing my face a few centimeters closer to him I said "I don't think so…"

***Sigh* thank God that's over. My head hurts again! LOL! =) THIS IS THE LONGEST CHAPTER I HAVE EVER WRITTEN! 3380 words! **

**Next chapter won't be this long so don't get used to these yummy treats! Oh who am I kidding, I always say that! But I can't help write them like that cause you all are such amazing reviewers! =)**

**Oh and the next chapter, will be from David's POV! ;)**

**Looking forward to it? Good. Now review and tell me just how much you want to read his point of view! =)**

**No update till I have ****at least; '253+27=280 reviews?'**

**XOXO,**

**Zoe.**


	21. Chapter 21 Davids POV

**Well. I AM SO FREAKING HAPPY! I asked for 30 and I got 31! I love you guys! =)**

**This chapter doesn't have a lot of things happening its just a scene that happens between David and Elizabeth and I really don't know how to right them so please review and tell me! AND this is EMBARRASSING.**

**Anyway, you all make my day! Now without further ado I will reply to all of you and my dedication in the end but before I do that I would like to suggest that one of my reviewers asked me to read her book and I did. It's good.**

**It's NO LONGER ALONE by found-girl95, so check it out! ;)**

**Midnightdream92 and -Misguided Star- I'm from Pakistan. I go to one of the best schools for girls in Pakistan LGS (Lahore Grammar School). The co-ed schools are horrible here and the education system that my school has is that of the UK (Cambridge University). We have Advance and Ordinary Levels. A level is college btw according to the USA. So the high schools we have over here with proms and all are few and are really bad so most of the other schools don't have prom. And since I'm in an all girl's school there is no prom! =)**

**IZZI GIRL- Your wish will come true in this chapter ;)**

**Opticon217- Hmm now I get it! =)**

**Clarrisse- I couldn't agree more! Sometimes I feel sorry for him too! He's been with liz through thin and thick and then doesn't even get her.. but who knows.. he might just get lucky =p**

**DreamWings-Kitty kon- LOL! You always make me laugh! That's why I love your reviews and enjoy reading them.**

**A nameless reviewer- the tik tock was so funny! Thanks for reviewing! =)**

**Dawnvamp- This chapter is dedicated to you! =D **

**Thank u all who added my story in their favorite list or story alert and me in their favorite author or author alert. AND for praising my work soooo much! =D**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN THIS STORYS PLOT AND CHARACTERS.**

**DAVID'S POV.**

I sighed.

It surely had been a long way.

Dropping the very drunk Elizabeth in her room I made sure her friends did not see her by shifting them to another room for the time being and they were too sleepy to fuss on it.

My mind drifted off to that black haired wrench. Now I know why she was hated! How could she do that to my angel? Who was as pure as if she was washed in milk!

Speaking of her she opened the door and closed it lightly as I took my coat off placing it lightly on the couch in my bedroom.

As she entered I could hear her heart beating as healthy as a horse and her amazing scent that I now had memorized in my head.

I turned towards her as she stumbled towards me. She was still wearing her dress. I thought I asked Martha, one of the maids to help her get in her night suit.

I can't believe she had such an effect on me. She was so innocent. Her beautiful brown eyes were as hypnotizing as a vampires eyes would be and despite her small frame her figure was amazingly attractive. She, as a whole, was alluring.

I had a hard time controlling myself around her anymore. She had completely changed me. I genuinely cared for her. Surprising right? She was nothing like I've ever seen before.

She stumbled towards me totally drunk which I never expected from her but she's been through a lot in just a few days so cutting her a slack wont do me any harm.

"I don't want to be alone" she whispered to me.

I automatically extended my arms to embrace her and said "your not alone, you have me.."

"I know... You won't leave me right?"

I knew she was drunk and was feeling really depressed. Okay. I have a confession to make. While injecting my venom in her I took a bit of her blood. I was curious to know what she actually felt. She was so good at hiding her emotions.

"Of course not" I replied instantly.

She sighed contently and walked into my open arms.

When she hugged me I couldn't help but want to take her right now.

When she gripped my shirt tighter and pressed her face in my chest its safe to say that I was once again aroused in her presence.

My fangs extended.

I cleared my throat trying to get her out of my head.

She looked up into my eyes. It's like she could see into my core, right into my soul.

Her brown eyes were full of sadness and maybe a tint of fear.

I had a sudden urge to kiss her but I stayed controlled.

I would never take advantage of her like this. She was weak and vulnerable right now.

I was lusting for her and I didn't realize that I had let my barrier down.

Suddenly she got on her tip toes and kissed me. I was shocked and frozen for a few seconds but then I kissed her back, tightening my grip on her waist.

Okay. I admit again that this was my strong emotions rubbing off on her but I couldn't stop her even if I wanted. And I sure as hell didn't want to.

It was the best feeling I ever had. It started off slowly.

Despite the fact that she hadn't ever kissed anyone she was an amazing kisser. She wound her arms around my neck as I bent down to make it easier for her.

She lightly bit my lower lip and I moaned.

Liking the response she deepened the kiss as she pushed me back on the bed.

Even though I'm a vampire I let myself fall lightly on the bed.

She slowly crawled up.

She started kissing me again.

Since she was on top of me, suddenly my dominating side triggered.

I rolled her on her back and unable to stop myself kissed her with all my passion.

I don't know what was wrong with me.

I couldn't stop. And worst of all I was actually enjoying this.

Is it possible that I'm falling for her..?

Can't be. I can't be in love. I'm probably just lusting for her. It can't be. Not again… not this time.

She wound her legs around my waist and rolled us over again. This time I let her.

Smiling the biggest smile I had ever seen Elizabeth smile she grabbed my shirt, unbuttoning it while kissing me. She pulled it off swiftly.

I laughed against her lips and let her do it. Despite the fact that I was more than three centuries old and she was just seventeen, she made me feel young again.

She made my heart beat again.

Childish things that I couldn't tolerate anymore where the things I was doing with her.

Shirtless as I lay there, for a few seconds she was staring at my well toned body. Well I don't blame her. I did have an amazing body.

She lightly placed her hands on my chest and barely touching it traced my well toned abs.

She then bent down and kissed me even more fiercely.

I kissed her back with the same passion.

She opened her mouth to let my tongue in.

When I did as she wanted, I was granted with a light moan. My eyes closed in sheer delight.

I knew she liked being on top of me and despite my dominating side killing me I smiled at that.

I was smiling a whole lot more when I was with her.

I don't remember a single time I laughed genuinely before I met her and now I laughed like an idiot around her.

She slowly pulled away while biting my lower lip. A moan escaping my lips again.

I was disappointed that she pulled away.

Opening my eyes I saw her beautiful stature above me.

She was trying to take her dress off.

Oh no.

As realization dawned on me about what's going on and what's going to happen I grabbed her wrist and stopped her in my now hoarse voice. "Lizz... Don't... "

"Don't what?" She asked confused. Her voice slurry and drunk.

"Don't do something you will regret in the morning"

"I won't regret this!"

"Yes you will!" I said calmly.

She paused and stared at me for a long time. "You know what? Don't make excuses! If you don't want to do it then don't!" She got off of me and I could feel her getting really hurt as if she had been rejected.

Shocked for a minute at her outburst, what? Me? And not wanting to do it with her right now? Totally out of the question.

Before she could leave the room I growled and used my inhuman speed to block her from leaving.

She tried side stepping me but of course I was faster.

I stopped her and on her resistance pushed her up against my wall like the many times before.

My thigh brushed with her thigh but I, with a lot of effort, ignored it for the time being.

I lightly grabbed her chin. I was going to talk her out of this. I was going to say that I knew what this meant to her. I didn't want her to regret it which she would in the morning. I wanted it to be special for her but I didn't want to hurt her right now. Neither did I want her to think that she had been rejected by me when the truth was that I wanted her. I was lusting for her. I needed her. More than anything. But not enough to hurt her. For I knew her character well. And she wouldn't want to kiss let alone sleep with someone while she's drunk, be it her fiancé, lover, stranger or a friend.

But when I looked into her eyes I forgot everything I had to say.

When I looked in her misty eyes where tears were forming I kissed her lightly, sensually, softly on her lips and said "there's nothing in this world I want more than you."

"Really?" She asked in a tiny voice as a tear fell down from her eyes.

I kissed that tear off of her face and we started from where we left once I said yes.

This time I undressed her.

I kissed her neck and placed kisses on her shoulder as I pulled her dress straps off of her shoulder.

I felt happiness running out of her in tidal waves. I couldn't have been happier.

As her dress fell to the ground I couldn't help but stare at her perfect body in nothing but her undergarments. Untouched. Unblemished. And all mine.

She pushed me down on the bed once more and got on top of me.

I held onto her waist lightly making sure my hands don't wander around her body as they really wanted to. I. Will. Not. Take. Advantage. Of. Her.

As she kissed my chest and shivered when my other hand trailed down her bare back.

She kept placing butterfly kisses on my chest and when an animalistic moan accidently crossed my lips she slowly made a trail going down.

I was enjoying every minute of this. I was purring like a cat for Pete's sake. I had to stop her.

But did I want to? Hell no! Did I have to? Hell yes!

Without hurting her feelings I grabbed her hair and pulled her up.

I kissed her with all my passion but yet without any brute force.

There was none when it came to her. I wanted to be as gentle as humanly, well vampirely possible. I wanted to pamper her, spoil her and keep her on my eyelashes. Protect her from everything. Shelter her, cherish her and make her happy. Oh my, what's happening to me?

I rolled over and placed her on her back gently and started kissing her neck and collar bone. She moaned much to my delight and arched her back.

Pressing her flesh to mine.

She had held onto my neck the whole time. Oh man did I want her!

I held onto her waist pressing her against me and put my mouth on her soft lips once again tracing and exploring her warm mouth.

Soon her hands got off of me and drowsily she let go of me.

I continued kissing her and soon the alcohol took a toll on her and she fell under a deep slumber.

I sighed and got off. What the hell just happened? That was close.

I was expecting her to collapse soon. It was the only way to not do _it_ and not hurt her feelings either. But what I just experienced was pure ecstasy by just her simple naïve touch and kisses.

As Elizabeth lay in my bed naked with her long hair spiraled everywhere I couldn't help but observe how peaceful she was.

I wanted her more than anything. And now I had realized it. But I couldn't just have her yet.

I sighed again unable to take my eyes off of her.

I walked to my walk in closet and took out one of my loose T-shirts and walked over to Elizabeth.

I put it on her gently and she didn't even move a bit.

She was totally knocked out.

Poor her. She deserved better, someone better than me, someone who didn't put her life in danger and constant jeopardy. An outstanding girl like her shouldn't be trapped here with a devil like me.

I don't deserve her. I'm a horrid monster.

Sighing for the millionth time tonight I picked Elizabeth up and gently put her on my pillow, in the proper position before she fell down off the edge.

I tucked her under the warm covers to shield her slender body from the cold and watched her sleep.

I was about to get my night suit and make myself decent enough to not freak Liz out when she woke up but before I could leave I heard her whimper lightly.

Her eyes fluttered open and once they met mine she said "please don't leave me..."

I walked towards her and said as gently as possible "never."

I crept under the covers with her.

As I lay next to her I realized that life for me will never be the same again. I will no longer be the cold-hearted bastard who didn't care about anything and No longer the monster that killed in a blink of the eye.

Whenever I was around her I couldn't think straight let alone have the angry, dangerous, dark attitude I always had.

She unconsciously made her way to me. She put her head on my chest over my arm which I placed around her waist to keep her there not wanting to let go.

She wrapped her delicate arms around me and hugged me firmly around the waist as if scared that if she let me go I would disappear. I held onto her as well.

Soon her leg hitched in a 90° angle followed and was placed on my thigh and after five minutes she made herself comfortable. It was like I was her teddy bear that I know she had.

I lightly traced her now swollen lips. Reminding me of the passionate kisses we shared.

I had so many responsibilities, so many things to resolve and think about. Things like the war at bay, the meetings, the other vampires, the other supernatural problems and my responsibilities as a prince.

But a certain someone never planned on leaving my mind. She had me bewitched. Even when I went for a day to attend to my princely business I couldn't help but think about her, her safety, he well-being and worst of all I missed her. Her voice, her face, I missed everything about her.

Looking at her today, smiling, made me the happiest man in this entire universe.

Looking at her crying shattered my heart into a million pieces.

And I was willing to go to any extend to see that smile again.

Even if it meant killing that Kesha. I thought in disgust. But I couldn't because she was… nevermind.

I was now, without doubt, connected to her, mind, body and soul.

Soon I fell asleep peacefully with Elizabeth in my arms after a very, very long time.

**For this chapter I wont give you any amount of Reviews that I want but I do expect at least a 20 as any other chapter and maybe more because its from David's POV. This was important for you all to know so that in the next chapter whatever happens you all should know what REALLY happened. ;)**

**And ill say it once again **

**This chapter doesn't have a lot of things happening its just a scene that happens between David and Elizabeth and I really don't know how to right them so please review and tell me! **

**This is also a long chapter but with not much happening for the progress of this story. So once again I will also say that the end is really, really far away! =D**

**XOXO,**

**Zoe.**


	22. Chapter 22 Christian De Thomas

**300 REVIEWS YAY! IM SO HAPPY! =D**

**Guess what happened? My good friends sided with my worst enemy this wed! Can you believe it? Well, I sure as hell couldn't! And my group totally cut off from her! She apologized to them and they r now fine with her but she didn't even say sorry to me! I'm so angry! I really, with all my heart, loved her! And she didn't even bother finding out what the REAL story is. Too much Gossip and politics now days. But I guess she isn't worth it so let's forget it! =D**

**Midnightsdream92- Why do you think USA's sucky? I like USA very much! =p**

**c.a.s.1404- You wont find out what ties Kesha has to the supernatural in this story, you'll find out in the sequel. I know, long way to go! =D**

**IZZI GIRL- Do you have any idea how much I enjoy reading your reviews? I'm glad u like David and the dress and thanks for praising my work! Oh and he cant kill Kesha.. and you will find that out in the sequel.. long way to go! =D**

**DreamWings-Kitty kon- LOL! looking forward to your reviews are sure worth it! Which animal are you talking about? Do you know that I am a huge animal lover? =D**

**VampKristal343- I love the way you've evaluated David's behavior. I look forward to your reviews now. Your approach is really good and I feel happy to know that you got what I wanted to show perfectly. =D**

**Clarrisse- LOL! You don't need to imagine it honey I'll tell you. It was very weird cause neither have I experience anything neither do I want to but its just really embarrassing for me and all the way I was laughing my ass off thinking how to continue writing that while trying to show what I wanted to which was David's feelings and the change in him! =D**

**Yuukigirly- I'm glad that u found my story interesting enough to read it all in one day! And your right! It doesn't really matter if we have prom or not, we're quite busy as it is. Well, we are still friends but I slowly tried to stop talking to him and now I rarely talk to him, it is sometimes awkward when we meet which is once a blue moon cuz we live in different cities now but when that subject was brought up again he blatantly said that it was a bet from one of his cousins to try to trap me in. So yeah. But you know that weird feeling you get when someone lie's, yeah that's what I get. Cuz whenever we meet, he constantly keeps his eyes on me and gives me a lot of attention. Recently his brother got married so we went to attend that wedding and he was on stage with his brother and when he saw us he literally ran off the stage to take us up there. Which is weird considering that EVERYONE turned around to see who just entered and then he took us up on stage too. Weird right? Anyways ill give u more details if you want them AND I love making friends! Are you on facebook? If yes then give me your username and ill add you! That way chatting is a lot easier! Or we could just PM each other. THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO YOU! =) **

**Thank u all who added my story in their favorite list or story alert and me in their favorite author or author alert. AND for praising my work soooo much! =D**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN THIS STORYS PLOT AND CHARACTERS.**

**Oh and we have a few new characters! I wonder if you like them or.. Hate them! ;D**

**Christian De Thomas.**

The blinding light entered my closed eyes.

My head hurt and no matter how much I wanted to open my eyes I couldn't. They were so heavy, as heavy as my body felt right now. Which was very heavy.

I could smell a very remarkable smell.

That smell reminded me off… David?

Hmm.. weird.

Unable to remember anything after the limo I moved a little and groaned when my head hurt real bad. I felt like throwing up.

Not knowing where ones getting up is a horrible feeling because I sure as hell didn't know where I was right now.

Suddenly more aware of the situation I jerked up with the blanket and moved away from David as much possible. Which ended up making me fall off the bed with the blanket.

Too aware of the fact that I was in David's bed, cuddling with his half naked- amazing, out of the word, well tonned- CUT IT OUT- form, with my dress lying on the floor and wearing nothing but his shirt made me blush fifty shades of red.

With my sudden movement David got up and put his hands up and said "Woah! Relax!" looking devilishly handsome in his sleepy form.

His hair going wild in every direction and his pants hanging really low.

Holding my head I said "W-what happened last night?"

My heart beating franticly. Oh God. Did we..? please tell me nothing happened.

I couldn't think.

The throbbing in my head increased.

"Nothing happened" he said smoothly after a while. "You came to my room and fell asleep on my bed. I was too tired to change so I took off my shirt and got in bed to sleep."

I sighed turning into a ball on the floor my burning cheek with the cold perfect marble floor. "I want to sleep"

He lazily got out of bed and walked towards me.

He picked me up and this time I didn't protest.

Thinking he would put me on the bed to go to sleep.

"Time to get up" he muttered.

"What? No! Let me sleep please. David.." I slurred as I closed my eyes.

Suddenly cold water came in contact with my face and I screamed all the profound curses I could think off!

"I hate you" I muttered, my breath still stench of alcohol.

I threw the same cold water at him!

Surprised he growled and threw me in the shower.

I was now very aware of the fact that I and David were soaking wet.

His shirt that I was wearing became see through and since David held me my chest was pressed to his.

Suddenly he seemed a bit too aware of the situation as well and cleared his throat while saying "That was a bit out of line so I apologize" and he looked away.

Sill holding me he picked me up bridal style and put me on his bed as I shivered from cold.

He brought me something he thought would 'fit' me.

He went to the bathroom as I changed.

Once I was done I whispered "I'm done."

He walked in with a towel and sat behind me trying to dry off my hair.

"My head really hurts. Hangovers suck!"

"Remember that next time then." he said simply.

When my hair was almost dry he got up and got me an aspirin.

This time without fussing about it I gulped it down.

"Bleh" I made a face.

"Okay now your turn. Sit." I told David while pointing at the floor while sitting on the bed.

"My turn?"

"Yes. Now sit!"

Not to happy to obey a command he reluctantly sat down and looked at me quizzically.

I put both my legs on both his sides.

When he saw the towel in my hand he laughed and said "That's not necessary"

I laughed and started drying of his hair with a towel.

Once I was all done, I pulled his head down in my lap and lightly kissed his forehead and got off the bed and sat in his lap.

"Do you know how much I like cuddling and sitting in laps. I never used to leave my mums lap" I yawned and relaxed.

Soon I feel asleep despite the cold shower.

XXX

When I got up again, I was still in David's lap, my hangover almost gone.

I still felt lazy but that was it.

My head hurt less and I felt fine, except the laziness.

I slowly got up and groaned "That bed looks so tempting"

"Oh no you don't!" David said and grabbed my hand and pulled me into his chest before I could get in bed again.

His chest pressed to my back and his hand holding mine above my heart as if I was his captive.

He whispered in my ear "I have news for you"

His mint breath tickled my neck making me shiver.

"Go on" I said much steadier than I felt.

"Remember that I told you about my grandfather Christian de Thomas?"

I nodded not trusting my voice.

"Well, he's coming over for a day."

Okay, so?

"He wants to see you, more like approve of you"

Okay.

"It's not that I'm scared of him I just don't like my, well, step grandmother."

"What if he doesn't like me?" I said in a tiny voice.

He let my hand go and grabbed my waist and turned me around.

We were still pressed against each other and I was hyperventilating.

Still not looking up I played with the ends of my hair.

I felt a cool hand on my chin and it was pulled up.

"I'll still marry you, even if he doesn't approve of you. And I see no reason why he wouldn't. Not if I can help it"

It felt so good to hear him say that. I smiled a little.

After a little while he said "My step grandmother is a human, you can say, my grandfathers new obsession. She will do everything in her power to make you look bad, she's a witch I tell you! All you have to do is be yourself and you will bewitch them just as you have bewitched me."

I felt like saying awe and I felt like I was melting. A smile came on my lips.

Before any other words were exchanged a knock on the door made David walk towards it leaving me standing there to get the door.

When his skin left mine it felt cold. Weird right?

Lindsay walked in with a few people.

"We are short in time now enough with the lovie dovie." Lindsay said sharply.

"Woah, someone's in a bad mood!" I said as I crossed her to get to my room.

"Of course I am! I hate that witch! She gave me such a hard time! I cried my eyes out!"

I was more than shocked.

"You're the real witch slash vampire! How can a human make you cry?"

"Well, she surely is just a human but she is like the brain of Christian! Don't even say anything mean to her and be on your best behavior with her if you want Christian to like you, which he will because he loves his little David who's not so little anymore." she grumbled.

I brushed my teeth and did all my daily routine.

Brushing my hair was a nuisance but I was done with it none the less.

I got in a very sophisticated dress of the 1800's.

"Do I have to wear this?" I felt so uncomfortable.

It was a red and beige dress.

The neck was very deep. I could see the top of my chest clearly and it was too tight to breathe in.

"Yes for the millionth time!"

"But why? It's so uncomfortable! And why don't I just walk in naked! I can see everything that I shouldn't!" I screamed back at Lindsay.

"We all are wearing this! Have you forgotten that Christians is the original vampire, might I add very old and the 1800's fashion was enjoyable to him!" she yelled back at me!

"Well of course he would've enjoyed cause he gets to see everyone's -" before I could finish I was interrupted by a knock.

I went to it to get the door and was stunned to see David.

He always knocks the breathe out of me, whenever, wherever I see him.

He looked at me and seemed to have a loss of words.

When he kept staring I snapped my fingers in front of him and said "I am not wearing this!"

"Of course your not."

"It looks hideous! Look at how deep the- wait. What? I'm not?"

"She's not?" repeated Lindsay.

"Of course not" he repeated smirking. "She looks utterly marvelous in this dress but it is for my eyes only, I don't want anyone to have the pleasure of laying there eyes on something very inappropriate and mine."

Holy cow! I blushed a million shades of red.

He walked to my closet and took out a plain black formal dress that had a thin strap holding it up and fitted from the chest till my waist and then flowed brilliantly till my ankle.

He grabbed silver stilettos with a 4" heel.

Even wearing that I wouldn't be as tall as David.

He snapped his head towards Lindsay and said in a rather annoyed voice "What? Stop staring!"

"Why should I stop? It's not like I get to see the prince fetch cloths for someone everyday."

"It's not just 'someone' it's my fiancé! Of course I'd fetch her sticks if she asked me to!"

Lindsay looked at me and I looked at her and we smiled in awe.

He gave the cloths to me and I headed towards the bathroom.

I changed and looked in the mirror I looked pretty despite the fact that my lip looked a little swollen.

The only thing missing was pretty dangling diamond earrings matching with a necklace.

I had the perfect set at home but I can't go get it now.

I walked out and noticed that Lindsay was not there but David stood there in a black classic Armani suit with a white shirt and a black tie with black dress pants.

He looked so cute!

A proper gentleman.

I smiled and asked "Where's Lindsay?"

"She went to get ready"

I sat down at the dressing table facing the mirror.

"What should I do to my hair?" I asked picking it up in different styles.

"Let me." he walked towards me.

He took the brush and started brushing my hair.

After 5 minutes he had my hair in a perfect bun which looked stunning with the formal wear and a strip of hair left on both my sides.

"Thank you!" I smiled.

"Don't mention it" he said.

"You're so good with a brush, seems like you've had a lot of practice" I said teasingly.

"Damn right I have."

"Really? Who else got a hair do from you?" I asked shocked and turned around to face him.

He smirked. "My lips are sealed.."

"You're so mean!"

I really wanted to know who all got a hair do from him.

"I'm not mean, I'm secretive" he said wiggling his eyebrows.

I guess the games on me huh?

I ignored him and put on a little bit of make-up.

A transparent lip gloss that looked good on my natural pink luscious lips.

A little blush on and mascara.

"Done. When are your grandparents arriving?" I said getting up.

"There already here. And your not done yet.. there's one thing missing.."

"What?" I asked as he walked towards me.

He turned me around and put a necklace around my neck.

I looked in the mirror to see it and it was stunning!

My entire neckline was laced with diamonds.

It gave the dress the perfect finish.

He lightly placed a kiss on my shoulder and looked at me in the mirror. "Like it?"

I nodded completely in loss of words.

"Like it? Like it? I love it. Thank you."

"The first of many gifts" he smiled

He had a pair of earrings matching the necklace and he put them on me.

To top it off, he also handed me a very delicate bracelet saying "A bracelet as intricate as the owner itself"

"Oh David, you didn't have to do this. It must be very expensive, I can't accept all this"

"Of course you can, it didn't cost much and what's mine is yours. So you don't have to accept it, it's yours to begin with." He said lightly.

"Well, thanks" I said sincerely.

He gave me his arm and I took it.

We left the room and made our way towards the huge sitting room.

"I'm almost done with memorizing my way around this place" I smiled informing David.

"That's good." He said "Why don't you lead the way then?" he smiled.

"Sure"

On our way we smiled a lot at my hyper-ness and stupidity as I remembered the way and David waited patiently for me to figure it out.

Our relationship was so complicated.

Finally after one almost wrong turn I made it to the sitting room.

I had never seen it but I had passed it a million times.

Stepping into this room was like stepping into the Victorian era.

Everything was of the finest order.

I felt a little uncomfortable when I saw David's Grandparents whereas David's entire face lit up.

He must care deeply about his grandfather. I better win is approval then.

Christian de Thomas was surprisingly young.

Around his mid 30's, bronze hair like David's except a shade lighter or so. He had blue eyes.

Next to him was, probably his new wife.

She had brown hair and brown eyes, very ordinary if you ask me but there was an air of elegance and stubbornness around her.

They looked at me with a very intense gaze scrutinizing my every move.

It made me very uncomfortable and my hand, which was on David's arm twitched till he put his hand on mine.

"Grandpa Christian" he said happily, as he let go off me and extended himself to his grandfather.

They took each others hands and hugged each other by slapping their hands on each others backs.

It was short but it seemed like they were young men from the 20th century.

I stood there awkward as he nodded to the other lady "Good evening". She nodded back "To you too".

That was their greetings.

"I have a surprise for you" Christian said before David could introduce me.

"That can wait, meet-" before he could finish a loud voice said "Surprise"

And there was a huge bang and next thing I know David was falling down.

The next few minutes passed in a blur as David and an unknown person sparred for fun.

Before any destruction could be done the Queen said in an authoritative voice "Enough! If I see a single broken furniture I will take your heads!"

They both stopped and looked around as if just remembering they were in company.

David was on top of the unknown person.

David got up fixing his outfit and I saw who the unknown person was.

A gasp escaped my lips.

**Number 1 – HELP ME! Plz try to suggest who it could be? David's life long friend who has a lot of influence on David's decisions and knows Lizz through a good or bad experience. It could be a male or a female. I have the background figured out but I need you all to suggest who it should be.**

**Number 2 – Did anyone notice how lizz freaked out and David lied to her face to calm her down? And that's why David's POV was important. So that even if Lizz doesn't know you all know what really happened! ;) **

**Number 3 – Don't forget to review!**

**No update till 303+22=325 Reviews. And you all know that I expect more than these! **

**Thanks for making me so happy up till now! =) **


	23. Chapter 23 Approval? My Arse! The B way

**EID MUBARIK EVERYONE! XD**

**Today is a very special religious day on which we dress up and go meet our relatives and get money in the form of eidi! YAY! I got a really nice purple outfit stitched! =p**

**And since college is closed I thought I might make you as happy as me today by updating :p **

**This chapter is dedicated to all of you BECAUSE this chapter or the way this story is going wasn't really what I had in mind when I started. I know the ending, what this will lead to but these new idea's lead to extending the story bit by bit, thus making it longer. BUT this chapter is mainly dedicated to you all because of the WONDERFULL ideas you all gave me! This chapter, I tried to combine most of them with my ideas. So in whole this chapter is yours and my ideas merged and those that I didn't add here will come in later. I hope you all like it. :D**

**BeachVampire17- You had some really awesome names but there was this name Autumn that two reviewers wanted me to keep so I hope you don't mind, I'll use them somewhere else cuz all three were AMAZING! =p**

**IZZI GIRL- Always a pleasure reading your review! Looking forward to it again. =D**

**-Misguided Star- Awww! I guess we cool people don't need traitors as our friends cuz we rock! *High five!* :D**

**c.a.s.1404- Loved your review! It made me laugh really hard! =p**

**sparrow brown- Loved your idea and I will definitely use a bit of it! :p**

**Clarrisse- Of course I don't mind! These ideas are what make's this story moving on and not reaching its end! And I will use a bit of your idea! You will see soon! :D**

**Imanijanai- YAY! New reviewer! WOW! All in one day huh? I'm glad you liked it that much! =D**

**Golden418- LOL! That will probably be Elizabeth's reaction if she ever finds out, I'm still working on that BUT he hasn't lied about anything else and if he does then you all will be the first to know =p **

**DreamWings-Kitty Kon- LOL! Always fun reading your reviews! They make me laugh! And well, that's for you to decide if she would be like Kesha! =p**

**VampKristal343- Loved the part where you said David is just plain sexy and handsome! =p**

**Merrick69- haha you don't need to thank me for being a good writer I'm just am happy you liked it!**

**ONCE AGAIN, EVERYONES IDEAS WERE AMAZING! EVEN IF I DIDN'T MENTION THEM HERE LIKE MIMI LYNZEE44 ETC**

**Thank u all who added my story in their favorite list or story alert and me in their favorite author or author alert. AND for praising my work soooo much! =D**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN THIS STORYS PLOT AND CHARACTERS.**

**Approval? My arse! The British way.**

I couldn't believe it was him!

"YOU! AH YOU! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE" I pointed a finger at him forgetting that I was supposed to be on my best behavior and he looked bewildered.

He always brought out the worst in me.

"I SHOULD BE ASKING YOU THAT QUESTION!" he also raised an accusing finger to me.

We both walked towards each other.

I tried my best to keep control of my anger.

He laughed and said "What a small world"

"You almost cost me my job! And not to mention God knows what would've happened if Daniel didn't show up in time!"

"My apologies"

"I don't want you apologies when you're not even sorry about it!"

"You know each other?" David asked surprised.

"Yes." He grumbled.

I said "Unfortunately yes! And this jerk almost cost me my summer job and- Nevermind!"

He didn't even try to hide his amusement or deny the fact that he did what he did.

Moving on David said "Lincoln, you will fill me in later. Isn't Autumn here?"

I realize that David did the right thing by side tracking the conversation as everyone was looking at us and I didn't wanna give them the wrong impression by telling them how he had lured me in when I was drunk, remember the story from the camping trip? Yup, that guy was him. Plus how he cost me my summer job!

"Of course I'm here dear. Miss me much?" said a beautiful lady. Lincoln's twin sister.

"How can I not? A whole century without you was a pain in the arse if you ask me!" David replied his british accent seeping in while he embraced Autumn.

If you ask me, I felt like a left out and let me also add that I didn't like the way they embraced. It was more than just a friendly hug and I surely didn't like it.

I stood there awkwardly as they all exchanged life long experiences.

Everyone seemed to have their eyes on them, listening intently at what they were talking about.

They sure had a fondness for them.

David's careless features relaxed a little as he laughed freely.

A smile appeared on my face and took on a softer expression without my consent.

David turned his head to the side at something Autumn said and his eyes came in contact with mine and I knew that he had completely forgotten me for the moment. That sure bugged me.

He smiled apologetically and walked towards me.

"As I was going to formally introduce her earlier, before the useless and failed attempt to tackle me again and the pleasant arrival of Autumn-" he said looking and both of them while referring to them "this is my fiancée Elizabeth"

"Hello" I mumbled.

Autumn went all "Oh, so you're the lucky girl, well, you sure look marvelous! Oh, David! Is this that set? The one you showed me in the 60's?"

He laughed and said sarcastically "Yes, it is! My, aren't you observant!" followed by an eye roll.

I sure felt like frowning but I smiled.

As David and Autumn went to take a seat on a two seat couch I went awkwardly to the single chair lying near my dad. My mother was still on bed rest.

Well, what a way to ignore me while I'm on a trial. Sucks to be me right now.

It had hardly been five minutes since I took a seat that the wicked witch of the west started a conversation with me.

"So darling, tell me, how old are you?"

"I'm seventeen"

"Oh? You don't look seventeen. What are your hobbies?"

"I love to sing, dance, paint.." my voice faded as I saw her making faces "reading-"

"Oh? Which author would be your favorite?"

Think liz think

"Umm, that would be.. Nicholas spark… Sidney Sheldon's murder mysteries are good too"

"Really?" she said with a hint of interest.

"Yes, the guardian was one of my favorite."

"Mine too, it's so well written, I wish my daughter would read."

"Yo-your daughter?"

"Yes" she said quizzically.

"I'm sorry, I- you look so young and beautiful, love your outfit by the way, you don't seem like a mother"

Leave it to me to make a good impression and a good conversation. I wanted to smile at that. I sure was good at it.

She laughed lightly "Well thank you. You must know her, she goes to your school I think"

"Oh?"

"Yeah, Kesha?"

OH MY GOD?

"Sh-she's your daughter?" I blinked a lot.

"Yes and I'm sure you will love her when you meet her. She couldn't come with us but oh well she will next time. Get me some tea will you?"

I should've been insulted but I wasn't. I just wanted to get out of the room.

"Sure" I said and got up.

While leaving I noticed how David was having such a good time, didn't even notice me leaving.

I wonder if he knew about kesha. Probably did.

I walked to the kitchen to find it totally empty.

Weird.

I walked to the closet to find the things needed to make tea.

I did know how to bake and cook and I thank Sara for teaching me things like this.

I put water in a kettle to boil and waited.

I leaned against the counter and closed my eyes to relax and clear my head a little.

I held my neck and massaged it a little.

I heard the kettle whistle and turned towards it, hand fully extended to take it off the stove.

But when I opened my eyes I saw something completely different.

_*I saw a door in front of me which opened automatically for me._

_The watch in front of me said 12:15 am with tomorrows date on it._

_I looked around this unfamiliar study room and saw Lindsay cuddling her knees._

_She was.. crying._

_I walked towards._

_She looked up and I gasped at what I saw._

_Her entire face was distorted and bloody._

_Then the entire scene stopped as I was once again, in what seemed like a white box. _

_The familiar voice from last time said "You know what to do." And everything disappeared*_

I was jerked out of this.. vision with a cool hand on my wrist.

I could see everything before me.

My hand had almost come in contact with the boiling steel of the kettle.

I didn't have to look back to know that the hand restraining me was none other than David's.

He didn't say anything.

Neither did I.

We stood there quietly for a few seconds.

This time I knew what I had to do.

This time I had to do it.

Last time I hurt my mom.

I surely wasn't going to let anyone hurt Lindsay.

I'm surely stronger than I was when I first came here.

Because I turned around without any signs of the vision I had.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention, you can let go of my hand now" I smiled while pulling it away.

"Can't I just hold it cause I want to?" he held onto it while coming closer, not letting go.

"No" I said rudely and tried pulling it away again.

And he let go this time taking a few steps back.

I don't know what brought this on.

Maybe the fact that he ignored me and was giving his undivided attention to Autumn or maybe the vision. I don't know and I don't care to find out.

For all I care is that I have to die and David can move on by marrying Autumn who he is so very fond off! I thought venomously.

I turned back to the kettle and took it off the stove.

I could feel his eyes on my back but I ignored it.

"You could've asked someone else to make tea you know"

"Do you see someone else around here I'm sure your eyes are better than mine?" I said with venom thick in my tone.

He seemed to get a little angered "Well, you should've downright ignored her, better yet not talk to her! Or told me to come with you or something"

I lost my temper too, not caring if anyone or any vampire could hear me or not which I'm pretty sure the whole house could. "Well unlike someone I think ignoring someone is downright insulting and asked you? Are you even listening to yourself? You were so busy fawning over Autumn that even if I waved my hand in front of your face you wouldn't have noticed!"

He frowned and said "Is this what it's about? Are you jealous?" a smile in the end and his British accent seeped in again.

"Of course not! Why would I be jealous?"

"She's just a friend! Grow up!" he said while taking my hair and putting it behind my ear.

That was the last straw! "Grow up? I'm just seventeen! Stop forcing me to grow up when I'm just not ready" and I slapped his hand away. "And jealous? Jealous of what? I never wanted to marry you!" I blurted out and saw him freeze. "You know it and I know it! Who are we kidding? I am forced to marry you whether I like it or not! I was never given a choice! 24/7 I feel like I'm on a trial for everyone to see whether or not I deserve to be your wife! Well, guess what? It doesn't matter! Whatever their opinions are I still have to marry you so why should I try my best to gain anyone's approval! I'm done! Seriously done with pretending to be someone I'm not!" and I walked away.

I went upstairs and to be honest that was one of the hardest thing I had to do.

And worst of all I meant almost every word I said.

My anger was slowly turning into hurt and sadness as realization just hit me of what I just did.

But it had to happen.

I went to my room.

Urgh. I forgot I had friends.

"Oo someone looks hot!" said Silver.

I smiled even though I wanted to cry and said "Thanks"

Well, they say the best way to hide your sorrows is to smile.

"We're gonna go for a swim, wanna join us?"

"Nah, go on without me"

"Oh come on! The pools so damn amazing!" said Jake.

"Fine! I need a swim anyways" I had to clear my head.

Daniel was awfully quiet as I left to get a bikini as the ones Silver and Tracy had.

Silver wore a silver bikini. That made me laugh at the ironic-ness of it.

Tracy wore a black bikini and the only one left was a hot pink one.

I wore it and grabbed a robe and walked out with it.

We all left and I lead the way down.

I'm surely going to miss them.

More like they will miss me.

I laughed at that and they all looked at me.

"Sorry, just remembered something"

"Mind to share?" said Daniel.

"Uhh.." No.. hehe "Umm remember the time when I was forced to swim? And I never wanted to learn how to swim but you all literally pushed me to insanity till I agreed?"

They laughed "You _were_ so stubborn!"

"Still am.. still am.." I whispered making sure they didn't hear me.

Soon a huge pool came into view and mind you it was deep.

My heart came in my throat.

Jake picked Tracy up and threw her in as she screamed. He jumped in after her.

Followed by silver.

Daniel came to me and said "Ready?"

"Yeah, in a minute. You get in"

I turned around and took my robe off and placed it on a chair nearby.

I took a deep breath and turned towards the pool.

I sat on the edge and put my feet in.

I can do this. I can do this. I can do this.

I chanted to myself.

Daniel showed up from under water and swam to me.

"What's wrong?"

"I can't to this!" I said freaking out.

I tried getting out but he grabbed my ankle.

"Wait! Let me help you" he said.

I could feel my heart beating in my ears.

I placed my hand on his wet shoulder and slowly slid into the cold water.

As soon as that happened I squealed and hugged him so tight "It's so cold!"

And Daniel just laughed.

When I turned my head to the right I saw David standing at the door with a very aggravated expression on his face. Right now it shouldn't have bothered me but it did.

I blinked to get a better look of his darkest expression I had ever seen but he disappeared.

For a second I thought I imagined it but I knew I hadn't.

I tried getting away from Daniel but I ended up sinking and held onto him again.

"Have you forgotten how to swim?" he asked amused.

"Of course.. not." I said and moved away from him slowly.

I caught a glimpse of EVERYONE coming out from the door leading to the pool.

Urgh! I need to be far away from these vampires!

I started swimming to the other side.

I hadn't had much practice with swimming but I was still fast. It feels good to overcome your fear once in a while.

But when you want to die, you can do even the scariest thing because you no longer are scared of death itself.

In the middle of the pool I stopped swimming and just simply.. floated.

I looked up at the sky.

The sun couldn't be seen due to the thick clouds.

I have two options.

I could either kill myself and end my miserably pathetic life.

Or I could tell David about my visions.

Option one sounds less complicated.

I didn't realize as a tear escaped my eye but it doesn't really matter cause I'm soaking wet, no one would know.

I sighed. My heart felt so heavy. I just wanted to roll up in a ball and cry my eyes out.

But it's very uncomfortable knowing that everyone can hear you.

As I closed my eyes hearing Autumn's loud laughs, I relaxed a little.

Someone grabbed my waist and next thing I know I'm under water.

Without much breath I wiggled out of their grasp.

Coughing I saw Daniel swimming away from me and I said "Oh no you didn't!"

I swam after him till I finally caught him.

I tried to drown him but he was stronger and he held me around my waist with my hands pinned behind me and my chest pressed to his.

I suddenly heard a growl coming from where David and his family were sitting.

Yeah. So when someone's near me he gets to growl! What do I get to do when I see someone near him?

Oh my, I do sound like a jealous girlfriend.

"Alright, jokes over, don't do that again and let me go."

Daniel smiled his winning smile and let go.

"Lets race!" said Tracy coming towards us.

Jake and silver came too.

"No." I heard myself say. "Let's see who can hold there breath under the water the longest." I said with an evil smirk.

"Okay" everyone said.

We all got out to dive in instead, so we stay underwater.

I looked around and saw a really heavy looking stone but not heavy enough to be noticed if I hide it behind me.

I grabbed it making sure no one saw it.

"Ready?" I said my voice trembling a little.

It was more like getting myself ready for the task in my mind.

"Jump" I screamed.

And we all dove in the water.

I still held the stone so it would keep me there.

Soon we all were down looking at each other and smiling.

Tracy was the first to go up followed by Jake and Silver.

Daniel and I were left.

Suddenly he saw the stone and his smile whipped away.

He swam to me and trust me when I say, we wrestled a lot underwater, till the stone was out of my grasp and he pulled me out of the water.

"What the hell were you thinking?" he said out of breath.

"Alright, you caught me cheating" I said with a shrug. Not showing how disappointed I was with my plan ruined.

"It wasn't cheating! Were you.. Were you trying to-"

"Of course not! That's ridiculous!" I said not letting him complete the sentence.

"I didn't even finish the sentence how did you know what I was going to say?"

"Daniel." I said calmly "Give me one good reason I wouldn't want to live?"

He remained quite.

"See." I shrugged and emotionlessly said. "There's no possible reason. I'm marrying the man I love, not to mention becoming the Queen with the entire wealth at my disposal. What else do I need?"

He remained quite.

After a few seconds he said slowly "What's happened to you? Where's the Elizabeth I knew?"

I got out of the pool and looked back over my shoulder and said "She died a while back"

Saying this I walked away smiling.

**These ideas are what make's this story moving on and prevent it from reaching its end so thank you guys!**

**By the way, I added both a girl and a guy cuz half of you wanted it to be a girl and half of u wanted it to be a guy! =p**

**Btw I just hope nothing like what happened to Dark Valancia, writer of the daughter of vampires, happens to me, one of my favorite and first stories I read on fanfiction.. Because I'm seriously planning to take all my stories off. =(**

**No update till at least 330+25= 355 reviews! =)**

**I hope you liked it =D**

**Xoxo,**

**Zoe! **


	24. Chapter 24 It's not over

**WOW! Sooo many reviews! U guys rock! :D**

**And u guys hardly give me time to write a new chapter! =D**

**Okay, I will continue to keep my stories on fanfiction cause I value my life too much to be hunted down by lynzee44 but only if u all PROMISE me that if u find a replica of my story anywhere (I only use fanfiction to write on) u guys will tell me and when I drag her/him to court u all will be my witnesses! Okay? **

**Charmed1990- Well, I hope it doesn't happen with me too.. And what's confusing? =p**

**ChaR17- Oh that was just for an effect. That she said the old her died a while back.**

**DreamWingKitty Kon- OMG WAIT TILL U READ THIS CHAPTER! ;D**

**Princessoffun- I doubt anyone likes john lol! :p**

**LeeshiLou- Some weirdo copied her story and posted it on another site for stories. S/he didn't even bother changing the names, story line and all!**

**Imanijanai- haha don't worry, these babblings are what help me go on ;)**

**Dawnvamp- LGS- Lahore Grammar School. Which caters to both O levels and A levels. One of the best in Lahore! =p**

**-Misguided star- LOL! Yup! It's spelled right! wait till u read this chapter ;) Oh and u know what? I think I use a lot of exclamation marks too! We really are cool people u know? Great minds think alike ;)**

**Clarrisse- she thinks she's crazy to have that voice there and all the stress on her is making her delusional. Now if that's the case would u go around telling that to people? If no one believes her she might just end up in an asylum cuz she doesn't know what all really exists in the supernatural ;) **

**505cupcake- This chapter is dedicated to u, I think u have given me the longest review I've ever gotten and I really loved it. You're right, I should add more of John but I don't know when and where but don't worry I'll figure it out. And the voice she has is something I can't tell u yet but it'll all unreel in the end =p **

**Thank u all who added my story in their favorite list or story alert and me in their favorite author or author alert. AND for praising my work soooo much! =D**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN THIS STORYS PLOT AND CHARACTERS.**

**It's not over.**

After an hour or so, I took a shower and got in one of my casual jeans and a black hoodie over a white tank top.

Time was ticking by and I could see the deadline coming.

It was like a time bomb ticking.

It surely unnerved me.

I walked in one of the casual sitting rooms where everyone was sitting.

When I say everyone I mean all the vampires except David and his two long lost friends.

I couldn't help but look at Lindsay and James.

How caring they were towards each other. How much they loved each other. She didn't deserve this neither did James.

Christian took me out of my thoughts by saying "Elizabeth will you go get David, Autumn and Lincoln for me?"

"Sure"

I got up gracefully and went to get them.

They were in another room similar to the one I just left.

When I walked in Autumn was in David's lap getting her hair done.

When David saw me he frowned.

That sure ticked my anger off again.

So the female he had so much practice on was Autumn. I should've guessed.

Before I could say something Lincoln said "Look who decided to grace us with her presence"

I ignored him and he carried on "Do you still bite with your snappy little tongue" he said moving closer to me.

I ignored him again "Ignoring Is a very bad thing.. you know?"

"I was thinking ignoring you moron would get the message fuck off to your thick brain but I guess I was wrong."

Autumn and David both got up.

David started "Stop misbehaving Liz"

"That's Elizabeth for you and who exactly are you to tell me to stop misbehaving? I'm not your pet who will obey your every command so why don't you try them on Lincoln who's always trying to provoke me."

"He didn't mean it like that-" said Autumn that I cut off.

"Your grandfather Christian is calling you all, that's all I have to say" I turned around but David turned me around hurting my arm.

"Don't talk to her like this. Apologize. To both of them"

"I haven't done anything so I will, sure as hell, not apologize. Let me go!" I tried pulling away but he didn't let go. I tried hitting him as hard as I could but nothing affected him.

He seemed surprise that I went as far as hitting him.

Good.

He should know how much I hate him.

After a little struggling he said annoyed and impatiently "Enough"

"Let me go!" like that will stop me.

Suddenly he slapped me and I fell to the floor.

As he realized what he had done he said "I didn't mean t-"

I cut him of by saying "I'm selfish, I'm impatient and a little insecure. I make mistakes, I am out of control and at times hard to handle. But if u can't handle me at my worst, then you sure as hell don't deserve me at my best."

With this I got up and walked out.

I went to my room and locked it.

I won't kill myself. No. I won't. I will find who is behind all this.

But before that I need this pain to go away.

He chose them over me.

I have no value in his life.

He hates me as do I.

I went to the mirror.

My expression was totally blank as I saw my cheek where a nasty bruise was forming.

I picked up the earring David had given me.

With its sharp steel I cut my skin.

It hurt. Damn it hurt.

But nothing compared to the pain in my heart.

I dug deeper.

It hurt a lot.

Good.

It made me forget everything.

The intense pain. You gotta love it.

Suddenly the door broke of from its hinges and fell down.

I threw the earring under the sink and put a little blood on the sink while covering my cheek with my hair.

It was David, followed by my dad and everyone else.

They all looked at me bewildered.

My dad broke the silence. "You scared us all Elizabeth. We thought someone got to you and killed you"

I smiled "Oh this?" I showed them my wrist. "Was just an accident. Not that it really matters if I die.. I'm already empty from the inside, soon I'll be dead like you all" and I put my finger on my lips and said while twirling and brushing past my dad. "Shh"

"Show this to me" David reached out to grab my wrist and probably 'fix' it, but I like the pain, I think I'll stick with it a little longer.

"Don't you dare touch me."

And I walked away with a bleeding wrist in a house more like a mansion full of vampires.

I walked and walked till I realized where I was going.

In front of me stood a tall stallion from before.

"Hello sly. How are you?" I said sarcastically as I got up on the fence once more.

I took my hoodie off.

"I need a ride" I said and tried getting on top of him without a saddle.

I didn't know how to put a saddle on though there was one lying near by.

I grabbed a fist full of hair and fixed myself on him.

My blood had stopped flowing like it was earlier.

I kicked him and sly started running.

"I need my spirit back" I whispered. "I need to feel good again. I feel.. dead. What do you do Sly?"

Sly ran and ran for an hour till it was dark.

I sighed and took him back to his cage.

I got off slowly.

I couldn't really feel my legs and the ground felt like it was moving.

I sat down next to the fence.

Still inside his cage I heard Lindsay's voice "Do you want to talk about it?"

"No."

"Can I help you with something?"

"No."

"Do you want to come inside right now?"

"No."

I heard her sigh and she came over the fence and sat next to me.

She took my wrist which had bleed and said "Do you expect me, out of all people, to believe that this was an accident?"

"No." I whispered after a while.

She put some liquid on it and it hurt like hell.

I hissed in pain "What is that?"

"Sorry" she whispered "It's an anti-infective"

"Oh, put some more." I said.

"Lizz.. Don't do this.."

I took the bottle out of her hand and poured it all down my wound. I hissed some more as it hurt and moaned in pain.

Soon after this she took my wrist again and wrapped it in a bandage.

"I can't believe your doing this to yourself" she said in a whisper and a pained voice.

I hugged her. "I have to"

"You don't have to hurt yourself!" she screeched.

I sighed and said "I don't know why but I love you all too much, it hurts. I need to get rid of this pain I feel. I don't know why.. I don't know why it hurts" I started sniffing. "I'm sick of everything. I've lost everything I had. I'm dead from the inside. I don't feel alive anymore."

I took a deep breath and put my head back making it rest on the fence and my hair fell back.

"I'm tired, really tired-"

Lindsay cut me off, "What's this?"

She turned to see me properly.

"What's what?" I asked confused.

She touched my sore cheek and I flinched back.

"How did this happen?" she screamed "David?" she said a little louder. "Oh my God who did this? David?" she screamed louder when he didn't come.

"Shh! No one, this is nothing!" I said trying to get her to stop panicking and calling David cause I surely didn't want to see him.

Suddenly David was there.

He looked at me as if making sure I was alright.

"Have you seen this?" Lindsay said pulling my face up to show it to him.

I tried to pull away but it just wouldn't work.

Vampires and their strengths. Urgh.

He seemed shocked as his eyes widened to see how hard he actually hit me.

Before he could say something I said "Of course he doesn't know! I slapped myself"

"Huh? That's stupid! Why would you slap yourself?" Lindsay said confused.

I climbed the fence and got over towards the house and kept walking without even looking at David while saying "Why wouldn't I? I am a suicidal bitch who loves to inflict pain on herself" and winked at Lindsay at the last part pointing to my bandaged wrist.

Lindsay grabbed my arm and pulled back "You need to talk to someone about this. And I'm here so start talking."

"With him frozen there?" I tried to joke around but stopped with the look Lindsay gave me.

I sighed, stopped smiling and said "there's nothing to talk about"

"Why did you do this?" she pointed to my wrist and said "Why aren't you telling me who slapped you?"

I looked at her face.

I couldn't lie to her and I couldn't tell her.

My eyes stung as tears threatened to fall.

I feel like I'm going crazy. Inflicting pain on myself and smiling. What's wrong with me?

I couldn't tell her David slapped me..

If I did, Lindsay would get hurt and her respect or whatever there was for David was too much for me to trash.

I hugged her as a tear fell.

Then I whipped all emotions from my face ready to shun her.

This time before I could say something David said "I slapped her-"

Before he could finish Lindsay boomed "WHAT?"

"He's lying, he didn't!" I tried to cover it up.

"Why would I lie?" David said "I didn't know I slapped her that hard."

"Well, She is just a human David! Why did you even slap her in the first place?" she screamed.

"Cause I, according to him, misbehaved with his precious friends" I said.

And when David didn't say anything to contradict it she sighed. "You shouldn't have done that Dave"

"I know" he said, not even trying to defend himself.

He looked at me and said "There is no justification for what I did. It was wrong. And I'm, from the bottom of my heat, extremely, sorry. If you want I can apologize to you in front of an army full of people including my friends, family and everyone I'm affiliated with. I know I don't deserve your forgiveness but I really am sorry. I didn't mean to- I really didn't mean to h-hit you. I feel ashamed of myself. I feel guilty from the moment I h-hit you. I-I h-hate myself f-for-"

I couldn't hear it anymore. His expression was so apologetic and angelic at the same time.

His voice so pained and honest.

"I forgive you. I know I was out of line too"

He sighed content. And I walked to him and hugged him lightly as did he. One of his hand rested on my head.

"Lets get back in, cause you all are vampires, but I, sure as anything else, am feeling cold."

All three of us laughed and walked towards the mansion as David slid his jacket on me.

As time passed by I dreaded every minute.

It was better when I felt hatred towards everyone. What I was about to do was surely easier to do that way.

**No update till at least 357+25= 382 reviews! =)**

**I hope you liked it =D**

**AND I hope u all can forgive David for the slap cause I don't know where it came from myself LOL!**

**Xoxo,**

**Zoe! **


	25. Chapter 25 All about you

**Did I ever tell you all how awesome you all are? =p**

**NEW REVIEWERS ! YAY! :D**

**BTW my exams are starting. The first is on the 9****th**** so… yeah. Might take a while. I'll write whenever im free. I hope they go well. You all pray for me! =)**

**I want to add John more into the story. I just don't know how =/**

**Maybe the next chapter.**

**I have an idea! And it's really sick! Literally. But maybe I don't use it. =p**

**Not Now Now Is Forever- Really? Thank you! You made my day! This chapter is dedicated to you! =p**

**Golden418- Thank you! Loved your review!**

**Iluvedward4ever- firstly, OMG I'm a huge fan and I can't believe you read my story! Secondly I hope you like it cuz ur like AH-MAZING! And *highfive* you don't live in Pakistan do you? How old r u? :D**

**Princessoffun- Any ideas on how to make him jealous? Lol, im out of them and I think they should rise above and move on to give momentum to the story =p**

**Roza123- gotta love the "with a hot guy on top!" so here's the update! Oh and thanks ;)**

**Lynzee44- Oh come on? *Whines* please? He didn't mean too! AND you will find something out soon! =p**

**c.a.s.1404- okay, I don't get it. Was that French? =p**

**midnightsdream92- that was so that the story gains momentum and moves on. And Dark Valancia's story got stolen. Someone copied it and put it on another webpage. And its okay. YOU ALMOST DIED? HOW? WHAT? WHEN? :O**

**Showni13- yes, he is, otherwise the story won't move on. Plus she's in love with him and she doesn't even know it so yeah. She cant do anything =p**

**Alannah123- LOL! You don't have to beg me, just keep reviewing and ill keep updating.**

**Mili- but that way the story wont move on and gain momentum =/**

**-Star- Hahaha I do understand! And really? You cried? Awww. I can't believe it! That's so cute! And David will understand because he knows things like possession and all exist and people talk through visions but lizz doesn't know so. Lol! Thanks for complementing me. how old are you? =p**

**BeachVampire17- I totally understand! So it's okay. =p**

**Sparrow brown- probably because she loves him and cant stay mad at him for long but she doesn't realize it yet. =p**

**Vamplover1996- probably cuz everything was going over head, too much pressure, too many things, visions and all joined together. =p**

**Clarrisse- LOL! That was your idea! Well, I'd love to tell you the rest of the story, but whats the fun in that? I'd ruin all the surprises! =p**

**DreamWings-Kitty kon- LOL! Bazooka's my two friend's favorite gun! She threatens everyone with it! hahaha you'll see a good reason, hopefully in this chapter that would help you forgive David! =p**

**Thank u all who added my story in their favorite list or story alert and me in their favorite author or author alert. AND for praising my work soooo much! =D**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN THIS STORYS PLOT AND CHARACTERS.**

**All about you.**

David took me to the room where Autumn and Lincoln sat and I frowned.

"Lincoln, you come with me since you seem to make my beloved extremely mad and aggravated." He smiled and said "Autumn, I want you to stay with Liz and tell her everything you know about me. Even my deepest darkest secrets."

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" said Lincoln. "Your chick seems like a very jealous girlfriend and I have a hard time leaving my dear sister alone with her."

"She's not my girlfriend you dick! I'm engaged to her!" it was funny to hear him use that kind of language, he still seemed to elegant.

"Really? What's with your choice man?" he said sarcastically

David gave him a death glare "Take that back!"

"Nope" he said with a smile and a popping p.

David looked at us "Ladies, if you'll excuse me I'd like to kick someone in the butt."

We both laughed and nodded.

When they closed the door I heard a few thuds and groans.

I looked to Autumn and she said uncomfortably "Umm well.."

"I'm sorry about earlier. It had nothing to do with you… I'm just in one of my moods…"

"It's okay, I understand, you've been through a lot..."

When I stayed quiet she said "Let me start from the beginning… After Samantha, David was devastated-"

"Who's Samantha?" I cut her.

She frowned "He hasn't told you about her?"

"No.." I said biting my lip.

She laughed "he was right! You do bite your lip!"

That distracted me though I was a little disappointed about the change of subject "He talked to you about me?"

"Everyday."

"What did he say? I hope good stuff" I said nervously. I was curious.

"When you came here he was worried that you wouldn't talk or open up to him. He tells me everything and my personal opinion is that you two are very cute together."

"Oh.." was all I could say and looked away.

And she carried on "I really am shocked when I say this that you have completely changed him. You should have seen him for a whole century! He was the most pragmatic, arrogant, stuck up bastard I knew! He would kill in the blink of an eye! It was like he had no emotions, no feelings. He blocked everything and everyone. It was so hard to get through to him. Look at him now" she said in awe. "He cares so much about you. I can read it in his mind, you occupy every inch of it. Don't tell him I looked in, he hates it" she laughed.

"Wait. You read minds?"

"Yeah, that's my talent."

Oh. I wonder how many people David killed..

"A lot! I shouldn't even try to count"

Oh My God! She really can read minds!

"Of course I can! I wouldn't lie to you"

I smiled. Sorry, it's a bit hard to adjust so much info.

"No problem! Other than this I'd tell you that his favorite color is black, he has a passion for watches, his second drawer in the left of his walk in closet. Do check it out. You will see all the expensive watches and brands. He has a huge collection of perfumes. He is obsessed with cars and Sly. Other than this I'd also tell you to stay away when he's in one of his moods because he tends to get very violent. Then I'd tell you that he doesn't consume alcohol unless he's under a lot of stress. His darkest secret.. hmm.. I guess it would be that Grandfather Christian isn't here just to approve of you. Tomorrow is David's sister's death anniversary and it's been more than a century but David hate this day, he's aggressive and needs to be controlled."

When she heard the million questions in my head she said "hold on. Let me tell you everything from the start. David is consumed with guilt. He killed his own sister. Or that's what he thinks. So don't judge. His sister was consumed with bloodlust and had to be taken down. He was the only one powerful enough to do that and she begged him too. They were pretty close. He killed his only sister he loved deeply with his own hands. He is the youngest son and what he had to go through.. Is horrible… later on he found out that his sister was in immense pain. She wasn't consumed with bloodlust, she was possessed. He went crazy after that and swore to never rest till he found out who did that to her.. But if he didn't do what he did his sister would've suffered a great deal and so would've the people around her."

I felt so bad. He's been through so much. No wonder he is always so distant towards everyone.

"If you think this is it then boy you're so wrong. You are so right about the fact that he has been through a lot. But this is not even half of it. He has lost all the people he has ever been close to or loved. All those girls that were to be engaged to him were killed. His sister… even Samantha. Anyway moving on his greatest regret… hmm.. He didn't mean to slap you, I know because I read his mind. He is a very impatient person and Lincoln had him under his weird influence. Lincoln brings out the worst in David. He's like his conscience. David does everything Lincoln says no matter how bad it is. Lincoln has this thing. He brings out the worst in everyone. It's like his power. David's known him the longest and thus listens to him. The most violent times in David's life have been with Lincoln. After everything, David's mind used to keep ticking, his hands kept twitching and he had to kill something to stop that. He was so used to it that he started enjoying it.."

When she finished and we were in complete silence as I processed my thoughts.

I looked at the door as David came in followed by Lincoln.

I looked at David in awe.

He looked back at me with the same expression but I'm sure we had our own reasons.

"This Romeo couldn't stay away from his Juliet for long." Lincoln grumbled.

David playfully hit him on the head smiling.

He took his hand out from behind him and gave me a red rose. "That's for you.."

When he gave it to me I couldn't help notice his lip.

It had blood on it.

"Oh my God! Are you okay?" I said getting up and rushing to him dropping my rose on the table next to the sofa.

He seemed confused for a minute and then when I touched his lip he laughed and said "Oh this? It's nothing."

He rubbed his chin while saying "Bastard broke my jaw"

I put my hand on his face gently and looked at him.

I felt sad, in awe, happy and I don't know. Too many emotions crossed me.

After a few seconds I couldn't look away. Totally enchanted by David.

Lincoln cleared his throat and on that David smiled and held my face gently between his hands as if I would break at the slightest pressure, which I probably would with his super strength.

He leaned in and kissed my forehead. Then he kissed my cheek that was sore and my heart beat increased dramatically as if a dear was caught in the headlight

Before he kissed me on my lips he pulled away.

He went to where I was sitting next to Autumn and sat down and pulled me down on his lap.

"So are you guys done?" he asked me. Then asked Autumn "Told her everything?"

"If you expect me to tell her everything that's happened in more than 3 centuries in hardly 15 minutes then darling you are very much mistaken. But now that you're here I would love to tell Liz about your amazing singing." She smiled her biggest smile as David frowned.

"You sing?" I asked shocked.

"Used to. I haven't sang anything since.." he looked at Autumn.

There was still something I didn't know.. Who is Samantha?

Suddenly she snapped and looked at me.

Oh it's definitely about her.

I heard myself say "Sing something, I want to hear you sing"

I looked at him and he rolled his neck back and groaned "No…"

When he looked back at me "Please? Sing? For me?" I said in a tiny voice in the end holding his shirt collar leaning on him.

He sighed and said "For you?"

I nodded. He put his head back on the couch and when he looked back in my eyes he started singing as I looked back in his beautiful eyes.

can you, can you hear me say  
when I'm moving closer  
you keep going away  
'cause you're my guilty pleasure  
and you caught me so tight  
I wanna love you always  
let's smile into the night

don't let go  
don't run away love  
I still got feelings you are my passion  
don't let go  
don't run away love  
you are the one for me

can you, can you see the flame  
that burns inside my body  
everytime you are here  
'cause you're the one I dream of  
everyday and night  
don't give away my feelings  
and come into my life

don't let go  
don't run away love  
I still got feelings you are my passion  
don't let go  
don't run away love  
you are the one for me

I was speechless. "You're soo good!" squealed Autumn.

He didn't take his eyes off of me.

He sang it with so many emotions that it made me feel like he meant every word.

He played with my hair as I said "I'm speechless"

He laughed a little and kept playing with my hair.

He turned to Autumn and talked to her while I kept staring.

They talked about very random stuff and I felt so good to hear David's laugh and the way he felt under me..

Some time later I felt David kiss my neck. "Wake up love" he whispered.

I fell asleep? When?

I opened my eyes and saw the clock on the wall.

"Oh shit" I got up with a jolt.

David grabbed my arm "What's wrong?"

"I-I had a bad dream, I have to go to Lindsay." He laughed and I said "NOW!"

"Relax she's in fathers office."

Office! The study type room.

My panicked eyes met Autumns and she said "I think you should take her there. NOW!"

"Alright, alright." David said and grabbed my arm and in super speed got me there.

I opened the door and Lindsay looked confused.

"Hey" I said awkwardly.

"Hey?" Lindsay said looking up from some papers.

I looked at the clock. One minute left.

"Had a bad dream.." I rubbed my eyes sleepily.

"Oh, what was it about?"

"Nothing" I smiled.

"Since she's fine, let's go back?" said David.

"David you go back to Autumn and Lincoln. I'm gonna hang around a little with Lindsay."

He nodded and left.

I took a deep breath. "So Lindsay, do you have a power too? Autumn can read minds! How cool is that?"

"Yeah, its really cool. And yes, I do have a power-"

_*BOOM*_

**No update till at least 389+25= 414 reviews! =)**

**Like it? So you guys finally know why David suddenly got aggravated and slapped her. =p**

**I hope that those who haven't forgiven him yet, will do it now? :D**

**Is this story actually becoming a drag or is it just me who thinks so? =/**

**Oh and most of you wanted liz to make David jealous to get back at him. Still want that? You'll have to give me ideas! ;)**

**Xoxo,**

**Zoe! **


	26. Chapter 26 Close!

**Firstly I'm in a bit of a rush.**

**I reached the number of reviews in a day which is WOW because I didn't have time to write due to a lot of things including my mum's birthday.**

**Well before I get supper busy I thought ill do a quick update. I'm not rechecking so it might have a few errors and I'm afraid you'll have to ignore them right now. My shoulders are killing me and its 5 am.**

**Mid term in like 2 days. Technically 1 and I'm shit scared cuz I don't know anything and I can't study! Don't know why.**

**Hope you enjoy this. AND please pray I score well or something cuz I've missed out a month of work and A levels isn't exactly easy. Especially since I'm giving you all a long chapter? Pretty please? :D**

**VAMPS- well, that's sure flattering. I'd get it published only if I knew how lol! This chapter is dedicated to you! =D**

**Yuukigirly- I absolutely love your idea and I'm sooo using it! Same goes for me, I can't put things in my mind on paper, whether it's writing or painting but I still try. You should too!**

**c.a.s.1404- es muy interesante? Hehe, I don't know German so write the translation with it. It's fun that way! I love reading another reviewers review who writes things in French so I like yours too! =p**

**rocktheroxie****- Well, the song was my passion by accent, it's more of a trans and those are the only lyrics in the whole song but its good. Imagine the girl's part as the guy singing it. You know what? I read from my N900 too in hopes to get to read a long chapter even if it's small =p**

**iluvedward4ever****- Yeah, I'll do that. Where in Pakistan do you usually visit? I'm in Lahore, maybe next time you come we could meet up or something? How often do you come here? You must find a HUGE different in the countries, no? :D**

**.love****- Umm, I didn't get your question. But after a while I think the answer is she had to be with her cause of that vision she had and wanted to know who's behind it and all, happened like 2 chapters back I think.**

**DreamWings-Kitty Kon****- u know what? I don't want to ruin your fun but I already have something like that planned. AND if u give me your character analysis I might just add u in this story ;)**

**-Star- I ABSOULOUTLY CAN'T BELIEVE IT! 13? Ur so tiny no offense =D And no its "disease" don't worry my spelling suck even though I'm 17 =p YES! I am too, very much obsessed with exclamation marks! And I don't find you weird! Not one bit! And loved the black star in the end! How did u do it? Oh well, I'll just copy it!**** :D**

**lynzee44****- don't think I'm a stalker when I say this but I know your name hehe. I suggested a friend to read your book and you told her your name once. So I know it from her. She's Bushi by the way. I'm Zoya. Please let me know if you somewhere between chapters end up forgiving him. :p**

**Mili- Samantha's a mystery. Have fun reading! ;)**

**midnightsdream92- I'm happy u didn't nearly die in that sense lol! Almost got a heart attack! Okay, I'm a bit confused. I don't know what you meant by "I'm thinking there's a connection to David's and liz's situation kinda.." And also I'll add that in between. I hope you forgive David soon. Maybe in between chapters.. And if you still don't.. Let me know.. I'll have to make him extra nice just for u! ;)**

**Showni13****- I'll try.. Right now I'm going on one story at a time basis.. Don't have time.. Maybe in winter holidays.. Cuz I have no clue to my stuff in mid terms =( **

**Golden418****- *Shit* I shouldn't say anything else now.. But I'm not saying you're right either :D**

**dawnvamp****- Good luck to you too! 2 days left and I haven't done anything and I was absent for like a whole month =/**

**sassysue26- Thank you! :D**

**imanijanai****- LOL! No worries, that's why I said I should have him in the story more. He's the evil brother =p**

**Thank u all who added my story in their favorite list or story alert and me in their favorite author or author alert. AND for praising my work soooo much! =D**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN THIS STORYS PLOT AND CHARACTERS**

**Close!**

To our utmost surprise it was someone we both didn't recognize.

I know this by the confused look on Lindsay's face which soon turned into shock.

She was frozen in place and I could see panic in her wide eyes.

It was as if she couldn't move!

OH MY GOD!

SHE COULDN'T MOVE!

I know this now because as the person made its way to Lindsay she couldn't attack or move away.

I can't tell u the gender of this attacker or features because they were all hidden under a black mask.

I panicked and didn't know what to do as I looked horrified at the acid in the attacker's hand.

I did the only thing I could.

I came in front of Lindsay and jumped on the attacker.

I took him by surprise thus his mask revealed his short hair telling me it was a man.

His acid spilled over to the carpet eating it away.

I didn't get a chance to scream to let David know something was wrong as he got on top of me and put a hand on my mouth.

I trashed against him as hard as I could.

Finally hitting him between the legs got him to roll over and as I rushed up towards the door.

If I could just-

I yelped in surprise as he pulled me back with my hair.

Lindsay still couldn't move.

"Shhh" he whispered in my ear.

I kept struggling and he said "You're a feisty one. Stop testing my patience."

When I didn't stop thrashing against him he growled and threw me across the room.

I fell down next to a now broken chair.

I groaned.

I was in immense pain.

He made his way to Lindsay and I once again ran and got on his back ignoring the intense pain.

Pulling his hair out from its roots!

I let out a scream again as he pushed his back against the wall and thrashed mine into the wall.

Where is David?

Can't he hear me?

"Why are you screaming and wasting your energy? No one can hear you, not till you're in this room"

"How?" I asked boldly yet breathlessly as he held me up with my hair.

"Magic" he said simply.

I stared at him dumbfounded and he watched me with amusement.

This bastard was enjoying this.

I needed to stall till David came to check on me.

He came back after 15 minutes and Lincoln said he couldn't stay away.

"Who do you work for? Why are you doing this?" I said. Stalling. Being bold. Trying to act strong.

"My, my" he said pushing a hair behind my ear. "I'm not here to answer your questions, now if you excuse me, I have some orders to finish and some not to break. Like ruining her face and not killing you."

He tried walking away but I tried hitting him with the standing lamp near the wall.

"Not if I can help it!"

He growled as it hit his head and broke.

He said "Screw orders!"

He grabbed my arm with such force that I heard my bone crack and screamed at the pain caused by it.

He pushed me against the wall again.

This time I'm sure he broke my ribs.

He slapped me hard and tried to suffocate me by cutting off my windpipe with his strong hands.

I struggled till I couldn't.

All I thought about was that I would no longer be able to save her.

He let go of me just when I thought I would die.

I dropped to the floor.

He made his way to Lindsay, forgetting me and silently gasping for air I rushed to the door and fell to the floor as I screamed at the top of my lungs breathlessly "DAVID!"

I heard a growl for the attacker as he picked me up threw me across the table and disappeared as his voice echoed "You will pay for this"

I could feel blood seeping out from my mouth and I spit it out.

I lay there.

I honestly couldn't move. Especially since all my power was drained and I no longer had an incentive to move. When I tell you that it hurts. I bloody mean it.

In hardly 5 seconds David was in the room followed by Lincoln and Autumn and he was, to say the least, shocked.

He rushed to me and gently picked me up and placed me on his lap.

I moaned in pain as he did so.

Lindsay unfroze till this time and filled David in.

I could no longer keep my eyes open.

I could no longer breathe.

Suddenly someone shook me.

Oh wait, its David.

I smiled as I saw his topaz eyes.

I frowned when I saw the pain behind them.

I tried to place my hand on his cheek and sooth him and take his pain away but my hand fell away half way there.

He grabbed it before it fell completely and placed it on his cheek.

"Please" he begged "Please" his voice cracked. "Please keep your eyes open, Please, for me"

I kept all my focus on him, trying my best to keep my eyes open for him.

"Get me a doctor!" I heard someone scream.

"She has too many internal bleedings"

"Dav-id?" I said ignoring them all, in a broken voice.

"Yes?" he said in his perfect voice.

"I-I can't b-breathe, h-he broke my-" I couldn't speak and he noticed my lack of breathing and put a hand on my lips.

"Breathe" he said.

"I'm going to inject my venom in her" he announced to no one in particular but someone did protest.

"I don't think you should, you already did it once. If you do it now again then-"

"I don't care!"

"Without her consent will make things worse-"

It was too late.

I felt his fangs tear my skin at my neck and I felt his venom being transferred into my bloodstream.

Fixing my organs.

Fixing me.

I was once again in pure bliss.

I held his hair as the last time and moaned despite the position and condition I was in.

My back arched as I pulled him closer.

I had never known such pleasure and it was amazing.

After what felt like a few seconds it was all over.

After a few minutes, I was fine.

I wasn't in pain.

I could breathe.

He suddenly took my face in his hand and hugged me.

I felt relief flow through me.

"You almost gave me a heart attack!"

"I'm sorry" I whispered.

"Stop apologizing! You could've died today and killed me with you!"

I remained silent. There was an awkward silence but he still didn't let me go.

I lightly hugged him back and said "That was amazing. Again" I whispered a little breathless.

I felt a switch of emotion to happiness.

He pulled back, kissed my forehead and I noticed blood on his cheek.

"Are you..?" I started to ask.

"Yeah, im.."

"Tears of blood.. Awww.. David, that's so cute.." Squealed Autumn.

"Hey" he shrugged his shoulders "I almost lost her, cut me some slack will you"

Did the prince of vampires almost cry? For me?

Does he like me?

He let me go only to pick me up and carry me to his room.

Everyone gathered around in his room as he lay me down on his bed.

"You'll be staying with me from now onwards! Lindsay and James will shift back in theirs. It's not safe anymore."

"What about my friends?"

"They can stay in this room too if you want them too"

I nodded. I definitely wanted to keep them in my sight.

They carried on talking about how he could've gotten in? What he wanted? How he disappeared without a scent? How was magic involved? How it froze Lindsay?

No one had any answers and I just drifted into a peaceful slumber.

When I woke up I was warm.

I moved my head closer to a heat source and made myself more comfortable.

My hand grabbed a fist full of fabric and I pressed my face against a hard but warm surface.

Oh shit.

As realization dawned on me I rubbed my eyes to make sure I was in the strong arms of David.

Yes, him.

He smiled at me as I got on my elbow and propped myself up on it.

"Morning." He said. He was so close that his minty breath caressed my face. I blushed.

"What time is it?" I asked as I noticed the brightness on the other side of the curtains.

"12" he said simply by looking at the window.

"How can you tell?" I asked amused.

He shrugged "the angle of the sun, you forget that I come from a time when there wasn't even a time telling device."

"How can I ever forget?" I said gently.

I didn't realize how close we were till I heard a yawn coming from.. Daniel?

I looked down and saw a line of mattresses with my friends on top.

"Good morning" I said to Daniel as he opened his eyes, still full of sleep.

"Morning" he yawned. "Why are we in his room instead of yours?"

Before I could answer and say something stupid, David said "Because I wanted Liz to shift in my room and she wanted you all to stay with her."

He placed his hand lightly on my thigh and kissed my forehead "Anything for her.."

Once again I found myself in an awkward position.

Daniels eyes on us and David's hand on my thigh while he was so close that it felt like he was giving me an opportunity to give in and kiss him if I was ready.

His lips looked so inviting and I was tempted to give in.

But I wasn't ready.

Noticing my hesitation David instantly yet casually turned his head away to look at Daniel "What do you guys want to do today?" he asked lightly.

"I don't know.. Let them wake up.. urgh. I'm still sooo sleepy. I'm gonna go back to bed."

Daniel was being lazy.

I smiled and lay down on the bed again too.

"I don't think I got a chance to say thank you to you or sorry" whispered David.

"For what?" I asked confused.

"I don't know what would've happened if you wouldn't have been there to save Lindsay and I'm sorry I didn't come earlier. Before you got so brutally beaten up…" I gently caressed his face as his eyes fell down ashamed.

Man I felt guilty for not telling him about the visions. But I still can't. If I do he'll just ask me why I didn't tell him this earlier and honestly? I don't have an answer to that.

If it happens again I'll tell him. I don't want anyone else getting hurt.

"It's not your fault" I said simply.

This seemed to make him angry. "Not my fault? _Not my fault?_ My entire existence puts you in danger! My very essence puts you in risk! This is all because of ME! I almost lost you today! I wouldn't be able to bear it if anything were to happen to you!" he grabbed my hand gently and rubbed it which still lay on his cheek. "I can't bear to have another death on my hands. I can't bear to lose you.. I-I- I Lo-" **(he was going to say love ;p)**

"David" I cut him off "It's not your fault."

He laughed humorlessly "You have to realize that being with me puts you in a lot of danger. People will try to get to you to get to me. Especially since you're human and fragile. Not just the one who kills all the girls but the enemies I have made over the year and trust me when I say I have more than my fair share of enemies!"

"That's a risk I'm willing to take"

"Your mine to protect and I will, I promise."

"I trust you"

He looked away and he looked back at me.

His eyes full of frustration and anger

"What's wrong? Say all that you want to.."

"Argh!" he cried out frustrated "You shouldn't be with a guy like me! I don't deserve you! You deserve far better than a ruthless selfish vampire prince who sucks at protecting you and puts your life in constant danger! I hate myself! If I could do anything to get out of this marriage and get you a better guy I would but I can't! And it kills me to think I'm ruining your life binding you to a devil like me! There I said it!"

"Calm down!" I said putting my hand on his chest trying to calm down his breathing.

He sounded so.. Vulnerable. I had to make him feel better.

"Liz, I hate doing this to yo-"

"Listen to me and I'll say it once, forget whatever I said yesterday, you, David, are the perfect guy for me. Because you're caring, you give me whatever I want whenever I want and very understanding. I don't think I will ever get a perfect guy who is not you. As goes the selfish part," I looked around and said suddenly "Oh my God! I love this watch of yours!" pointing to the one he was wearing.

He frowned. "It's my favorite, you like it?"

"I LOVE IT!" I squealed. "Can I have it?"

"Sure."

He took it off and gave it to me.

"Selfish goes down the drain. If you were selfish you wouldn't have given me the watch or shared anything with me as a matter of fact. You have protected me whenever I needed it. You saved me countless times already. If it weren't for you, I'd be dead already. Stop beating yourself over nothing" I smiled in the end.

He traced my cheek and sighed as if saying you won't get it.

I never realized again how close we were till he took my face in his hand and kissed it everywhere except my lips.

"Thank you. I feel much better"

"Ur welcome" I said kissing his cheek.

I knew after this that there was no turning back.

There was no turning back to begin with.

If I fall for him, it'll make life easier for everyone. Especially for us.

All this time I felt all his emotions. Sadness, depression, grief, despair, desolation, Hopelessness, misery, dejection, gloomy, frustration, annoyance, aggravation, angst, torment, anxiety, sorrow, relief, happiness and many more. Bipolar much?

**Tried making it long. I don't know why but I couldn't write this. *sigh* I'm so tired and dead. Especially for my mid terms! **

**lynzee44**** and midnightsdream92- is he forgiven yet? :D**

**REVIEW GUYS! :D**

**No update till 421+30= 451. =D**

**Xoxo,**

**Zoe.**


	27. Chapter 27 Not Okay

**Since I have a break between mid terms I thought I'll do a small and quick update.**

**BUT when I saw the number of reviews I was like O.O**

**Damn, you need a bigger chapter. So this ones probably the second largest chapter EVER. **

**Now, since you've seen Elizabeth through her worst, time for you to see a minor David through his worst. ;)**

**I cant promise when ill update next cuz my mammo and mumani are coming from USA after 4 years so ill be busy with them, friends etc. I'm literally going to die on 20****th****, 21****st**** and 22****nd****. I just have sooo much to dooo! BUT keep praying since my mids aren't over yet ;)**

**For all those who wanted to add me on facebook feel free to do so! - **

**http:/www(DOT)facebook(DOT)com/profile(DOT)php?id=100001415017410**

**Change the (DOT) to . and you will find me on fb. BUT do write that you're my reviewer cuz I don't add the random people who added me and you guys are so NOT random. ;)**

**And please forgive me but I don't feel like rechecking 4000 words :/**

**Not Now Now Is Forever- Oh thanks for the publishing links, I'll check it out soon! But I think it's gonna cost or something and I don't work or anything hehe. At least that's what I heard. LOL! Anyway I'm glad you liked it! :D**

**X Red Blood Lies Love x –LOL Wow, thanks hehe. Well, I would put pictures up but I don't know who it should be. In my winter break I might start the hunt again, but you see, the characters should be of your own imagination! But any suggestions? =D**

**458- I got the same request from another reviewer and I've tried but I cant find anyone to fit the descriptions so I thought maybe I'd leave it up to everyone's own imaginations, but ill hunt for them again, any suggestions? Oh and yeah, I guess I'm making people cry these days but from the other book I wrote too! LOL! Actually it's really cute! Thanks for the luck and the awesome review! Oh and the explanation mark '!' I know I use it a lot unnecessarily but can't help it. It's just the way I write. Oh and BTW, I don't just like the vampire diaries but I LOVE IT and I'm obsessed with it! I love the way both the brother's names roll off the tongue. If you notice then you'll see all my stories have their names. :D**

**GingaNinja- Hey, thanks for the luck, I get distracted easily too *high five* but you know what? I have a good memory, not a photographic one but if I read everything once It'll stay in my head :D**

**Junebug17- Umm.. They'd leave after like two days I think and loved reading all your reviews, thanks! BTW, Ur review to chapter 9 is Daniel. He has brown eyes. And to most of your questions yes but I don't wanna ruin your fun! So this chapter is dedicated to you! ;)**

**Crushing daisy- thank you for praising my work, I'm glad you liked it. =P**

**Vamps- My, my, aren't you a little impatient hehe. Thanks for the luck! :D**

**Lynzee44- How was the concert? I LOVE Usher! Especially DJ got us falling in love again. Hahaha yes yes she gave the watch back, I guess I forgot to add that. If we ever find out, ill name him Stan :D**

**Clarrisse- Oh, Best of luck! I'll pray for you to do great! HAHAHA Keep guessing LOL! :D**

**Midnightsdream92- Oh, I never thought about that.. Thanks for that idea ;)**

**Charmed 1990- Actually, stress does bother me but I have ways of getting rid of it. like dumping that stress on others lol *Yeah im not as sweet as I seem* And writing, reading, singing, dancing, painting and etc. these things help me release stress. :D**

**c.a.s 1404- WOW! That is really something. I'm 17 and it used to be my passion to learn different languages but I never did till now due to either lack of time or practice. BUT WOW! Isn't it hard? The pronunciation and remembering it and all? :D**

**iluvedward4ever- Oh, well, Karachi isn't that bad compared to the rest of the cities in Pakistan. Lahore is also one of the best. :D**

**BeachVampire17- Well, that's something you wont find out till the end. I agree on David being awesome. :D **

**Imanijanai- No problemo! That's what I'm here for ;)**

**Smileyface Davil- LOL! Loved reading your review but for your hopes to finally come true.. you'll have to wait for approximately 3 more updates, see, not much! =P**

**-Star- … How… can you like the dude face.. by just me saying he had short hair? I thought you were like 14 or 15 something. Not a big difference but yeah.. You're pretty hyper so I guess I should've seen that, I guess I'll just have to copy paste your black star, oh yeah sure you can add me, gave my URL up. :D**

**Thank u all who added my story in their favorite list or story alert and me in their favorite author or author alert. AND for praising my work soooo much! =D**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN THIS STORYS PLOT AND CHARACTERS.**

**Not Okay.**

We lay in bed lazily and I noticed that he was here with me but not really here.

Get what I mean?

Like he kept staring at the wall behind me as I kept staring at him.

For a change he didn't even look back and say something like 'stop staring' like he did to Lindsay. Or a cheesy comment like 'Like what you see?'

He just kept… staring.

His face was completely blank unlike a few minutes ago as he was so emotionally displaying his feelings to me.

I couldn't even feel what he was feeling. He had put that barrier on again.

Something's wrong… but what?

"Are you okay?" I asked him.

It felt like he didn't hear me, which is weird because he can hear everything miles apart let alone me who was centimeters apart.

"Are you okay?" I asked again while putting my hand lightly on his arm.

Suddenly I heard a growl and the next thing I know is that I'm once again pinned up against a wall.

Getting suffocated.

I wouldn't say I wasn't shocked but that didn't last long.

I didn't fight him.

I just stood there and couldn't breathe.

He looked so.. dangerous.

"Dav-id, C-ant bre-"

Suddenly he looked at me.

Really looked at me.

His hands were suddenly off of my throat and due to lack of breath and oxygen in my body my legs bucked under me and I fell only to be caught by him.

He looked shocked and took a step back when I stood back up.

I looked at him as he looked at me.

He then looked at his hands, so did i.

They were.. shaking. Uncontrollably.

Without another word he turned to make sure everyone was still asleep and hadn't witnessed what just happened.

He signaled me to follow him into his bathroom quietly.

I did that.

I wasn't scared because I remembered what Autumn had said.

Today was David's sister's death anniversary.

He must be very devastated.

As I entered the bathroom he stood there casually next to the marble wall.

He was still looking down.

"I'm sorry" he said sincerely.

"Don't be, my life will always be yours to take.." after all, if he hadn't saved my life the million times he did, I'd be dead by now.

"Please don't say that.. I have more blood on my hands that I can bear." He said in a hoarse voice.

"David.." I said taking a step closer to him.

"Stop." He said restraining me with a raised hand before I even made it a centimeter closer to him.

I didn't listen to him and made it towards him anyway.

He flinched as if I was some dirt that would ruin his white suit. "Please, stay away from me today, I don't want to hurt you and this is one of the few days I'm extremely violent." He told me honestly.

"I trust you"

"I'm not worthy of it"

"Well, that's for me to decide."

"Elizabeth.. I'm a horrible person.."

He sent butterflies to my tummy when he said my full name with his British accent creeping up "I have a hard time believing that"

I closed the distance between us as I placed my hand on his arm again.

He flinched "Jeez! Relax, I'm not gonna hurt you, not that I can anyway!"

"I'm not as good as you think"

"How do you know what I think? I think you're a mean sadistic vampire who kills everyone in his sight just like in the folklores about vampires." I said sarcastically.

"That's exactly how I am"

"How you were"

"I'm still that"

"You haven't killed me"

"Not yet" he said.

It scared me. Not because of him killing me but because the change in his tone and expression.

I sighed.

"David…-"

Before I could say something he said "I've done horrible things Elizabeth and some of them I don't regret at all. I'd do it again if I had the choice but some.. I wish.. I wish I died before.."

"Don't say that David.."

"You don't know anything!" he raised his voice getting angry.

"I do!" I said.

He banged his hand in the wall and a huge hole was formed.

I took a sharp intake of breath and took a step back.

"David.." I said again. I went to hug him and make him feel better somehow.

But he pushed me back "Stay away from me" and walked towards the door.

"David i-" I grabbed his arm and he turned sharply making me flinch and pushed me off of his arm.

I literally fell to the floor.

His face was… blank. The one I was downright scared off.

"Just because I have to doesn't mean I want to be with you. The feelings we have are mutual for each other. It'll be better if you leave it that way. I try and try. If you won't open up to me I really don't care. Stop interfering in my life. Stop taking me for granted. And _don't_ follow me like a lost puppy."

I just kept looking down on the floor and he left.

I wanted to cry but held my tears back.

Yes, it hurt to hear it from him.

But I also understood where this all came from.

I slowly got up. I saw all my things were put in David's bathroom.

I did whatever I had to.

I walked out and left the room full of my friends.

I went down to the breakfast table.

No one was there and I wasn't hungry so I just left in search for everyone.

To no avail I ended up in the garden I loved.

I brushed my hands across the wonderful bushes of the rare black roses that smelled amazing.

I walked till a patio came in view.

There sat my family.

"Mom..?" I said.

She looked at me and laughed "Good to see you after so long!"

She got up helped by my dad and I ran and hugged her.

"Oh Liz, baby, easy on the hug.."

I loosened my grip on her.

"I missed you.." I whispered.

"Me too honey."

"You scared me" I said again in a hushed sad tone.

"I know, baby, I was scared too, that you wouldn't care about me, having used to not being around me.."

"That can never happen, I love you too much to forget you once I finally have you.."

I took a step back to see another family sitting around the table.

Noting my gaze she said "Ah meet Mr. and Mrs. Letty. Lincoln and Autumn's parents. Phillip and Cassie this is my daughter"

"Good morning" said Phillip. I guess I'm never going to get over the fact how good looking vampires were.

"Good morning Mr. Letty" I greeted back. "I'm hoping your having a splendid time on your stay here?"

"Yes, indeed and call me Phillip" he said thoughtfully extending a hand.

I shook his hand "Nice to meet you"

"Hmm, the feelings mutual"

I smiled. He seemed like a nice guy.

"You're quite a charmer, no wonder you have changed our beloved David who had no hope of changing" Mrs. Letty said smugly taking a sip of tea.

Arrogant much?

She seemed completely opposite of Phillip. How do they survive?

"I'm sure he always had it in him Mrs. Letty."

"I doubt it. He's as heartless as a corpse."

"Excuse me?" I said feeling angry for no reason.

"What?" she said defensively "It's true" and added a shrug.

I was going to protest but Lindsay came and I suddenly asked "Where's David?"

"Umm.. Why?"

"Just asking" I shrugged.

I wanted to go to him. Comfort him. Return all the favors he bestowed on me.

"Your friends are up.."

"Oh, great" I said and jogged my way back.

The weather was starting to get cold.

I made my way up.

On my way I passed a room where I heard a crash come from.

I changed my course and I opened the door.

The first thing I saw was Lincoln and Christian standing there.

Lincoln had his hands on his temples.

Christian just stood there.

That's when I saw David.

And the room.

The room was totally trashed.

David stood there and looked at my shocked face and smiled a _very _evil smile.

There was blood everywhere.

I gasped and Lincoln and Christian looked back at me as if they were concentrating so hard on something that they hadn't noticed my presence.

There was blood EVERYWHERE!

I couldn't even stand in this room anymore.

I did the only thing I could.

I ran.

I tripped.

I fell.

David walked towards me and I scooted near a wall till my wall was pressed against it.

He knelt next to me. He looked so scary.

"hmmm.. You smell good.. Should I- AH" he screamed and held his chest and held himself up through his hands and knees. Despite the condition we were in it was my instinct to reach out to him.

"You'll thank me later" Lincoln said in the background to David.

David smirked evilly again and put his hand on my face.

All the blood on his hand came on my face.

I flinched.

"You see the real me now.. Congratulations."

He suddenly stood up and pulled me up through my hair.

I bit my tongue to stop myself from screaming

"I told you to stay away!-" he said through clenched teeth. He had a crazy look in his eyes. Which to be honest scared my shit-less.

"David" said Christian warningly and pulled David back lightly.

David laughed humorlessly "Yes, my dearest grandfather?"

"Snap out of it. It's been 200 years. You might hurt someone else and regret it later" he said seriously.

David growled and pushed his grandfather off of him "Get your hands off of me! I never asked you to come and help me!"

"If I didn't then you would become a mad man!" Christian screamed back.

"I am a mad man!"

"Maybe you are!"

David went silent.

All the shouting was probably going to make me deaf.

"Admit the fact that you killed your younger sister who you loved a lot because you had too! Jazzlyn wouldn't have wanted you to-" **(Thanks for the name BeachVampire17)**

Suddenly David growled so loud and attacked his own grandfather.

I was scared out of wits. Frozen in place and once again wanting to cry but holding my tears back. I couldn't see him like this.

After 5 minutes of their duel, Christian hadn't even hit his grandson once.

David suddenly stopped.

He looked as his grandfather and whispered. "What have I done?"

He looked at his hands.

"Forgive me" he said in a broken strained voice and disappeared.

Christian sighed and got up.

"Sorry about that" said Lincoln and walked out.

I looked at Christian with fear clear in my eyes.

He sighed again "Are you okay?"

I nodded.

"He gets like this. Don't worry, it's not as worse as it used to be. You're quite a charmer and plus Lincoln is getting better at controlling David's violence.."

"Seems like everyone saying that today." I tried and failed miserably and smiling.

"He doesn't mean a word he says today, he's just not in his senses."

I nodded and cleaned my face from one of the powder rooms and went to David's room.

Everyone greeted me, I changed my cloths, Black jeans with a hot pink sleeveless shirt with a turtle neck. I put my hair up in a pony.

When I came out everyone complemented on how nice I look.

By now it was time for lunch.

We walked to the dinning room to be greeted by the entire family.

We all sat down on our normal places and ate while my friends talked non-stop.

The Queen asked me to pass David some pasta.

I picked it up and held it in front of him only to have him push it away making it fall to the floor.

Suddenly the room went silent.

I looked awkwardly to my friends and said smiling "Opsie, sorry, my fault"

They went back to their chatting soon as I silently sat there.

All appetite lost.

Despite the fact I hadn't eaten anything since, well, last night, I didn't feel hungry at all.

Soon it was all over and I silently, without another word walked towards my friends.

It felt like I hadn't spent any time with them.

"So.. What do you want to do today?" I said trying to be jolly and happy.

"I don't know" mumbled Silver.

Daniel was awfully quiet.

Silver said "How about we go into town?"

Jake smirked "Cold stone?"

"You're so on!" I squealed.

Cold stone was a place not far from my home. It was like a small club with exclusive members and as a tradition we all used to get on stage and sing.

A lot of fun!

Something I hardly seemed to be having.

"I haven't been there in ages!"

"Me two!"

"Me three!"

And so they continued.

"Let's get ready, it's a long way from here!" I said.

"What about David? I want him to see it too! We have soo many memories there! It's only fair that we take him there!" Tracy squealed!

"Umm, I don't know about that Trace.."

"What's wrong?" asked Daniel.

Screw him for putting me in such positions.

"I think he's busy today."

"Well lets ask him anyway.." said Silver.

"I don't know about that Silver.."

"No point in not putting it out there for him" added Jake.

"If he's busy he'll miss out all the fun, especially that one time you got too drunk and tried doing a strip teas-"

"Ahhhh! Daniel!" I jumped on him putting a hand on his mouth.

I'm sure everyone in this house heard it.

We fell to the floor.

"My, my, look what we have here." Said an amused yet familiar voice.

I looked up "Vince"

"Hello, Elizabeth. Long time no see?"

I stayed quiet and got up.

"Won't you introduce me to your friends?" he looked at Silver to give special emphases and in turn she blushed.

They can not know Vince. I don't trust him.

"Guys this is Vince, Vince stay away from my friends"

"Ouch" he said "You really are mean."

I got weird looks from everyone and I grabbed Silvers hand and left with others following me as Daniel said "Well mate, that's not even one fourth of her mean-ness"

I rolled my eyes.

Later on I got dressed in a black backless dress that came till my feet and had a deep V neck.

It was sleeveless so I'm pretty sure I would feel cold.

But I looked really sexy with my hair in a pony.

I put a little bit of make up.

I was putting on jewelry when David walked in smiling.

He couldn't even walk straight.

"Are- are you drunk?" I asked.

"No" he laughed "I'm high on demon blood" he laughed again.

He made it to me and leaned on me for support.

He was heavy.

He took the necklace from me and put it around my neck.

He squeezed his eyes to see properly and laughed again.

When the necklace was done he kissed my neck and shoulder like last time.

He hugged my waste as my friends walked in.

"Hey David" said Trace. "Wanna come to cold stone?"

He laughed "That club?"

She smiled "Yeah. Give us today, just today, to give you the time of your life" she smiled.

Argh, might as well rub 'today' in his face.

"Sureeee" David said "I'd love tooooo"

Trace gave me the look 'See, told you so'

I rolled my eyes.

David got ready in five minutes and we were on our way down.

His heavy arm was around my shoulder casually.

"Hey sexy" David said while ruining Autumn's hair.

She protested and muttered something about demon blood that I didn't catch.

"Yo jerk, having fun?" he said to Lincoln who was right behind Autumn.

We stopped while my friends went to the car.

"Fuck you" Lincoln said annoyed.

"I know you'd love too" David laughed more.

"In your dreams" Lincoln replied in a bored voice.

"Yeah yeah, whatever you say fucker"

His dad came into view "David, is this the kind of language a prince would use?"

He came awfully close to his father who flinched back "Why don't you tell the prince to suck it?"

He tucked his fathers tie and pushed him back.

"David.." I said trying to get him to his senses.

"Yes, my love?" he said.

"Please don't do this to yourself…"

"Do what?" he said smiling. Acting dumb.

"Are you sure you want to come?"

"You don't want me to come?" he said trapping me between his body and the wall.

"I just think you shouldn't in this condition.."

"What condition?" he said.

His face inches from my face.

I was going to say something but he silenced me as his hands stranded my waist and ran his hand up and down my bare back.

He started kissing me everywhere.

Just before he was about to kiss me on my lips I turned my head away only to be forced back into that position.

I started struggling to get out of his grasp.

"David, let me go!" I started slowly and started screaming and crying when he didn't.

"David, your better than this! Get a grip on yourself" said Lincoln from behind David.

He pulled him off of me and I ran towards the door.

I whipped my tears away and walked to my car.

I hadn't driven it in what felt like years.

"Let's go" I whispered.

I didn't want to say it any louder as I knew my voice would shake.

I got in my car and next thing I know is David's in the passenger seat and my friends are in a limo followed by guards.

I remained quiet. So did he.

"Liz-"

"Don't." I whispered. I had gone through enough today but I can't really blame him. He's and emotional wreck right now. But that doesn't mean that I can take it anymore.

"Liste-"

"I said don't say another word!" I screamed and banged my hand on the wheel.

We remained silent.

After half an hour he silently said "It won't happen again"

I stayed quiet.

"Please say something?"

"I don't know what to say.."

"Please tell me I haven't messed anything up, please tell me I didn't hurt you, please tell me I didn't scare you, please tell me you forgive me for whatever I did today… Please.. everyone has their off days.. please…" he begged.

I didn't say anything and he said "Stop the car."

"What?"

"You heard me, stop the car."

I did as he said.

When the car stopped I suddenly felt emotions to their extremes and gasped.

Frustration, anger, grief, madness, aggravation, rage, resentment, hatred, heart ach, insanity, annoyance, irritation, disgust, impatience, violence and many more combined with responsibilities, force, empowerment, pressure etc.

Most focused on the fact that he killed his sister. He hated himself too much.

I started crying. I couldn't take it anymore.

I didn't know how he dealt with all that at the same time. It made me want to rip my heart out and stab it till everything went away. I wanted to rather die then deal with everything.

Suddenly all those feelings disappeared as David put a barrier and pulled my chin up by his hand.

"I'm sorry. The only way I know how to deal with all this is by hurting everyone around me. killing people" he said honestly. "Please forgive me, I will try not to do it again, I know I've hurt you too much but please find it in your heart to forgive me" he looked at me sadly and smiled a true but sad smile.

**I left it here so YOU all tell me whether he's forgiven or not. Think from Lizzy's POV and tell me, we will see where the story goes from there. **

**Liked it? David's cranky in his own way, isn't he? :D**

**I have a surprise for you. One of my reviewers wanted her to be in my story so I said that she should give me her character analysis and ill put her in. I loved what she gave me and the minute I read it an idea popped into my head while a story played ahead of me. **

**SO the surprise is, that I will write another book when I'm free BUT that's not a good surprise is it? What does it have to do with you? Well, I want you all to give me your own characters if you want to be in it. :D**

**Your characters and my story line to best capture more reviews! :D **

**No update till at least 470+30=500 reviews! =)**

**Loads of love,**

**Zoya. **


	28. Chapter 28 Knowing you

**Firstly I got a LOT of people adding me on facebook and I told you guys that u gotta tell me if u are one of my reviewers only then would I accept ur request. I'm sorry! So please all those I haven't yet accepted their requests tell me if ur one of my reviewers and I will accept it! Thanks.**

**Secondly HAPPY NEW YEAR! I hope this year rocks as much as last year.**

**Exams are over *Phew* they were terrible!**

**Since this is my first update in 2011 its long. My way of saying that im sorry for making you all wait this long. I've been meaning to finish soon but I was sooo busy with my mammo and mumani.**

**Some of you asked me who they are. Well, they are my mums brother and his wife and ive been having a blast with them. Trust me I didn't have enough to write this chapter. Took me the longest time ever. **

**Hope you like it, its got a lot of songs that you all should listen too! :P**

**DreamWings-Kitty-Kon. How were your exams? :P**

**Star- Ah! One of my favorite reviewers! I'll explain the details about the character thing at the end of the chapter. What's a period? That you used? I don't get it :P And in reassuring you just missed an S but thanks, I didn't panic but they went horrible. :P**

**Clarrisse- Yup! I will finish the betrothed first and then do the rest. I will also explain the character analysis in the end of this chapter! :P**

**Sugar Honey Blood Tea xx Pai9e(458)- hey! Love the name ill use it surely. Check out the end of this chapter for more details that I want from you! And Carnival of rust.. Well, I have the story in my head, I just need to put it down. I will definitely update once I get time or something :P**

**c.a.s.1404- the blood is from ur imagination. Make it who evers u want, human probably, but its upto you to decide. Germans cool. =P**

**Not Now Now Is Forever- Its your choice, preferably PM so I can find it easily. ;)**

**Midnightsdream92-Alright, that's a cool name. LOL! There is a mystery to that too, so you will find out soon and schools off, they all graduated but they will leave soon, very soon =)**

**Yenivasopretty n lexiboo- Thank you for referring me to ur friend and im glad u like my work. =P**

**Bluemoon101- O.O Really? I should do that sometime then, only for you. LOL! :P**

**Dawnvamp- Awww Thanks x3**

**Browneyedxbeauty- Hehe, Thanks :P**

**Lynzee44- LOL! No problemo! Vince was the dude Liz danced with in the beginning, before the dance off. He also lives in the castle with David and is a distant relative. =P**

**Golden418- lol! I loved your review so this chapter is dedicated to you. I completely agree with you, its gonna happen soon enough now hopefully, Thanks for all the praises. I wanted David's side to be even more devious but then I didn't know how to do it but I think I did get my message across. =P**

**GingaNinja- LOL! That's cool, haha, love your name. :)**

**Chronicler7- Samantha is a mystery :P**

**Thank u all who added my story in their favorite list or story alert and me in their favorite author or author alert. AND for praising my work soooo much! =D**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN THIS STORYS PLOT AND CHARACTERS.**

**Knowing you.**

When I didn't say anything he sighed.

He brought his hand to stroked my cheek and I flinched thinking he would slap me again.

He sighed and leaned in and put his hand on my cheek, caressing it.

"I hurt you more than anyone you know? I don't know why.. Maybe some part of me always takes you for granted, maybe I think you would understand me better. Trust me I never wanted to let you see this side of me. I tried and I tried but I ended up doing just that. I thought if I pushed you away then I wouldn't loose control but I did. And I'm sorry! This time wasn't as bad as the rest of the times. Just because of you, you know? Every day I look into the peoples eyes and see how they have judged me. Not a day goes by that I look at them and not get reminded of all the atrocious things I've done. My past is horrible. I never want you to know about it but I will gradually tell you, so you know what I am. What you will be living with. Why I'm like this. When I look at my mom she looks at me with disappointment especially after" he hesitated and forced himself to say her name "Jazz-Jazzlyn. I- I haven't said her name since… i- I killed her" his voice broke.

He took a deep unsteady breath and carried on. "My dad looks at me like I'm some kind of toy to show off. John looks at me like he hates me, I never wanted him to. I love him, I truly do. It hurts to see a thing such as a throne create such hatred between us brothers. James.. James.." he wanted to say something. A secret but he couldn't. I thought they were pretty close.

He paused and sighed. "I've done horrible things."

"You might not know this but everyone loves you, everyone respects you. I've seen it in their eyes." I said while putting my hand around his which lay on my cheek.

I couldn't believe that a second ago I was so mad at him and now..?

I wanted to make him feel better?

"I've never fooled anyone. I've let people fool themselves. They didn't bother to find out who and what I was. Instead they would invent a character for me. I wouldn't argue with them. They were obviously loving someone I wasn't. But then you came along. With your big brown eyes and looked at me, like really looked at me. You didn't judge me. You didn't know me. You wanted to find out who and what I was instead of just listening to people or believing what I wanted you to believe. For the first time, in my entire existence, I wanted to be someone better, someone worth loving, hoping that what people said about me was true, for you. But I failed, miserably. For I will never be the 'good guy' I never was, I never will be. I can't pretend to be something or someone I'm not. My true nature of a monster will always be around the corner willing me to lose control and show itself to the world."

I was about to say something but he beat me to it. "I look at you now and all I see is.. fear."

He paused.

That was the most I had ever heard him say. I wanted to make him feel better.

Of course I understood. I couldn't even imagine what it would be like to have siblings hate you, kill them and God knows what else.

I sighed.

"It's alright David"

"No its not. I can't always take my anger out on you, I can't always push you away. I can't even believe I- I did what I did. I never thought I would ever raise a hand on you. I never thought I would try and kill you. I never thought I would force you into anything physical. If Lincoln didn't stop me I don't know what I would've done" he shuddered. "I'm very sorry, I promise not to ever do it again"

I nodded.

"Everyone has their limits, I thought you'd run away like most of the girls would but then again you're not like any other girl. You're you." He smiled.

I smiled back. "Its okay David, I understand"

He took my hand and kissed it lightly. "Let me go sober up and make you smile and have fun for the rest of the night."

"How are you going to do that?"

"Trust me, you don't want to know." He said frowning.

He opened the door "You don't have too.." I said grabbing his arm.

"I think I do.. It's not safe to have so much demon blood in me with you so close to me."

I nodded.

After 5 minutes he came back and took the drivers seat and I took the passengers seat.

I didn't know what to say. I had forgiven him so easily. Why? Am I falling in love with him?

No.. I'm just being understanding. Yep. That's it.

He's been through a lot.

I smiled as David said "Tomorrow I want to take you out. Only you and me. Then you might just find something worth liking in me."

"I already like you" I blurted out before I realized what I said. And when I did I blushed a deep scarlet and David smiled.

After a while we reached it.

I looked here and there.

"I miss this place terribly!"

David remained silent.

"Can we go to my place afterwards? I need to pick some things.."

"Yeah, sure."

He opened my door and linked arms with me.

"How do you know about this place?" I asked. Since he knew about it when Trace had mentioned it.

"Umm.. I'm their future king! I'm supposed to know" he smirked.

I gave him 'The look' which meant I-know-better-than-that.

He laughed and said "I fund this place.."

"WHAT? REALLY?" I loved this place.

"Yeah, it was on the verge of shutting down and you loved it…" he left the sentence hanging.

I smiled. Awwww.

I laughed silently.

He sighed and said "I love your smile and I love to hear you laugh, you should do it often."

"Me too" I said. And froze. "I mean.. I like your smile and.. Like.. To hear you laugh too.. you should do it often too" and blushed again.

He laughed.

We entered the place and were as always enveloped by people who wanted to see or talk to David.

He nodded to his guards and they took me to my friends.

I always got angered by the fact that wherever we went people would take my David away from me.

My David?

Umm..?

Where did that come from?

Umm anyway, everyone asked me why I was late or if we were up to something naughty.

Oh God, you wont believe how much I blushed.

Soon I was joined by David and started to actually enjoy myself.

After a little bit of chatting the owner of this club came over to our table and asked the five of us (Me, Daniel, Trace, Jake and Silver) to open the house with the song we always sang.

"Oh no, I don't feel like singing." I said. Not after all that drama.

"Come on! When have you not wanted to sing?" said Silver.

"Yeah! You're always looking for opportunities to sing!" added Daniel.

"No" I said frowning.

"Yeah! And tonight you all have the stage." Smirked the owner.

Wow. How I had always wished that.

I smiled and looked at David who was smiling one of the biggest smiles I had seen and I knew he had something to do with it by the mysterious glint in his eyes.

He pushed me towards the stage a little and laughed "Go. Sing. I love to hear your voice."

His hand still lingering on my waist a heartbeat more than they should have.

"Only if you promise to sing next!" I said smiling and leaning towards him so he could hear me over the loud music which wasn't quite necessary since he was a vampire.

Knowing that he wouldn't sing in front of all these people I had made the perfect deal to escape.

He leaned closer to me and whispered in my ear. "You got yourself a deal."

Stunned to the fact that he agreed my mouth was open as Daniel pulled me away leading towards the stage.

I kept my eyes on David and closed my mouth and smiled as I turned towards the stage and jumped on.

Our starting song as always was started by Jake and Trace. They were so cute together. I wonder when they will realize it.

Trace: A words just a word,

Till u mean what you say,

Jake: And love isn't love,

Till you give it away

Trace: We've all gotta give.

Jake: Yeah something to give.

Jake and Trace: To make a change.

Send it on

On and on

Just one hand can heal another

Be a part

Reach a heart

Just one spark starts a fire

With one little action

The chain reaction will never stop

Make it strong.

Shine a light and send it on.

They did a few movements on stage and in the end both raised their hands and did a cute thing to point at us like sending it on. I smiled.

Me: Just smile.

I looked up and smiled wider as I made eye contact with David making him smile with me and looked away.

Daniel: Just smile.

Me: And the world.

Daniel: And the world.

Me and Daniel: With a smile along with you

Daniel: That small act of love

That's meant for one

Both of us: will become two.

Me: If we take the chances.

Daniel: To change circumstances

Both: Imagine all we can do

If we..

Send it on

On and on

Just one hand can heal another

Be a part

Reach a heart

Just one spark starts a fire

With one little action

The chain reaction will never stop

Make it strong.

Shine a light and send it on.

Jake and Trace: Theres power in all the choices we make

Me and Daniel: so im starting now theres not a moment to wait.

Silver slowly said: a words just a word

Until you mean what you say

And love isn't love

till you give it away.

And then we all sang together.

Send it on

On and on

Just one hand can heal another

Be a part

Reach a heart

Just one spark starts a fire

With one little action

The chain reaction will never stop

Make it strong.

Shine a light and send it on.

Trace: Shine a light and send it on.

Me: Shine a light and send it on.

We all: Shine a light and send it on.

**(Send it one by Demi, Salena, Miley, Jonas brothers.)**

Everyone applauded.

When we got off the stage David crossed us and our arms brushed against each other and I couldn't help but blush as he passed me one of his smiles.

He got on stage and said "This ones for you" he winked at me.

"You got my attention when you made that move,

I, I can't help it cause im stuck like glue

Why, why am I the only one to see?

Girl, I really want to get that, get that

Relationship, no doubt about it.

Who can do it like you do it when you do?

So hooked up on you like a tattoo

Im serious about it

Girl, I really want to get that, get that.

Relationship, no doubt about it.

Im craving for you and just like a fool.

Theres no way I can stop, stop, stop my desire.

Im craving for you and you know it too

Theres no one that can top, top, top your smile.

Girl you got me

Love struck, you got me,

Love struck girl you got me,

Love struck oh oh oh

I, I, I love it when you give me that smile

Ive, ive being waiting for this for a long time

My, my, my premonition is telling me try

Girl, I really want to get that, get that

Relation no doubt about it

I have to give you credit for your style

The way you work that dress so wow.

I gotta give it up cause

Girl I really want to get that, get that

Realation no doubt about it.

Im craving for you and just like a fool

Theres no way I can stop, stop, stop my desire

Im craving for you and you know it too

Theres no one that can top, top, top your smile.

Girl you got me

Love struck, you got me,

Love struck girl you got me,

Love struck oh oh oh

Yeah, you got me like a puppet on a string

I cant stop it, girl you make my head spin

Im craving for you and just like a fool

Theres no way I can stop, stop, stop my desire

Im craving for you and you know it too

Theres no one that can top, top, top your smile.

Girl you got me

Love struck, you got me,

Love struck girl you got me,

Love struck oh oh oh"

**(Love Struck by V-Factory)**

He winked at me and called me on stage saying I'd perform next.

I had to laugh at that.

He showed some amazing dance moves on stage and EVERYONE in this club was literally drooling at him while glaring at me.

I wanted to poke every eye out of every girl that laid eyes on my fiancée.

I was smiling so big when he also announced that we were getting married soon and he was lucky to have such a beautiful and talented future wife.

Was he just buttering me?

Whatever, I liked it.

I got on stage as David gave me his hand and hugs me slightly as everyone applauded.

He gave me the microphone and left the stage.

All eyes were on me and I felt my throat go dry.

Umm I didn't know which song to sing so I sang the first one that came to my mind.

"From the minute that you got my attention

I was taken and I have to mention

I was trying to not let it show

But I knew I wasn't gonna let you go

From the way that you came right to me

Looking all hot with the style that threw me

No one would've ever known it

You would be the one who take this heart and hold it

You got that extraordinary way

Got to be next to ya every single day

You do something that I just can't explain

Wanna take the chance and tell you you're the one for me

Ooh, I love you so

Just look in my eyes, they'll tell you where this could go

Yeah

Do you know it

Ooh, I love you so

Look in these eyes, they'll tell you where this could go

I just want you to know

You can san say anything you want to

No stress 'cause I understand you

We got a vibe you can't define

Want everyone know that boy is mine

We won't fight and stop and stare at the way you hold me

You take me there at times

I feel I lose control

Forget everyone but the hand I'm holding

You got that extraordinary way

Got to be next to ya every single day

You do something that I just can't explain

Wanna take the chance and tell you you're the one for me

Ooh, I love you so

Just look in my eyes, they'll tell you where this could go

Yeah

Can you feel it

Ooh, I love you so

Look in these eyes, they'll tell you where this could go

I just want you to know

Please know this

I'll always be right here

And you don't have to look

Nowhere else babe

Don't think for a minute

This love will change

Oh you should know that

Ooh, I love you so

Just look in my eyes, they'll tell you where this could go

Yeah

Can you feel it

Ooh, I love you so

Look in these eyes, they'll tell you where this could go

I just want you to know

Ooh, I love you so

Just look in my eyes, they'll tell you where this could go

Yeah

Can you feel it

Ooh, I love you so

Look in these eyes, they'll tell you where this could go

I just want you to know"

**(Love you so by Natali- I think, not sure how its spelled.)**

I was a little surprised to see my choice of song but as another applaud reverberate from everywhere I hopped of the stage and made my way to David's table.

I had put some nice dance moves in too. I winked at David.

It was now Daniel or someone's turn but I couldn't care less.

XXX

_**Daniel's POV.**_

I couldn't help but feel a little agitated and uncomfortable when Elizabeth and that David showed up 48 minutes late.

All the pasturing my group was doing about Lizz getting naughty was literally killing me. Especially when she blushed.

I thought they weren't physical or anything.

Heck. At first I though she really was lying about the whole I'm in love thing. She couldn't have been in love.

But now, I doubt that.

The way she acts around him has proved that and the way she has distanced herself from me.

The way David hovers over her protectively and how he always stands a little closer to her than anyone else. The way David looks at her, the way he simply forgets that anyone else is standing there. He has eyes only for her. Someone would be blind not to see it. it was obvious. I didn't want to see it but it was smacked right into my face every time I looked.

I was even more annoyed when I told her to sing but she wouldn't but just because David said so she got on the stage.

What angered me most was that right before I pulled her to the stage her mouth fell open to something David whispered to her.

What had he said?

Was he being dirty with my little angel?

During our song 'send it on' I tried to stand close to Liz but she seemed so oblivious to my advances.

She was so innocent.

It took all my power not to hold her in my arms and claim her in front of everyone.

After our song she was entranced by David's song once again ignoring my presence.

Then the song she sang surprised me the most.

Elizabeth always sang what she felt.

She was good at hiding her emotions but she had learned to show her feelings through singing and dancing.

She never realized this I think otherwise she would've stopped singing.

But her singing was always meaningful. Her voice seemed to capture everyone attention.

It was like she could hypnotize everyone.

Since I always sang after Elizabeth I walked to the stage.

And I sang. Sang my heart out. And meant every word of it.

"I was thinkin about her, thinkin about me.

Thinkin about us, what we gonna be?

Open my eyes, yeah; it was only just a dream.

So I travel back, down that road.

Who she come back? No one knows.

I realize, yeah, it was only just a dream.

I was at the top and I was like I'm at the basement.

Number one spot and now she found her a replacement.

I swear now I can't take it, knowing somebody's got my baby.

And now you ain't around, baby I can't think.

Shoulda put it down. Shoulda got that ring.

Cuz I can still feel it in the air.

See her pretty face run my fingers through her hair.

My lover, my life. My shorty, my wife.

She left me, I'm tied.

Cuz I knew that it just ain't right.

I was thinkin about her, thinkin about me.

Thinkin about us, what we gonna be?

Open my eyes, yeah; it was only just a dream.

So I travel back, down that road.

Who she come back? No one knows.

I realize, yeah, it was only just a dream.

When I be ridin man I swear I see her face at every turn.

Tryin to get my usher over, I can let it burn.

And I just hope she notice she the only one I yearn for.

Oh I miss her when will I learn?

Didn't give her all my love, I guess now I got my payback.

Now I'm in the club thinkin all about my baby.

Hey, she was so easy to love. But wait, I guess that love wasn't enough.

I'm goin through it every time that I'm alone.

And now i'm missin, wishin she'd pick up the phone.

But she made a decision that she wanted to move one.

Cuz I was wrong.

And I was thinkin about her, thinkin about me.

Thinkin about us, what we gonna be?

Open my eyes, yeah; it was only just a dream.

So I travel back, down that road.

Who she come back? No one knows.

I realize, yeah, it was only just a dream.

If you ever loved somebody put your hands up.

If you ever loved somebody put your hands up.

And now they're gone and you wish you could give them everything.

I said, if you ever loved somebody put your hands up.

If you ever loved somebody put your hands up.

And now they're gone and you wish you could give them everything.

I was thinkin about her, thinkin about me.

Thinkin about us, what we gonna be?

Open my eyes, yeah; it was only just a dream.

So I travel back, down that road.

Who she come back? No one knows.

I realize, yeah, it was only just a dream."

**(Just a dream by Nelly)**

You know the worst part? She hadn't even heard me sing my heart out.

She was too busy with David.

I loved her. So much that if I had to write it on a piece of paper I wouldn't. Not because I had nothing to say but because I had so much so say that I simply couldn't do it in one page. And she didn't even know that.

I had lost her before I even got her. And only I knew that.

It hurt, hurt soo much to see her with someone else.

Worst of all, I had lost her to a bloodsucker.

Once again I could hear my heart shatter into a million pieces but I wouldn't give up.

Not when I had nothing to lose and everything to gain.

Not when I knew that David was a prince but a Vampire non-the-less and she knew.

He was my assignment and she had given me the perfect opportunity.

But now, it wasn't just an assignment.

It was personal.

XXX

_**David's POV.**_

I was surprised by my actions tonight.

First I let her look into my heart.

Then I got on stage and sang.

I mean how unbelievable is that?

I never even thought about singing after Samantha.

What she did was horrendous! But my little angel wasn't like that.

Tonight was about her.

I promised her I wouldn't wallow in self pity which if you ask me it is the worst kind of pity.

And that's why I did it. but I had her, I didn't need to have pity on me.

She was the best. I don't know how she even tolerates me.

Although she was a little angel, I didn't approve her company.

Not one bit.

Its not that I had anything against Tracy, Silver and Jake. But that Daniel. I didn't like him one bit.

Not just the fact that he liked my sweet angel.

The fact that he was someone using my angel to get to me.

He was a vampire hunter.

But he cant hurt me even if he wanted to. How pathetic.

I knew his entire history and I wasn't gonna do anything cuz that would upset Elizabeth deeply.

He-

I don't know why suddenly I was having another phase.

I was gonna have another break down which made me lose all track of my thoughts.

Elizabeth was saying that "you should sing more often, your voice is amazing, in fact you should be a singer" she looked around "Look at all the girls drooling over you oh and are you missing all the girls glaring at me? What have I ever done to deserve that glare" she pointed at a girl.

"I-I" I raised a hand and the waiter came.

"Get me a scotch. Neat."

I saw Elizabeth raise an eyebrow at my sudden discomfort.

I looked at her and said "What were you saying?"

"I.. Umm.. Are you okay?"

Damn.

All I wanted to say was no but I said "Why wouldn't I be?"

She gave me a look that meant I-know-better-than-that.

After that I just looked away unable to face her.

The waiter got my drink which was pretty heavy.

I drank it all in one go.

I knew Liz was watching me so I got up and got on stage since Daniel was done.

I had the satisfaction to know that Liz wasn't paying as much attention as Daniel wanted her to.

In fact she hadn't even heard him sing.

She was too occupied by me.

And to that I had to smile.

Her choice of songs had surprised me. she had a way of showing her emotions through dancing an singing, is it possible that she's falling for me?

A monster?

I don't know.. Girls can be so confusing.

I got on the stage and sang.

"I know you want me

I made it obvious that I want you too

So put it on me

Let's remove the space between me and you

Now rock your body.

Everyone said "oooh" and I continued swaying with the music.

"Damn I like the way that you move

So give it to me

(oooo oooh) they did it again. They really were enjoying. I glanced at Liz and she was doing it when them. She really was enjoying. Im glad she was, but I needed to take my mind off of things. Off of her death. I sang with no other thoughts. Trying to forget. When I looked at her again liz was frowning. She knew. She knew I couldn't hold it any longer. Its surprising how well she knows me.

"Cause I already know what you wanna do

Here's the situation

Been to every nation

Nobody's ever made me feel the way that you do

You know my motivation

Given my reputation

Please excuse I don't mean to be rude

But tonight I'm loving you

Oh you know

That tonight I'm loving you

Oh you know

That tonight I'm loving you

You're so damn pretty

if I had a type than baby it'd be you

I know your ready

if I never lied, than baby you'd be the truth

Here's the situation

Been to every nation

Nobody's ever made me feel the way that you do

You know my motivation

Given my reputation

Please excuse I don't mean to be rude

But tonight I'm loving you

Oh you know

That tonight I'm loving you

Oh you know

That tonight I'm loving you

LUDA..

Tonight I'm gonna do

Everything that I want with you

Everythin that u need

Everything that u want I wanna honey

I wanna stunt with you

From the window

To the wall

Gonna give u, my all

Winter n summertime

When I get you on the springs

Imma make you fall

You got that body

That make me wanna get on the boat

Just to see you dance

And I love the way you shake that ass

Turn around and let me see them pants

You stuck with me

I'm stuck with you

Lets find something to do

(Please) excuse me

I dont mean to be rude

But tonight I'm loving you

Oh you know

That tonight I'm loving you

Oh you know

That tonight I'm loving you"

**(Tonight(Im loving you) by Enrique.)**

When I looked at Liz during the chorus she was laughing at the ironic-ness.

I looked at her now and signaled her that I'd be right back.

He smile faded but she nodded and looked away with a serious face as if saying 'go ahead, I understand'

I stood there for a moment just looking at her and then walked out of the club and lit myself a cigarette.

All my thoughts I had tried to push away came crashing down on my at once.

_**Elizabeth's POV.**_

I loved hearing David sing but he had been spacing out lately.

I think was feeling bad again for killing his own sister and all the other stuff.

After five minutes I was becoming more and more agitated.

I ordered a scotch neat as well.

When it came, damn. It was really strong.

I had a little and said "be right back"

I went outside after David.

I got out and looked here and there.

I saw a statue smoking.

Could it be him.

I stood there silently till the statue slowly slid down with the wall he was leaning up against, resting on the single seated bench beneath him.

Yup. Definitely him.

I didn't know what to do.

He was grieving in his own way.

I didn't know if I should interrupt him.

He just sat there. Not crying, not doing anything. Just sitting there.

I walked to him.

He had his elbows resting on his knees and his face was in his hands.

He threw his cigarette and just sat there.

When I reached him I didn't know what to do.

He didn't acknowledge me so I didn't know if he knew I was there.

But I guess he did and didn't want to show it.

So I sat down on the cold concrete floor, my dress forming a circle around me and I put my cheek lightly on his knee.

Slid my arms around his leg and we.. just.. sat there.

I don't know for how long.

We just sat there in the silence.

Till I felt a hand on my head, gently playing with my hair.

Till I felt David slide down the bench to sit on the floor with me.

Till I felt his arms around me, hugging me.

Till he kissed my forehead and got up giving me a hand.

And as we sat there comforting each other in the silence we walked towards the club and got in.

When we reached the table I excused myself from the table saying I had to go to the bathroom.

David said he could come with me but I obviously didn't want him to. It would be embarrassing.

So after a few minutes I found it.

I looked inside my purse to find a gloss and pushed the door open.

"Finally" I heard a voice say. It was deep and.. manly?

Well, this sure was the girls bathroom. I thought sarcastically.

When I looked up I dropped my purse at the horrifying sight in front of me.

**Okay guys, **

**Let me explain the character thing, **

**Firstly you guys should PM me preferably the characters so I have them and don't have to look for them. **

**Secondly by character analysis I mean send me the name, description, the role you want that person to play maybe if you have something in mind, attitude, family, background, etc. It's like your own character in a story. So be creative and create a character. :P**

**No update till at least 504+36=540 reviews! =)**

**Loads of love,**

**Zoya. **


	29. Chapter 29 Death and Despair

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME.**

**Its 24****th**** feb 2011!**

**Im in a rush. Its about to be 12 and theres something going on downstairs. I just know it so I better hurry. **

**Have fun, will catch you guys later and then PM u any questions that needed to be answered :P**

**Thank u all who added my story in their favorite list or story alert and me in their favorite author or author alert. AND for praising my work soooo much! =D**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN THIS STORYS PLOT AND CHARACTERS.**

**Death and Despair.**

There were three human girls standing in front of three people with masks.

One was standing in front of them all.

"I told you I'd make you regret it."

Only now did I realize that this familiar voice sounded like the same guy who had come to assault Lindsay.

I suddenly turned towards the door to open it but I couldn't as this guy yanked my hair so hard that I felt it would rip out of my head.

I squealed and he pushed me into one of the counters.

I turned around, my waste hurting.

I looked at him wide eyed.

"Remember me?" he laughed evilly. "I have a little show for you, after this, I'm sure you wouldn't want to mess with my… missions." He said seriously.

He pointed to one of the other guys.

The other one nodded and spoke in a heavy deep emotionless voice. "Amanda James. Successful surgeon. Saved many lives. Her friends took her out since she hadn't had fun in a while. She will die today torturously, because of you. "

He looked at her straight in the eyes.

All three girls looked so scarred.

My eyes widen as he hypnotized her saying "You will not scream."

"I will not scream" she repeated.

He tore her apart limp by limp and I watched in horror as she couldn't scream yet tears tickled down her eyes.

Acid turned in my stomach at the sight before me, at the raw meet falling out of her, the blood spilling around her that flew to across my face.

She was in a lot of pain and ignoring the blood all around her and the mess I tried to pull him off of her screaming "Let her go!"

I was once again pulled back and thrown on the wall.

I heard a crack but I ignored it.

I couldn't believe my own eyes as she fell lifelessly of what was left of her.

He nodded to the second guy.

Tears streaming down my face as I could feel my stomach do summersaults.

"Please don't.." I said in a weak voice.

"No, no, no.. you need to learn a lesson."

The other guy spoke "Meet Jammie Scott, fantastic cook. Runs her own business. Has a 3 and 9 years old children-"

"No please don't" I said while trying to walk to her only to be shoved down again, this time on the floor.

I was this young when my parents left me I didn't want her kids to go through that horrible pain I did.

"And she will die. Her kids will miss her and become homeless as they don't even have a father. Go from home to home" this man had a sadistic tone. Like he enjoyed it.

I looked at him in disgust. How could they do this to innocent people?

In a second he dismembered her head as the blood splashed across my face.

I screamed.

I didn't feel so strong anymore.

I closed my eyes and fell to the floor, tears still streaming down my face.

Telling me their names and history made it even harder to see them die as well as the gruesome sight in front of me.

There was nothing I could do.

This was my entire fault.

Despite that I had always thought that given a situation like this I would never be scared and I wouldn't feel anything but to experience it was a whole new story. Not that I had ever thought about this but I did once when I was watching a movie. Thinking about it now made me want to laugh at how I thought that the actress had no survival instinct because in these type of situations you're supposed to be calm not crying and freaking out, much like me right now.

I was right about one thing. I wouldn't feel anything. Because now I was starting to get a numbing feeling.

Was I going to die too?

After seeing all this I would probably have a painful death.

If they killed me.. what about my family?.. What about.. David?

If they didn't kill me.. how was I gonna handle and deal with this? Knowing I caused their death to save my sister-in-laws?

She had someone to love, they did too. She deserved to live just as any one of these.

Why? Why was this happening?

I did what I had to at that time.

What was I going to do now? No. The more important question is what can I do?

The same guy jerked my head up, dragging me up with him and slapped me. Hard.

I could feel blood pouring down my mouth.

"Open your eyes." He said harshly.

I didn't. I kept crying and now sobs were escaping my mouth breaking the silence in the washroom.

My entire body was shaking.

"I said open your eyes." He repeated through gritted teeth and the last word came out as a hiss. "Or else.." his voice changed into a sadistic one.

I gasped and opened them when I felt one of his hand slowly reach my lower waist. A little too low for my liking and his other hand reached near my stomach between both my ribs and a little too close to my upper body for my liking.

He broke my ribs.

He was still holding my hair and I felt the burning increase.

I thrashed against him as the pain intensified and I found it extremely hard to breath.

My breath was coming in short gasps and my tears just didn't stop.

The pain was too much.

His hand reached another one of my ribs and I froze.

"Good girl"

He stood behind me and I could feel him nod.

"Kitty McAllister, Just engaged to the man of her dreams and in madly in love. Getting married tomorrow after a long time and was having her bachelor's party here today. She will die before she could live life to the fullest. Because of you."

I started crying harder as he ripped her in half slowly.

Literally in half.

I was shaking uncontrollably.

This cant be happening.

There was blood everywhere and on me too.

My head was a turmoil and I couldn't think or feel anyone.

I was chocking on my breath I didn't even notice as he smashed me into the mirror giving me many deep cuts and letting me bleed profoundly.

Honestly after watching all that even if I closed my eyes for a second I would see them being ripped up all over again.

Tears never stopped but breathing was getting difficult.

They let me fall to the floor.

A pool of blood was already forming around me and to add to it they slashed my body just enough to make me bleed but not die.

I would probably end up bleeding to death anyway.

I could feel the life from me seeping away slowly.

As I was on the brink of death consuming me, lying on the floor, I heard a smooth voice. "Elizabeth?" followed by a knock.

"Are you okay in there?"

I couldn't talk. I couldn't bring myself to move either. I had no energy left in me.

A strangled groan left my lips as I tried to say "David"

Next thing I know is that the door is ripped of its hinges and his eyes were black.

If looks could kill I'd be dead. That's how scary he looked.

He came over to me in a second and picked me up gently.

He carefully put me in his lap and supported my head.

Looking around he saw all the blood.

When he looked back at me he said "I'm sorry" and bit my throat.

In a minute's time I was in pure bliss as he injected his venom in me.

His venom fixed me for the third time and I sat up not feeling any physical pain but I couldn't stop the tears from flowing freely and hugged David tightly.

"I'm so sorry" he kept repeating.

"Why- why are you sorry?" I asked confused.

"Because this is the third time in a row that I injected my venom in you. It means that we have bonded. We will feel how the other feels all the time now." he said "I'm sorry, I should've told you but everything happened so fast… I'm so sorry."

My crying had stopped for a bit but I hugged him harder and cried even harder.

When he stopped apologizing and I kept crying he silently said "What happened?"

I held onto him harder.

"He- he came.. He said he would make me regret.. Oh David!"

I pressed my head harder into his chest.

I just wanted to hide in him.

His arms made me feel so secure and his strong grip made me feel so safe..

"Who came? Regret what?" he said calmly.

"I don't know.. Regret saving Lindsay.. something about not messing with his missions.. He killed them all.. one by one. They died because of me David. I couldn't save them." My voice sounded strangled and strange.

I couldn't talk anymore as the images kept replaying in my head.

"Sshhh" David comforted me with some soft words before picking me up, whispering something to his guards outside and heading out.

All too soon I was at my home.

Not David's. But mine.

He slowly took me upstairs to my room.

"I need to clean up. I can't _stand_ to be in these cloths"

I tumbled to the bathroom.

I rushed to the shower and switched it on me.

The cold water poured down on me ruining my already ruined cloths and making me shiver as I slowly slid to the floor.

The blood washed off of me and forced the water to turn red around me.

I put my arms around my legs and just sat there leaning my head against the wall.

After five minutes I saw David walk in and he came to sit with me.

He didn't mind as his Armani suit got wet and ruined.

"Are you cold?"

I nodded.

He took his suit off, put it on me, turned the water to warm and put his arms around me pulling me on top of his lap.

He hugged me as I started weeping again.

An hour later I looked at him from under my wet eyelashes.

The only words I could force myself to say was "Make me forget"

**What will he do? And should he do it? :P**

**Didn't have time to edit. Excuse my mistakes :P**

**DO REVIEW**

**Its my 18****th**** birthday! YAY ME! =P**

**I'll leave the number of reviews on u guys cuz last time I didn't get as many as I wanted and updated just cuz its about to be my birthday in, well, 7 mins :P**

**Well, actually now its an hour since then cuz I got caught up in all the calls and unexpected visits and a cake in my face ;)**

**Loads of love,**

**Zoya. **


	30. Chapter 30 The start

**Thanks for the wishes. I had the BEST birthday EVER.**

**Enjoy the longest chapter that I have ever written now without further ado.**

**I'll just PM u guys in a day if I have anything to say cuz I'm sooo sleepy right now =)**

**Love4you- THANK YOU! That's one hell of a comment. =) And I would've gotten this published had I known how to get it done. :P **

**Thank u all who added my story in their favorite list or story alert and me in their favorite author or author alert. AND for praising my work soooo much! =D**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN THIS STORYS PLOT AND CHARACTERS.**

**The start.**

He looked into my eyes for a long time.

He cupped my face with his hand and brushed my hair back with gentle hands.

He looked at me with a very soft expression as the water tickled down his face.

"I can't" he said in a soft voice.

"Why?" I questioned my voice cracking.

"Because if I do, you will doubt me for the rest of your life. Thinking that maybe I really have been messing with your head all along when I haven't and when you finally come around the corner to falling for me your just going to think I made you- And- I- okay- I sound selfish but think about how you would react when your turned into a vampire and my compulsion wears off and you find everything out and- and- I-."

"Please" I begged. "I want to forget it. Please."

"I can't" he whispered again.

"Can't or won't?" I said my anger spiking up.

He looked at me for a long while and when he didn't say anything I huffed angrily and got up to get out of the shower and off of his lap he grabbed my arm and pulled me back.

I started shaking as another wave of hysteria cam upon me.

I grabbed his shirt in my hand and put my face on his shoulder and cried.

I whispered again and again "Please, please, please."

He rubbed my back soothingly.

I pulled back "Please"

He nodded. "Okay, only on one condition."

"What?"

"Give me your memory. I want to know what exactly happened."

Frowns creased my forehead "How do I do that?"

"You have to allow me in your head, I'll take care of the rest myself."

I nodded.

"This might hurt a little"

I nodded.

He put his hand lightly on my head, his palm resting on my head and his fingers tangled in my hair.

"Ready?"

I gulped. "Yes."

Suddenly I felt this unimaginable pain in my head as I felt something that shouldn't be there poking around in my head.

My first instinct was to block whatever it was.

Then I heard David groan and say "Let me in."

That's when I knew it was him.

I put all my defenses down and let him in.

In a matter of seconds he was done.

He let go of me and was breathing heavily.

If it was due to the power extracting the memory or the torturous memory itself, I would never know.

He pulled my face to him and sighed.

He looked me dead in the eye.

Before he could hypnotize me I said "How did you do it?"

"I'm a pureblood."

That's all he said.

As if that one word was enough to explain everything to me.

But I wasn't from his world. I didn't know its significance.

I'll find out soon enough.

He didn't hesitate a minute to erase my memory maybe because it was too horrid for anyone and he had realized that.

He looked in my eye and all my thoughts disappeared.

I don't know how long I sat there staring at his eyes but he broke the eye contact first which made me blush.

How did I end up here?

I mean a minute ago I was crying… but why was I?

I'm just a wimp I smiled slightly, juts because someone attacked me I'm crying like an insane person.

"So… thanks for saving me.. Again." I smiled weakly again.

He didn't smile back he just stroked my cheek with his soft hands.

"And about the whole injecting venom for the third time.. Umm.. So you'll know what I'm feeling all the time?" I blushed slightly.

He nodded. "Does the barrier thing work? I mean either you're feeling very emotionless or I can't feel what you are feeling."

He smiled devilishly.

Damn, he was so handsome with his wet hair falling on his face.

"Barrier still works. I feel.. That you're not strong enough to handle the emotions I feel"

I smiled at that but blushed soon after I realized that this sentence could be taken in two ways.

One- that I wasn't strong enough physically to handle his emotions, what with the whole- vampire emotions stronger than human's thing.

And two- that I wasn't ready for.. Something bigger to happen between us.

Suddenly I was too aware of our current position in the shower.

Something bigger to happen between us? Yeah right.

I cleared my throat feeling slightly embarrassed and felt David shift under me.

Awkward.

He slightly repositioned me on the floor and got up swiftly sensing my sudden discomfort.

He cleared his throat "I'll be waiting downstairs"

With that said he left me alone.

I stripped my drenched cloths off and took a real shower.

It still didn't help clear this hazy feeling I was having but I ignored it and enjoyed my warm shower.

After I was done I changed into something baggy.

I walked down sleepily and tired.

I noticed the time, it was 2 am. Today it's going to be just me and him, like he said yesterday.

"Can we stay here tonight? I'm very tired and sleepy" I said when David came into view.

He snapped his phone shut. "Sure, the guards are already outside"

I wonder who was talking to.

"Why do you need guards anyway? Aren't you supposed to be pretty strong considering you're a pureblood and the vampire prince? I mean from my stay I have pretty much concluded that your not one to mess with."

He pinched my cheek as if I was a baby and pulled it slightly. "You're so cute you know?"

I held onto his shirt sleeve as the same hand that was pinching my cheek was now stroking it.

"Silly girl, there here for you." He smiled. "Anyway. What do you want to eat? Chef Salvatore at his service. I mean your service. That's what chefs say right?" he said slightly with a bow, a smile and soon he had himself all confused.

I couldn't help but notice his British accent seeping in his words again. I wondered why he had it considering that he was the prince of the United States.

I nodded while smiling one of my big smiles. He looked so cute with that clue less expression. "Yeah, yeah that's exactly the thing they say."

"So what do you want?"

"What can you make?"

"Whatever you want."

"Hmmm.. how about.. Just some pasta for tonight.. I'm not really hungry."

"Pasta..Hmm.. Okay.. Let's get to work"

He walked into the kitchen and started looking for stuff getting everything together.

I would, here and there, notice the frown lines on his face when he looked at the different pans and pots lying in the rack. When he couldn't decide which ingredients he wanted to add.

That's when I said with a smile in my voice "You have no idea how to cook do you?"

He looked like a kid caught stealing candy from his grandfather favorite forbidden stock.

"Is it that obvious?" he smiled.

He had such a funny expression that I laughed out loud.

"Not really, I just know you well enough to figure it out." He smiled at that.

I marched towards the counter.

I got everything I needed quickly and swiftly.

"Defrost that frozen chicken in the freezer will you?"

He walked towards the freezer and opened it.

He stood there for a good five minutes till I rolled my eyes and went under his arm easily, considering he's so tall and took the box out.

"That." I showed it to him.

I walked to the microwave and defrosted it myself.

"How good are you with a knife?" I asked him while smiling. I was smiling a lot tonight.

"Depends" he said in my ear. He was so close to me that I took a sharp breath in and gripped the counter which had his hand lightly placed on it. I knew if I so much as took a tiny step back my back would touch his chest. "Do I need to kill with it?" his voice was so husky and sexy it made me shiver in delight.

I playfully turned around and walked to the other side of the kitchen to grab a knife carefully avoiding touching David.

"Nope, just chopping"

"Now that is something I have no experience with." He said smoothly.

Means he killed people with knives? I paid it no heed and came to a halt in front of him and placed the knife in his hand. "There. Start with mincing the capsicums."

"Mincing?"

"Like chop it up" I said laughing.

"What's so funny?" he said laughing with me.

"I mean to think you're sooo old that at least you'd know how to cook. Haven't you ever made yourself a meal. Like ever?"

"Nope, never needed to. I always had people to cook for me and no one that ever mattered needed me to cook for them." He smiled "Till now" he smiled wider.

"I can cook food myself you know?"

"What's the fun in that?"

"Here" I handed him the chopping board. "Start"

He grabbed the board but when I pulled my hand back he wouldn't let it go. I tugged harder. He smiled wider. "Get to work Mr. Salvatore before I fire you"

He let go and smirked as he turned to the counter next to mine.

He started chopping as I started boiling the pasta in water and added a pinch of salt so that it wouldn't stick to the bottom of the deep pan.

I walked to the cupboard that held the sauces.

I bent down and looked for that specific pasta sauce that had everything in one bottle.

I took the bottle out and placed it on the counter on top of that closet.

I couldn't help notice David staring at my back.

And I had a pretty good idea where his eyes were.

I turned and he looked away quickly but not before I heard an 'ouch' from him.

I laughed so hard that I felt like I would fall down.

"Did you- did you just cut your hand?" I laughed harder "You should learn to keep your eyes on your work."

I would've helped him out but he pulled his hand up and it was already healed.

It just had blood on it.

I turned grabbed the bottles in my hand but when I turned his expression was so serious that it made me stop laughing and frozen to the ground.

My smile slowly slide away with every step he took in my direction.

He looked so… scary. My grip tightened on the bottle till my fingers started to hurt.

He looked at me as a predator would look at his prey.

He took another step and I took a step back bumping into the counter. Hard.

He was right in front of me now.

"David.." I whispered.

He leaned forward as I leaned back.

My empty hand gripped the counter behind me.

I froze again as he extended his hand.

His lips a few inches from mine.

I started having butterflies in my stomach and I slightly pulled my hand holding the bottle, up to keep it on his chest, but he abruptly turned and walked away leaving me confused.

I looked at his hand and it had a tissue.

I looked behind me to see the tissue box.

I looked at him and he had a smile on his lips when he turned slightly to look at my baffled expression.

"Oh.. You're going to pay for that" I whispered evilly.

He started to laugh like full out.

"It's not that funny." I mumbled walking towards the counter I was working on.

"Did you see your expression? Of course you didn't." he said in between his fits of laughter. "You looked like you thought I would've killed you"

"It's not like you haven't given me enough reason to think that." I stated putting the blame on him rather than what really happened.

I wasn't scared of him. No. Not at all. Since the shower there had been a lot of tension between us. And back then I thought he was going to kiss me. I wouldn't have stopped. I would've kissed him back. And that. Right there. Scared the living daylights out of me.

His laughter died and he sighed.

"I told you it won't happen again. I'm sorry."

Something in the way he said it made me feel like I needed to see him. He sounded so low on contrary to how he had been a minute ago.

I looked back at him and he kept his eyes down as if ashamed of himself. He kept his eyes on the board despite that he was done with the chopping.

I walked to him and put my hand on his back and leaned a little on his back.

"That's perfectly minced you know"

He didn't say anything.

I knew I had hurt him by saying that. I shouldn't have. It was a closed chapter.

So I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that"

He turned slightly and leaned against the counter and pulled me into a full hug.

"No, you shouldn't hide what you feel, ever. Not from me."

"No it's not that. It's just that-"

"It's okay sweetheart, I deserve every bit of it."

"David.." I looked up in his eyes. He didn't deserve this. Not one bit. "I was scared."

"I know baby, I'm sorry." He kissed my forehead.

"But I wasn't scared that you'd kill me, I told you before, my life is yours to take and I trust you with it." He looked down at me confused. I looked down and hid my face in his chest embarrassed. I can't believe I'm going to say that. I unconsciously hugged him tighter "I was scared because I thought you would.. You know.." I struggled to find the right words.

I looked up to him to see if he got it but he still looked down at me with a confused face. "Know what?"

"Kiss me" I looked back down embarrassed not knowing how to put it out there without being so blunt about it.

He pulled my chin up from his soft hands.

He looked at me with such a soft expression that I felt myself melting.

His hand pushed a strand away from my face and tucked it behind my ear.

"I would never do that if you wouldn't want me to."

But I wanted you to.

I sighed.

"Glad to know that" I said and leaned on him a little more.

I don't know how long we stood there intertwined but our moment was interrupted as soon as I heard the noise from the pot, signaling that the pasta was done.

I picked that heavy thing up and David took it from me "Give it to me, looks too heavy for you"

I smiled at that "It is."

I held the drainer right above the sink and said "Drain the water so that we have just the pasta."

He took the strainer from me as well and did it himself saying that 'what if you got your hand burned'

I rolled my eyes.

Soon it was done and I mixed up all the ingredients the spices, olives etc.

"Done" I said.

"Let's go eat now." David said.

It was around 3 am now.

We set a table for two on the big dinning table and ate in silence.

After one bite I said "Yum, it's so good!"

David took a bite and said "Hmm we should do this often."

We ate a little while chit chatting.

Around 3:30 am I was done and yawned.

"Let's go before you fall asleep on this chair."

I yawned again "Let's go"

I got up and bumped into the counter of the kitchen when I went to put the plates.

I heard a chuckle. "You're so sleepy."

In another second I felt his arms around me and the next second I felt a really strong wind blowing in my face and the next I was in my bedroom on my bed.

He pulled the covers up on me which instantly made me feel very warm and comfortable.

I rolled around in it making myself even more comfortable "Thanks" I mumbled sleepily.

"Umm, I'll go.. Find a guest room."

"I don't know what condition it's in.. just hop in here" I patted my bed "It's big enough for both of us"

He smiled and went around the bed to the other side.

He took his shoes off and placed them neatly which just emphasized on how well bred and a proper gentleman he actually was and took his tie off as well as unbuttoned a few of his buttons from his white shirt.

I felt bad that he didn't have an extra pair of clean cloths to wear when he got soaked wet in the shower.

He probably would've run really fast to get them dried before I came down.

He surprisingly hadn't spilled anything on his cloths during our cooking session so they were sparkling.

If the start of today was so good, how would the rest of the day be?

I pulled the covers up and he got in bed.

With that I soon fell asleep on the same bed as David oblivious to his arms around me. I had been too sleepy to notice his protective grip on me as I slipped into a peaceful slumber.

**My review rate is falling. Do you guys not like it? **

**Loads of love,**

**Zoya. **


	31. Chapter 31 Falling for you

**Hey everyone! I was shifting to my own house so it took me a while to get settled and get time to write because I had a lot of things to pack and unpack. But I love you all! My faithful reviewers. **

**A lot of you asked me if I'm doing a sequel well yes, I am. The first chapter will give you the biggest shock of your lives. I'll write it once im done with this plus this story IS NOT ending so soon. There are a lot of mysteries that need to be opened and the kiss.. Well, it's coming up pretty soon. =P**

**Love4you- I loved your review. Especially the line where you said about your heart pulled out n stomped over n David put a Band-Aid on it or something. It was very cute. :P**

**Not now now is forever- Oh, I'm so sorry. Are you alright?**

**Gilly princess- Aww that's so sweet of you, thank you. :P**

**Blinkybaby- Wow.. that would've been something. *Looks around embarrassed* **

**Thank u all who added my story in their favorite list or story alert and me in their favorite author or author alert. AND for praising my work soooo much! =D**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN THIS STORYS PLOT AND CHARACTERS.**

**Falling for you.**

The next morning I didn't want to get out of my warm and comfortable bed. But at 9 a.m I was forced to get out of bed by a certain vampire who had promised me a whole day of just us. He had whined like a kid until I got up. He didn't want any minute to get wasted.

I got up and changed into a white and pink floral tube dress -which tightened around my waist but was fluffy till my knees- as David refused to tell me anything about his plans for today except that I should wear something casual and light.

I didn't feel like wearing jeans mainly because my favorite ones were back at the castle.

He had asked me where I had always wanted to go but never got a chance to.

Without thinking much about it I said Paris or Greece.

When I had asked him the same question he simply smiled and said 'there isn't a place on this planet that I haven't been too'

When I asked him which one was the best he said every place held its own special place.

With that discussion started a game.

Today we would guess and do the things the other hadn't done. That way we would get to know one another even better.

While we were on our way to breakfast David hadn't hesitated to blindfold me with a black cloth.

After 5 seconds I felt a very fast wind blow and the next minute my blindfold was off.

Looking around I noticed that I was in a cottage.

Exploring the unfamiliar place, I slide the cottage door aside just so see water surround us. Everywhere I saw was water and a chain of cottages floating _on_ water.

"Welcome to Bora Bora." Whispered David in my ear.

So as I had breakfast in Bora Bora- trying to be casual about this whole thing- I kept guessing things he might have never done.

I mean _come on!_ I've never been anywhere other than my home, hell. Not even another city in the states. I had always wanted to but right now, I was trying not to make it obvious considering that he's been like _everywhere_.

I groaned. "There has to be something you haven't done!"

Whining had never been my cup of tea but right now I couldn't help but do that. He just shrugged his shoulders.

Done with breakfast he hired a boat, took us to shore and paid him in a currency I didn't know. I was pretty sure Bora Bora was one of the many islands that made up the Caribbean. We were pretty far away from home.

After that we walked in the sand a little. Good thing that the cloths I wore were light and I wasn't feeling too hot in this tropical weather. The palm trees rose high in the skies providing us shade.

Soon I realized that we weren't just walking purposelessly but towards a helicopter.

I stopped.

"Are we…?" I started.

"Yeah.. We are" David said in a sure and teasing voice.

"I've never been in one before."

"That's one- zero." He smirked.

"That's cheating you know, I told you, you didn't guess." I mumbled crossing my arms across my chest.

My hair flew wildly when we came close to it.

I held my hand near them to keep them at bay.

David got on and held his hand out.

I took it hesitantly.

He pulled me up and soon we started our journey side by side.

My heart was beating a hundred miles per second, the ride was scary.

"Where are we going?" I asked trying to sound comfortable.

I leaned a little over David to get a view of everything below us.

Shit. We were like really high.

I sat in my seat firmly.

Suddenly the helicopter shook, probably due to light turbulence but I couldn't help as a gasp escaped my lips and I grabbed David's thigh.

I heard him take a sharp intake of breath and he grabbed my hand slightly moving it towards his knee.

He cleared his throat and said "You know what's going to get you over your fear of heights?"

"What?"

He got up and pulled me up too.

With weak legs he dragged me to the pilot's compartment.

"Oh no, do you even know how to fly this thing?"

"Duh I do." He smirked.

Swiftly the places were switched and I sat next to David in the co-pilot's seat.

Wow, I've never flown in this thing, let alone fly in it.

After a while, around an hour or two we landed in…. Greece.

"Oh my God. You have got to be kidding me."

The rest of the time was spent in Greece, me hopping around restlessly, laying my eyes on the historic things there.

I had lunch in a five-star restaurant located there.

After that, we were just crossing a carnival type fair.

Suddenly I saw a tattoo stand and grinned.

"I think.. You've never had a tattoo before."

"I haven't.. Why?"

I grinned at him mysteriously and pulled his hand towards the tattoo stand.

"Now it's one- zero."

"You have a tattoo?" he asked me amused.

"Daddy's little girl isn't that little or innocent anymore." I winked at him.

"I want to see that tattoo of yours to believe that." He said.

"Had I been wearing a shirt instead of this dress I would've showed it to you"

"Damn."

I looked back at him. He had never said damn before.

He looked so.. Careless and carefree.

At the stall, the tattoo that amused us both was a heart with wings stabbed by a knife. It signified how someone had fallen in love and was now trapped.

He took his shirt off and got it on his arms muscle.

All the while I was drooling on him, he had a perfect body and he didn't seem as well built as he actually was.

His perfectly chiseled chest packed with 8 perfect abs. his muscles that were well toned and perfect yet again. There was no other word other than perfect to describe him.

"How long do you work out?"

"An hour every day." He smirked noticing my gaze.

I looked away with my checks burning red.

After his tattoo was done I went over to check it out.

The tattoo was an exact replica of the original design except there was an E engraved in the knife.

I smiled a little and said I needed a little editing to my tattoo too.

I went in the changing room and changed into one of the aprons.

I lay on the table as David checked out my tattoo.

It was a blue and black, very pretty, butterfly right above my ass and between my waist.

"Wow.." breathed David.

He traced it lightly as I explained to the person what I wanted.

After 10 minutes I had my butterfly wrapped in a little chain with a D hanging down the edge.

"You didn't have to do that" David said as he sat in front of me with his face inches from mine as he traced my cheek.

"I know. I wanted to."

"It looks pretty"

"Thanks"

I actually did want his first initial on me like he had mine. Which I think was very sweet of him. It was a permanent tattoo anyway. I guess he can't forget me even if he wanted to.. And I didn't want him too..

After this we went to the Atlantis in the Bahamas.

David wasn't kidding when he said he had unlimited cash because this place was probably one of the most expensive ones ever.

So basically in short we played in the water, swam with the dolphins, went under water for snorkeling and above it for parasailing. All in one day.

By the end of it we both were soaked.

Me in my dress and him in his suit as usual.

I swear this man never wore casual because everyone recognized him everywhere and it was as if he was expecting to meet important people everywhere which he probably was considering all the men he was talking to throughout but they didn't keep him too busy. He always told them he was out with his fiancée and if they didn't mind he would like to accompany me.

"I have a room hired here for tonight. You're going to love it."

"How much does one room cost?" I asked sounding casual yet curious.

"Why would I tell you?"

"If you don't then I'm just going to ask the receptionist. You know that right?"

"$25000"

"WHAT? ARE YOU CRAZY! WHY ARE YOU SPENDING THAT MUCH?"

"It's the best suit they have!" he said defending himself.

"You shouldn't waste your money you know."

"It's not wasted if it spent on you." He smiled a true angelic smile.

God. Why does he seem like he's this perfect man from a fairytale?

Since we were soaking wet we went into the lobby and sneaked into one of the rooms.

It was David idea, he was acting very childish and lovable today. More of his adventurous and immature side. And I liked every bit of his carefree self. I wished he had more opportunities like this to be just himself without any pressure. But I know he has too many responsibilities. A little getaway once a while won't hurt him will it? We should do this often.

We knew we could get out of trouble easily if we got caught.

So I opened the wardrobe and saw the sluttiest outfits one could find.

"God.."

David came behind me and tugged an outfit off the hanger.

It was all straps and straps.

"Wear this"

"Eww no" I swatted his hand and laughed.

He laughed with me too. "Why not? It's so sexy." He said in a low and sexy voice as he stood behind me not even an inch between us.

"Shush." I pushed him back.

Finally I took out an outfit that was the most decent one amongst them.

David just took another Armani coat off the rack.

I went to the bathroom and changed into that black and red tube dress that barely went down till my thigh made by some stretchy fabric with strappy heels emphasizing my legs.

"Hurry up!" I heard David.

"I'm trying! This thing is so hard to get in. I'm a size zero and I can hardly fit into this."

Finally after a lot of struggle I managed to get it on.

I walked out stiffly.

"I can't breath in this its that tight." I said.

He kept staring at me and I felt self conscious. I hadn't seen myself in the mirror.

"What? Is my hair messy? Do I need-" I stopped talking when he smiled and shook his head while walking towards me.

He pulled my dress up a little only then did I realize that my dress had been a little too low on my left side showing off the edge of my black bra and a little bit of my top.

I blushed so much. Well, that was embarrassing and he simply laughed at my expression.

David placed a certain amount of money that would've compensated the cost of outfits and a little extra and I almost didn't catch him put the money there.

No matter what everyone said.. He had a heart and a generous one.

He walked us down and we passed one of the wedding halls and I couldn't help but stop to check out how beautiful it looked.

My mouth fell and I had no words to describe its beauty.

"Want to get married here?" David asked softly, putting his arm around my shoulders.

"I couldn't.." I mumbled unable to get my mind to start working.

"Why not?"

"It's too expensive.. Too much to ask from you."

He pulled my chin towards his direction and said "Don't forget who you're talking to beautiful." After a moment's pause he said "We're getting married here in three months. I'll take care of everything, don't you worry."

This was so much of a moment worth cherishing. All I wanted to do was grab him and kiss him with everything I had but as always he pulled away only to greet what I suppose was the owner of this place. Another famous person wanting to meet the prince.

We went to a club for a while after that.

I was blindfolded once more and this time that ended me having dinner in Paris near the Eifel tower.

This day had been perfect but it left me very exhausted.

After that we simply strolled till I could no longer move and later I ended up in the warm bed in Atlantis.

The room was marvelous and huge! It had everything a house has.

But I had no time to marvel over its beauty.

David had been kind enough to lend me his perfectly neat white shirt for the night because if I stayed in that dress any longer my blood supply would've stopped.

Which meant I was in bed with a shirt-less, extremely sexy David.

But God help the fact that I was too tired to drool over him.

I slept like a baby next to David but not before he said "I won".

"No you didn't!" I protested even in a sleepy state.

"I have been to every place I took you, I've flown and sat in a helicopter, I've done everything we did today which you haven't. I'm not guessing, I know it. So I win."

I looked at him in awe. "Yes, you win. Thank you."

"For what?"

"Everything. I had so much fun."

"I'm glad. Anything for you."

"You've spent so much."

"Nothing compared to what I wanted to spend. Sleep tight sweetheart. Goodnight." He kissed my forehead and got tucked in.

"Goodnight."

I fell asleep very fast in the soft mattress.

I had a dreamless sleep but not before I thought of the fact that he had shown me a side of him that no one had ever seen. A side worth loving.

But what I almost forgot was the note I got.

David had been very casual, carefree with me that's why he didn't notice.. that when he came back after getting me fries at 6 pm due to my roaring tummy that I had gone extremely pale.

That note was definitely from a vampire due to the typical writing style they had.

It said: _"Enjoy it while it lasts."_

I didn't want to make much out it so I crumbled the paper and threw it away thinking that whoever it was, was probably watching and he didn't scare me. Not anymore. Instead I whispered bring it on.

I might not look strong but I am. And I will take this motherfucker down after everything he has done to me, my family and all those other girls.

And by family I mean my future and present family.

I fell asleep only to wake up to another note.

"_Hey babe, I hope you had a nice sleep, sorry had to leave, business calls, like I said before we camped, war at bay, need to attend that matter today, already postponed it as much as I could and it couldn't wait any longer. See you in a few days, Antonio will escort you home. Oh and before I forget, thank you. For making yesterday the best day of my life. Love David" _

That was so sweet that I read it again and again.

Damn.

I think I'm in love.

**Seriously guys! Review!**

**Okay, someone said that it was getting a bit boring with the David/Lizz relationship but this day had to be added, consider it as one of the fillers because it's got to do a lot with the characters growing. I tried to make it as general as possible not to drag it on. And the next chapter is going to be fun to write hopefully.**

**Love, Zoya.**


	32. Chapter 32 The welcome gift

**Damn, this time I got sooo many AH-MAZING out-of-the-world reviews. I couldn't thank you all enough. Thank you soooo much. You all make me very happy. Some of you really struck my heart with your amazing reviews. I feel flattered and special. =D**

**I don't remember who but someone said something about making this into a book and publishing it. *sigh* if only it were that easy. But it's a book on fanfic none-the-less. =P**

**I know I suck at updates but its sooo busy since the past few days, final transcript exams are on my head and with all the council meetings and all the politics that comes with it drives me crazy.**

**I thought I will update as many stories I can tonight though I should be finishing the worksheet which was supposed to be a class test but since I had a clash with another class I left early with it. I should've completed it sooner since I gotta give it tomorrow but... Fanfiction has been sort of boring, so here you go. =/**

**believe that this is the first time I'm updating after I shifted to my very own house. Packing and unpacking sucked but it was worth it. Yet it took me a while to get settled and get time to write . =P**

**Thank u all who added my story in their favorite list or story alert and me in their favorite author or author alert. AND for praising my work soooo much! =D**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN THIS STORYS PLOT AND CHARACTERS.**

**The welcome gift.**

A week has passed and David hasn't come yet. I got news today from my parents that he's returning today and I'm super excited. This week, thank God passed without a hitch and nothing much happened. Thanks to my friends who are leaving today.

David had mentioned how he didn't like me being close to Daniel so now I had kept my distance in David's absence. I knew that Daniel was suspicious about something but I couldn't care less.

The weather was so good today, it probably will rain. Oh well. During this week I had a lot of time to think about everything and I couldn't help my thoughts that always drifted back to David.

All this time I felt.. anxious, depressed, worried and confused. Most of all I sort of missed him. Could it be I was falling for him? I don't know. Maybe. Yes? Could someone fall for someone in a few days? Well, it has been a month now.. but I don't know. I'm different. I've never been in such a situation. I've always been so guarded when it comes to my emotions and feelings. Maybe David made me slip it off finally. Maybe he broke through my shell.

I think this is good, I mean we _are_ getting married.

Anyways I knew he had an effect on me cause the minute he was mentioned to me, my heart skipped a beat and my whole world disappeared.

And right now I couldn't wait for him to come home.

I was wearing a plain white V-neck shirt with shorts. Happy, jolly and enjoying the weather, I walked towards the horse stable. My friends tagged along.

"Guys, I want you to meet Sly before you leave" I smiled and waved at him.

"He's mine and David's" I patted him

They were all mesmerized by its beauty. I smiled content with their reaction.

I hoped onto the fence as always.

After half an hour of chit chat, it was time for them to leave.

We were saying our goodbyes and about to leave when Daniel said "you guys go on and get the entire luggage in the car, we'll be right behind you."

They all looked wary but left.

He walked toward me. What was going on? I'm sure he wanted to ask me why I've been ignoring him. He didn't say anything and just stared at me so I started by saying "What?"

"Why have you been ignoring me?"

See, I told you. Now I'm gonna play the total denial card.

"Me? Umm.. No I haven't. What makes you say that?"

"The fact that you're so distant from me! You don't even let me stand next to you! Why are you doing this? Did someone say something to you? Huh?" he was shouting now.

He grabbed my arm and shoved me hard against him.

"Let go of me!" I said loudly.

Why was he being so difficult?

"I won't until you tell me what you're hiding!"

I didn't like where this was going "I'm not hiding anything!" I shouted.

"Yes you are!" he shouted back.

"No I'm not!"

He groaned loudly and before I knew it, he kissed me. What the hell?

I hit him as hard as I could but apparently not hard enough cause he didn't budge from his position.

I froze and waited till he was done, anger filled me up. I couldn't believe that my first kiss ever had been with him! For God sake! I treated him like family. I was saving everything for _my_ someone special. Who now was going to be David.

When he let go of me I slapped him on his face as hard as I could.

He seemed surprised and I went on and said; "you disgust me!" I was going to walk away when he grabbed my arm again.

I tried my best to make him let me go but I couldn't and he said "Please just hear me out."

I stopped and said sternly and trying to pull of David deadly voice "you have exactly two minutes"

He nodded and started "I'm in love with you and I've always been in love with you from the minute I met you."

I was shocked though I should've seen it coming.

"Why?" I mumbled unable to get my mind to work.

"Because I can be myself when I am with you. Because you make me feel like, like I have never felt before. Because I can tell you anything, and you won't be shocked. Because your undying faith is what keeps the flame out of love alive. You and me together, we can make magic. We're a perfect match. Thinking of you, fills me with a wonderful feeling. Your love gives me the feeling, that the best is still ahead. You never give up on me, and that's what keeps me going. You are simply irresistible. I love you because you bring the best out of me. Your terrific sense of humor. Every time I look at you, my heart misses a beat. You're the one who holds the key to my heart. You always say what I need to hear. You are perfect. You have taught me the true meaning of love. Love is, what you mean to me - and you mean everything. You are my theme for a dream. I have had the time of my life and I owe it all to you. When I look into your eyes, I can see your heart. Your love, for me is a natural anti-depressant. I love to hear your voice. My love for you has helped me to rediscover myself. It's an effective anti-dote to despair. I would love to wake up with you always by my side, through thick and thin...It makes my days better just thinking about it. You always make me feel that you are by my side no matter what. I love that feeling of being secure when you wrap your arms around me. I love the way you keep your cool when I do something stupid. Just being with you feels like I can defy the whole world. You mean the world to me. I like your small gestures that speak volumes about how much you care. I love the way you treasure the gifts that I gave you. I love the way you patch up with me after a tumultuous fight-"

"Shut up"

That was a lot of stuff he loved about me. I had to shut him up when I saw him reach into his back pocket and hold tightly onto a small velvet box.

He raised a hand to comfort me but I slapped it away saying "just leave"

"Lizz don't do this" he whispered.

"DON'T DO THIS! WHO ARE YOU TO TELL ME WHAT TO DO! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE, I DON'T WANT YOU AND YOUR FILTHY HANDS ANYWHERE NEAR ME! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS! EVERYTHING I DID WAS BECAUSE I FELT YOU WERE FAMILY!" I was furious. How dare he? How could he?

A little calmer I said "You confused my concern for you with love."

Once again my world has turned upside down. Daniel, who I had always relied on, cared for, was now talking an absurd language that I didn't understand. He was a friend and that was all

"I trusted you, I cared for you, how could you do this to me? You know I'm getting married, how could you?" I shoved him.

"I always thought you were going to be mine, I never anticipated that you would end up marrying someone else. I thought maybe it's not too late-"

"Well it is! Now leave!"

"I'm sorry" he whispered. He pulled his hand near my face to rub my cheek but I pulled back and he dropped his hand down. "I'm so sorry that I can't help but love you. I wish you were mine to keep. I've had this since the minute I realized I was in love with you"

He opened the velvet box he was holding. It was a beautiful diamond ring. "But of course it can never match that" he pointed to my engagement ring.

He looked so hurt that I wished I could take my words back but I wouldn't. We were over. God! I felt heart broken again! How would I make it through this? I could see his eyes holding unshed tears.

He turned around and made his way to the car waiting for him.

It was like a piece of my heart was leaving with Daniel. The only guy who ever understood me and who had a great hand in my day to day well being was now leaving me broken.

I watched as he disappeared from my view.

I fell down on my knees and started crying.

Why was this happening to me? Why now?

I couldn't believe it. My only best friend had said something that I never could have predicted. You know, the funny thing is, that if he would have said all this a month ago I wouldn't have minded but he said it now. Which made everything a lot worse. It felt like I was torn between two men. I felt like I was betraying David, my future husband. This couldn't be happening.

As if to portray my mood the sky above started to weep and so did I.

The freezing water pricked my skin but I did not care. The icy wind thrust hard against my body but I did not care.

I sat there. Unable to think anymore, unable to move.

I don't know how long I sat in the rain, probably seven hours? All I knew was that darkness had enveloped me.

I felt horrible, hell, I felt disgusted. Probably all this was my fault. I was full of pity for Daniel. I didn't want to do it but I had to. It was for the best. If I hadn't have done it, things would've ended pretty nasty. I knew him well.

Sadness.

If it wasn't for him I would've died long time back. I owed my life to him. And this is the only thing I have given him; sorrow.

No one knew better than me how a person's life could be changed in a matter of minutes. Mine had changed twice now.

My happiness felt this morning had been changed to despair.

My biggest fear was of being heartbroken again, yet, I had been one all over again.

I had broken all ties with reality and totally lost my mind. I kept crying.

Poor Daniel, he only had me as family. His parents died a long time back leaving him with an aunt that was always drunk or too out of her mind to help him with anything other than finance.

We bonded pretty well since we could relate to each other. He was an orphan.. So was I at that time.

**David's POV.**

6 days, 144 hours, 8640 minutes and 518400 seconds have passed.

I'm finally going home tomorrow.

I'm finally going to see her.

I missed her so much that I was worried to go home and see her lying dead as the others had been.

But I had to keep faith in everybody else for her safety. Which, lets just say I'm not very comfortable with. I don't trust anyone. Especially since the killer is from the family.

The last day with her was perfect.

Her carefree laugh, her happy and glowing face. How her hair was falling in her face when the wind blew and the way her artistic hands pushed them back. The way her brown eyes danced in the sunlight taking a shade of honey instead. Her pale yet perfect face. Her lips, oh her lips.

I had kept tabs on her emotions. Here and there I would poke in to find I was not the only one missing her. She missed me too. She felt it too.

I was anxious to get back to her.

She was so innocent. She had that look in her eyes. Those captivating eyes-

"Right David?"

I looked up to my dad "Huh? What?" I said suddenly pulled out of my thoughts about her.

"Where's your head? Stop being so useless!" what an annoying thing my father was.

Such a.. sugar coated knife.

Which reminds me does Elizabeth even know what kind of a bastard he is? I doubt it. What? With the way she talks to him? I don't think she has a single clue.

Before I could reply he said irritated "And will you stop doing that?"

"Doing what?" I frowned. Realizing that this was happening in a conference room full of people.

"Tapping your foot against the floor like your impatient and uneasy. It's annoying."

Well, I don't blame him. I had been pretty useless these past days considering my head was swarmed with Elizabeth.

"Well, I am. I want to get this over and done with. It's almost been a week! We haven't come to a conclusion. I think we should go for the war thinking about the fact that the werewolves need to be put into their place. They can't go on disobeying our law which clearly states that humans must not be harmed."

"What's with your sudden passion with humans? They're nothing."

"They're your food." I stated in a deadly calm voice.

I kept telling myself this had nothing to do with my beautiful fiancée.

"Either they kill that werewolf or we attack." I said in the same tone.

"What about the war casualties?"

"We're Vampires. We don't die unless we want to. That's why my army is indestructible." I said and got up. "So it's decided. Now vote. My idea verses Dad's idea of letting the matter slide so that other species start disobeying us. Keep in mind that I'm your king in three months."

Obviously I got all votes.

Finally I'll be going home.

In an hour we had the messages delivered and they had decided to hand over that werewolf instead of a war and I was glad they did that.

This reminded me of what Elizabeth had said in the car before we went camping about the war.

Anyway, I went to bed that night, missing my angel and very tired for no reason and slept peacefully.

The next day I packed my stuff and decided to take a peek at Elizabeth's feelings again. I wonder how she would react to the news of me coming back.

She was ecstatic. Good. I smiled not caring about who was around me and who saw it.

I was happy. I was going to see my beautiful angel.

After a long 6 hours of drive I was bored. Human rides were so slow.

Home still seemed to far away.

I decided another look won't harm anyone. We're bonded anyway. My thoughts going towards her again.

The second I opened the gates her emotions flooding in me in such a rush that I had to stop the car.

She… what's wrong?

I abandoned the car and sped home.

**Elizabeth's POV.**

I don't know after how long but I felt a familiar presence. It was my long awaited companion.

He came over so fast my eyes couldn't catch him; he wrapped his warm coat around me and picked me up bridal style.

I wouldn't have noticed that I was trembling so much if I wasn't pressed against a stone hard sculpture. I was shivering and crying. I didn't care about anything anymore.

He tried whispering soothing words while he slowly carried me back inside but I couldn't hear them. He was looking so hot, all wet in the rain but I couldn't see him. I was being carried by him but I couldn't feel him. I felt numb. What was wrong with me?

He carried me to my room and lightly placed me on my bed. I held onto the pillow and cried. My mother came in demanding what was wrong and I screamed "GO AWAY! LEAVE ME ALONE!"

I threw that pillow at her and grabbed another one to cry on.

"I need help changing her cloths" I heard David murmur.

I heard a click of my door.

Next thing I knew my Mom was changing my cloths and putting me in something dry. I hit her as hard as I could, probably giving myself bruises, resisting. I just wanted to be alone. Was that too much to ask? "Just leave me alone! You've done enough to ruin my life!" I said exasperated.

I wanted to take whatever I said back but I wouldn't. She should know how I felt every fucking day of my existence and she should know that I would never forgive her for what she did to me no matter how good the things are between us or the fact that I would've never met perfect David under normal circumstances. But I will never forgive her for ruining my perfect life. Hell, right now I wished she was dead.

"I hate you! I wish u were still dead! Thank you for ruining my perfect life! I wish I wasn't born! I just want you to know that I. will._**Never**__._ Forgive. You!" I screamed and threw another pillow at her.

I was in warm dry cloths after a minute.

She left after that with a grieved and sad expression. But right now I didn't care. All I wanted was to be alone. I didn't want anyone to see me in a mess. I always, no matter what the situation, wanted to look presentable. No matter how weird that sounded. But hey, who am I kidding? I can't even think straight.

After a while David came to my side with a towel in his hand. He was trying to get my long hair to dry but I didn't want him here.

I was going crazy. Daniel just killed me after what he said. How could he just leave me? after everything we've been through. He was like family. And now he's gone. Poof. Just like that.

I'm never going to see him again. Oh my God. I'm never going to see him again.

I never valued him till just now when he's gone. He won't be coming back.

I started doing the same thing with him. I hit him as hard as I could with my hands and legs. "LEAVE. ME. ALONE! GET OUT!"

Next thing I knew I was pinned against the bed. David was on top of me and my arms were forced down at the side of my head.

I looked in his topaz eyes full of worry.

"_I'm_ _**not**_ _leaving you_." He said calmly and precisely.

That's all I needed. I gave up and cried even harder.

He let go and I tried getting up. I was extremely dizzy and David helped me up. I hugged him, held a hand full of his shirt in my fist and kept crying. I probably stained his shirt and neck with salty water but he didn't seem to mind.

I don't know when but I went to sleep in his arms.

NEXT DAY.

I woke up. My entire body hurt. My throat was sour and I couldn't move.

I felt cold.

I opened my eyes, gosh they hurt so much.

I squinted to see. David was there sitting right next to the bed on a chair. He looked so concerned. Maybe he was. His hair going in every direction, his tie hung loosely around his neck, his top buttons opened with his collar uneven and he looked as if he hadn't slept at all. Anyway, yesterdays memories flooded back, making me feel horrible, I wanted to cry but no tears came out. I was thirsty.

Realizing the drama I did yesterday I looked down and said "I'm sorry-"

"Why do you keep on apologizing?"

I looked up and said "you didn't have to see that"

"I didn't _have _to but I wanted to be there for you" he whispered. I had to hear really close to catch all his words.

I couldn't believe he had been so…. Kind.

"Why?"

Silence.

"Anyway, welcome home" I said smiling weakly.

He nodded.

"Not a very good welcome now was it?"

He just looked at me blankly and I looked away.

"Umm.. So how did it go? It was a meeting right?"

Silence.

So it's going to be the silence treatment now, huh?

"It's been pretty boring here." I said running a hand through my hair.

"How are you?" I said running a hand over my arm. Feeling awkward trying to make small talk when he wouldn't even say anything.

Silence.

"How are you feeling now?" said David softly as he swiftly got out of the chair he had been sitting on and came to sit on the bed next to me.

"I'm fine"

"You're running high temperature."

"Oh, no wonder why I feel so.. Weird.."

"And you said your fine"

I blushed feeling ashamed as my lie was caught.

"I'm so exhausted." I exhaled loudly.

"I can imagine, with all that.." he left the sentence hanging in the air.

"I didn't want you to see me like that" I whispered.

"Want to talk about it?" he hugged me lightly in a way that he could still look at my face.

Tears weld up in my eyes again and I bit down hard on my lips causing immense pain.

I looked down.

"You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to" he said with lightly pulling my lower lip out from under the immense force of my teeth.

"No, you should know what happened."

"I already do" he smiled.

He knew? Did he know about the kiss?

I broke again and hugged him tightly. Why was I crying so much?

"Don't be mad at me and Daniel"

"I'm not"

"It's not his- wait what? You're not mad at us? Do you even know what happened?" I looked up at him.

I was confused.

"Yes I know. I knew it was going to happen."

"How?" I whispered looking down.

"I knew it from the minute I saw him look at you, it's a look I recognize a little too well. And the ring.. He's been carrying that for a while now. That's also why I wanted you to stay away from him.. You belong to me. With me." I didn't miss the possessive tone in his voice.

I remained silent.

I guess he knew about the kiss. I was so relieved.

He hugged me saying "it's not your fault." After a minute he added "how are you felling now?"

It was like a huge weight lifted from my chest. "Much better."

He smiled.

"Take good care of yourself now. I must go attend to my father, he's asking for me."

With that he disappeared.

I felt so much better.

Yet confused.

David was like..

He always acted like..

I mean, I don't know

Once he's all sweet, kind and affectionate and the next minute he's all cold, pompous and stoic? It's been a while since he's acted that way though but I can't forget that it's not there. I think I now know how to deal with his aggressive form. All he needs is a little love, a little care and I think I can offer him that.

It's like he's completely two different people. He's different with me but with others he's so distant and cold. I hope being together forever doesn't do that to us..

After a long time I decided to get out of bed, take a shower and get dressed. The fever really wasn't helping, I was getting bored and I didn't want to stay in bed all day sad, ominous, dejected, murky and portentous.

By the time I reached downstairs I came across a crashing sound of glasses being smashed.

_CRASH CRASH CRASH _

"DON'T MAKE THIS HARDER THAN IT ALREADY IS! IS THIS ABOUT THE MEETING?" I heard someone shout.

Shocked I ran towards the sound even though my body protested.

**Phew, long chapter. Gotta go study now. Or sleep. ;)**

**Don't forget to review. =)**

**Love, **

**Zoya.**


	33. Chapter 33 A beautiful disaster

**Why aren't most of you reviewing? Is it getting lame? =(**

**Thank u all who added my story in their favorite list or story alert and me in their favorite author or author alert. AND for praising my work soooo much! =D**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN THIS STORYS PLOT AND CHARACTERS.**

**A beautiful disaster.**

_CRASH CRASH CRASH._

"HOW WOULD YOU KNOW! IT'S NEVER HAPPENED TO YOU! YOU JUST WONT GET IT! IVE SAID IT ONCE, DON'T MAKE ME REPEAT MYSELF! IT'S NOT GOING TO HAPPEN!"

_CRASH CRASH CRASH._

By the time I got there, David opened the door and stomped away angrily.

The room came into view. It was a mess.

Every object had been shattered. One of the beautiful and expensive yet elegant vase I admired was also broken into a million glass shards.

"Ahh.. Hello my dear! How are you feeling now?" smiled King Edward.

To stunned to reply I kept staring at the room.

"Don't worry about that" he smiled, "it will all be taken care of"

How was he so calm about this? This is major!

"What's going on?" I asked

"Oh nothing that you have to worry about" he smiled "this is just normal stuff. He'll calm down in a while, don't you worry! He has anger management issues if you haven't figured it out yet."

No shit Sherlock. Of course I knew. And the way he smirked made it obvious he was mocking me.

"You know what I think?" I can't believe I'm going to say this!

"I'm always ready to hear people's opinions"

"I think that you're the most ignorant father I've ever seen! I mean how can you be so oblivious to your son? Do you even know what he thinks or feels? Just because you all aren't humans doesn't mean you all don't have feeling! There's always a reason why someone is pissed, you hurt your son's feelings and you're saying its normal? Is this how you treat all of them? No wonder why there so cold towards everyone. You should really try being considerate before saying something that pisses people you care about the most!" a trait to hurt people they cared about was something they all shared and probably learned from him I thought. "I don't know what this is all about but do you know how your sons feel about you choosing David- the youngest- over them to rule? You're gonna end up dividing everyone and-" I said in a rush.

"Slow down honey! Don't try to piss me off. I'm not as kind as I seem. I have years of experience- more than a hundred. And as far as my throne goes, it's none of your business. You should be happy that your queen" With a fake smile he left.

Well he was mistaken if I was one of those girls who cared. Fine it was an hounour. But whatever happened to right and wrong?

I just couldn't believe it! I was so angry now! How could he disrespect his son's feelings? I noticed their reaction to him announcing why David was going to be king, and I noticed, while he should be the one doing all that! Yeah I haven't forgotten that.

Either there something hidden from me or he's plain smashing their feelings! No wonder why they all are so stoic, emotionless and cold all the time! They want to treat everyone else like their father treats them. Or maybe because they're so used to being pushed around they don't want to show their feeling in hopes that they won't feel it. I could only guess.

I better go make sure David's alright.

I made my way upstairs.

I knocked on the door which was answered two seconds later by a very fuming looking David.

"WHAT?" he said clearly annoyed and irritated.

Returning the hospitality he showed me last night I did something that defiantly shocked him.

I hugged him.

He seemed to get out of his rigid stance.

"Are you okay?" he asked me, his anger wavering away a little.

I tried my best to not burst into fits of laughter.

"I should be asking you that" I smiled, pulling a little back so I could see into his topaz eyes that were turning liquid.

I was getting lost in them again.

It was getting a little awkward so I pulled back saying;

"So.. Are you okay? What's wrong?"

"Nothing" he sighed.

"Come on! You can trust me, I won't tell anyone!"

He smirked "I know"

"…"

"Then?" I urged him to continue.

He sighed again "you're so naïve"

"No I'm not!"

"Yes! You are!"

"No! I'm not!"

He growled clearly irritated "we are so not doing this right now! Stop annoying me! You don't know anything about me and that's why I'm warning you not to piss me off!" he was so close to me and almost shouted the last part at me.

"I know everything!" well almost.

"NO YOU DON'T!"

"Yes! I do!"

Next thing I know I'm in a very oddly familiar position. I'm pinned against the wall exactly like the first time I met him.

"YOU. DON'T. KNOW. ANYTHING. ABOUT. ME.!" he said slowly and precisely.

"I do-"

"SHUT UP!"

I knew he was angry and when people are angry they don't mean what they said so I said "NO! listen to me!"

He stayed quite without letting go and I carried on;

"I know that you are the most handsome man I've ever seen. And probably the oldest." I smiled and carried on..

He seemed like he was melting, his irritation and annoyance was being swept off his face slowly just by this. Then I wonder how he'd react to the rest of it. I can't believe I'm doing this. First the king, now him. God save me.

"I know that I love your hair. I know that your eyes have the most amazing color I've ever laid eyes on and whenever I look into them I somehow seem to get lost in them. I know that your laugh is the sweetest thing I have ever heard. I know you never show your feelings thinking someone might hurt you. I know you never smile 'cause your, deep down, discontent with your life. I know that your sweet but you hate showing it. I know you want to portray an image of yourself as the mean scary guy but inside you're just a softy like everyone else- don't think I'd notice the stash of money you left at the hotel did you?" I smiled wider with each word. "I know that you're always gonna be there to protect me. I know you will always be there for me and I can always count on you to help me whenever helps needed. I know you will do anything for me if I asked you to, without thinking. I know that you're trying hard to make this work and I know that you feel uncomfortable when your dad talks about the throne with you. I know how you feel about all the girls that died and never made it to 17." He cringed but I carried on "I know how you feel most of the time. I know that I understand you." I whispered the last line "and I know that I'm falling- whether I like it or not- unconditionally in love with you.."

I looked down. Wow! Longest speech ever. Why did I love talking unnecessarily? I had just admitted my feeling, something I rarely do.

I felt a cold hand on my chin.

He pulled my face up but I kept my eyes down. I couldn't believe I had said it out loud. I felt stupid and embarrassed. What did I expect him to say? The same thing? I never had felt inferior to anyone except him. I knew I didn't deserve him. I cursed myself for carrying on my speech for so long and telling him how I felt. Well, right now, I felt so damn vulnerable.

I hadn't even figured out my feeling yet. Or had I?

Tears brimmed my eyes, threatening to spill over.

Silence enveloped us for so long that I simply had to look up.

His eyes were glowing and he smiled while saying "Finally"

He let go of my hands that he had pinned to the wall and lightly brushed my hair behind my ear and put it on my waist, pulling me closer. There was no space between us and we were pressed together.

Then he put his other hand behind my head and pulled it closer.

Our faces were a few inches apart and I started hyperventilating.

Both my hands were resting on his chest.

This had to be the perfect moment.

I closed my eyes and we were about to kiss when suddenly a knock interrupted our peaceful moment.

You have got to be kidding me.

David didn't let go.

Another knock.

"Aren't you gonna get that?"

"No."

I looked at him with disappointment.

"Fine!" he huffed exasperated, "Don't look at me like that!" I smiled.

He reluctantly let go of me and made his way to the door.

"You better have a good reason for interrupting me!" he said clearly angry.

"Well, well, well. Isn't someone in a good mood?"

I tried to see who it was as David pretty much blocked my view.

"What do you want John?"

Oh so it was his brother. I hadn't seen him much since I came here but he sure sent shivers down my spine.

He laughed and said "Do I always have to have a reason to come see you?"

"As far as memory serves me brother, yes, you've always come to me demanding something!"

"Well, you know me well David, I'm impressed."

"Hard to miss, since I know you for a long time. So, what is it?"

"you see, I'm having a very weird sensation stirring within me and well, seems like your having fun here with your little girlfriend and I'm bored out of my wits" I couldn't believe what he was going to say "I came to ask if I could join you both in a nice t-"

Oh my God! I couldn't believe this was happening. How could his elder brother say all this about his future sister-in-law? It was disgusting!

An earsplitting sound echoed in the room and the next thing I knew; David had John pinned against the wall.

"Hey! Relax-" complained john but was cut off by David saying;

"_DON'T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT HER THAT WAY!"_

"Possessive now aren't we?"

David punched John on his nose and it bled.

He looked so scary. I could've sworn I saw his fangs.

By this time almost everyone had gathered around pulling David off of John before it could get any wilder.

Six people were holding down a struggling David.

"_DON'T YOU DARE COME NEAR HER! I WILL KILL YOU!_"

John walked out of the room smugly content with the reaction he got out of David.

Just before he exited the room he gave me a look which meant 'I'll be back'

I shivered but not because of the cold. I felt so bad! This was entirely my fault. I didn't want both brothers to fight.

To make it worse King Edward commented "And you were commenting on me trying to make my sons fight with each other dear?"

Tears wielding up in my tears, I ran towards David who was on the floor and still, more violently, trying to escape six people's clutches and rip his brother's head off.

I reached out distantly remembering my mother screaming to stay away otherwise I would get hurt badly.

David was completely out of control, but I didn't care.

I hugged him as hard as I could.

His fangs unintentionally went to my throat.

It took five seconds and I embraced myself to get bitten and probably die.

**With exams that's all I can give you. Thought I should so be studying. Writing won't make me famous, I need to score.**

**Don't forget to review. =(**

**Love you always, **

**Zoya.**


	34. Chapter 34 A bit of the past

Sorry for such a long wait. I have the biggest writers block ever. I am still forcing myself to write and although I promised that I will update all my stories in a sequence I just can't bring myself to do it. And I'm such a horrible author that these gaps make me forget what's going on in the book. Also the fact that I never get the computer since mine broke and I got to share it with others.

**THIS IS IMPORTANT.**** I have started to write on wattpad and the story that I will post first is the Betrothed and it will be a little edited. Feel free to check it out and tell me what you think.**

**SECOND MOST IMPORTANT THING.**** For the cover of the betrothed I already have a girl in mind but does anyone have a guy in mind? As in David? If yes then PLEASE show me a good picture of a guy who can pull of being David. Young, handsome, who has an alluringly charming look and somewhat scary. Think of it as a picture hunt. =P **

**And I might need help in editing it too. Like joining two pics together. I always wanted to learn how to do it but never got a chance to. =P**

Thank u all who added my story in their favorite list or story alert and me in their favorite author or author alert. AND for praising my work soooo much! =D

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN THIS STORYS PLOT AND CHARACTERS.**

**A bit of the past.**

Next thing I knew, he had calmed down under my embrace and suddenly came back to his sensed while he was a centimeter away from my throat. He lightly kissed it and pulled back smiling.

How was that even possible?

I still had so much to learn. Especially about my little vampy.

"Never ever sneak up on an angry vampire like that. I could have killed you"

Oh.. so it's not that possible.

"But you didn't" I said shyly unlike myself.

He sighed "let go of me now!"

I was about to let go when he said sweetly "Not you stupid."

Oh my gosh! I was blushing so much. I was so embarrassed. Our entire family was here.

I distantly heard more than one "awe" and "well let's go and leave the two love birds alone"

Well, if I was blushing earlier now I was blushing more than that.

I had always thought that public display of affection was the cutest thing ever. But I didn't know how embarrassed one could feel. I'm pretty sure someone had to have either a lot of confidence or either a lot of affection to do PDA.

They all left and it was just me and David. I couldn't hear anything except the beating of my erratic heart.

"I'm sorry" I whispered looking down.

He exhaled loudly "for what now?" he shifted his position in a way that now I was sitting in his lap sideways with his arms around me, my arms around one of his biceps with my head on his chest and his mouth near my ear after he placed a kiss on my temples.

"This is entirely my fault." I mumbled.

"How?"

"…"

"Do you like blaming yourself all the time? Or apologizing?"

"…"

"It's not your fault, do you understand me?"

A tear escaped my eyes while I fidgeted with my hand and fingers. David kissed it off my face saying "I hate it when you cry"

I smiled weakly. "So are you going to tell me why you were so angry with your dad?"

"…"

Time for him to remain silent now?

"Come on! You are so not giving me the silence treatment again!"

"It's nothing."

"Didn't seem like nothing to me."

"Well it's about my past. Fathers right you don't have to worry about it"

"Oh right! Super hearing" I smiled. "Well, still I wanna know everything related to you. EVERY SINGLE DAMN THING." I smiled again but flirtatiously this time and moved closer to him if that was even possible.

Our faces were so close and his eyes drifted to my lips a few times but he seemed to be deliberating internally whether he should tell me or not.

From what I knew, I wasn't winning. I sighed and got up. I started heading for the door.

He grabbed my arm the next moment and said "Wait! This is hard for me. Let me think how I'm going to tell you all this. Okay?"

I knew it would work and I smiled saying "Alright!"

We sat down, next to each other, on his big king sized bed.

"Well, this is when I first was declared to be king, and then the same night, transformed into a vampire- around 382 years ago."

I interrupted "Does it hurt?"

"What?" he asked confused, which made me realize that a lot of things were going through his head right now.

"The transformation."

"It depends on the one who transforms you. He decides how much venom he wants in you thus determining how strong the new vampire will be, some vampires can't handle the excessive amount of venom thus killing us. I survived the largest amount of venom anyone has ever tested. I'm different. I would have died but who cared?" he said in disgust, and believe me I knew who he meant. "So I'm greatly feared because I'm the strongest amongst our kind. The creator also controls the level of pain. The more pain, the stronger the new vampire would be. Even when you feed on a human, you control the level of pain that human encounters."

"Did it hurt you a lot?"

"…"

I knew it! It did.

"It did, didn't it?" I asked softly.

He nodded with a pained expression. "My father…."

He left it hanging in the air but I knew what he meant. But I just could believe it! How could a father treat his son like this? I mean he seemed such a nice person. But then again, never judge a book by its cover.

I nodded and he carried on "anyways I started to look for a suitable mate" he was looking at me but it seemed like he was in another time frame.

"I.. met.. Samantha." He stopped.

***Evil grin. I wanted to end it here. Bwahaha. But I decided not to since I took a long time to update.***

"Samantha?" I urged him to continue.

He kept staring in air.

After a long time he spoke again with a voice stressed with pain. It was surprising how well I could tell.

"She was the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen in that time, I was enchanted by her at first sight. I fell in love with her or so I thought.."

Okay. I was so not expecting this! Who likes their guy talking about another woman?

He was staring at me probably hoping for an indication to continue so I nodded in response.

I started fidgeting with my hand.

"So, we were very happy. I changed her with my own venom running through her body. When you change someone they both have power over each other, the creator more over the created, more like an unbreakable bond. Our connection became strong, very strong. I didn't realize at that time that she was… Only pretending to be in love with me. All she wanted was my power. I wouldn't have even known it. She was controlling me so well. She was like a drug to me. She could command me to do something and I would do it without thinking.. in short she basically clouded my memory in such a way that I was just another mass of muscles ready to be used." He paused lowering his eyes and looking away ashamed.

I put my hand on his arm and he looked at me.

He sighed and continued. "My brother James overheard her somewhere and confronted me with the truth. I couldn't believe it. She wouldn't do this to me. We both went to her and asked her to tell us the truth. I had let her have so much control over me that I couldn't stop myself when she commanded me to attack my brother. I still regret it; I couldn't believe I had done it. As you also know if I'm close to anyone it James. It was like I had control over my brain but my body won't listen to it. I was disconnected to it."

"Do you know, the royal ones in our family have special powers and different eyes colors? You might have noticed most of the vampires have brown eyes. We royalties have a different color. We are even stronger than the others. We have powers."

"Oh" was all I could say when he looked at me expectantly. I remembered Vince, he had brown eyes.

"So I knew she had royal blood before changing her but I didn't know her power was.. Still is.. That she can control your body. So that, mixed with our connection, you can imagine the power she had on me. I sometimes wonder if it was all her tricks that I ended up falling for her."

He sighed.

"Well after a long time I got out of her clutches. We couldn't do much about her because she belonged to a family full of socialite and the complicated things that make you in the top families of the vampire society. Yes we have one which you will be introduced to soon.. Anyway, I was heartbroken, you can't imagine- well maybe you can, how hard it was. But now I know I wasn't in love with her, it was just lust or maybe not even that. Maybe it was just her tricks. I didn't know what love was till I met you."

Awe! That was so sweet. I smiled and so did David.

"Anyways the problem is that there's a kind of a two week annual ball which is being held at our place as always. All the royalties in our world are invited. I've always tried to avoid it or couldn't care less, but now that you're with me, I can't ignore it. Samantha will be here. I don't know how she will react or what kind of control she will have over me and I don't want you getting hurt or caught up in any mess."

"I understand and I will do anything in my power to make this all easier for you and harder for her." I said, determined to do anything to this witch who had wrecked my fiancés heart like it was nothing.

Now I remember what Lindsay was saying while we were shopping at the mall long time back. That he had become cold and heartless ever since Samantha did this to him.

He seemed so sad. So, I hugged him again. He was so warm and comfy.

He simply kissed my head and sighed.

"It hurts every time I think about how easily she fooled me" feelings were never his cup of tea. That I knew. And hats off to him in actually admitting this. At least now I can understand him better.

"It's not your fault" that's all I could say.

"I love you so much!" I added smiling.

His mood suddenly lightened up it was like he was glowing.

"So when's this 2 week ball?"

Silence.

"Tomorrow"

Shocked "WHAT?"

So soon?

Was I really ready to meet everyone?

**Exams were horrible and summer break flew by but don't forget to recommend a guy/Picture. :P**

**And of course don't forget to review. **

**Love you always, **

**Zoya.**


	35. Chapter 35 You, Me and Us

**Hello lovelies, I have updated, much sooner than expected. I didn't get a lot of reviews so I'm sad. =(**

**For all those who want to know what Lizzy looks like check out the cover for the betrothed on www . wattpad . com.**

**I have started the betrothed there so feel free to check it out. It's an edited version of this with a few things that will change. I'd love reviews, fans and votes. Thanks guys.**

**Thank u all who added my story in their favorite list or story alert and me in their favorite author or author alert. AND for praising my work soooo much! =D**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN THIS STORYS PLOT AND CHARACTERS.**

**You, Me and Us.**

"Yeah, that's why I was angry at my father, for keeping it at this time of the year. He could socialize all he wants anytime after we're married and you're safe and a vampire" I hadn't thought of that yet and I'd rather leave it to think about some other time or I'd have a nervous breakdown. Too much thinking for a few weeks.

He carried on "You are very vulnerable right now and I don't want anything to happen to you. I won't let it but still, one can never be too careful. And he just doesn't get it! He doesn't know every time I see her I feel like an idiot, my heart hurts. But no! He doesn't care! He still invites her family every time! I still have to suffer! But not anymore! Not anymore. This time I have you and I will never feel anything for anyone else as long as I live. I promise. I wish you could have come in my life a little sooner." He said as he pulled my chin up.

I was awestruck and said "Awe, David.. You're so sweet!" and hugged him harder.

He chuckled

Today was the first time I'd heard him talk so much in one day. Well, that's not entirely true but could be. He _had _opened up to me more than anyone else. He _had_ done that only with me. I _was_ the only one who had heard him talk this much.

I sighed.

"What are you thinking?"

"I'm just wrapping my head around the fact that from tomorrow onwards I'll be facing someone who has a different type of power over you which I don't. I must say I'm a bit jealous." I said jokingly.

Apparently David didn't take it as lightly as I intended him to. He sighed "she will never have as much power over me as you do. You have nothing to be jealous off. I'm all yours."

Awe! He said he was mine, exactly like I said before he left, that he had nothing to worry about and I was all his. I don't know why I felt so out of character as I felt the need to giggle. Which of course I didn't do.

I smiled and said acting babyish "I know! And she better keep her dirty paws to herself cuz I'm not as sweet as I look when it comes to my man"

We both laughed at that.

I was so _NOT_ looking forward for this ball.

"Let's go show you your wardrobe for the coming weeks. I hope you like it. It's the finest outfits available and we want you to look your best" I frowned and he added "not that you don't.. Because you totally do.. No matter what you wear.. You know what I mean right?"

"Yeah yeah, whatever!" I joked. I was standing a little tensed now.

I knew I had to look really good because number one, I was their future queen, everyone will be expecting a lot. My frown deepened and number two, Samantha would be a major competitor.

Smiling, putting his finger on my forehead smothering my frown line he said;

"You don't have to wear them if you don't like it. We can go shop today for other cloths."

"No, it's not that"

"Then why are you worried?"

"Me? Oh it's nothing!"

I so did not want to tell him this!

"I told you so much about myself today and you're not going to answer my simple question because I certainly expect you to."

"Nope!" I said smiling and moving my head side from side.

Slowly with every word he was moving closer to me and I in sync was moving backward with each of his step.

"Are you sure that's your final answer?" he said seductively.

"Yep!" I said moving my head up and down.

Smiling the whole time.

"Really?"

I felt the cold wall press hard against my back and my heartbeat hitched.

"Y-Yes!"

I was looking in his eyes and getting lost.

"What if I can make you say what's on your mind?"

"Y-You.. C-ca-cant Ma-make me do an-any-anything"

I was stuttering, what was happening?

"Are you sure?" he whispered in my ear, his voice smooth, as he bent down now, with each of his hand besides my head, making my escape impossible.

"Y-Ye-Yes!"

He bent down and kissed my neck and then trailed light kisses along my jaw

"So, why won't you tell me?" he whispered seductively.

"I-I-I do-don't wa-want t-to" Gosh I was stammering so much! I supposed I was having a hard time keeping my head straight.

"Hmm.. Why?" he said pressing himself on me. Still planting kisses along my jaw.

"I-its em-embarressing!" butterflies were flying in my stomach.

"I still want to know. More than before." He smiled.

I frowned. "i-im not t-telling you!"

"Don't make me hypnotize you"

Shocked. My mouth popped open.

"You can do that?"

"Oh yes!"

Panic-stricken I said "No! Please don't!"

I started hyperventilating. I didn't want him to get inside my head, hypnotize me and find out all my secrets and thoughts. Even how I felt just by his close proximity. That would be even more embarrassing!

He pulled back a little with my sudden panic attack "calm down! I'm not going to eat you! And I'm not going to make you do something when I hypnotize you!"

I didn't even mean it that way but oh well, whatever.

"I don't want you to ever hypnotize me. I don't want you to know what I think about and all. It's embarrassing! I like it this way, so don't even try getting in my head."

"Alright, I will never get inside your head, but, one condition!"

"What?" I said narrowing my eyes.

"You're killing me! Now tell me what I want to hear."

I pursed my lips and after a minute of silence, exhaled loudly saying "FINE! I was thinking how everyone would be looking at me expectantly and would want to see a polished Barbie standing in front of them, someone to be able to lead them! And that Samantha would be there and I don't know if I'm good enough for you or if I'm better than her! And-"

He suddenly pulled back when I took Samantha's name. His back was towards me. Thank God for that because God knows how embarrassing this was.

"She's not even half as beautiful as you. How many times do I have to tell you? You don't have anything to worry about. Don't even compare her to yourself because _she's_ not worth it. I've always thought that I've never deserved such an amazing person like you. I could never conjure that you felt like this. Never hide your feelings from me. As far as the others are concerned, they don't expect you to look like a Barbie- you already are one. You don't even have to try to win their hearts because you already have. By surviving seventeen years."

I frowned.

"I knew you would say this and get mad at me! That's why I didn't want to tell you this-"

He turned around interrupting me.

"I'm not mad at you! I just didn't expect you to think like that. I promise I'm never going to hypnotize you and get anything out but I want you to promise me something in return."

"Anything" I replied.

"Promise me that you will never hide what you feel or think about, from me, no matter how embarrassing, stupid or weird it is. I will never be mad at you for saying something you feel or think."

"I promise" I said smiling.

He held his hand out and I took it as he smiled.

"Let's go show you your beautiful outfit just like yourself." I blushed. Me and beautiful? Everyone had called me hot, sexy, pretty and etc but beautiful? No one except... Daniel. I missed him but I didn't want to think about it now either.

As I moved toward him, he pulled me closer, put an arm lightly around my waist protectively and slightly leaned or you could say, hovered over me.

As we walked to my room, he smelled my hair and sighed.

Soon in the room, I sat on the bed because he made me sit and walked away after saying. "Stay."

If I hadn't known him better I'd say he was commanding me to stay, but because I knew him well, I knew that he meant it with the best of his heart.

Soon he appeared with an outfit in his hand. One by one he showed me all the outfits and sort of modeled them for me as well.

I couldn't stop laughing.

I loved them all but I couldn't help but laugh.

He went all serious and said "Do you not like them? I chose all of them myself, especially for you, as I overheard your mom complimenting my taste in things on your birthday."

"I love them and totally agree! You have the best taste ever!"

"Then why are you laughing so much? Not that I don't like it" he smiled confused. He looked so cute when he smiled and had a confused expression.

"It's just that… I never expected the strongest, meanest and stoic ice Prince to display my dresses, like a runway model would, for me"

I laughed again and he frowned.

"Things we do for the people we love" he rolled his eyes smiling as he flopped down on the bed next to me gracefully, lying down with his feet still on the ground.

I froze. Did he just say indirectly or directly say that he loved me too? My heart sprinted with joy. He had never said it.

"What's wrong?" he said suddenly sitting up next to me.

"Nothing's _wrong_. It's just that I don't know if you realize this but it's the first time you indirectly said you love me. It's stupid, I know-" I smiled weakly, blushing. But when I looked up I stopped talking. He smiled the most brilliant smile I had seen on his face.

He put his hand on my face and pulled it closer to his face. I was almost on top of him.

He stopped, looked in my eyes and sighed "I didn't know this would be this hard. It's been so long."

After a while I felt a little awkward because we were sitting in a very unusual position.

We both were silent.

He was sitting on the bed, resting on the headboard with his knees up and I was between his legs and on top of him. Imagine. Awkward, no?

Wait. When did he adjust himself? I guess I'll never get used to that.

Anyways making use of this time I looked in my favorite place. His eyes. They were almost black? How did..?

Suddenly David slowly said "I love you"

His eyes were burning with hunger. I was awestruck. He just said he loved me. I was having a tingly feeling in my stomach and I could explode from happiness.

"I love you too" I whispered.

He put his hand in my hair and pulled me closer.

I looked at his lips and was going to kiss him.

**Please review?**

**The minute I reach 700 I'll update. I promise. But I really need reviews to keep going. :(**

**Love you always, **

**Zoya.**


	36. Chapter 36 First time

**Like I promised, here you go. :P**

**Have I told you guys how much I love you guys? I am just very grateful and wanted to let you know. =)**

**Thank u all who added my story in their favorite list or story alert and me in their favorite author or author alert. AND for praising my work soooo much! =D**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN THIS STORYS PLOT AND CHARACTERS.**

**First time. **

When our lips touched, it seemed like we both would melt into each other. My soft lips formed themselves around his hard lips. My first kiss, well technically my second kiss ever but it seemed like _MY_ first kiss.

My heart was erratic.

The kiss started of sweet and slow. I put my hand in his hair- something I always wanted to do. It was so soft, silky and smooth, even better than I imagined them. Soon the kiss turned fervent. We both were unconsciously wrapped around each other, as if meant to be, because, well, we fit together so perfectly. His large body in contrast to my small one. I couldn't think straight. But If there was one word to describe it all it was intense. Every single cell in my body was set on fire. Butterflies flew in my tummy.

My brain felt mushy. Time stopped.

Although the wonderful feelings that kiss aroused in me I least expected to feel so secure and.. safe in his arms. As if no one could hurt me again and honestly I don't think I would survive another heartbreak, another roller coaster. The world somehow didn't seem that hard to face with him by my side. I didn't feel so small and vulnerable because I knew he would protect me for all eternity.

This kiss seemed to have sealed the deal between us. An unspoken bond.

But everything shattered when David suddenly and firmly- without causing pain- held my shoulders and pushed me back.

We both were breathing heavily.

I was shocked but mostly embarrassed. I didn't even know how to kiss. He probably pulled back because I wasn't good and he didn't like it. He probably was also more experienced with this kind of stuff because he was so old. Hell, I haven't even been touched once, which I'm very proud off.

"I'm sorry" I muttered blushing 50 shades of red and straightening up, untangling myself and getting off his lap.

He nearly growled "Now what for?"

"You pulled back, probably because I.." I looked down and left the sentence hanging in the air, too embarrassed and ashamed to complete it.

All traces of anger were gone from his pitch black eyes.

"It's not because I didn't like it, it's because.. " he held my chin and pulled it up. I still didn't want to look at him. Feeling rejected my eyes became watery. He sighed and continued softly "Look at me." I did as he said. "Look at my eyes" he whispered. I obeyed. "There black. I'm thirsty."

Oh now I got it.

"And trust me when I say that you're extremely tempting. Being this close to you and well, kissing you makes it even harder to control. I think I should leave now."

"Oh." Was all I could say disappointed.

I obviously didn't want him to leave.

"By the way," he added when he was off the bed "were also going to officially announce our engagement tomorrow."

"_WHAT?_" I shrieked.

"…"

"Oh my God!" I whispered.

He let me take in the news.

But while he remained silent I could see him struggling, he had a different kind of hunger in his eyes. He was looking at me in a weird way. It almost made me shiver.

"Okay, your freaking me out, so, go eat something.. Or someone, God! What am I saying?"

He just smiled, dropped his head backward and turned around reluctantly as if Michael Jackson would.

He looked so cute.

I smiled unconsciously. He was so immature yet so mature. He needed fun in his life. And I offered him that.

As he left the room realization hit me with the force of a hurricane.

Oh crap! I was getting engaged to him tomorrow! I didn't even have a ring for him?

My heart sped.

Yes, I wore the engagement ring. Yes, I was in love with this man. Yes, I was kissing this man feeling completely at ease. But no, I was not ready to put a mask on and face the world. No, I was not ready to be officially engaged. In front of _EVERYONE._ That not only included her best friends, but her school as well as the entire world. It would be official. There would be no backing out, not that I wanted that.

After a few minutes I heard a knock on my door.

"Come in" I said while fixing myself on the bed.

"Hey! How are you?" it was Lindsay.

"Oh my gosh! Where were you? I missed you! I'm sooo glad to see you! What have you been up to? You look pale" I started saying as I got up and rushed to her, almost tripping over my own foot and hugged her as tightly as possible.

She laughed. "I was gone with James for a few days. It's just so much fun!" she said ecstatic.

Who could not be happy with the jolly kind of person I was?

I looked closer.

"Oh my God is that..?"

I pointed to her neck.

She smiled

"he he yes. Surprise." She shrugged and grinned, actually more like a smirk come to think of it.

What the..?

"Are you okay?" I said while reaching towards it.

"Yeah. I'm great, don't worry about it!"

"But how?"

She looked at me like I had lost my mind "Vampires have fangs you know? In case you haven't noticed." she asked me like she was talking to a 5 year old kid.

"I know that! But..?"

She looked down and said "it's inevitable." She looked at the bed where it was slightly messier than the rest and added "By the looks of it, you will find out why soon."

"What do you mean? Plus you're a vampire! Can you bleed?"

She laughed. "Of course we can! It's just for fun though" she ignored my first question but I soon forgot all about it.

"Oh.." was all I could say.

After a while, untangling my head I said "By the way thank you".

"For what?"

"Umm.. You remember when I first saw you?"

"Yeah?"

"Well Vince had black eyes, I would've been his food if you hadn't showed up" I smiled

"Oh! No worries. That's not important." She smiled back. Then added hesitantly "Anyways you know about tomorrow?"

"Yeah." I paused and added "What about his ring? Because I don't have one to give."

She smiled "it's all taken care of."

"Do I get to see it?"

"Yeah if you want to, he said he didn't want anything too fancy. Though he gave you a very fancy one. He made it himself" She said pointing it.

"Oh my gosh! Really?" I squealed.

"Yes! You didn't know?"

"He never told me!"

We both laughed.

"Can I ask you something?" I asked hesitantly after a pause.

"Sure?"

"Is it possible we both are falling in love with each other? I mean he said it and all, but it's just been like a few weeks since I came and just a few days since we finally started talking and understanding each other and…"

She smiled and said softly "you know him for a few days. He knows you for 17 years. He knows you more than you know yourself."

Oh my God? What the hell? Crap! I had a stalker? And somehow that information didn't make me scared or creep me out. In fact it flattered me.

"Oh!" was all I could say with a small smile.

"Anyways I can't believe he said it! Awe! It's so sweet. It must be hard after all that happened with him long time back.."

"Yeah. I hope he isn't disappointed again" I sighed.

"Awe! Why do you say that?" she asked in a soothing voice.

"I don't know… I just don't think I'm good enough for him"

She smiled and said "that's exactly what I thought in the beginning but boy am I so lucky to have someone like James"

I smiled, I was happy for her "Love is so confusing, isn't it?"

"Oh yes! And my brother-in-law is so lucky to have an angel with him. And I know for sure that you'll keep his heart safe and guarded."

"Anyways.. I think my temperatures coming back up." I frowned. Feeling worn out again and my eyes were getting heavy and I felt cold.

"It's a good thing Vampires are immune to diseases."

"Lucky you." I said as I could feel an itch in my throat starting. Please don't tell me I was starting a cough.

Lindsay simply laughed.

I heard another knock.

"Come in, it's open"

It was David. One thing I admired about this family, everyone knocked even though the doors were always open.

"So soon? Missed me much, Mr. Stalker?" I joked.

I noticed his eyes were the lightest shade of honey I had ever seen.

He smiled and nodded.

"What? Seriously?" I asked taken aback.

"Yes. You have no idea"

Lindsay said "Well, I better leave now, take care Elizabeth. Hope you get well soon."

I was feeling sleepy.

"Thanks. I want to see you soon! Don't disappear again!"

"Oh yeah. Rest for now!"

I nodded smiling.

"How are you feeling?" asked David while walking towards me.

"Better"

"Liar. Your temperature is increasing." He said calmly "Why do you even try lying about how you feel? You're horrible at lying! You're a disgrace to it" he said mockingly and making a horrid expression.

I smiled.

"How do you know?"

"Your heartbeat." He said coolly.

"That could be high due to a lot of reasons, like you, here."

Oh crap! Did I just say that out loud?

I blushed.

He touched my cheek while taking a seat on the bed and putting his head in my lap, laying down, facing towards me. He smiled "I'm never wrong, love."

My heartbeat picked and he laughed.

Number one he called me 'Love' Awww.. And number two he was lying. On my lap!

The sound of his laugh was so sweet I smiled with him and sweetly stared at him with adoration in my eyes. I hadn't heard him laugh often.

"Don't look at me like that!" he suddenly said his smile wavering.

"Like what?"

"Like you love me…" he whispered.

"But I do." I whispered back.

"I don't deserve it."

For a change I was wordless.

I did not even realizing what he felt about all this. He probably felt as insecure as me.

I, simply to answer his stupid thought, bent down and kissed his forehead.

He sighed and whispered; "is it foolish of me to say I'm scared?"

I smiled "would you get me if I said you were only human?"

He smiled a true smile while I melted and said "yeah I would"

I simply smiled at him.

"I'm giving you my heart, keep it safe with you." He whispered as he took my hand and placed it where his heart was, holding it there, which made me lean a little towards him.

"Forever and always"

Awe! I loved my philosophy right now. I was saying awe awfully a lot today but that's because I had a reason to.

He smiled.

"Forever and always" he repeated.

"I think you should sleep now. You have a long day tomorrow."

"But I'm not sleepy!" I lied

"Yes, you are!"

"No, I'm not!"

"I know you better. I'm not leaving"

That helped me relax. What was wrong with me? I was never one to be emotionally attached to someone.

Oh right! I was love struck.

"Fine. Suit yourself"

He tucked me in after giving me a medicine and lay next to me wrapping his arms around me as I wrapped mine around his arms. My back firmly pressed against his chest.

I felt so.. safe. So protected, cared for, loved. It was amazing how his strong arms felt against me. Holding me.

I don't know when but soon I feel asleep with his breath tickling my neck as well as his light kisses along my shoulder blade.

I guess the fever really had worn me down and if it didn't do its job well enough then I guess the drama pretty well did.

For a change I was content with my life.

**Review only if you think it's worth it.**

**Love,**

**Zoya.**


	37. Chapter 37 What you really feel

**Guys, why am i not getting as many reviews as i used to?**

**And Eid Mubarik to everyone out there because i wont be able to update in two days. And for those who don't know what Eid is, its a festival Muslims celebrate after keeping 30 fasts in our holy month Ramzan. =P  
**

**Thank u all who added my story in their favorite list or story alert and me in their favorite author or author alert. AND for praising my work soooo much! =D**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN THIS STORY'S PLOT AND CHARACTERS.**

**What you really feel.**

NEXT DAY

Next day I woke up in David's arms. It was the best feeling ever. To wake up in his arms, on his bed, enveloped in his smell and the feeling of contentment. As if I had my entire world wrapped here on this tiny bed.

"Good morning" he said looking down at me, his clear voice told me he had been up for a while.

"Good morning" I muttered back hugging him while he reached out to kiss my forehead.

"What's my temperature status?"

He smiled "its better"

"Oh" I tried getting up but suddenly vertigo hit me.

"Woh! Head rush!" I said.

"You slept a lot"

"Figures! My heads doing loops"

He seemed so concerned that it made me want to laugh but instead I made do with a smile as he said "I'll get you a medicine. It'll help"

I was about to protest but he already left.

How much I hated taking pills. I sighed.

I made it to the bathroom with my dizzy head. Brushed my teeth and washed my face. I went back to the bed, too dizzy to do anything else. I probably felt dizzy because a) I had slept a lot and b) probably because I'm not well.. c) I don't remember when I ate last.. Which is supposed to be bad right?

I turned in bed and put one of my hands under the pillow and one held tightly to my chest. Lying sideways on my bed I stared at the empty wall.

Letting my thoughts drift I didn't know how much commotion was in it. So many things needed explanations. So many things needed to be sorted out. But one thing that was dominating my head was, like always, my friends.

A tear rolled down my eyes just thinking about them. I missed them and what hurt the most was that Daniel and I may never see each other again and even if we did, it would be the most awkward meeting ever. I don't think we would want to see each other after all that anyway. But still, a part of me always will love him. A part that I will never express.

Suddenly I felt something or rather someone climbing up on me.

I looked down swiftly.

It was David. Smiling at me. You would think my heart was used to this, but it was nowhere near ready and yet again, it accelerated at the speed of lightning

He had each of his hand on both my sides and climbing up.

When he reached up he kissed my forehead and smiled while I absentmindedly put my hand in his hair. His amazing hair.

I smiled in return as well.

"What's wrong?"

I sighed and turned, yet again and this time I was on my back; pressed against the soft mattress. Our bodies were an inch apart as he held himself on top of me.

"Nothing."

"I know you better than that."

"Just thinking about stuff."

"What stuff?"

"All the stuff." I said frustrated. I didn't want him to know this, it was going to hurt him plus I wanted to keep something from him. I don't want him to know everything.

He kept quiet for a moment then it seemed understanding lightened his face and he pulled back a little, looking straight in my eyes. He sighed.

"You don't want to do this, do you?" He looked hurt. What was he talking about?

"Do what?"

"Marry me."

"What? No! No, no it's not that. It's just.."

"Just what? Don't lie! I know you! I heard every word you said since the minute you step foot in this house. I know you hate me! I know you don't want to do this but you're doing this for your parents. Do you think I'm that stupid? That I wouldn't know?"

"What makes you say that?" I whispered surprised. I was thinking of something completely different. A brain of a guy worked so differently.

He swiftly got off of me and I straightened up while he paced.

"How stupid am I? I actually fell for this! I feel so vulnerable! I mean I've observed you for 17 years and you've never let any guy touch you let alone kiss you. I can't believe this! And you've met me like what? A few days ago or so and I'm already down your throat? You're doing this for them aren't you? Tell me?"

I was too stunned to reply. I couldn't even fathom he would think this.

David taking this silence as an affirmative said "I knew it! You could have just told me! Just because you're being forced to marry me, doesn't mean I'm going to force you to do anything with me! I feel so horrible- why are you smiling?"

I couldn't even perceive that he would take it like this but I was glad I finally knew what he felt about this whole thing. Seems like I'm not the only one with a lot of commotion in my head.

See, communication always helps in a relationship, if that's what this is.

"I'm smiling because I'm glad I'm not the only one thinking that we fell in love in such a short span of time."

"Talk about yourself, I've known you a long time." He whispered.

"Hush, let me finish. Your right, I wouldn't even have let you touch me if I wasn't so unbelievably in love with you even if it was just to convince my parents I was happy. I'm also glad to know that you're not going to force me into anything. You don't need to." I said smiling hugely.

"Now come here and give me a kiss" I said delicately.

He did as I said while smiling and saying "your wish is my command"

I smiled and he grabbed me around my waist. This time our positions were reversed to the first time we kissed.

This time he was on top of me and between my legs; my knees were heaved up. I put my hand in his remarkable hair and around his neck. He kissed me.

The minute our lips touched I was taken in a whole new dimension.

The kiss was a passionate one. Slowly David's hand moved up my back and a low moan escaped his lips.

I made him moan? And to think I have no experience with guys.

The kiss was becoming heated. One of David's hands had made his way up to my face and was putting my hair back.

Soon it was joined by his second one. We were tangled in each other.

All I could think about was him. He consumed every little part of me. My senses were going wild.

All too soon he pulled back slowly.

Our breathing was heavy.

David hoarsely whispered "I love your hair"

"And I love you" I said.

He looked up at me with a different kind of fire in his eyes.

He lightly pecked my lips and said "I think I better leave now."

"No! Why?" I whined, elongating both words.

"Because you're irresistible"

"In a good way or a bad way?" I asked smiling.

After a few thoughtful seconds he answered "both."

He extended his hands with two pills in them

"Before I forget, have these. It'll help. You have a long day today"

"With you standing next to me I can get through a million long days" it felt so true.

He smiled and left.

Dang! And I had so many things to ask him.

Anyways I took the pills and after a while felt better.

Slowly and lazily I got out of bed while someone else knocked the door.

"Come in!"

A female dressed in a maids outfit came in and mumbled a 'good morning'

And I greeted her as well

"I'm here to get you dressed right now for today" she said in a very low sweet voice.

"Alright, when are the guests expected to reach?" I said smiling.

"In one hour, I'll get you something to eat while you can go take a shower."

I smiled "okay"

She left with that.

I did as asked and got in the shower.

After I was done I got out in a towel.

The maid was already waiting for me. As if just on queue my stomach growled with hunger and I ate everything on my plate.

The maid was getting my accessories ready.

"What's your name?" I asked not wanting to keep calling her '_the maid_' in my head.

"Flora" she said softly.

"Nice name"

"Thank you" she said smiling weakly

I nodded.

She took out a peach floral dress which was made of a very soft and nice fabric. It overlapped each fold making it look fluffy. It came till my knees and had thin straps that would clasp behind my neck with a V-shaped neck and a little backless. Plain and simple but elegant and stylishly graceful.

The dress was more towards the casual side.

She soon left and I wore it. It hugged my upper body till my waist perfectly and then was let loose.

Since my hair was wet I let it hang loose. Also because the neck was deep, revealing a bit too much.

I put on a glossy and peachy lip gloss, blush on and a bit of mascara.

An hour was almost up so I put on my shoes and accessories that Flora took out for me like earrings etc.

Another knock

"Come in!"

I wonder how many times I will have to say this today.

It was David in a black spotless, sparkling Armani suit, with a white shirt underneath and a black tie. For a second I felt bad for taking over his room but its okay I guess.

We would look cute together.

"Ready?" he asked while extending an arm towards me.

"Not even close" I said while taking it.

"You look amazing!"

"You aren't looking so bad either" I smiled

"Yeah? There are going to be a lot of suited people here and I know you have a thing for men in suits but stick to me forever, alright?"

I couldn't help but laugh when he coated me from the disco night which felt like a very long time back.

"Oh and before I forget, don't let your guard down, be careful, don't say anything stupid or give them any leverage over us. As well as don't reveal too much information regarding our family" I didn't miss the 'us' and 'ours'.

I smiled and said "Aye, aye captain!" like he had earlier.

He smiled, kissed my forehead and led us downstairs.

His hair was smoothly put in a very formal way. It suited him but he looked cute with his usually messy hair falling in his eyes. So what I did was, I got on my tip toes, put my hand in it, like and made it messy again as fast as I could. I laughed while doing it.

"Hey! What did you do that for?" he protested while pulling away.

"You look cuter this way" I said in my defense.

"You're going to pay for this" he said while moving towards me slowly.

Just as he grabbed me we were interrupted by Lindsay.

"We all are waiting for you guys" she said while smiling. "Come on in."

She winked and she disappeared.

"I love you" said David. I simply smiled and mouthed an 'I love you too' as the doors opened to a big hall and we went in while a special Prince's music played.

Everyone turned around to look at us. Actually just me.

**Don't forget to review. I really need inspiration for the next chapter, I've literally grown lazy despite having a job and college.**

**Love,**

**Zoya.**


	38. Chapter 38 The Engagement

**Come on guys, review! It doesn't take a lot of time. And those who do, I read them all, answer questions through PM and smile at each one of them because that's how special even a one word review is. =P**

**I checked out a publishing site, got a reply but apparently it's a scam site according to the net. =D**

**It's surprising how busy an 18 year old- a.k.a- me, can be, with college, an assistant job that I didn't even apply for, 3 tutions, university apps and home work as well as research that I should do and rarely ever do.**

**I got 19 reviews last time and 19 reviews this time, at least they're steady. =)**

**Keep reviewing and keep smiling my lovely, faithful reviewers. You all are what keeps me moving even when I'm at my lowest. =)**

**For all those who read my other books-** Keep a look out. I'm trying to update as many as possible since I plan to stay up all night just for you guys.

**. divergent-** I would've PM-ed you but it wasn't signed in. Thank you for your review, I'm flattered and well, it isn't that hard because I love writing it and it helps me pass my time. It started as a hobby but now I have so many reviewers and fans that I really am proud of my work and don't want to stop. I just hope I can deliver the same thing in the future, and keep getting more reviews. It really helps me to keep myself motivated. =P

**x Red Blood Lies Love x-** Thank you for the cookie! And I want to update the others since I'm swamped with ideas, it's just that I don't have time or the laptop isn't available when I want to write. But I plan to stay up all night today and update as many as I can. =)

**Heyaaaa**- That's a nice idea but it won't go with the rest of the plot lol, sorry. Though something like that will happen in one of my other stories. =P

**Thank u all who added my story in their favorite list or story alert and me in their favorite author or author alert. AND for praising my work soooo much! =D**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN THIS STORYS PLOT AND CHARACTERS.**

**The engagement**

I tightened my grip on David's arm as my heart accelerated and he gently patted my hand smiling at me.

As we entered the entire family gathered around us and King Edward announced the welcome of our guests. He also introduced me.

Just when I thought I was used to the eyes on me, the next thing I know the engagement ceremony is taking place.

My heartbeat hitched again and I turned standing face to face with David.

He simply smiled his dazzling smile.

So did I.

It surprised me to find myself mimicking such a simple act and the fact that it made me forget that I had a hundred eyes on me.

He extended his hand and I took the ring from my mom who was standing nearby.

I took his hand and placed the ring in his ring finger.

I noticed it was a plain gold ring.

Everyone applauded while David pulled me in a bear hug and said whilst kissing my forehead "I love you"

"Love you too" I hugged him back for a second because all too soon we were swarmed with beautiful people.

Everyone was rushing to talk to David as if they never got enough of him, which I agree, because come to think of it, I never get enough of him either.

Some lightly talked to me asking about how I was and generally about my life or how I met him, what magic I did on him, how I changed him so much. According to them, they had not seen a smile adorn that beautiful face of his in centuries. Never had he talked as much as he seemed to now. Nor did he ever look so devilishly handsome.

I knew I had broken several hearts present here as well.

Some were positive and some were cryptic about his the changes I brought in him. The positive opinions made my heart swell and the negative ones made me want to snap at them and defend David.

I was having a hard time remembering their names though.

It didn't come as a surprise that everyone wanted to see my ring up close which I had completely forgotten about. I was so used to wearing it that it was now like skin on my hand. It felt natural. I remember I used to look down on it, adoring it; it was my reality check all the time I went astray.

Reminding me of who I was and what I am.

Of course who ever saw it praised the ring, me and my outfit a lot.

I don't know about myself but the ring really was something. David made it himself surprisingly and it was exceptional, just like him.

All which belonged to David. His choice. Including me. I smiled at that thought.

After a while everyone settled down. I was talking to my mom for a second while I noticed a beautiful lady who approached David.

David's grip on my hand, which stayed throughout this time, tightened and caused a little pain.

I flinched and my mum noticed saying "are you okay?"

"Yes"

She looked behind me and whispered "it's her"

I instantly knew she meant Samantha.

"Oh" I said.

I noticed they were hugging. Why were they hugging?

I felt… weird, maybe even jealous but most of all I felt.. Hurt.

Anyways after a while she pulled back. While I heard David whispering "Get off of me! Don't you dare use your powers on me again!"

I smiled, pulled away from my mom, grabbed David's tie and pulled him down gracefully.

He looked at me and followed my lead. When I could reach his lips I pecked them lightly and pulled away saying I love you and he gave me the biggest smile ever as I turned to Samantha who was a strawberry blond, long haired girl. She had green eyes lashed with heavy eyelashes, full red lips and a curvy body. No wonder David fell for her in the first place.

"Oh hello! I apologize, I didn't see you there. You see Dave's just so cute I just can't take my eyes off of him. Well, anyways you're here to see my ring too?" I pulled my hand out showing off my huge beautiful ring while clinging to David's arm.

I smiled as I saw her throw envious glances at us and the ring.

David simultaneously put his arms around me and leaned closer to me while I patted his face and he lightly placed a kiss on my hair.

I heard lots of 'awe', 'look how deeply in love they are' and 'what a lovely couple' compliments.

Samantha huffed and said "well it sure is a lovely ring" she turned with a very fake smile and walked away.

I smiled content with her reaction.

I turned around and David hoarsely said "I love you"

I simply smiled and he kissed me again. Another passionate yet short kiss. Little did I know that 6 pairs of eyes where throwing us envious glances.

"Alright everyone, let's get you gorgeous people a tour of the palace as always" said Queen Mia.

We went around inside first and showed the guests around getting them acquainted with the hallways and everything.

I noticed that all of them almost had different colored eyes meaning almost all of them belonged to important families. Only a few of them had brown eyes. I wondered for a second where Vince was?

Soon the round inside was done and we went into the garden for tea.

I noticed how the once open English garden full of greenery was now converted into an elegant place with portable patio's creating a very nice atmosphere for a proper tea gathering. When did this take place anyway? Preparations must have taken place long time back.

It must have cost a lot too.

"Hi." Said.. What was her name again?

"Hi, Annabelle?"

"Yeah, must be hard learning everyone's names."

"Sure is. Maybe you can help me remembering them and all." I winked. She was very sweet and I liked her a lot.

She laughed and said "Sure, I'd love too."

We walked side by side.

"This is random but do you by any chance like horse riding?"

"I totally love it! In fact there is a stable here too. We could totally ride together sometime."

"Definitely, and every year we do ride thus this year will be no exception hopefully."

"Really? That's nice. What else happens?"

"Well, pool parties take place, formal balls, horse ridding, disco party and stuff."

"That's nice." I smiled but thought this was going to be one long gathering.

She nodded.

While we all were walking my mother tripped.

"Mom!" I rushed to her. "Are you okay?" I asked while helping her up.

She looked embarrassed and said "I'm fine, I just tripped… I'm sorry for worrying you."

"No problem" I said distractedly as she gripped her lower abdominal. Hadn't it healed already?

She smiled and walked away with other female vampires.

I looked around and found what my eyes were looking for.

There standing when other men, David looked as dashing as he ever could.

I made my way to him.

"Excuse me gentlemen, can I borrow my fiancée for a minute?" I smiled the brightest smile I could muster.

"Sure" two of them nodded together smiling.

David followed me with a curious look "What's up?"

It made me laugh at him using such a modern term.

"I just wanted to know shouldn't my mother's.. Injury.. Be healed by now?"

His eyebrows knitted together. "They should be.."

"But they're not.."

"I'll look into it don't worry." He gave me a light peck on my lips and turned around to walk away.

I stopped him and pulled him back "I love you" and wrapped my arms around him and kissed him.

He kissed me back and soon I was lost in my own little world.

Oblivious to all the eyes on us, or that we were in the middle of a party.

We heard a throat being cleared and pulled away.

Breathing hard, his forehead resting on mine as he slowly opened his eyes, he said "I love you so so much."

Sighing he turned away and walked away and I turned around to see Molly, another vampire wanting to talk to me.

"Hello Elizabeth."

"Hi Molly, how are you? Enjoying?" Molly was one of those pretty black haired beauties, who were too arrogant and proud as well as those girls people turned around to look at twice. She had beautiful and big green eyes and wore a very stunning summer dress and held a flute of Champaign. She was a pure blood and from the looks of it, an important one.

"Very much, thank you for asking."

Awkward silence settled in as she scrutinized me.

"Well," she pressed her lips together in a firm line which gave me the impression that she wasn't one to mess with, also that she considered me as a competition. "I'd like you to meet my husband."

"You're married?" I asked surprised. She looked so young and beautiful to be married.

"Why, yes I am."

"It's just that you look so young." I mentally slapped myself as I thought the same thing she said next.

"You forget young one, we vampires don't age."

"Of course, it slipped my mind." I smiled to amend my mistake. It felt like even a tiny mistake was too big a mistake.

I was being stupid and David expected me to be smart. I sighed internally.

"I want you to meet my husband." She looked back and waved at someone.

When that man approached I intently recognized him.

He was the same man who came to my birthday and wasn't very much liked by David.

"I believe we have met before." Damien took my hand and kissed it lightly.

"Yes, we have. How are you?"

"I'm fine thank you, I see you've met my wife."

"Indeed I have, she's truly charming." Not. I thought to myself.

"Darling, could you get me a glass of Champaign?"

"But it's time for tea." She whined.

"Do as I say Molly." Damien said irritated.

"Fine" she pouted and left.

"I'm sorry about that, she can get competitive and annoying. I apologize from her. That was no way to talk to our future Queen."

I smiled. "It's alright."

"So enjoying the gathering?"

"Yes very much. What about you?"

"Yes, definitely, I highly enjoy these events at the palace."

I knew I shouldn't be socializing with someone David doesn't really like.

"I see Annabelle, will you excuse me?"

"Yes, sure, the pleasure was mine."

And I walked away towards Annabelle.

I let go of the breath I didn't even know I was holding "hey.."

"Hi! I saw you talking to Molly." She gave me a knowing look. She was sitting with her friends on one of those patios.

"Tell me about it" I whispered and she laughed. "Can I join you if you all don't mind?"

"Sure! Let me introduce you to my small group of close friends." She pointed at a blond vampire and said "This is Beatrice"

"Call me Bea" she smiled sweetly and I shook her hand.

"This is Charlotte" she pointed to a brunette.

"You can call me Charlie if you want, it'll be easier to remember. It took me a year to remember everyone's names so I can't even imagine how overwhelming it must be."

I laughed "It's not that bad."

I liked her group.

"Last but not the least Helena" before Helena said anything Annabelle carried on, "You can call her Helen and Anna or Anny is fine with me."

"I hope nicknames help you" giggled Helena.

"Yeah, they definitely make my life easier."

I could see these girls as my potential best friends.

"And we are really good friends with Claire too, I'm sure you'll love her, but she's probably somewhere with Victor, her fiancée"

"Oh" I sat down with these girls and they were all so full of life.

Just as tea was being served I felt a hand on my shoulder.

I turned around to see Vince.

"Hi."

"Hello Vince, how are you?"

"I'm good. How are you? I haven't seen you around." He smiled.

"Yeah, I'm good too."

"Great." After a pause he said "Well, I'm here to get you. Prince David asked me to ask you to join him for tea at his royal table."

"Sure." I smiled as my new friends said 'Aww' or 'go get him girl'

He held out his hand which I grabbed and walked next to him.

Approaching the table I saw how many pureblood royals- friends of the king- were sitting. Including my parents, Mr. and Mrs. Letty- Lincoln and Autumns parents as well.

I couldn't help but notice how menacing they all looked. Especially David.

His expression was grave and his seat and his father's was a little more elevated than the rest of the seats, even their patio was higher than the rest.

Queen Mia looked beautiful.

"Good evening" I greeted everyone, "Queen Mia, you look stunning, so does everyone on this table."

"Thank you sweetheart, you look just as dazzling."

"Thank you."

David got up courteously and took my hand from Vince mumbling a thank you.

"Remind me to make you meet my friends" David whispered in my ear after we sat down together "They're dying to meet you"

I smiled as he grabbed my hand under the table and gave me a peck on the cheek.

We had tea and I conversed lightly with Lindsay and James.

John had a beautiful date sitting next to him but I was scared of him too much to look into his red eyes and actually have a normal conversation for once.

Especially not after what happened in David's room earlier.

Samantha, who sat, not too far away, at one of those tables with the royal bitches- excuse my language-, was glaring at me. I winked at her, knowing she felt as if I stole her place but she broke David's heart and I will never forgive her. Not that she'd want my forgiveness anyway.

After tea David took me upstairs with him to change into a much more formal outfit for tonight's dinner.

"Do you realize that we're going to get very less alone time now that we're swapped with people?" I pouted as I walked arm in arm with him.

He kissed me on my head and said "I know. But we could always sneak out." He winked.

"Really?" I looked at him skeptically.

"Yeah." After a pause he said "How are you holding up?"

"I'm fine, it's just really tiring, and I forget names easily." I sighed.

"You'll get used to it, I promise."

We entered our room.

"I made new friends." I said happily as he walked in his walk-in closet and took out another Armani suit and a stunning dress matching his red tie.

"Really?"

"Yeah, Annabelle, Bea, Charlie and Helen. I haven't met Claire yet."

"Yeah.. They're a nice group. Annabelle is engaged to Edmund and Helena is with Sebastian. Bea is with Darius too. They're in my group you could say so I know those girls are amazing from what I've heard." He smiled.

"Nice, I'm happy for them then."

"And I'm just happy to finally have you."

I was going to tell him about people I didn't like, like Molly but instead I said, in a cheesy way; "I was already yours from the minute I was born." Technically it's true.

"Really?" he said huskily stepping closer to me.

"Totally." I met him half way and then he kissed me so passionately that I melted away into an oblivious state as always.

Why did kissing him feel so good? It made me want to kiss him again and again.

Suddenly I felt something and gasped pulling back as David turned around swiftly. Our breath coming out in rough puffs.

"I'm sorry" he said hoarsely.

**What do you think happened? That was a long chapter. =p**

**Don't forget to review!**

**Excuse my mistakes, it's late at night. =)**

**Personally I don't quite like this chapter cause I wasn't really in the mood to write but it's been a while and I finally got the laptop so I thought why not. What do you guys think? **

**Love,**

**Zoya.**


	39. Chapter 39 Growing and Glowing part 1

**14 reviews? =O**

**But I'll update for my faithful reviewers *sniff sniff***

**I'm surprised most of you guessed it right. :P**

**Oh and guys, please join my group or page on fb. Thank you. =) Replace the (dot) with .  
**

**www(dot)facebook(dot)com/#!/groups/157348471023615/ **

**www(dot)facebook(DOT)com/#!/pages/ZOEs-Books-Corner/199270693477698 **

**Thank u all who added my story in their favorite list or story alert and me in their favorite author or author alert. AND for praising my work soooo much! =D**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN THIS STORYS PLOT AND CHARACTERS.**

**Growing and Glowing.  
**

"I-it happens when- uh- when we're-"

I cut him off as he tried uncontrollably to explain things that came with being a vampire. He shouldn't have to apologize for something he is or something that's a part of him. Like his fangs. You don't see people apologizing for having hair on their head do you? So I said "No it's my fault, I over reacted. I've never felt them and I was just taken by surprise. That's all."

I grabbed his arm; his coat was so smooth.

I lightly pulled it towards me so he would turn back to me.

Once he did, I asked "So are you thirsty?"

He looked at me as if he was thinking about what to say. Well, the answer was simple, either a yes or a no.

So I took his silence as a yes and said "It's okay you can have my blood.."

He brought his hand to my face and caressed my cheek with a small smile on his lips. "I'm not thirsty."

"You don't need to lie.. You're fangs.. are out.."

He chuckled and said "You're so cute, but I'm not lying."

"Then why..?"

He seemed to be embarrassed. Why was he embarrassed? I was curious now.

He let go of his breath that he seemed to be holding and then rushed out "Our fangs come out when we're thirsty, true, but they also come out when we're incredibly turned on and we have this instinct to mark our mates because you know, we're very territorial and protective of our possessions."

I ignored the possession part because I didn't want to ruin this moment and knowing David it was obvious that the terms he was used to in his own big world were possessions and any other living being was a "thing" for him.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and said "So you're turned on huh?"

He wrapped his arms around my waist and said with his past embarrassment gone "More than you can imagine."

We kissed for a brief moment and I remembered what Lindsay had said to the bite mark on her neck, that I'd know soon.

And instead of making me scared like I should've been I simply didn't care.

I was happy living in my own little world reveling in the news that I had such a big effect on him.

Just as our kiss turned intense, we were interrupted by a knock.

David sighed frustrated.

"Come in" I said I said turning towards the door.

Two maids hustled in our room murmuring an apology for the interruption. They were here to get me ready for dinner.

Had time really passed by that quickly?

I sighed.

Wouldn't I get at least a few minutes to myself to gather my wits? It felt like I was on a never ending merry go round. I wanted to take a few minutes and breath.

Now I'd have to make my brain work again and remember all the names. Times like these made me wish I was a vampire. They had a super fast brain and I'd love to have mine made into that just about now.

I felt David lean in towards me after I realized just how quiet I had become.

"Hey.. It's okay.." he whispered in my ear from behind me, making me shiver. He pulled me towards him in a hug then. "You know what.. I'll take you out of there in a few hours so you won't have to stay for the traditional after party when everyone gets drunk. Instead we can go somewhere private and relax. How does that sound?"

"It sounds perfect. Now I have something to look forward to."

"You already had something to look forward to." he winked at me and smiled a crocked smile that made butterflies appear in my stomach. "You, me, alone in our room." he whispered in my ear and then walked away laughing.

My cheeks flushed a deep red and my mouth slightly agape. I hadn't even thought of that but it sure made me nervous for tonight then. What exactly did he have in mind?

I heard another snicker from the other side of the room as the maids lead me to the bathroom. "I can feel what you're feeling love, nothing to be nervous about."

I blushed again. Super embarrassed and heard another snicker. Oh my God.

I put my head on the chair's headrest and closed my eyes.

I didn't realize I had fallen asleep till I heard David's soft voice saying "Wake up my love." as his hand gently caressed my face and his lips touched my nose.

I opened my eyes slowly and seeing him this close sent my heart into overdrive.

"Hey.. How long was I asleep?"

"For a while. You got to change, everyone is waiting downstairs for us."

"Oh my." I got out of the comfortable chair that was too inviting, even now. "Why didn't you wake me? We're going to be late now! I have to change too, is my face okay?" I turned to the mirror examining my face that looked flawless under the make up expertly put on my the maids.

David laughed carelessly. I loved hearing his laugh "Calm down, we're already late, a few more minutes wont do us any harm and you look perfect."

I sighed turning around to look at him "Why didn't you wake me? Now everyone will think the future Queen is always fashionably late."

"You looked so beautiful and calm- almost carefree, it took almost everything in me to wake you up right now. So go and change before I force your tired ass to go to sleep so I can stare at you." he said the last part sarcastically. Even though he was the crown prince I knew it wasn't in his power to sneak us out of an event entirely without as much as an appearance.

"Creepy." I said with a roll of an eye.

I changed into a floor length black dress with a V- neck that dipped really low and a lot of fabric dropped down with it like a halter neck. It had no straps to keep it up other than the fabric that was tied behind my neck. It was completely back less and extremely fitted till my waste and then flowed brilliantly to the floor much like the rest of the dresses I seem to wear. It went with the diamond necklace and earrings that David had given me. His first gift ever.

When I was done I turned to David and said "How to I look?"

"Very tempting." he smirked as I blushed. "Everyone will be looking at you, I'm going to be real jealous tonight, a feeling I don't really like."

I smiled "Oh come on, stop joking around."

"But I'm not." With that said, arm in arm, like a glowing couple that looked stunning together, we went downstairs to enter a ballroom yet again for dinner.

And I had a feeling that David wasn't really joking.

**Don't forget to review. I know it might be kinda short and unedited but it's a big deal that I have time to do this much. Thank you all for the support. Please don't forget to like the fb page if you don't want to be part of a group. It'll only take a minute =)**

**And if I get a lot of reviews or fb likes on the page or joins on groups whichever, i will be happy to update within a week even though I have a monthly test in this week and a lot of college apps and work to do. =)  
**

**Love,**

**Zoya.**


	40. Chapter 40 Growing anf Glowing part 2

**For a change i'm to tired to give you guys a long A/N, enjoy and review =D  
**

**Please join my group or page on fb. Thank you. =) Replace the (dot) with .  
**

**www(dot)facebook(dot)com/#!/groups/157348471023615/ **

**www(dot)facebook(DOT)com/#!/pages/ZOEs-Books-Corner/199270693477698 **

**Thank u all who added my story in their favorite list or story alert and me in their favorite author or author alert. AND for praising my work soooo much! =D**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN THIS STORYS PLOT AND CHARACTERS.**

**Growing and Glowing.  
**

We walked into the dinning room and once again everyone seem to turn around. I felt like a celebrity. I mean even with Vampire minds, I'm sure they have my face memorized. They just wanted to see what I wore, like celebrities on a red carpet. We've seen them a million times, but we love seeing what they're wearing.

To be honest I didn't like half the people here. They were such hypocrites. They were all sweet on my face and a bitch behind my back. Being the future Queen will be hard knowing people stare at you like hawks who want to eat your flesh if you make a single mistake.

As expected a lot of people came to me to praise my outfit. Of course they would, it was one of the finest gowns in town. It sure felt like it.

As we started settling down I sat next to David near one of the ends of the large table. I was surrounded by my family as well as my in-laws but I couldn't help wanting to sit with my new friends, they seemed so much more fun. At least every move I made wouldn't be scrutinized by David's extended family. Don't get me wrong.. It just consisted of very snobby people. David's grandfather Christen was here with his new wife too, who in turn was sitting with her daughter _Kesha._

You couldn't blame me for not wanting to be in the same room as her. How had I missed her at the tea party?

She looked.. well, decent for a change. Did she dress up cheap only in school? The minute she put her hand on the table I changed my mind. She was definitely dressed cheap.

I had no one to talk to and personally it as getting boring when even David was busy talking to other people.

Soon waiters came in with dishes, filling the room with an amazing aroma, and started serving them to us.

"le riz" a waiter said in a perfect French accent.

Oh shoot.

"It's rice" David said with a smile on his lovely face.

"Yes please." I said to the waiter. After he was done I said "Thank you" which got me some very funny looks from the people around me. Does being a vampire mean they had to be mean? Servants are humans too you know. Oh wait.. Humans were they're food, still.. Shouldn't they respect their food? They totally should.

"Blanquette de veau"

"Umm"

"Yeah she'll have it." David said for me.

"Thank you" I mumbled to the waiter.

"Caviar?" At least I knew one dish.

"No thanks"

"Oh come one try it. They're a delicacy" Said David. And then the waiter put some in my plate.

The rest were all dishes in French so David helped me out.

I tried a few and was full already. Most of the eyes were on me- making me uncomfortable- hopping I'd make a mistake and they'd have something to talk about, but they forget that even I come from a higher class in the human societies and I knew how to eat in a formal gathering including which utensils to use whilst eating what.

I remember thinking when I came to this place how much I'd have to change myself to fit into the proper character of a Queen but I hadn't realized that I had been a fine bred lady to begin with.

Done with the rest of the food on my plate I eyed the caviar. "Try it" I heard David say. I looked up to see him smiling at me.

"I don't know.. They're fish eggs.." I took one after a minute and popped it in my mouth.

Ewwwww. I made a face and David started laughing out so loud that the whole table consisting of hundreds of people stopped and turned around to see what was going on. I wished at that moment that somehow a magical hole would appear in the ground and I could go in it.

Don't get me wrong. I loved to hear him laugh but it's just that the Caviar tasted so fishy, oily and salty that I couldn't swallow it and I couldn't spit it out either since everyone was watching.

I guess I just had to finish it. I chewed it slowly and gulped it down with a lot of water.

Once I was done I glared at David. "That was horrible" I said in a low voice.

"That's probably because this is the first time your having it."

"No, you knew I wouldn't like it didn't you?" I looked at him accusingly.

"Most people don't like it when they eat it for the first time, I'm so used to it." he shrugged.

I playfully pushed his shoulder. "You're such an ass." The minute I said it I regretted it when instantly I heard a lot of gasps and turn of heads in our direction.

"But I'm your ass." David said calmly and adoringly, oblivious to the shocked stares everyone was giving me. He leaned in and gave me a light peck on my lips with his hand on my neck intervened in my hair.

As soon as our lips touched I heard a lot of awe's but I didn't care. I was lost in the moment which tended to happen whenever I seem to kiss David.

"I love you." I looked at him with love in my eyes. What would I do without him?

"The feelings mutual." He said with a very sweet smile on his face.

After that David had been engaged in a conversation with his grandfather who he admired a lot. You could see it in his eyes.

As time passed, I was looking down to my ring when I heard someone ask "So, Elizabeth, how are you?"

Looking up confirmed my suspicion that it was Kesha. Knowing the eyes on me I knew I couldn't be bitchy. "Fine, thank you, how are you?"

"Great." She said with a mischievous smile. I couldn't help but panic and think.. 'oh man, what does she have in mind now?'

I felt David's hand caress my knee. **'Calm down she can't do anything'**

I froze. What the hell?

I looked at David and he was talking to his mother. He glanced my way and smirked his devilishly handsome smirk making my heart go into overdrive. But what just happened?

**'I wanted to see if we had a mind link. We do.'**

How? I thought panic clear in my eyes. And how does it work? Could he hear all my thoughts?

**'Calm down love, I can only hear thoughts that you project to me and remember how I can feel what you do and vice versa?**'

I nodded.

**'That's how. When we did it we didn't realize something.'**

What didn't we realize? I thought.

**'Have you noticed how I changed so drastically after seeing you just once? How I was trying to be a better person? How you were the only person I used to make an effort to talk to? How you were the only one who could calm me down in an instant? How I was never ever mad at you? How I was so God damn attracted to you? We're mates. We're made for each other, destined to be together. I can't believe I'm so lucky, even after loosing everything I found you.' **His voice in my head was so soft my heart felt like it would melt.

Really? Does that mean I get to keep you for forever? I was sure I would've had a sloppy smile on my face right now.

**'Totally' **

I wanted to laugh. Modern use of words made David sound cute.

**I heard his laugh in my head 'I know I'm cute'**

How did you hear that? I didn't project it to you.

**'It'll take you time to control it, I knew we could have a mind link because I could hear your thoughts that you were projecting unintentionally..'**

Oh shoot, how am I going to control it?

**'It'll take you time. Don't worry we'll work on it. But I got to admit I like it this way.'**

I'm sure you do. I narrowed my eyes at him.

The rest of the dinner went alright, dessert was served and David helped me again because it was all in French.

I wondered if everything was actually from France itself. Knowing my in-laws I'm sure it was.

After dessert- which was great, everyone got up and socialized as they made it to another room.

As I walked next to David he said "Let me introduce you to my friends."

"Okay" I said, kind of nervous. I started playing with my hands. I felt more nervous of what David's friends would think of me.

I noticed all my new friends stood in the same group as David's.

"Guys, this is Elizabeth" David introduced me.

**I know it's not as long as I used to post but it's better than nothing and since I promised an update...Don't forget to review. Thank you all for the support, I love each and everyone of you, I feel I don't appreciate you all enough. Please don't forget to like the fb page or group. It'll only take a minute =)**

**Love,**

**Zoya.**


	41. Chapter 41 Important

**Hi everyone, **

**I'm sure you all were expecting an update, especially since I am a sucky updater. Though I hate to disappoint you all but I'm sorry I won't be continuing any of my stories for an indefinite period. If I ever start writing again I'm not even sure you all will still read it because it might be months till I start again so put it on your story alert or join my page or something maybe. I have always dreamed to finish every story I have ever started, that will just have to wait now.  
**

**I'm sure you all are wondering why I would stop writing because I love doing that and these stories are what I am extremely proud of. The reason is that life never turns out how you want it to, mine is really sucky at the moment and I can only focus on so much at a time.**

**My send up tests are coming which are the most important tests for me right now because my transcripts suck and I was hoping on them to get a good score but I somehow can't seem to study for it because my favorite and one & only Grandfather is in the hospital because he is unwell. Turns out that the doc suspects he has the last stage of cancer which is very wide spread in the diaphragm area and the omentum, traces of deposits are on the liver and intestine too, the doctor says that it can't be operated on. They are waiting for the biopsy report to see if any treatment is possible. **

**You see it's hard to believe all this is happening to him because he is a gem of a person, the gentlest, caring and loving person I have ever come across. He eats healthy, he is devoted to his religion and he is the best grandparent anyone could hope for. His sense of humor, the way he shakes his head, the way he pats my head. He is a person who is not very expressive in his love towards others but he shows more than he says verbally. **

**Why would this happen to him? If I have been crying about this since morning, how would he be feeling? He wanted to see his son's first child that is yet to be born, he wanted to do so many things.**

**The first thing I think of when I find something new and interesting is that I can't wait for him to tell him about it and whether he already knows about it or not. When I have a test I receive a good luck MSG from him. I meet him every week because without seeing him it's like the week just didn't pass. I love him so much and it tears me up to hear the doctor say that it may not be treatable. **

**I have always admired him so much. He was the first one to notice how well I write, he praises my singing, arts, dancing, and he has always been there for me. But forget me, what about my grandmother who is completely dependent on him? She doesn't even know how to operate an atm machine despite that she comes from such an advanced and rich family. Isn't that cute as opposed to how fast this world moves? What about my mom? I can't even begin to fathom. Anyway enough of my blabbering.. **

**I have always asked you all to review my work and tell me how it is, I'd just like you all to do one more thing, please pray that my grandfather whenever and however many times that he gets better soon and his cancer is treatable and he is cured soon. If there is any progress I can keep informing you all if you want.**

**If I ever continue any of these I would like to publish my 'The Betrothed' as soon as it finished and dedicate it to my grandfather and hopefully show him the dedication.  
**

**Thank you,**

**Love you always, **

**Zoya Gul Noon.**


	42. Chapter 42 update

Guys.. just wanted to let you all know, thank you a lot for praying for my grandfather, as you all know through my last post on fanfiction that he had cancer but he passed away a month ago right in front of my eyes, five seconds back i was talking to him and the next thing i see is, what is called a GI bleed occuring. I hope his soul rests in peace and he goes to heaven.. just wanted to thank you all for the support and prayers.

And i know i shouldve informed you guys earlier but try to understand. I've been busy not just with his funeral, coping with his loss, but also my university. I'm doing my LLB (hons) - Law too and it keeps me hell busy. But mostly the news hit me hard, i still cant believe it.

I had written something for my grandfather long time back and i thought ill share it with you guys so you know what kind of a person he was. I understand if you guys wouldnt want to read it but some of you have really helped me, even if it was just asking me how i was doing, how he was, or letting me know you are praying.

I am glad to have stumbled onto this site and postig my stories and sharing it with you wonderful people.

**I had written this almost 1.5 years ago and I'm glad I had the opportunity to make nana abu (grandfather- his name was Ahad Faruqui) read this.**

Sitting on the head chair at the table silently, gazing upon the people sitting in front of him, with eyes full of wisdom, is none other than my very own grandfather.

The one and only person constantly on my number one spot on my long list of role models.

From the time I was young to the time up to date, I have always wanted to be like him.

I remember telling my mother long time back 'mommy do you know how cool your dad is? He knows like everything and one day I'll be just like him. You just wait and watch.'

It fascinates me to no extend that there is not a single topic that he doesn't know about.

He is so different yet so similar. His peculiar and unique ways of living life.

Every time I visit him I learn something new. He asks a question, the three of us ponder on it for a long time making guesses or saying I don't  
know, finally all hope lost, he provides us with the answer. At first I never used to like the fact that I never knew anything considering how I loved to show off that I knew more but now I look forward to learning something new.

He doesn't talk much but when he does people listen. One might not seem to notice that even in an informal family gathering he would seem to have the best possible manners and eat his food delicately with a folk and a knife. He even taught us how to eat with chopsticks.

He never neglects us, even when he's tired after working and coming home at 7 pm. Shows how well groomed and family oriented he is. He is soft spoken and calm in situations that makes one wonder in amazement.

Someone who doesn't know him might not notice the small signs of affection, how much he cares for us and loves us not expressly but impliedly. Like the way he would pat us on the head or play with my hair or the way he would strike a conversation with us kids when we seem lost as Nano and Mom take their conversation to cloths and tailor and what not. And let's not forget when he tells us all to put down our cell phones and spend time with him and Nano instead.

Also like this one big dinner that happened and the light went while the UPS stopped working. Nano was in a full scale panic mode. He remained calm  
and helped her set up candles, lights and came to check on her after every 10 minute's neglecting the guests. He even asked me to help her. These  
small things make it easy to see what a humble man he really is as well as his undying love for my Nano which also shows every time he tells her to  
sit down, eat and relax while Basheera handles the rest.

He has taken us on picnics to various historic places throughout my life, which I have loved, cherished and hope we make a plan to go visit the  
Lahore fort again.

He has taken us out to dinner countless times which has led my brother Zain to refer to him as a rich business man.

I would bet a million rupees on the fact that I would never have had an interest in photography if my grandfather didn't like to capture all the precious moments. He taught me that your hand needs to be steady, the concept of the angles of light and the fact that the flash would reflect off of mirrors, any glass or shiny object.

Going through all the old baby pictures the other day I couldn't believe how many pictures we had. All those memories saved due to his effort. Looking for mom's slideshow pictures in his laptop I noticed how organized he is. Every folder neatly labeled and dated. Inspired, I started doing the same.

History always fascinates me and I remember how I had asked Nana Abu a lot of questions on troy and discussed the movie kingdom of heaven which I  
watched in school with friends in grade 7. Then with the help of Google earth, together we explored the land where once troy stood. He even showed  
me my school on it.

Let's not forget how he always used to come along with mom and dad on all our school functions making videos and taking pictures on parent's night, Halloween, festivals and birthdays which he never missed. Let's also not forget how he used to give us chocolates from the fridge upstairs when we were kids and we still get them till date or how he had models of airplanes, sets of Lego's and other fun stuff we kids could play with.

He seems to enjoy deserts very much and after our meals he always offers ice cream, oh and he loves the peach desert Nano makes and so do I. I have known him 18 years and I admire him like anything. I am proud to be his granddaughter. His simple way of life, his admiration of natures seen through pictures of plants in America and his own unique way of handling things is commendable. And if you don't know him then you don't know what you're missing out on. I love him and I'm blessed to have him as my grandfather. If I had an option of millions I'd always pick him.

Now that he has lost his battle with cancer on 29th September 2012 we all know what a strong, patient and amazing person he was. But most of all he was the most caring and loving person I knew. A role model not only for me but everyone around him.

Everyone who showed up on his funeral had wonderful memories to share with us which showed that he cared not only about us but everyone else in a genuine way.

I hope Allah forgives his sins, grants him the highest rank in jannat for his patience, suffering and devotion to Islam.

**XXXX**

With that said, those of you who are not on my page, or group on fb, probably dont know this so i will post it here.

**"Just so you guys know, I did not take down all the wrong moves and the climb. Fanfiction did. Apparently the title and summary was not 'suitable' for all readers and I suppose my T-Rating means nothing and that I'm suppose to have a G-rating summary regardless of that fact.  
Personally I found nothing in it to violate that, however, I might take all my books down when I've got time. Fanfiction doesn't deserve it. Maybe I'll shift everything to wattpad. It's clearly a better option now."**

Just so you know, i love you guys too much to leave, i just said that cuz i was angry. Hopefully i will post the new chapter soon. Sadly I need to re-read the book to rememeber where i left it.

Love you all,

Zoya


End file.
